Robotech: Black Feather
by Lizbeth D
Summary: I am also into the "what ifs" stories, this one focuses what if Karl survived the attack on Mars base but Lisa's surprise he took a wrong turn. find out on this one!
1. Chapter 1

_**Robotech: Black Feathers**_

_Chapter 1: Without you_

His heart raced like crazy, his palms became filled with sweat; makings his hands slip from the control stick of his machine. His mouth dried upon seeing a familiar face, a face that he would never have thought he'd see again. Everything crumbled around him, missiles were sent to anything that posed a threat. Soldiers flew high above, struggling against the invaders. Explosions rang all over and people, screaming, tried to make their way toward the shelters. His eyes widen more as he kept on looking at her.

"So many years, but how?" he asked himself.

His machine extended his hand toward her, making her jump back. She took a couple steps back not knowing what it wanted from her. But something inside of her gave her a weird feeling at seeing the strange reaction of the mecha. As the hand came closer toward her, she hesitated in speaking to it.

"What do you want from me?" she finally spoke.

Not paying attention to his surroundings, he only heard a couple of words, and saw the women's green eyes look behind him.

"Duck down!" A voice hollered.

As he turned, all of his vision blurred and then went to a black out............

72 hours before Macross city incident.......

The wind was blowing through the city streets. Leaves were being taken on a gentle, soothing ride by the wind. Finally the leaves took landing upon the deserted road once the wind settled. Within a small distance, one lonely soul walked upon those roads. A bouquet of flowers were resting upon her arm. She tried her best from keeping the wind from destroying her precious gift of honor. This time the wind became more stronger, the cold force pushed against her face making her cheeks turn red. With her other arm she tried to keep her coat in place. Ironically as she looked up toward her destination, a sudden out break of the sun light showed her the way. Upon arriving she took a quick glance of all the soldiers' memorial tombs. White blocks covered in different colors of ribbons. Each honoring them for their sacrifice of bravery, some had fresh new flowers decorating them, while other hands dried up tals staining the white color. She walked further down the pathway, memories of the past came forth. She tired so much to convince him not to, it would have been different if only he changed his mind over the attack of Alaska base. But nothing was done, the invaders had given off their final attack causing millions of innocent people to die. The only last moment she saw him was telling her to leave the base, but then in a matter of seconds he was gone. Away from her world, he was out of her reach, Finally she stood in front of a well decorated tomb. Having a glass barrier around the black and white tomb, very well maintained. A red cloth covered only the top of the tomb, with a big rounded golden medal. Upon the tomb there were carvings of letters and his picture.

~In the honor and Bravery of Admiral Donald Hayes ~

She led out a sigh, tears wanted to come out but she was taught to be a strong soldier. Her dad wouldn't of appreciated her action. She stood firm, giving off her salute as if he were still alive. She took hold of the flowers and placed them in front of his name. Again she gave another salute, one moment she stood there and then walked off. Rays of the sun began to break out, a lonely bench came into view. She walked toward it, trying to relax her mind for a moment. Under the shady tree, as the wind blew more and more, she didn't mind the coldness, especially under the shady tree. The perfect view of the SDF-1, sitting upon a small lake, around it was the great city of Macross. Everyone was settle, people mingled, with the presence of the SDF-1. People were not in fear, for if there were any attacks surely they would count on them. A couple minutes of peace and quiet were finally disturbed by laughters coming her way. A couple came into view, hold each other. Great joy surrounded them, not noticing her presence. They settled in front of the view of the SDF-1, the guy whispered words in her ears, making her love him more. He took hold of her as if she was the last thing in his life. Finally they both looked to one another, looking within each other's soul. Sparks of love ran through them. Little by little they drew closer, he moved his hand over her face, touching the side of her cheek. Moving down toward her lips, she closed her eyes waiting for the moment of truth. Within a few moments he gave her a tender sweet kiss. A kiss that spoke more than words; a kiss that would be the beginning of their love.

Taking in the scene of love, she got up from the bench. Flashbacks of her past were continuing to come. She didn't want to remember no more, perhaps it was time to let go of everything she kept inside of her. She took her leave, not being too noticeable. As she made her way back to the city, everyone began to come out. The wind was finally dying off and the clouds were breaking more. Little children ran around chasing each other, she found it quite amusing. Finally she reached her home, as she turned the knob darkness welcomed her. She extended her left arm, her fingers trying to find the light switch. She pressed it, lighting the way, making each inch of darkness disappear. She let out another sigh, relieved to be finally home, she looked at the couch, dying to land on it. As she laid her body on top of it, both of her legs came up, kicking her high heels off. Her feet felt free, she wiggled her toes to regain some movement. Little by little her eyes were closing, letting out some moaning. Her right arm hanged on the side of the couch, while her left arm was under her cheek. As she laid there more flashbacks of her past came forth. Out of all of the burdens she faced on board the SDF-1, her past topped it all. She felt so helpless, without a signal way out from the depths of her torment. For years she struggled through the same thing, there was never a time when she was able to leave it all behind.

Her eyes opened and wondered around the room. She moved her two arms under her pushing against the couch, lifting herself off. She preferred her bed rather than the couch for some rest. Some of her bones began to pop as she made a couple of stretches; she made her way to her room. Opening the curtains that had the view of the SDF-1, she went for her bed. Completely her body laid still, her face facing her closet. For a moment something caught her attention, a brown box with red writing on it. Her eyes couldn't focus, 21 hours of non- stop work drained her completely. The thought of getting up again just to kill her curiosity was pained enough. The indecisiveness to whether get up or not was killing her with a headache. Finally she lifted herself off of the bed and stumbled toward her closet. Thinking it would be a light load, she reached high off barely touching it with her finger tips. Getting a strong grip, she pulled back only to find out how much of a ton it weighed. Almost bringing her to the floor, she tried with all her might not to drop it on the floor. She made hast toward her bed nearly throwing the box on it. As she let go of it, it nearly sank into the bed.

Looking real closely on the red letters "very personal, must not drop." she finally remembered not unpacking it. The first time her home was relocated after the great battle with the invaders, she gave specific instructions upon the care taking of her things. Just to make sure that the movers wouldn't forget, she wrote it with a red permanent marker. Upon opening the boxes, things of her childhood were on top. The first thing she took out was a rounded crystal case, in the case there was a fairy holding a rose. At the bottom of it there was a switch, she pressed on it. The fairy turned and began to glow into warm colors, soon a melody was heard. A small fainted smile came to face, she could recall a time when her mother had brought to her. It all happened on her birthday, her father wasn't around that night. He had made her a promised her that he would be there, but instead he was no where insight.

_"Lisa honey come" her mother called her._

_The little girl stood in front of the window seeing how the rain hit against the window, her eyes wondered around hoping to see her father._

_"Lisa baby, I don't think your father will make it this time. You most understand " Her mother spoke. _

_"But he promised, he gave me his word." She replied. _

_"I know but-"_

_"But its his job right, he doesn't care, all he has done is work, work, and work. He is never home." Lisa said in an anger tone. _

_"Don't be upset, come now its your birthday you should be happy not that-"_

_"No! Its a stupid birthday! Every year he's gone, he promised me and now this!" Lisa interrupted._

_Tears filler her eyes, pained at the failure of her father, She turned and ran to her room, throwing herself on her bed. Sinking her face on her pillow, giving off a shout. All the pain came rushing forth, she didn't want anything no more. A gentle knock was heard her mother called but she didn't responded. The door opened slowly, Lisa didn't turn to face her mother._

_"Lisa don't be sad, especially on your special day. Look I am sure that your father is going to come back with a present. Her mother said trying to comfort her._

_"I don't want a present, all I want is my dad." Lisa spoke bursting into tears._

_"You're not the only one that wants him home, I would like him to be here too." Her mother responded with a sad tone. _

_Lisa looked up, seeing the change of her mom's tone. Her mother smiled at her, from her left arm she pulled a present, wrapped with a silver shining paper that had black sparkling. The ribbon was gold, reflecting different colors as the light hit the bow. Lisa's eyes widened, she took hold of the present and gently unwrapped it trying hard not to rip the paper. A small crystal case with a fairy holding a rose appeared. At the bottom of the case there was switch, she pressed on it. The fairy begun to spin around, it gave off different colors. More tears began to fill her eyes, she turned toward her mom and hugged her tightly. _

_"Happy birthday Lisa." Her mother spoke._

As the melody ended, she turned to the other things, there she found the golden ribbon and the silver wrapping. The next thing she pulled out was a necklace that her mother gave her when she turned sixteen. It had a silver out line around it followed by carving of small roses on the side. In the middle there was the picture of her mother; after so many years she kept it well maintained. She gently laid it upon her bed and switched into digging for some more. Digging for some more things she found a small blue box, she opened the box and found a ring. Her smile disappeared when she recognized the carvings inside of it. "To our eternal love" she read, she remembered who it was from. So many years ago a man that made her feel alive gave it to her. A time when he was the only thing that mattered and nothing else. Despite her father being absent most of her life and the death of her mother, he was always by her side. It almost seem 100 years ago when she was really a human and not the ice queen that every pilot feared.

A couple days before he left for Mars, they were together under the tree. That same spot where she felt real and lived her dream. That was the day when Karl had purposed to her, not caring if her father found out. So many things that happened between them especially the last day she was able to feel his warmth. She had escaped her father's ceremony. Somehow she managed to get out without anyone seeing her, she took a cab and headed toward the airport. Her heart pumped immensely, still dressed up formally she kept on persuading the driver to hurry. Barely making it on time, she ran as fast as she could kicking her high heels off. Running like a runaway bride she saw Karl almost entering the ship.

"Wait Karl stop!" she yelled.

" Lisa!" Karl responded by surprise.

Seeing that she was in tears running to him, Karl also began to run to her. Finally reaching each other, he took hold of her tightly, nearly squeezing beyond what she could bare. But she didn't mind, she rather die in his arms than to be with out him. She lifted her head toward him.

"Karl I just couldn't stay without saying goodbye."

"But Lisa your father, you know what he would do if he knew that you were here."

"I don't care, let him do whatever, I am willing to pay the price for this. There will never be a moment when I won't think of you."

"The same goes for me, Know this that no matter where both of us are in the future, no one will ever replace you."

"Oh Karl, if only you would stay."

"Believe me Lisa I would, but look around there will always be this war."

"I know and I understand now how you feel about it."

"I promise that as soon as this war is over, the first shuttle going back to earth I will take. When that time comes we will be together, but this time forever."

"Yes Karl, I know you will and I will try my best to make it into the academy just to be with you."

"I know you will make it."

"Karl the ship is about to leave come on!" A sudden voice was heard from the ship.

"Lisa I-"

"Yes I know remember I love you."

They broke off, Karl gave a last look and ran inside the ship. Lisa quickly moved back inside the building, seeing how the shuttle was lifting off the ground. More tears can running down her cheek, it took off becoming smaller and smaller.

"An I will always love you my dear sweet Karl." she softly spoke.

In her palm she held the ring and one single tear fell upon it.

Coming back to reality remembering everything else that happened afterwards. Her father was infuriated with he, she didn't speak with him after that day. A couple days later she left of the academy. Being on top of her class, she now had the reputation of the Ice queen. Putting the ring back to its case another thing caught her attention. A photo album with a maroon ribbon on the side. She picked it up undoing the ribbon, the first couple pages was all about her childhood. Next was her and Karl holding each other, then her academy graduation which her father wasn't present. Then it was her and Claudia hanging out, one of the photos had Roy Fokker putting bunny ears on both of them. When she finally flipped to the next page there now as the picture of the person despite their arguing now was a part of her life. The man she once hated but then came to love, more flashbacks came of the first time she met him.

_"So thats the __pilot__, no wonder he couldn't fly his plane." Lisa spoke sarcastically._

_"Hey Roy who's that old sourpuss?" Rick responded with a harsh tone._

_"Sourpuss?" she spoke_

_"Well little brother that sourpuss is our commander Hayes." Roy teased._

Again a fragile smile came to her, all those years they spent together fighting and yet they finally worked out. Another flashback came to her mind, when he rescued her on earth after the enemy made its final attack.

_"sorry I guess I disobeyed your orders again." Rick apologized._

_"yeah thats alright" she chuckled. " I was wondering how fortunate I am that you came to rescued me and about how much I admire you." _

_"Oh course." He replied._

_Lisa gave a small giggle toward his reaction._

_"I wonder if the fighting stop" she pondered_

_"what do you mean?"_

_"Well we might be the only ones, It would be sad to think there is no one left." She commented._

_"That wouldn't be too bad, wouldn't it?" He said sarcastically._

_"What?" She said in a shocked state._

_"At least you would never be alone." He smirked_

_"Oh Rick."_

From then one, she owed him her life. Some how deep inside of her she knew, although doubting the possibilities that she would be the one. Days of jealously toward Minmei finally had paid off when she had the nerve to confess her love for him.

A sudden ring of the phone disturbed her thinking; she left her thing and answered the phone.

"Lisa Hayes here." she answered.

"Commander Hayes we are requesting you again." Vanessa replied with a panic voice.

"What happened?"

"Kyron seems to be attacking once more."

"I will be right there, is Admiral Global there."

"Not yet but Claudia has already called for him."

"Alright in the mean time have her dispatch the skull squadron."

"Roger."

Lisa hung up the phone and left everything the way they were. Finding her shoes near the couch she gave a frown.

"Once again, when will everything ever stop. I guess Karl even if you were still alive, we would never be together." She said to herself.

With haste she left the lights on and headed out the door.

Thank you leave some reviews:)


	2. Chapter 2

Robotech: Black Feathers

_Chapter2: The Dawn is breaking_

Hours of the attack of Khyron did not stop. More causalities were being reported, with each battle Khyron became more wiser. Despite his efforts he didn't succeed they began to fall back, although the city suffered great damages. Lisa now working double her shift was nearly collapsing. Still no matter how tired she was, she exhorted herself to be firm.

"Looks like Khyron won't be coming back for a while now." Vanessa commented.

"It seems that he is getting more wiser and is familiarizing himself with our fighting tactics." Admiral Global responded.

"What do you suppose we do?" Claudia asked.

"I am well aware that Dr. Lang is developing a new fighter, but all he needs is to test it out." Global continued. We will have to see, until he has the data there is no way in telling. We must have faith that all goes well."

"Hopefully Khyron doesn't come up with his own war tactics in making stronger battle pods." Sammie blurted out.

"I don't think he has the capacity. He mostly comes in a small group. I don't think he has much left." Kim answered.

"If he doesn't have much left, then how come he keeps coming back." Sammie once again asked.

"Perhaps that is why he comes back, to steal more weapons of course." This time Vanessa responded.

"I don't think so there haven't been any reports of missing weapons." Claudia interrupted.

"Yes I have noticed that too, it's hard to say but I fear that he is planning something." Admiral Global stated as he was pulling his pipe out.

"Admiral Global there is no smoking in that bridge. It's written in the code book sir." Sammie blurted out.

"What do you meant sir?" Lisa asked ignoring Sammie.

"When he attacks, it is like he is on a suicide mission."

"What can we do? Surely we must do something he is up to something." Claudia stated with concern.

"We must keep on the look out, right now I will need a cats eye to monitor any areas where he might be." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Lisa responded.

"Hey Rick do you want to go out some where to eat?" Max hollered.

"Yes sir, anything to go out for some fresh air." He responded with tiredness.

"No kidding all these past few days have been heck. Fighting can certainly drain anyone out." Max expressed.

"It seems that there will never be a time when Khyron will give us a break." Rick said sarcastically.

"And that will only come when he is dead." Max chuckled.

"Still to have the thought of Khyron's character, makes me think if there are other civilization out there with the same aggression." Rick sighed.

"Hopefully not, so far all of the alien race we know of is the Zentraedi." Max reasoned.

"Yes and there many be others, so far Exedore has only spoke of the Robotech Masters."

"It's interesting to think that aliens our size managed to create such a race like the Zentraedis. Still if they are any like them than I am not willing to meet them."

"Same here Max, same here." Rick spoke as he patted Max on the back.

"Hey you two, where are you guys heading?" Ben hollered accompanied by Roy.

"We were thinking of going out to eat." Max responded.

"Oh great! Roy and I were thinking about the same thing." Ben replied.

"Did you have a place in mind?" Rick asked.

"Not really, but once we leave here and look around we probably will have an idea." Roy responded.

All four men began to head out when all of a sudden a new mecha caught their attention. Never had they seen such a machine as this, it looked smaller than the VF's. Staring at the new machine being transported over them, all four men looked at each other.

"I'll be darn, I have never seen one like that." Ben said in astonishment.

"Neither have I , what do you suppose that is?" Max asked.

"Beats me I wasn't aware of such a mecha being developed." Rick answered.

"It's a new prototype that Dr. Lang has begun to establish." Roy finally answered.

"A new prototype?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I only know that Dr. Lang is still gathering some data from it, so I can't say how it functions."

"Hopefully this will help us with our on going battle with Khyron." Ben commented.

"Yes and lets hope that he doesn't come with a new idea how to improve his weapons." Max said.

"Alright boys lets go out to eat or else something else is going to prevent us from going out." Roy teased.

"No kidding every time we get closer to head out there is always some thing preventing us." Rick reasoned.

"Alright then let's go then." Ben hollered.

"It looks like we are losing more power by the minute. I am sure that if we keep on fighting at this rate, all the left over protoculture is going to vanish." Zeraal commented.

"Well now looks to me that we need to make some shopping around the cities eh?" Khyron said sarcastically.

"Indeed." Azonia agreed.

"If we are, then we need to think how we are going to use the last of our protoculture." Zeraal responded.

"No worries, I have the perfect solution. I have thought about this for some time." Khyron stated.

"Though about what?" Azonia asked.

"As a matter-"

"Sir we have incoming visitors." Zeraal interrupted.

"What?"

"It appears that the RDF is making their patrol."

"Shut down all stations." Khyron ordered.

"I have." Zeraal answered.

The cats eye made its way around the perimeter, searching for any signs of Khyron or any of Zentraedi rebels activity.

"Cats eye to SDF-1, there is no sign of any activity in this area." The pilot reported

"SDF-1 to Cats eye we confirmed your statement, keep a close watch. Knowing Khyron he may want to commence a surprise attack, proceed with caution." Lisa answered.

"Roger control."

"Khyron the scout is leaving our perimeter." Zeraal commented.

"Alright, it seems that they are growing more desperate. But they won't have any success." Khyron smirked.

"What do you suppose we do?" Azonia was curious.

"As I was stating earlier, I have a plan that is going to help us. No more will we stay on the bottom pit of this ugly planet." He smirked even more.

"And how are we going to do that since our protoculture is going down." Azonia stated.

"My dear Azonia don't worry, Zeraal I want you to go on this special task. You are going to send a signal to the Dark Serenity fleet."

"The Dark Serenity? Are you serious Khyron?" Azonia said in a shock state.

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't mention it right?"

"How am I going to send that signal, they will detect me." Zeraal concluded.

"That my friend, I am going to take care of. Azonia and I are going for some shopping. That shall give you enough time for you to establish it."

"But we don't have enough energy nor the equipment." Zeraal stated with concern.

"Don't be a fool Zeraal, your ship is the only one that has the capacity of sapping some energy from the space fortress in order to send out a signal. Besides we are going to jam their radars making them-"

"Making them not detect what is going on. I understand now." Zeraal smirked.

"Now that we all understand, assemble your team, we are heading out now."

"As you wish."

"Khyron I don't have a ship." Azonia complained.

"Don't worry you can use mine, in the meantime I am going to need you to cover for me."

"Alright then, I guess I have no choice than to accept. No worries you can count on me." she smirked.

"Admiral Global that cats eye has returned, so far there weren't any signs of Khyron." Lisa reported.

"This worries me, Khyron certainly found his way to hide from us." He stated.

"The should we send some more patrols out there." Claudia suggested.

"Negative, just have everyone on alert in the meantime." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The girls responded.

The phone range, Admiral Global picked up and just gave a nod.

"I see, I will be right there." He answered.

"Sir is there something wrong?" Lisa asked.

"No, Dr. Lang wants to update me with more to the prototype. In the meantime if anything occurs just call me up."

"Yes sir."

Admiral Global headed out toward the door, finally the trio let out some sighs.

"Wow, I wonder how this new prototype looks like, I am certainly curious to what it can do." Kim mentioned.

"For now we won't know anything until it's tested out."Claudia interrupted.

Vanessa got up from her position making some stretches then headed over to make some coffee.

"Geeze all of this is making me tired. I just can't wait until me shift is over." Sammie said while giving a loud yawn.

"Yeah, hours of monitoring certainly drains me out. The coffee is ready." Vanessa interrupted.

"Thanks Vanessa, we can use a break." Claudia chuckled.

Despite the bridges chatter, Lisa's head wondered some place else. The sudden flashbacks she had, it made it impossible for her to concentrate. The memories of Karl came often, not even when she didn't mention him, the memories still came. Lisa gave out a loud sigh, rolling her shoulders back. Claudia came from behind here and patted her right on the shoulder.

"Had a long day hun?" Claudia proceeded to say.

"Yes, it seems no matter what, this war is going to never stop." Lisa explained trying to avoid from mentioning the real issue.

"We can only hope that Khyron gives up soon."

"Yes but to what extend is he going to keep on fighting?"

"I guess until he destroys us all."

"Well I think that I might die right now, no rest only more work" Lisa teased.

Everyone stopped and looked at her with a weird expression. Never had anyone heard Lisa complain about anything, especially of what she was good at, her work.

"What?" Lisa questioned as she noticed the sudden silence of the crew.

"Oh nothing, its just odd not what you even mentioned of how hard work is." Claudia teased.

"What do you mean?" Again Lisa asked.

Claudia turned toward the trio and giggled. This made Lisa feel a little uncomfortable.

"What is wrong with that?" Lisa became hostile.

"You have never complained about work before." Sammie blurted out.

"You are finally becoming mortal, its about time. I wonder what the change might be?" Claudia stated with a suspicious look.

"Must be her dear fly boy, looks like he managed to hit the right buttons on you Lisa." Kim joined the conversation.

"No it has nothing to do with him at all. I don't know why you have come up with that conclusion." Lisa defended herself as she blushed.

"Yeah sure, ever since you and Rick have been together you have become some what soft." Vanessa interrupted.

"That's not it I guarantee you!" Lisa stated.

"Lisa its okay, you are finally coming back to earth right where you belong. So now tell us how does it feel to fly?" Claudia leaned toward her.

Lisa was left speechless and grew more embarrassed. She couldn't help the smile on her face, remember their first actual date a little while ago. The Trio giggled at her expression as they saw Lisa drift some where else.

"So how long has it been?" Kim asked.

"For what?" Lisa finally snapped out of it.

"Well since you two have been together silly." Sammie again blurted out.

"Its only been about almost a year. But we just haven't had much time lately to see each other. Only when it comes to orders, but that's about it." Lisa explained.

"How long has it been since you two went out?" Kim asked again.

"About two months." Lisa mumbled.

"What?" Sammie hollered.

"Are you kidding me, Lisa you have to do something." Kim reacted.

"Like I said we just haven't had time lately."

"Perhaps you have just its you that has been working too hard these passed days." Claudia stated.

"Yeah Lisa, you are the only one that spends more time here than us." Sammie interrupted.

"There is a lot to do, besides he wouldn't have the time, he is always flying."

"Maybe to kill some time, since you are here most of the time." Claudia concluded.

"Beside we have noticed how worried you get ever time he goes off on another mission. Don't deny it you are always checking on him even when you don't have orders for him." Vanessa stated.

"Excuse me I never thought you guys always watched every move I make."

"Of course, its not everyday that you find your other half." Kim teased.

"Speaking of which, when is the big day coming by the way, everyone keeps on talking when you two will jump the broom." Vanessa interrupted.

"What?" Lisa responded.

"Now, now don't be shy, of course he has brought it up right?" Sammie grew with more curiosity.

"Well, no I mean just as I have mentioned there haven't been any time." she explained.

"That's not romantic at all, wow I really thought he would pop the question by now." Kim sighed.

"Now girls remember this is Lisa of course every thing has to-"

"Oh No!" Vanessa yelled in panic.

"What is it?" Lisa ran to her.

"The radar is going wild, something is making it go crazy." Vanessa replied.

"Its the enemy, Claudia call Admiral Global." Lisa ordered.

The radars of the SDF-1 were going hay wire, the girls became more desperate. From a distance enemy pods were approaching at a fast rate.

"Oh come on Rick don't tell me that you're too much of a scary cat?" Roy mocked.

"I really mean it Roy, both of us are just too busy that's all." Rick responded.

"What do you expect her to wait forever or what?" Roy continued to ask.

"I don't know why you want to rush thing, I'm not like you." Rick said in an angry tone.

"Well it appears to me that you're too afraid for a commitment." Roy smirked.

"What on earth give you that idea?" Rick asked

"I can see it Hunter, I know you too well. You still haven't grown up yet little bro."

"Come you two, look if Rick doesn't feel ready its not the end of the world." Max interrupted.

"Yeah and if the boss doesn't have time right now, what make you think that he will have time to be with her in the future." Ben blurted out.

Rick gave a glare at Ben; Ben in turn thought about what he said and then gave an apologetic wave to Rick.

"All I am saying is that Lisa is not going to wait forever." Roy stated again.

"Hold on what about you Roy, You have been with Claudia for a long time, how come you haven't done it yet?" Rick smirked.

"Hey this is not about me, don't turn things around Hunter." Roy began to say

"Well I am just asking." Rick mocked.

"If you are really that curious perhaps I'll set the example for you. To show how a real man does it." He replied.

"Is that so?" Rick said unsure.

"yeah and if you want to see, you can come along and watch if you please."

All surprised by his statement, Rick couldn't help but give a smirk.

"Well if that is your response, then all of you guys are invited to come along. Since it is going to be our anniversary, I will ask her. There you will now have the time for your women Hunter."

"Geeze thanks Commander, Max and I will both be there." Ben commented.

"I am sure Miriya could use the distraction, being busy with Diana all the time it will be helpful for her to loosen up a bit." Max mentioned.

"Speaking of which, hey Rick why don't you take Max for example, Even during the war he got married and had a baby, with an alien." Roy continued on.

"Roy don't-" Max was saying

"Shut up Max, you see he wasn't too afraid of anything."

"Well Roy, people have different ways of doing things, Not everyone is like you at all."

"Watch it Hunter."

{_Red alert, red alert this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill. Requesting all pilots to report to their positions, the enemy is attacking. All citizens report to the nearest shelter at once.} _Lisa ordered from the intercom.

"Well Hunter your lady calls." Roy teased.

"Enough Roy we are under attack let go!" Rick said annoyed.

Ben and Max had ran off ahead to get the jeep started while Roy and Rick were behind them. Roy gave a disappointed look at Rick who despite being his little brother, he still felt as if he had to learn more.

"I see how it is, we will continue this at another time." Roy smirked.

"What's their status so far?" Admiral Global asked.

"We can't say, our radars are still down, there is no way in telling of anything." Vanessa replied.

"Alright assemble all fighters around the city, they must not reach here or else everyone is going to be endangered." the Admiral ordered.

"Yes sir!" The bridge responded.

_{All fighters report to all stations, red, blue and green group head for sector 2. Skull team head for sectors 4 and 5.}_

"Roger that bridge over and out." Roy responded.

"Alright everyone we are to create a distraction, group one I want you to protect Zeraal in the meantime he sends out the signal. Azonia and I will shop for some accessories. The rest of you keep the others occupied is that understood?" Khyron instructed.

"Yes!" they all reported.

_{All squadrons are to protect and do not let any of them through, our radars are being jammed so we have not telling what so ever where or how many there are.}_ Lisa gave further instructions.

"Alright men you heard the commander, Rick, Max and Ben you guys are to head to sectors 5." Roy ordered.

"Roger." They all responded.

Khyron and his gang separated into both ways. The pilots began to intercept the enemies. In the mean time Zeraal with his small group were trying to sneak around out of all the fighting. The pods launched missiles, nearly hitting some of the veritechs. Rick, Max and Ben were in the line of heavy damage."

"Can we still get anything?" The admiral asked again.

"Negative admiral, there is not telling." Kim mentioned.

"Behind you Ben!" Rick yelled.

"I've got it!" Max replied.

"whew, thanks Max I owe you one." Ben joked.

_{Skull squadron you must find the jamming resource and destroy it.}_

_"_Wait we are here suffering heavy damages here." Rick responded.

_{If you don't destroy it, there is now way in telling where the enemy is coming from. That will put everyone in danger Rick.} _Lisa further explained.

"Alright roger bridge. Come on we have to find that source." Rick replied.

"Right behind you skipper." Max replied.

Khyron managed to penetrate through the VF squadrons. He now entered into the weapons facilities to secure more protoculture supplies.

"This was too easy, we should do this more often." Khyron smirked.

"hurry Khyron there is more coming our way." Azonia said with haste.

The fighter planes fired missiles almost hitting Azonia. Khyron jumped in shotting bullets at the fighters. One by one they fell, Khyron went back to secure more weapons.

"Zeraal Have you reached them yet?" Khyron asked through the radio

"Not yet sir, we are about to establish communications. So far everything is going as you planned." Zeraal responded.

"Good once you have made signal retreat immediately." Khyron ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Khyron more are still coming." Azonia interrupted.

"Don't worry Azonia watch and learn how to handle those micronians." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Admiral Global, there are some reports of missing weapons." Kim reported.

"What?"

"I'm getting reports from Sectors 9and 10, they are being inhabited by the enemy." Claudia reported.

"Send the Skull team to that location, they must not get away with our weapons." he ordered.

"Rick what is your position?" Roy asked.

"We are still trying to find the jamming device source. We are around sectors 5." Rick replied.

"Rick you must go to sectors 9 and 10. Apparently Khyron is stealing some weapons."

"What about the jamming-"

"I'll take care of that now go." Roy ordered.

"Roger."

"Nothing has change, all radars are still down." Vanessa reported.

"Look like Khyron has this battle won."

"We can't lose hope-" Sammie was saying.

Suddenly without warning, the SDF-1 began to shake tremendously. The crew of the SDF-1 were knocked out of their positions. The lights began to flicker on and off, outside of the SDF-1 Zeraal was sending the transmission.

"What is going on?" The Admiral asked as he was picking up his hat from the ground. The crew got up and made it to their positions. Lisa looked on her monitor, various of numbers and letters were appearing.

"I don't know there are codes appearing on my monitor." Lisa replied.

"Same here I can't make out what it is." Claudia also reported.

"Rick look over there, Enemies on the towers." Ben reported.

"What?" Rick responded.

He tried to make contact with Lisa but it was no use, there was no response. He looked over and changed course. Max and Ben followed him, Rick launched missiles at Zeraal. Zeraal, the incoming missiles, dodged the attack and ordered for the other pods to intercept them. The pods fired lasers at them, Zeraal was trying to finish the last of the transmission.

"Okay lets go this shall do in the mean time help comes." Khyron reported.

"Sir I am done with the transmission, but we are having a bit of trouble. Some of the micronians have spotted us."

"Good, I am heading your way right now, keep them at bay."

"Yes sir."

"Okay Azonia cover for me, we need to help Zeraal."

"Alright count on me." Azonia agreed.

Back on the SDF-1 the trembles were dying off, most of the energy was drained. The crew restored the back up generator and finally stabilized all systems. Lisa looked on her monitor and everything was cleared there were no longer any numbers nor letters.

"Sir the codes are gone, they disappeared." Lisa reported.

A red light came to her attention, there was a call trying to reach her, she put it on.

"Lt. Hunter to Bridge do you read me?" Rick asked.

"Bridge to Lt. Hunter we read you loud and clear." Lisa responded.

"Lisa are you alright?"

"Yes the SDF-1 had a strange reaction our power had gone out."

"I think I may know the cause of that."

"What was that?"

"A group of pods were near the tower, I don't know what they were doing but we are taking care of it now."

"What the towers?" the Admiral interrupted.

"Yes sir, that may be the cause of the malfunction the SDF-1 might of suffered."

Khyron made his way toward the battling, he fired multiple missiles causing the radio transmission to go out. Max was dodging all of the attacks, Ben was getting heavy damages.

"Khyron it's all done, we can head out now." Zeraal informed.

"Alright, all battle pods fall back." Khyron ordered.

Khyron and the other fell back, Rick and the others were on pursuit but Khyron fired more missiles. The Radars on the SDF-1 were coming on line once again.

"Sir all of the enemies are falling back." Claudia reported.

"Hm so this is what they were after, more weapons and as I fear sending from more reinforcements."

"Do you really think that there could be more than we thought." Kim asked.

"I don't know but Exedore might have some answers for us. In the meantime check on the missing weapons, Claudia send out a message to Breeti. I want Exedore here on the double."

"Yes sir." Claudia responded.

"Commander Hayes call for Lt. Hunter and the others. We will need to discuss what happened."

"Yes sir." Lisa agreed.

…......................

Well in the original series there are no reports of other fleets that Khryon knows about but this is a "What if" story. Thank you for your reviews I will try to make it better I promise. I don't own any of the Robotech characters...


	3. Chapter 3

Robotech: Black Feathers

_Chapter3: Before It's Too Late_

The sun was beginning to settle on the horizon. After the long wait until Exedore arrived and the meeting, nothing was answered. Exedore knew of nothing of another fleet, to his knowledge there were no records of there existing another fleet. Lisa's shift was over, finally she would be able to relax and gain some rest. Her body felt lazy to walk, all she wanted was to lie down and fall asleep. But she preferred her bed instead of the concrete floor she walked on. Coming to the view of the street lights, she moved her hand over her eyes for some shade. The bright light bothered her eyes especially when she was sleepy. The road home seemed longer than she was use to, the pounding in her head made it worse. She rolled her shoulders trying to ease the tension. Suddenly two hands came on her shoulders, she quickly turned facing the figure behind her.

"Oh its you." She said surprised.

"Well I can see how happy you are to see me." he responded.

"Sorry its just that you scared me. I don't know about you but I really don't have someone come behind me and put their hands on my shoulders." she explained.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Man you must be really tense, I can fell it."

"yeah with all the weird things that happened it really has me worried."

"Well we can figure that out later you need some rest. I heard from the trio that you have been working double. Try to take it easy, you don't need to go past your limit."

"It's not that easy, you know when it comes to battles all my focus has to be on my job. One mistake can cause me dearly and I don't want that."

"yes but there is a limit, look you are way beyond exhausted. Come with me and I will make some tea for you." Rick invited her.

"Rick I appreciate the offer but I must get some rest."

"Your house is further than mine, besides I wouldn't let my fair lady go home walking alone."

"Well I thought you had left the base and headed home. That's why I decided to walk home alone."

"How could I leave with out you that wouldn't be very kind of our fly boy right?" He said with a smirk.

He took her hand and gave a tender kiss on her hand. She cracked a small smile, he broke off and extended his arm to her. She gave a small giggle and looked at him.

"There is no way out of this is there?" she chuckled

"Of course, looks like I won this one." He said.

"Alright then but only for a short while though." she replied.

Toward the distance two couple remained looking down upon them. The one in the bridge uniform turned toward the pilot and gave a soothing look toward him.

"Well I'm happy that they finally have some time for each other." Claudia stated.

"Yeah those two have been moping around for some time. Especially Rick, he has to man up on of these days." Roy teased.

"Too bad Lisa is too exhausted to talk with him."

"Hm?"

"Oh nothing, so what are your plans for this evening?" she asked.

"Oh you know the usual thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Spend some time with someone special, maybe share a little quality time."

"Man what a lucky person she must be."

"Yup I know, I have to give her credit for having such a stud like me. But it will get even better once our little anniversary comes."

"Oh really I might of though you must of forgotten and not have the boys remind you."

"Yeah those were the good times, running into every store at the last minute. Sweating immensely and then coming home late. But this time it will be different, it will be the moment you won't forget."

"Oh really." she smirked.

****************************************

"Here you go my lady, sorry its a mess but no worries I will take care of it."

"No surprise here, I must admit my absences has certainly been missed here." Lisa chuckled.

"Very funny, now you sit there on the couch and I will make something good for you." Rick stated.

He quickly walked toward the kitchen, taking off his jacket and putting on his apron. Feeling as a professional chief he began to cut some carrots, potatoes and some onions.

"I am very curious to what Khyron may be up to. This weird situation has me convinced of something." Rick finally broke the silence.

"And that would be?" Lisa said while yawning.

" Well if Exedore says that there is no other record of another fleet, I think that there is. Khyron may know something that Breeti nor Exedore know about."

"Who know what he was up to, but he did manage to steal some weapons, some that were still being tested."

"I don't know but we must know what he was up to and find out more about this fleet if there is one. Perhaps he is waiting for the right moment to give us a surprise attack. What do you think?"

There was no response from Lisa, he peeked out from the kitchen. He saw Lisa knocked out sleeping. He smiled noticing how calm, peaceful, tender she appeared to be. Deep down behind the ice queen phase, there was someone special whom he deeply cared about.

"Well there goes my special dinner for you Lisa." he said while blowing a kiss to her.

He walked next to her, lifting her body from the couch. Carefully walking to his bedroom; the sweet aroma of her perfume came to his nostrils, making his heart jump. He could feel her slow breathing, turning on the lights , he moved toward the bed. Laying her body on it he went to the other side of the bed, uncovering the blankets, he walked again to Lisa. Again lifting her off the bed, he took her in his arms and tucking her in the bed. He kneed down next to her, removing her hair from her face. He gave her a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Good night my sleeping beauty." he whispered to her.

He stood up and left the room turning off the lights. Again the sweet aroma of Lisa came to his nostrils, his heart jumped once again. As he headed for the kitchen he noticed the pots on his stove. He gave a small frown upon seeing the half made dinner.

"Well looks like this is going to have to wait until next time." He chuckled.

He turned off everything, heading for his closet he pulled out extra sheets and headed toward the couch. Still with his uniform he laid on the couch covering himself, soon his eyes became heavy and fell asleep.

*********************************

The cold air made it difficult for her to breath, she awoke coughing blood out pouring onto the ground. The mist made it difficult for her to see anything, she tried to yell but her throat was too dried and began to hurt. With all her might she tried to lift herself up but it was no use, too weak to make any movement. Echoes of screams and laughter was all she heard, a dark figure over shadowed her. Her eyes widen upon seeing the figure; the form of the figure resembled to someone she had loved for so long, but suddenly it disappeared. She tried crawling, her legs slowly moved, her arms were sore but from what? She kept crawling until she saw another figure on the sleek floor. She drew closer to it, noticing the uniform on the person, blue, red and with white strips. His helmet was a couple centimeters aways from his head. Little splatters of red liquid she noticed, it was all smashed up. She turned the body, her eyes were filled with tears, she held on to him tightly. She shook the body to get some sort of response, but there was none. She touched his face, no warm was found in him, his skin was all thick and pale. There was no hope in him. Suddenly she felt something behind her, she quickly jerked to see, but saw nothing. As she turned back, she was struck with panic. A face so long ago she knew, but then disappeared. Shocked by what she saw, he looked at her with disappointment and then looked down at the body she was holding. Motionless, the guy stood up and lifted his arm up. Causing the body to slowly fade away. She tried to hold on to it but it was too late, her hands went right through it. She cried and pleaded for it to come back but the man smirked.

_"No don't cry Lisa. He is not important anymore." He stated._

_"You are wrong, he is important to me!" Lisa cried._

_"Nope, Lisa you are the one who is wrong. I am here, something you have always looked toward." He replied._

_"You're dead, your the past, I let you go a long time ago."_

_"No I am not, I am alive touch me look. I am here for you. I know that you still keep on thinking about me. You don't have to suffer for me no more. I am coming for you, we will finally be together just like I promised."_

_"You're dead! Rick is my future now!"_

Hearing Lisa's stated he gave a frown, he took hold of her. Lisa fought back but the refused to let go of her. With all here might she struggled to get free, but her energy was leaving her body.

"_Lisa I am coming for you, I promise..........._

She stood up quickly, sweat was pouring from the side of her head. Her heart was pounding profoundly, her throat was dry. She looked around trying to stabilize her vision until finally she saw little models of planes all around. She looked toward the window seeing it was still dark outside, pulling the blankets away from her, she swung her legs around touching the rug. She wiggled them to gain some movement, pulling her arm toward her face wiping the sweat away from her face. She got up and opened the door quietly. Walking to the kitchen she went to the shelfs reaching for a cup. Next she headed toward the sink turning the water on, she filled her cup up. Taking a drink she let out a sigh, after drinking water she walked back. She turned toward the couch noticing Rick sleep uncomfortably on the couch. His arm was over his head and the blanket had dropped to the floor. She gave a smile and picked up the blanket. She laid the blanket on him and then gave him a kiss.

"You really are my fly boy." she whispered.

Again she headed back for the bedroom.

The sweet odor of breakfast awoke her. Slowly she opened her eyes rubbing them. A knock was heard from the door.

"Come in." Lisa answered.

Opening the door, Rick appeared with a small tray. On the tray there was a plate with some eggs, bread, bacon and syrup with a cup of coffee.

"Morning sunshine." He teased.

"Good morning, I want to apologize to you. You didn't need to do this for me, sorry I couldn't help it I was-"

"It's okay you must have been pretty exhausted. I really don't mind, besides I like having you here." He spoke very smoothly to her.

She only gave him a blush and smiled at him. He just gave a chuckle in seeing how easily he could make the ice queen turn into a sweet woman.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

She took a moment to think about whether she wanted to tell him about the nightmare. But he had done enough for her, she didn't mean to worry him.

"It was good, I feel all refreshed now, but I still have to go home and change." Lisa continued on.

"Don't worry about it, I took care of that see." Rick answered as he pointed at his closet.

"when did you have time?"

"I woke up around 6:30 and I couldn't go back to sleep so I figured to get some of your stuff."

"You went into my dresser?" she asked while blushing.

"Well no, I found Claudia on the way and she took care of that." Rick explained as he also blushed.

"Oh well thank you, Like I mentioned before didn't have to-"

"I wanted to, for you." He said winking.

She blushed even more, she took in more of her coffee.

"The breakfast is excellent." She commented

"I am glad you like it. By the way Roy invited us to his anniversary with Claudia."

"Really when did he talk to you?"

"It was yesterday when Roy and the rest of us went out to eat."

"well what is he going to give her, now I am curious since he finally remembered."

"Oh you will see, just wait it's something she has been probably waiting for a long time."

Lisa stopped eating and slowly raised her eyebrow. Rick thought for a minute he was in trouble when all of a sudden Lisa's eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness is he going to-"

"Just don't tell Claudia or else Roy is going to kill me." He said while pressing his finger against his mouth.

"Its about time, I was thinking the day would never come." Lisa teased.

"He had a lot of things in his mind I guess."

"Interesting, so he told you this."

"Not really but I assume that is what other men go through."

"And you believe this?"

"Ah actually it just depends on the person, I guess." He blushed.

"I see." she chuckled.

"how about you, what do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"well about the um." he continued to stutter.

There was a complete silence, both of them looked to one another. Deep down she wanted to come out of it, would it be the right move to talk about their future or was it too soon for the both of them. She waited for so long but his opinion counted as well. Rick stood there thinking if he would be making the right move in asking her for once and for all. He wasn't afraid of anything but the war still stood there and she might turn him down.

"Well He said the thing is going to be tomorrow in the afternoon." Rick finally spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Okay, well I have to get ready for my shift." She replied.

"Finishing the last couple bites of her breakfast she stood up and looked at the door. She turned facing Rick, he gave her a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"well do you mind if I shower here?" she said while blushing.

"oh um no problem go right ahead, the towels are in the closet to your left." He said while scratching his head.

"Thank you."

As Lisa walked away, Rick looked at the bed sheets, her aroma still filter in his room. He cracked a smile and then picked up the tray. Hearing that Lisa closed the bathroom door, he walked out and headed toward the kitchen.

*********************************

"Dr. Lang what can you tell me about the strange energy drainage we had during the battle?" Admiral Global asked.

"What I can tell is that somehow the enemy managed to transmit some sort of signal. The signal needed the sufficient energy to make a radio active wave toward space." Dr. Lang explained.

"Radioactive wave?"

"Yes with the energy of the SDF-1, it was enough to cause such an enormous energy wave to travel through space, my guess would be a space fold communication."

"Interesting, can you tell where or what the signal was all about?"

"I can't say how or why but we are still doing some analysis on it. But what I can tell you is that the transmission is out of our reach, as I stated before its was sent to another star system. The only thing we gained was number and letters, to my understanding it wasn't the Zentraedi language. I have never seen anything like this before."

"Another star system, looks like Khyron knows something after all. I am beginning to fear that they are calling for reinforcements. Will this affect the SDF-1 in any way?"

"Nothing sir, it doesn't appear to be any harm to it's functions."

"Good, keep me posted if anything else comes up."

"Yes sir."

"Oh by the way, what do you tell me about the new prototype?"

"We are still running a few tests on it, but so far the data we have collected is not enough to say what it's capable."

"I see."

"We need to put it to the test during the battle."

"Perhaps I can help you with that, I will have Lt. Hunter be your pilot."

"Thank you sir."

*********************************

"So Claudia I hear commander Fokker has a surprise for you?" Kim asked with curiosity.

"What makes you think that?" Claudia answered suspiciously.

"Well he invited us to your anniversary party." Kim continued on.

"Geeze Claudia you could of told us ahead of time." Sammie interrupted.

"How could I, Roy didn't tell me until last night. If you have something to complain about take it to him." Claudia stated as she pointed to the door.

"I'm happy that he's throwing the party this time and not making you do all of the arrangements. It appears that he is finally wising up for once." Vanessa teased.

"Yeah let's hope he doesn't come up with something lame." Kim giggled.

"Now, now girls Roy may not be the best person to make the party of the century but at least he is trying." Claudia chuckled.

"I guess you have loosened up a bit with him." Vanessa also teased.

"I have to give him some credit you know." Claudia giggled as well.

The door opened and everyone turned. Lisa appeared before them as usual, although this time she had a smile on her face. Something that they hadn't seen for months, Claudia winked at her while the trio just looked at each other with a puzzle look. As Lisa stationed herself at her post Claudia looked over.

"So Lisa I heard you spent the night at Rick's place." Claudia teased.

"You what?" Kim shouted.

"Wow! Tell us what happened." Sammie said.

"This is new." Vanessa stated.

"I wouldn't put it in those exact words, He invited me for some tea, I sat on the couch and next thing I know I fell asleep. I woke up in his room, he was sleeping on the couch. In the morning he made me breakfast and I heard a little dove help him with my things." Lisa explained while looking at Claudia.

"Don't mention it hun, it's at least I can do." Claudia winked.

"That's all that happened?" Kim kept on asking.

"Yes that's all that happened." Lisa blushed.

Lisa though for a moment, no it wasn't all that happened especially the strange dream she had. The bright smile began to slowly disappear, Claudia managed to catch it.

"Don't tell me your disappointed?" she blurted out

"what?" Lisa said in shock.

"Did you want something else to happen or what?"

"That's not it, I have no intention to-"

"Have all of the squadrons on alert." Admiral Global suddenly appeared.

"We will continue this at another time." Claudia winked.

"Lisa I want you to send another recon to find any movements on Khyron."

"Yes sir."

"What could it be this time." Kim asked.

"It appears that Khyron has made a transmission to another star system, perhaps to another fleet."

"But Exedore stated that there was no record of another one." Lisa stated.

" I am aware of that but Khyron must know more, let's hope for the safety of mankind there isn't."

"Sir the recon ship is beginning to make preparations to launch."

"Good, also have the squadrons on stand by. Just in case we find him we will need to capture him."

"Yes sir."

"Claudia have Exedore come here."

"Yes sir."

*********************************

"Well Lt. Hunter you were chosen by Admiral Global to fly this." Dr. Lang informed.

Dr. Lang gave him a small tour around the new prototype. Rick looked at it in amazement, never had he been this near it.

"Has anyone tried it besides me?" Rick asked.

"No you are actually the first one. We are still running some test on it but we need to see how well it will hold during the battle." Dr. Lang informed more.

"Alright then, since Admiral Global recommended me there is no way out." Rick commented.

"Yes but remember if you get shot down all the data will be lost. But I am confident that you will make it." Dr. Lang assured.

"Don't worry Dr. Lang you can count on me."

"Good then , as for the functions of the prototype, they are almost the same as the VFs. But we have re modified the appearance of the battleloid." Dr. Lang continued

"I see."

"With this you will be more faster and have more flexibility. This prototype can generate more thrust, so you won't have any problem in that area."

"Interesting."

*********************************

"Well Khyron your mission was a complete success. But only one thing, how are we going to know if the signal went through or not?" Azonia questioned.

"Patience my dear, at lest we will be able to hold off for a bit more." Khyron explained.

"Yes with the extra weapons we recovered and protoculture, there shouldn't be any concerns." Zeraal commented.

"In the meantime extend our radars for the lunar orbit." Khyron ordered.

"What?" Zeraal questioned.

"Wait forget it, Zeraal I want you to head for the moon. You will be our communicator. Its too risky to have the signal be made here." He further explained.

"I thought you said we have to wait." Azonia commented.

"I know but in the meantime just in case they come. We will need to be prepared and be able to give them our coordinates of our location."

"But won't they detect me?"

"Well now we will be able to help you there."

"shouldn't we be careful how we use our protoculture." Azonia mentioned.

"I am well aware but now that we made the signal its only a matter of time before they come. Now Zeraal head out!"

"Yes sir."

As Zeraal was beginning to departure the recon ship was heading their way. The officer pod was waiting for the cargo doors to open. Khyron and Azonia having their attention oh Zerally gave no consideration to their radar.

"Cats eye to SDF-1, there appears to be some activity going on in the northern quadrant."

The officer informed.

"SDF-1 to cats eye we are receiving your data, keep caution. We need to know if its the Zentraedi." Lisa asked.

"Affirmative, one pod seems to be heading out from the forest."

"Roger that."

"Khyron there a recon ship on our radars." One of his soldiers informed.

"What?"

"Should we intercept?"

"Blast it, assemble all pods."

"Yes sir."

"Azonia you are going to guard Zeraal in the meantime, I'll go and lure them away from you two."

"Right!"

"Zeraal, come in Zeraal."

"Yes."

"It appears that we have been detected. But don't worry Azonia will guard you. I will break this mobs is that understood?"

"Yes sir.

*********************************

"Alright Lt. Hunter now its time for you to fly this."

"Yes Dr. Lang don't worry about anything I have every thing under control."

"Goo in the meantime I will communicate with you through the laser channel."

"Roger."

All of the squadrons were assembling, Rick ran to the new prototype. He stopped as soon as he came near it. He moved his hands onto the body figure of the prototype.

"Well girl let's hope we both turn out successful." He spoke to himself.

He climbed onto the cockpit, a weird feeling over came him. Chills ran down his spine making him fell uncomfortable. Rick turned on all of his monitors, he adjusted the thrusters, feeling how the machine made a purring sound. The wings were adjusted to a stable position, Lisa appeared on his monitor giving the orders.

"Green and Grey team head out for X-2465GH. Red, Orange and Blue team departure for X-1397FQ. Skull team head intercept the enemy in the northern quadrant."

"Alright Lt. Hunter you are up." Rick spoke to himself again.

"Remember you must capture Khyron alive." Lisa again informed.

"Well little brother looks like you had the honor in flying that thing." Roy interrupted.

"Yeah well at least you feel nice and comfortable in yours."

"Hmph! Sounds to me like you are scared." Roy teased.

"Ha! That's what you think." He angrily spoke.

"Then what seems to be the issue?"

"Oh nothing just getting use to the feeling."

"Well then lets launch if you are ready."

"Roger."

All boosters were giving off energy, the Veritechs were now lifting off the SDF-1. Rick waited until each one left. A little unsure, he pushed the thrusters and lifted off. AS the wheels left the grounds, slowly the anxiety was lifted off his shoulders

*********************************

Deep with in another star system, one fleet stood hidden within the moons of the planet Lynx. The storm of the moon became restless, more aggressive. It gave multiple lighting strikes on the land; making the ground crumble. No life was found, but only what was seen, destruction. Inside the fleet there stood the figure of a man watching in shock how the world turned upside down. He wiped the sweat of his face, his mouth opened in amazement. In one signal moment everything he tried to protect was now gone. He breathing became unstable, he turned and faced his crew.

"Do we have any other reports?" He commanded.

"No sir." One of his officers informed.

"There has to be something out here we could not have been too late." He keep on saying.

"Life wave lengths are low, there is nothing here sir."

"But how could we have not been here before them. There had to be some sort of mistake." The commander stated.

"All the calculations were done, you even saw it yourself. My guess would be-"  
Sudden footsteps were heard, he turned to see who it was. Out from the dark hallway a figure appeared. Long brown hair, dark green eyes with sliver outlining her pupil. She kneel down before him.

"Yes what is it?" He asked.

"Orders sir, it appears we have a rescue mission to attend to." she informed.

"Rescue mission for what?" He questioned.

"It appears that one of our fellow comrades is seeking for reinforcements."

"And who might this be?"

"Khyron one of the last survivors of Dolza's fleet." She smirked.

"Khyron eh? We don't have time for this, we have more important things to accomplish. Besides why would he be asking help from me?"

"He along with Azonia, Breeti, Exedore and Dolza were sent to recover a lost ship. Thy happened to find the ship but to their surprise is was already inhabited by the inhabitants of the planet."

"Don't tell me that they were over powered by them?"

"It gets better, they had attacked the planet and annihilated most of them. The ship itself was not harmed, there were completely overpowered by one ship."

"One ship?"

"Indeed, but now since the fleet was destroyed the rest of the remaining Zentraedi settled in the planet. The still continued to fight and are now requesting help."

"I don't care then leave them to their fate."

"There is more."

"what do you mean."

"Perhaps helping them isn't that bad, for they have encountered something that we seek."

"Is that so?"

"To my understanding that ship has the secrets of Protoculture, now if we secure it then we will attain ourselves to victory."

"Protoculture eh? And what is the purpose of this?"

"I quite never understood it but I know that it has an awesome power, a power way beyond imagination."

"Interesting. Now with this I can't afford to lose this chance."

"Indeed."

"Order for a space fold we are heading out."

"What about the planet?" One of his officers asked.

"There is nothing to be done here, we're too late. I am well aware that now we must be careful, but a new mission has been bestowed in our pathway. This will help us to regain what we lost, in the meantime we will commence with the order. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't worry commander those whom dared to cross our pathway will surely taste the vengeance of death." The women assured him.

"So many years here and yet now it has become desolated place. The people never deserved such a dreadful end. Mark my word those whom posses such power for war will end that way."

*********************************

"Here those micronians come." Khyron stated.

"Khyron be careful." Azonia spoke through the radar.

"Don't worry, you just keep on heading your way and don't stop. By the way what is your position?"

"We are almost about to reach Lunar Orbit."

"Good tell me when you have reached it."

"Yes."

*********************************

"Okay boys we have to capture Khyron at all cost is that understood?" Roy commanded.

"Yes Sir!" The rest reported.

As each veritech reached the enemy, many missiles were released from each side. Still some of the squadrons lost some men, one by one they were being shut down. Rick now with more confidence was able to get use to the functions of the new prototype. Dr. Lang was keeping updated with every move Rick was making on the prototype.

"How is everything coming Dr. Lang?" Admiral Global asked.

"So far the prototype is working successfully. The transformations have also been successful." Dr. Lang explained.

"Do you think it would be suitable for all pilots?"

"Well judging by how its going I thin its a possibility."

"Good."

*********************************

"Max watch out!" Ben hollered.

"I got it." Max responded.

The enemy pod came right behind Max launching five missiles toward him. Max made a flip and lock on the enemy shooting multiple missiles hitting directly at the enemy pod.

"whew that was a close one eh?" Ben commented.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning."

"Don't mention it."

"hey boys don't just stand there, Khyron is still on the lose." Roy appeared before their monitor.

"Roger!" Both of them answered.

"Roy I found two battle pods heading out toward Lunar Orbit." Miriya reported.

"What? Is one of them Khyron?" Roy asked.

"They are way too far off to tell, I'm on pursuit."

"Alright be careful knowing Khyron, he can do anything. If it is him you know what to do."

"Roger."

Mean while Azonia and Zeraal having no interruptions continued heading toward space.

"You should go and help Khyron." Zeraal appeared in her monitor.

"What? You want me to lead you here?" She questioned.

"I will be fine, Khyron needs more help right now."

"Yes but his exact orders were to protect and make sure you left for your destination."

"Yes but as you can see there is nothing to worry about no one is-"

As Zeraal was speaking, Azonia's radar began to be alarmed.

"Wait we have a visitor."

"Huh?"

"look at your radar, someone is following us."

They both stopped and waiting for any movement. The radar kept on ringing until finally he stopped. From beneath the clouds Miriya came with intense speed firing two missiles.

"What the?" Zeraal spoke.

"You two are not getting away that easy. Khyron surrender at once!" Miriya spoke through her speaker.

"Wait I recognize that voice, its Miriya!" Azonia said in a shock state.

"Miriya Parino?" Zeraal asked.

"Yes apparently she decided to betray us and join them. Go now in the meantime I will hold her off."

"As you wish."

As Zeraal was leaving, Miriya tried to follow but Azonia stood in the way. She opened her channel to Miriya.

"Well, well if it isn't the ace pilot Miriya." She mocked.

"Azonia?"

"Hmph look like you lost your pride in who you were."

"Azonia where is Khyron?"

"That shouldn't matter to you."

"Azonia please I don't want to hurt you."

"You hurt me ha! You might have been on of my best, but you betrayed your own people now you must face the consequences."

Azonia launched multiple missiles to Miriya but she managed to dodge them.

"Azonia stop!"

"Now you shall die!"

*********************************

"What's the status so far? Any reports on the whereabouts of Khyron?" Admiral Global asked.

"No sir it hard to tell, there is still no sign of him yet." Lisa answered.

"He has to be there somewhere."

"Sir perhaps we could incorporate a diversion to lure him out." Lisa suggested.

"Hm what do you have in mind?"

"Well we could aim the SDF-1 main cannons to the location of where the two battle pods headed out. I am also we aware that the new prototype has a jamming unit isn't that right Dr. Lang?"

"Yes but we haven't tested it yet."

"I guess now is the moment. If it does work then where ever Khyron is, he will try to warn the others."

"Alright then let's put it to the test."

"Claudia inform all of the squadron to clear out, Kim and Sammie prepare for the main cannons."

"Roger!"

"Lt. Hunter to SDF-1 come in."

"This is Lt. Hunter."

"Lt. Hunter prepare to launch the radio jamming device." Dr. Lang informed.

"The radio jamming device?"

"Yes you should see a green panel to the bottom left corner of your seat."

"Ah yes I see it."

"Your mission is to pull and press down as soon as the SDF-1 launches the main cannon."

"May I ask what the purpose is?"

"Our main objective is to lure Khyron out. By you pushing the panel, it will jam all signals. When we launch the cannon, Khyron will not be able to warn the others about it."

"Roger."

"Alright Lt. Be prepared."

*********************************

"Well Miriya even after all this time living with those micronians, you are still good."

"Azonia you must stop, stop before you get killed." Miriya pleaded.

"Killed? The only one who should worry is you."

"Azonia this battle will not save you."

"Quiet your jabbering and fight!"

"Miriya!" Max suddenly interrupted.

"Max!"

"Miriya you have to get out of there, the SDF-1 is preparing to launch an attack your way."

"What?"

"Its the only way to lure Khyron out now hurry!"

"Roger."

Azonia was making her move again, but Miriya moved in time.

"What giving up already?" Azonia mocked

"All systems ready to fire." Kim reported.

"Same here, Cannons have full power." Sammie also reported.

"All squadrons are cleared out." Claudia mentioned.

"Alright fire now!" Admiral Global ordered.

The cannons of the SDF-1 were now gathering energy. Little rays of light were beginning to be shown.

"Khyron we are picking up an intense energy wave from the south side." One of the officers reported.

"What!"

"Alright Dr. Lang." Lisa ordered.

"Lt. Hunter hit the switch." Dr. Lang informed.

All of the radars were becoming blurred, the SDF-1 was now beginning to fire. The small spark of light from afar was now becoming bigger and bigger. A stream of blue rays passed through the enemies, causing some to be caught within the fire. Khyron finally noticed where there fire was heading toward. He tried to open his radio channel but it was no use, there was no response.

"Does any one see any sudden movements?" Lisa asked.

Khyron began to head toward Azonia and Zeraal.

"Roger I see him!" Rick responded.

"Good head for him and capture him."

"Roger."

Azonia unaware of the situation finally noticed a red light beneath her.

"What the heck?" she spoke.

She halted and looked at the bright red light getting brighter and brighter. The rays pierced through the clouds and she finally took a hint.

"Oh crap!"

"Come in A..Zonia." A message was trying to get to her but was breaking up.

The beam managed to hit Azonia right on the left leg of her pod. A small explosion was heard, soon her power was running out. Rick was following Khyron, the radar jamming was finally wearing off. Khyron's radar was now coming back to a stable position. He managed to noticed that he was being followed. He halted and pulled back, throwing a bunch of missiles to Rick. Rick hesitated hoping not to be hit by them. He launched a few decoys to lure most of them away. Still Khyron launched more missiles.

"Oh man how many missiles does he have?" Rick spoke to himself.

"Get off my back you stupid micronian. You will not"

From a distance he saw little pieces fall. Then a battle pod followed the crushed pieces. He looked to his radar and zoomed in. It was Azonia, half of it's body was coming off.

"Azonia!" He yelled out.

Rick came back again, this time he launched more missiles. Khyron turned and shot down most of the missiles. Finally all fed up with games he took out his laser cannon and shot directly on Rick's wing.

"Oh no!" Rick responded.

Still able to carry on Rick headed back to Khyron. Finally reaching Azonia, he took hold of the battle pod, opening the cockpit and releasing Azonia. Again Rick came back but this time faster than ever.

"why that micronian, what will it take for you to die?"

he looked at Azonia's battle pod and gave a smirk. Rick was coming to him at full speed. Once He was in place Khyron threw the battle pod toward Rick. He pulled out his laser cannon and shot the battle pod, Rick tried to pull out but it was no use. He wouldn't be able to pull out in time. The explosion became bigger and Rick was caught right in the middle of it.

"Ha! There have fun my dear friend." Khyron mocked.

As he was heading out a couple missiles came to him.

"What?"

Rick came out from the explosion, the prototype had activated a barrier unit.

*********************************

"What's Lt. Hunter's position?" Admiral Global asked.

"He is still fighting Khyron, it looks like a fifty-fifty chance." Lisa reported.

"Is the cannon operational?"

"Yes." Sammie answered.

"What do you plan to do?" Lisa asked.

"We will use the diversion again." He informed.

"But sir would a close contact to the prototype be bad." Claudia spoke

"No I had installed a protective barrier. It will trigger when it senses high heat." Dr. Lang interrupted.

"Yes and that has been tested?" Admiral Global asked.

"yes it works properly."

"Good have all veritechs clear out."

*********************************

"Alright enough wit the games this last shot will have your name all over it." Khyron spoke to himself.

"Okay Hunter think fast, this guy is not about to lose."

Khyron launched toward him shooting his laser cannon. He only managed to make a couple scratches onto the prototype.

"Lt. Hunter keep Khyron at bay, in the meantime we will prepare the main cannon again." Lisa informed him.  
"Alright well hurry because I don't think I will be able to keep him here for long."

"That new toy of yours certainly has given you enough power, but you won't stay on it for long." Again Khyron spoke.

*********************************

"Squadrons are cleared." Claudia reported.

"All stations have full power." Kim informed.

"Same here everything is green lights." Sammie mentioned.

"Alright fire cannons!" Admiral Global ordered.

Again a small spark from a distance was seen. Khyron took a hint and smirked.

"They will certainly honor your bravery but you will die for nothing." Khyron mocked.

"Oh no you don't" Rick responded.

The cannons were waiting to fire, the beam was about to be released. Until all of the powers left the ship. The ground was beginning to shake, a radioactive wave was hitting the SDF-1. Soon all the sparks of small energy waves were traveling to every veritech and pod. All radars were going hay wire, on the SDF-1 small ruptures were being caused.

"What is going on?" Khyron spoke in amazement.

"Khyron your message was received, we are not heading your way. Prepare for our arrival, you must wait for us and must not, I repeat must not have lure the inhabitants to us. WE don't want any dealing with them is that understood?" The voice ordered.

"yes."

Finally a flash of light came, Khyron took this chance as an escape.

"All troops fall back, go whichever way, I will inform where we will meet."

All of the battle pod retreated and scattered each direction. As the flashes of light ended the enemies had left the scene.

"SDF-1 to Lt. Hunter what is your status?" Lisa asked.

Rick opened his eyes trying to focus his vision. The lights disappeared, again Lisa asked for his position. His eyes wondered a bit and noticed that Khyron as well as the others were gone.

"He is gone." Rick sigh

"What?"

"He is gone, he is no longer here."

"Did you see which way he headed out?"

"No the flashes made it difficult to see."

"Alright head back for debriefing."

"Roger control."

"Sir, Khyron and the rest have disappeared, there is no trace of him." Lisa informed.

"Hm this is just to strange, just when we were about to get him. Dr. Lang I want your team to investigate this."

"yes sir."

"Sir I am beginning to wonder if there is something else going on that Khyron knows of." Lisa commented.

"Same here."


	4. Chapter 4

Robotech: Black Feathers

_Chapter 4: What Does it feel like to be a Ghost_

24 hours before Macross incident.......

"Azonia?Azonia?" Khyron spoke as he was trying to make Azonia regain consciousness.

"I don't think that she will wake up, not if we get her back to the ship." One of his troops mentioned.

"Blast it, we can't they must have that area well protected right now. Its impossible to go."

"But sir if we don't Azonia could-"

"I know this time they have drawn the line. But they will not have any success, the fleet is coming, In the meantime there is no way of escaping of-"

"Sir remember the fleet doesn't want any dealings wit the micronians."

"Yes but we could just say that they just got in our way. I am sure those fools will fall for anything.?

"What do you suggest we do?"

"In the mean time inform everyone to head back to the ship. WE will fight our way through. From then on I will destroy the ship.!"

"Destroy the ship?"

"Yes by that time the fleet shall be here and then we will have our victory. The micronians will scream for my absolution."

"Alright I shall inform them."

*********************************

"You know Rick hasn't been himself." Max commented.

"yeah I wondered what happened to him. Do you think it has something to do with yesterday's mission?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, I just hope he is cheery by the time Roy's party starts." Max suggested.

As the two walked through they hallway, Lisa managed to catch the whole conversation. She bit her lower lip and headed toward the opposite direction.

Rick sat alone on his bench, everyone depended oh him especially Lisa. He wasn't able to capture Khyron not even when he was given the prototype and the worst part was that it came up messed up. Although Dr. Lang said it was alright, the wing was badly damaged. He looked at the water watching how the sunlight reflected the water; giving off small sparkles. He gave a small sigh just thinking of how many he let down.

"Rick?" Lisa spoke coming behind.

She saw the crushed soul he had, there was so many ways to comfort him. How soul she let him know that everything came out successful. She drew closer to him, she put her hand around his neck, very gently she gave him a soothing hymn to his ear.

"What is on your mind?" she asked.

He reached for her hand, holding it tightly to his cheek.

"Oh nothing." He replied.

"Oh don't tell me that, something must be in there to make you feel this bad." She said while messing with his hair.

"Its just that I just couldn't do anything right. Everyone counted on me for the data of the prototype which came back in bad shape and then Khyron. I let him escape." He said in a sad tone.

"You did what you could. The prototype was successful. Dr. Lang is very thrilled wit the data. He is confident enough to have them replace the veritechs."

he looked at her,seeing the shine in her eyes as she proudly spoke of his actions.

"About Khyron, well its not your fault. There an unknown interruption you weren't the cause of. Nobody could tell you which way he went because our radars were jammed. See nothing was your fault." she softly spoke.

"You know Lisa you always have a way to convince me of everything." He smiled.

"Oh is that so?" she teased.

"Yes and you know what else. I always say to myself what a fool I was in not seeing what a person you are."

"Oh really?"

he took her hand, slowly raising them to his lips. He have her hands a tender kiss. Lesa began to blush a little. He looked in her eyes, there was so many thing that he wanted to tell her. For Lisa it was a s if time had stopped , it was only her and him. Rick wanted to tell her, ask her. But he couldn't he saw something in her, a small spark that still made him feel uncomfortable. If this was the moment that he was going to ask her, she would be happy. All the sadness, all the pain that was in her would fade away if he asked her.

_{Lisa what would you say if I asked you to marry me? Would you say yes?}_ Rick pondered.

_{Oh Rick if you want to ask me, do it because you are killing me right now} _Lisa thought.

{_Should I do this now? Or should I wait for another moment.} _He continued to think.

_{Oh come on Rick out with it! Oh no, no Lisa you can't force it on him} _she also thought

Rick's knees were trembling, he wanted to kneel, but he just couldn't. What was holding him back? Was it that spark in her eyes, he needed to know.

"Lisa?" he finally spoke.

"Yes?" She smiled (Oh he is going to ask me? Oh my I have to act normal).

"Lisa would you, um, do you?"

(Okay here it comes, just don't cry okay, don't cry) "Yes."

"Wow this is hard to say, but um well I have noticed something." He continued on.

His hands were removed from hers. Lisa was surprised by his actions. He got up and walked around her, he pulled his hand toward the back of his head. He turned giving his back to her.

(Well this isn't as I thought it would be, maybe this is the way he feels comfortable to ask me, it may not be romantic but at least he will ask).

"I have always had this in mind and well every time I see you, there is always something that your eyes have."

(My eyes? What on earth does he want to know about my eyes?)

"What I have been meaning to ask you, do you ever have any doubts?"

"Doubts? Doubts about what?"

"I don't know I feel like there is something you want to tell me or something that you are trying to hide."

"What makes you think that?"( Shoot I got excited for nothing)

"Well when I look at you, there is always something in your eyes, something like sadness or fear."

"Okay Rick you are talking in riddles what is this about?"

He turned toward her, coming closer, he looked straight to her, He held her tightly in his arms.

"Lisa is there something that is in your mind." He pleaded.

"Rick what is wrong with you?"

"i just wanted to know if you still love me? I mean not that I have doubts in you its just that sometimes I have this feeling."

"How could you say something like that? Of course I love you, what possible thin could make you think that? Lisa asked a little annoyed.

"Don't get upset I just wanted to know that is all."

She looked straight at him, he had hurt in a way that he didn't understand. She turned her face from him, Rick wanted to smack himself. How could he be so stupid to ask her that. The shine in her eyes disappeared. She turned from him before more tears came to her eyes.

"Lisa I didn't-"

"No forget it, I just thought you wanted to ask-" Her voice began to crack.

She began to slowly walk away form him.

"You know we better hurrying before we arrive late to Claudia and Roy's party." she mentioned.

She walked away before he had time to say anything.

(well nice going Hunter, you just totally blew your girlfriend off).

******************************************

"Well Kim what are you going to buy them?" Sammie asked with curiosity

"I honestly don't know, there is a lot of things I could buy them its just hard to choose. What about you?" what did you get them?"

"Well for Claudia I bought her some nice fancy lotions, shampoo and perfume. To make it better I also I got her a nice black silky dress that has sparkles on them."

"Geeze when did you get the time to pick it out?" Vanessa asked.

"That's funny I don't recall a moment when you went out." Kim asked.

"Well I went out when I was sick remember, I didn't want to stay home all day so I decided to go out and that is when I saw it on display."

"What you went out even when you were sick?"

"What? I just thought about it?"

Both Vanessa and Kim looked at each other and then laughed. Sammie just looked at them with a puzzled face.

"Okay, sure so what did you get Roy?" Vanessa asked as she was trying to calm herself.

"Well for the fun of it, I got him a book about how to be a good husband for dummies." Sammie proudly showed them.

"Ha! I am sure everyone is going to get a kick out of it." Kim commented.

"Speaking of the subject, do you think he is going to ask her this time?" Vanessa asked.

"I pretty much doubt it, Everyone has been waiting for the day but nothing has happened." Kim explained.

"Yeah but this time he is actually doing everything. Don't you think he is up for something." Vanessa stated.

"Well Still I don't think Roy would." Sammie joined the topic.

"Alright then let's make a bet." Kim suggested.

"Okay loser doesn't get the next cute guys to cross our path especially if there is a wedding." Sammie Blurted out.

"Alright I an in." Vanessa stuck her hand out.

"Fine then I say Roy doesn't purpose!"

"So do I!" Sammie smiled.

"Well I say he does." Vanessa confidently spoke.

*************************************

The door bell rung, Claudia lifted herself from the couch. She peeked through the eye hole just to see her best friend standing out with a depressed look on her face.

"Well, now Lisa I though you would come with Rick." Claudia welcomed her.

"Not this time it seems." She answered with a sad tone.

(I wonder what Rick did to screw things up again). Claudia thought.

"I can see something came up again?" She asked Lisa.

" You know sometimes it just seems difficult to understand him. But oh well, this is not a good day to talk about me. This is your big day and we should all be happy. So where is Roy?"

"Ha! I really don't know, he called me to inform me not to do anything, not even to make anything. He just told me that he would take care of things. So anyways what happened Lisa?"

"I really don't know, I over heard Max telling Ben that Rick was depressed. So I found him on the dock staring at nothing I tried to comfort him, everything was going smoothly until he asked me something."

Lisa paused recalling that question he asked her, "Do you love me?" Was there something she did wrong or maybe she was too obvious that something was wrong with her. Still she loves him there no doubt that she loves him.

"He asked you what?" Claudia interrupted.

"Well I honestly thought that he was going to ask me for marriage, but I was wrong. Instead he asked if I really do love him."

"He asked you that?" (Oh great nice going Rick. Looks like you have a lot to learn).

"Yes and not only that but he also asked if there where any doubts I had over him. Plus he asked if there was something I wanted to tell him."

"Well what does that kid think he is doing. Obviously you do love him and you have showed how much had suffered for him." Claudia spoke in an angry tone.

"Wow, Claudia calm down." Lisa stated to ease the tension.

"Sorry I just couldn't help it. Wow it's just that he can't take a hint, even when you have been together for a while." She mentioned.

"The only reason why I haven't mentioned it was because I didn't want to rush things."

"Well honey its about time he noticed what you are going through. I am amazed you managed to survive."

"But he is right though."

"What?"

"I mean that I do have something that I haven't told him."

"And what would that be?"

**********************************************

"You did what!" Roy asked as he smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Well I just didn't know what overcame me. I just wanted to know." Rick explained.

"Geeze what goes through that head of yours? Man you certainly have to learn a lot about women." Roy stated scratching his head.

"Well I just felt like she needed to tell him something."

"Yes but why would you question her love, especially mentioned if she has any doubts?"

"I don't know, I had a long day yesterday and I felt depressed."

"That is no excuse Hunter, with a women like Lisa you have to put her first above other things. Especially whether you feel good or not."

"I guess I messed up."

"Yeah you did, no you just not only messed up but you tore her wings off. Crushed every dream burned the fire out."

"Geeze thanks Roy for your support."

"Hey you deserve it! Look as much as I consider you as my little brother. I also consider Lisa as my little sister. I am pretty protective brother."

"Well what do you suppose I do?"

"Oh my goodness are you really this helpless? Go to HER! Talk to her, wait a minute... you should be with her right now."

"You told me to come with you."

"Okay well as soon as we get back, you need to man up and talk."

"Alright."

******************************************

"And that is what else happened when I spent the night at his place." Lisa explained.

"Well its quiet normal that you had a dream like that."

"Yes but I feel guilty though."

"Have you ever told Rick the complete story of Karl?"

"Well not the whole story, only that we were together and that he died."

"You never told him what you really felt for him or what he meant to you?"

"No but why should I?"

"To heal and for Rick to completely understand you."

"You're right I will when he comes."

The door bell rand, Claudia went over and looked through the eye hole. She looked back at Lisa with a silly expression.

"Well hello there girls." She greeted to the trio.

"HI Claudia." They responded.

Claudia brought them in, the trio walked in happy , gossiping as ever.

"Oh hi Lisa." Vanessa greeted.

"Hi girls, looks like you three did some shopping."

"Yeah some extra shopping. Sorry we are late, we could have been earlier but Roy called and had us do other stuff." Sammie explained.

"And what would that be?" Claudia asked.

"Well he called us on our cell and told us to pick up the cake, in the meantime he was headed to pick up something else." Kim continued.

"Yeah then as we were on our way he made us drive back to the store to pick up the decorations. Apparently he was going to do it." Vanessa ended.

"Hm I wonder what he is up to, he has been acting very odd." Claudia proceeded to mention.

"Well in the meantime lets put the decorations. Oh but Claudia you can't help, just some instructions from Roy." Sammie mentioned.

"It figures he would say that." Claudia chuckled.

*************************************

"Alright so apparently there are three guard is there and four to the left and three more to the right. It figures they would have their soldiers guarding here." Khyron explained.

"Should we retreat?" one of his troops asked.

"No we will proceed as planned, have all the pods ready on my signal."

"Yes sir."

[ This is for you Azonia and you too Zeraal.]

"Alright move in right now, jam their radars first."

Soon all of the battle pods surrounded the area, the veritech's radars were being jammed. Only by one they fell into the hands of Khryon. He took no pity on them, enraged he took their lives. He entered into his ship, setting up all of the systems ready for launch upon their final attack.

"Now little Global won't know what is coming his way."

******************************************

"Okay Rick you know what to do now right?" Roy asked.

"Yes I got it all."

"Good now I don't want you to screw up even more."

As Roy pulled over, Max, Ben, Miriya with baby Diana had just arrived as well.

"Well Roy I didn't think you would be late to your own party." Ben teased.

"Funny I was just getting my little present to Claudia." Roy explained.

"Is Claudia going to be in one heck of a day right skipper?"

"Right."

Baby Diana began to cry, she became hostile. Miriya tried to calm her down. But Diana grew restless. Max tried to hold her, patting her on the back but she grew louder and louder.

"Well Now they know who is here."

"Wow you kid can certainly be used as a siren." Roy teased.

"I am sorry , she has just been hysterical all this day. Her dipper has been changed, I fed her, she took her nap. I just don't know what is with her today." Miriya explained.

"Well she will get happy soon once the party starts." Roy commented.

The all headed toward Claudia's door. Roy opened the door just to find everything as he wanted it and the girls drinking coffee and laughing.

"I guess that party started without the host." Rick commented.

"Well its about time, I was thinking that the party was some where else, isn't that right girls." Claudia interrupted.

Lisa tried to avoid any eye contact with Rick and just stared at the ground. Rick couldn't blame her, he was being unfair to her emotions. Claudia and Roy happened to notice. Some how they bot read each other's mind and nodded.

"Well in order to get everything started let's see, ah yes Lisa and Rick can set up the kitchen in the meantime." Roy said while giving a wink to Rick.

"Yes and the trio can help with setting up a place for all the gift since the table here is too small." Claudia mentioned.

"You got it." The trio agreed.

"Ben you and Max can help me with the rest of the things in the car."

"Alright." Both of them said.

Claudia noticed Miriya still trying to calm Diana.

"Here Miriya let me help you with her."

"Thank you, I just don't know what to do. Nothing will calm her down."

"Could be that she needs a dipper change." Sammie suggested.

"I did give her one and I took her a bath, yet she is crying."

"That's strange." Claudia wondered.

In the meantime the rest were busy Rick and Lisa headed toward the kitchen. No worlds came to each other. Lisa took out the cake and brought some small dishes. Rick was setting up the dinner dishes on each side of the table. He gulped and cleared his throat.

"Looks like now Claudia's dream is going to come true." Rick finally broke the silence.

"Yeah it is certainly a special day for her." Lisa agreed.

"Which brings me to the thought how our special day might be." Rick smirked a little

Shocked by what he said, she almost dropped the small dishes but then caught them before it hit. She blushed a little, she wanted to smile but tried to hold it. She turned her head a little to his direction.

"What do you mean?" She stuttered.

"Well I was just saying when our big day comes, I just wanted to know how we might have out party, any suggestions." Rick smirked even more.

"For starters don't be like Roy and wait too long." Lisa chuckled.

"Actually I was planning to do it sooner than him."

"Oh really." Lisa said unable to hold the smile.

"Yeah it just depends if you say yes on time." He teased.

Lisa became more shock she stood there a moment, motionless unable to breathe. Finally Rick came behind her putting his hand on her shoulder. Rubbing her shoulders. Lisa became more relax, more ease toward him. She slowly turned toward him, they looked into each others eyes. Rick no longer saw that spark he had previous seen. He took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Lisa I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I don't know what over came me."

"It doesn't matter right now."

He smiled at her and kneel before her and looked up. Lisa's heart began to skip a beat, still holding her hand he smiled.

"Lisa will you marry this poor ignorant fool."

Lisa giggled for a moment, she looked up and then down.

"Hold on let me think for a moment."

She let go of his hand and then turned. Speechless by her action he didn't expect this.

{_Wow this is new, I thought she would be happy and yes._} Rick thought.

After a moment she turned with a serious face.

"No." She responded.

"Lisa kneel facing him, she took of his hand and raised it toward her. Giving a tender kiss she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"No I don't want to marry a poor ignorant fool. But I rather marry the man I see in front of me. The man I fell in love with when he rescued me. The man that brought the best of me and opened the doors to a better future. " She began to say.

Rick smiled and drew her closer to him, finally giving her a kiss. Everyone else was astonished by Lisa reaction. They all held on to their breaths; Finally Rick and Lisa broke off the kiss. Lisa smiled and hugged Rick, she whispered into his ear.

"Yes there is something I would like to tell you but not now." she said.

Rick nodded and held her tight as well. Lisa smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Alright everyone , you guys can come out now." Lisa hollered.

All of the others looked at each other wondering how she was able to tell that they were there. Claudia came out congratulating her best friend as well as the trio.

"Wow this certainly is a good day." Claudia stated.

"Yup all we need now is the wedding day." Sammie blurted out.

"Well looks like my little brother beat me, I was thinking of doing it before him." Roy teased.

Everyone stood silent looking as Roy approached Claudia,. He kneel down and drew her hand out. From his other hand he drew out a small box. Stunt by the unexpected, a tear was beginning to come down. Roy began to clear his throat.

"Claudia I may not be the best guy for everything. From my mistakes I have learned how to treat you the way you should be treated. I know that I don't deserve you and there are a bunch of better guys out there. But some how we both have some thing that lights our pathway to life. You are my life, my air, my motive to fly high, I rather sacrifice my life for your safety. Claudia will you marry me?"

"Yes." Claudia mumbled.

Roy took hold of her and kissed her, everyone hollered.

"Wow double reasons to party." Ben yelled.

Bot Sammie and Kim looked at Vanessa whom smirked.

*****************************************

"Sir we are about to come to the SDF-1"

"Good sent out the troops, destroy anything insight. There should be no survivors." Khyron smirked.

"Yes sir."

****************************************

Within another solar system, the fleet prepared to head out toward earth.'

"Commence the space fold." He commented

"Yes Sir!' His crew men responded.

"You seem rather tense. I'm starting to think you are hiding something." The woman beside him spoke.

"I rather not say, not now."

"Oh there must be a reason why you don't want to have dealing with those one this planet." she continued.

"Like I stated now is not the time for stories. There is much more important things that must be accomplished." He concluded.

"Three seconds until space fold."

{_I never thought this day would come. So many years yet your memory is still with me.}_

Soon each ship began to shine, little by little they became more transparent until finally they disappeared.

*************************************************

"Admiral Global we have an incoming ship heading our way."

"What?"

"It appears to be an enemy vessel."

"Order all squadrons to intercept them, they must not come close to the city. Send out the alarm, the civilians must hurry to the shelters."

"Roger."

In the meantime unaware of the situation, Claudia and Roy had just cut the cake together. The trio held on to each others hand, having little tears coming down. Rick and Lisa held hands only focusing how their anniversary party might look. Max and Miriya still tried to calm Diana but had little success.

"Oh now come Diana its a special day today. You should be happy for the both of us." Roy said as he was trying to take a hold of her.

Despite his efforts Diana yelled and kicked. The trio laughed at Diana's reaction toward Roy.

"I guess she know what going to happen." Kim teased.

"very funny." Roy replied.

The alarm began to echo, all of them stood up. Ready for anything they looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright looks like Khyron came to crash the party." Roy commented.

"Well I'm sure you will show him not to interrupt such and occasion like this." Claudia chuckled.

"Sure but this time we'll make sure he doesn't cause any harm again." Roy commented.

"Okay we better hurry to our post, Admiral Global is going to need everyone." Lisa stated.

"Roger!" The whole gang responded.

*********************************************

"No matter what happens keeps this ship in its course. Those Micronians will wish that they never hared of me."

"Yes sir."

"In the meantime fire all cannons just to give him a glimpse of fear."

"As you wish."

Multiple battle pods followed the enemy vessel. They prepared for the final battle, the battle that they hope to triumph. The veritechs made their way toward intercepting the enemies. As they came within a close range, they fired multiple missiles. A couple managed to hit some of the battle pods but they others managed to make it through. Now it was the enemy's turn to make their move. Officer pods fired their laser cannons hitting most of the veritech's wings.

"What's their status?" Admiral Global asked.

"They are about to enter into the yellow zone."

Admiral Global grew more desperate, he pulled his had t down thinking how to make his next move.

"Prepare the main gun, we will blast them."

"Roger."

All the sectors in the SDF-1 were preparing for the power up in the main gun. Trembles were being felt, cracks were being made in some of the sectors. Finally Lisa, Claudia, Kim, Sammie, and Vanessa arrived at the bridge.

"Alright we're her admiral." Lisa responded.

The substitute crew left their post as the others took their positions.

"Ah all systems are ready here." Kim hollered.

"Same here, all energy is stored in the main gun. We are ready to fire." Sammie also reported.

"More battle pods are heading our way." Claudia reported.

"Admiral Global the monitor is picking up a high energy field form the enemy vessel."

"What!"

"They're firing on us!"

"Fire the main gun now!"

Just as the SDF-1 fired the main gun, Khyron as well ordered for the firing. Both vessels released a tremendous amount of energy. Waves of energy sparked as the energy clashed. The sonic waves penetrated through the concrete walls making the building collapse. Soon the energy clash ended, a couple of rays escaped hitting both sides. For the SDF-1 the main gun was hit, as for Khyron's vessel, it had sustained heavy damages.

"Commander the SDF-1 has sustained heavy damages." Ben reported.

"What?" Bot Rick and Roy responded.

"The main gun was hit severely." Max commented.

"Is that all that was hit?" Rick desperately asked.

"It appears so but it looks like Khyron is still on the pursuit." Ben answered.

"We must try to stop it or else it might crash into the SDF-1." Roy suggested.

"Don't worry we'll take care of the front side of the ship." Max volunteered.

"Alright we'll take care of the laser canons in the meantime." Rick responded.

*********************************************

Behind the moon, multiple activity of space folds began to appear. Big and small ships began to come through.

"Commander we are here."

"Good check for any signs of Khyron, he has been warned about our arrival."

"Yes sir."

The commander took a long stare at earth. Deep in his thoughts, memories of his past began to come to him. So silent, so peaceful the planet appeared. Yet withing the grounds there still posed a threat. A threat that the inhabitants of the planet never knew how to stop. That threat that caused him to be separated from some thing that made him feel complete.

"Sir we are unable to communicate with him."

"What?"

"We are having some interference."

"Send a scout team to find them then."

"Commander we are receiving a weak signal for the other side of the moon."

"Hm? Put it through."

"Yes sir."

Looking at his monitor screen, having a fuzzy appearance. Zeraal came up.

"Well I never expected for Khyron to call for help especially from me. " the commander responded.

"I can't still see that you haven't changed a bit."

"let me remind you , he nearly destroyed my men, If it wasn't for him we would of saved the lost data."

"Hmph! You were the ones that started with the competition for power. Blinded by anger you struck first."

"You're still defending him even after he just uses you as a puppet?"

"Don't be a fool I am just a loyal servant. But what do you know about loyalty. I wouldn't speak if I were you."

"Enough with the chatter, come now where is Khyron?"

"I believe he had a little run in with the micronians. From what I can see he is trying to destroy the fortress."

"What? I told him not to be involved with them by the time I arrived. Looks like I'm going to have to clean up for him."

"Now that you are here there is no other option than to help us."

"I don't necessary have to."

"what's that? You hare to leave your men on their own."

"You are not part of my unit."

"Sir we have specific order from-" One of his soldier reminded him.

"Yes I know, well Zeraal if you are just a loyal comrade, give us his location."

"He's on the west side, on the North hemisphere of the planet. Here I will send the coordinates."

"Good stand by we will pick you up on the way."

The message was terminated, the commander turned toward the woman to his left side.

"Kira I want you toe secure Zeraal."

"Yes of course but how are you planning to-"

"Just tranquilize him, in the meantime I 'll get Khyron."

"You will go? Last time I recall you didn't want to go."

"There has been a change of plans now go."

"As you wish."

*************************************

Lifting himself off from the ground, his right eye was injured. Blood came dripping from it, his legs were unresponsive; he clenched his teeth.

"They had their fun now its time for mine." Khyron stated.

He looked around noticing the control panels destroyed, his crew taken from the blast of the SDF-1's main gun. There was nothing left, he hurried to Azonia, seeing how helplessly she appeared to be. He looked around noticing an officer's pod lying there. He picked up Azonia heading toward the pod.

"Azonia I promise those ugly human won't survive this one."

"Admiral the enemy has now entered to the orange zone." Vanessa reported.

"Do we have any power left.?" He asked.

"Not enough sir, the main gun is completely inoperative. The blast destroyed the main gun." Sammie reported.

"Admiral we could still use the Daladius attack."

"Alright assemble all destroids!" He ordered.

*******************************

"Geeze how many to these pods are there?" Ben complained.

"I don't know but we have to hurry. " Max responded.

"Yeah no kidding here I was thinking that it was only a small group of rebels."

"Khyron certainly knows what trick to pull."

"Max behind you!" Miriya yelled.

An officer pod managed to hit Max right on the back of his battloid.

"Ah!"

"I've got it." Miriya reacted.

Miriya came from behind and blasted the officers pod.

"Are you okay Max?" Ben asked.

"Yeah thanks." Max replied.

"Rick over there!" Roy suggested.

"I see it."

"Rick, Rick Hunter!" Lisa appeared.

"Lisa! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I suggest you move, we're about to use the daladius attack."

"Roger."

"The enemy vessel has reached the red zone." Vanessa hollered.

"10 seconds until commencing attack." Claudia reported.

"Rick come on let's get the heck out of here." Roy commanded.

"Right behind you."

From the corner of his eyes he managed to see an officer's pod leaving the ship.

"Roy heads up Khyron is heading your way."

"I see him."

both of them went after Khyron. Roy locked on multiple missiles to Khyron but he managed to dodge them.

"Hold on everyone!" Lisa ordered.

Claudia gave the signal when the seconds were up. As the SDF-1 moved its arm trying to intercept the vessel, sudden laser cannon shots were fired. From above, a group of troops came down, more shots were being hurried toward the SDF-1.

"What the! Vanessa where are those shots coming from?"

"They're coming from above, there's more enemies coming."

The ship was coming more into contact with the SDF-1.

"Brace for collision!"

Khyron's ship finally made contact with the SDF-1. It crushed through every wall, every control, every wire. Explosions were erupted through out the whole ships. The SDF-1 was split in two by the ship.

"Lisa!" Rick yelled.

"Oh no!" Max, Miriya and Ben yelled.

"Claudia no!" Roy yelled.

A sudden smirk came onto Khyron's face. Never had the felt so good to enjoy the misery of the planet. Finally after all of the struggle, the SDF-1 came to its complete annihilation. On his monitor, the commander of the fleet appeared with a not so friendly look. The commander noticed the smirk on Khyron's face.

"Wipe that smile off your face. This will be the last time I enter a battle for you."

"If it isn't a pleasant surprise, I'm glad to see you." Khyron mocked.

" Too bad I don't have the same response now hurry before the rest come."

"Fine, fine just calm down."

As Khyron was heading out, Roy came from behind and fired like crazy.

"I won't let you get away alive!" He yelled.

Some of the bullet hit Khyron but on e of the troops came down to help. The dog fight continued, Max, Miriya and Ben joined the battle. Again more troops from the fleet came. Rick stood there not believing what happened. He turned around and went flying toward what was left of the SDF-1. He opened his channel trying to get a hold of Lisa.

"Lisa! Lisa! Answer me!" he cried.

************************************

"Is everyone alright?" The Admiral asked as he was getting up.

The trio hollered along with Claudia and Lisa. They got back to their posts, but there was no response on the controls. Everything was shut down, half of the bridge toward the front was destroyed.

"Sir have no response, we have to abandon ship." Vanessa suggested.

"Alright everyone head for the emergency pod." The Admiral ordered.

Just as everyone was heading into the ejecting pods another explosion erupted. Lisa was still behind them as the explosion went off. Lisa was still behind them as the explosion went off. It made her fly toward the opposite side. Some of the roofing of the SDF-1 were beginning to come down. The pieces of the ceiling blocked her passage to the pod.

"Lisa! Are you alright?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes I am." She responded.

"Can you get through?"

She looked around but saw no way through.

"No just go with out me." she yelled.

"No there has to be another way out." Claudia yelled back.

More trembles were being to beginning to be felt once more. Lisa quickly held onto something.

"You must go, there is not much time.

"But Lisa-"

"Go this place is about to go off."

Another explosion was felt, only this time it was more heavier. More pieces of the ceiling was coming down, for the safety of the crew Admiral Global pushed the eject button. Everyone was silent, tears came down from the trio's eyes, especially Claudia.

Lisa could hear the echoes of the trembles of the SDF-1. She looked around trying to see if there was another way, but there was none. More explosions were coming closer, she gave a faint smile, memories of her experiences came.

{_So this is how it's going to be eh? How ironic just when I was happy this had to come.}_

She fell to her knees looking at the sky noticing the many explosions out there. Suddenly she felt the wind different. A loud noise was coming her way. She looked up real closely. A prototype came into view, she smiled upon seeing it.

"Lisa!" Rick yelled.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She chuckled.

"Are you alright? Where is everyone?"

"I'm alright now, the other managed to escape in the emergency pod."

"Good hand on, I'll come and get you."

"Rick I am so glad its you." Lisa spoke as tears came down her cheek.

Rick was approaching closer to the SDF-1 when suddenly a shadow over came him.

"Rick watch out!" Lisa cried out.

Unaware of his surroundings, the fainted figure appeared out of nowhere. It kicked Rick out of the way. The enemy pulled out his laser gun and pointed at Rick. She came out running with tears in her eyes.

"No! Stop it!" She cried.

For the corner of his eyes he noticed a figure coming toward him. He turned looking at her, looking at her time seemed to stop. His heart raced like crazy, his palms became filled with sweat; makings his hands slip from the control stick of his machine. His mouth dried upon seeing a familiar face, a face that he would never have thought he'd see again. Everything crumbled around him, missiles were sent to anything that posed a threat. Soldiers flew high above, struggling against the invaders. Explosions rang all over and people, screaming, tried to make their way toward the shelters. His eyes widen more as he kept on looking at her.

_{So many years have passed by}_ he said to himself.

Memories of the past were flashing in his mind. All the joys, jealously, tears, pain, everything he had experienced. His machine stood before her, she looked at it with such hatred. For a moment she felt a great pressure on her chest. Something that couldn't let her breathe. He kept in that same position for a while until she came back to reality. He moved his machine toward her. Slowly he extended his his hand toward her. Confused by his reaction she took a couple steps back not knowing what it's intentions were. Out of fear she finally blurted out.

"What do you want from me?" She hesitated.

No response from it the hand just came closer and closer. She pulled away finally coming to a dead end. She hid her face from it closing her eyes just waiting for the moment when he would kill her. But nothing happened, she turned toward it. Another small faint figure was coming her way. The figure became bigger and bigger until finally she could tell who it was.

"Lisa duck down!" Roy hollered.

Taken by surprise Roy transformed his veritech into a battloid, kicking the enemy from Lisa. Next he pulled out his gun and shot at it. He managed to dodge them and tried to retaliate when Kira came to the monitor.

"Commander I have retrieved Zeraal and it looks like the others will manage as well."

"Good prepare the ship for a space fold, I'm coming back."

"Sir!"

She disappeared form his screen. Just as Roy was making his move, the enemy launched multiple missiles. Roy was dodging them until finally they erupted causing bright flashes. The battle ended, all the the rebel zentraedi pods retreated for the battle. The flashes wore off, Roy opened his eyes trying to clear his vision. Lisa looked around, still feeling the trembles of the SDF-1, now bigger trembles were being heard. Roy hurried to her in order to get her out before the whole thing exploded.

"Hold on Lisa!" Roy yelled out.

Extended his battloid hand to her, he gently took hold of her. The other hand came over her as a shield. Once he secured her, he gave a full thrust, finally the SDF-1 exploded completely. Roy managed to clear out in time. He landed far away from the explosion, hopping out he headed toward Lisa.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes but where is Rick?

The both looked around, Lisa grew desperate until finally she caught a glimpse of the prototype.

"Over there!" she responded.

They both ran to it, the prototype was badly damaged. Lisa hurried toward him. She climbed on board the wing and headed toward the cockpit. She pressed the controls lifting lid off. Finally seeing Rick she took a hold of him removing his helmet.

"Rick? Rick? Can you hear me?"

He began to move slowly, he opened his eyes. Blurred by his vision he slowly opened his mouth.

"hey little brother you okay?" Roy asked.

"what?...............Where am I?" Rick spoke

"You're okay now its safe." Lisa said.

He opened his eyes, his vision was now focusing. He quickly got up but having a headache.

"Take it easy, you have bump on your head."

"Lisa?"

"I'm here don't worry, Roy rescued us."

"Lisa where is Claudia?" Roy asked.

"She's with the others, they managed to escape."

"Oh God, I'll go look for them and tell them you're okay."

"Alright."

Roy left running in search for the others. In the meantime Lisa held on to Rick tightly.

"Lisa I'm so happy that you're alright. For a minute I though you were dead."

"It's over now, I'm here with you."

"Yes thank goodness."

They held onto each other tightly, Max, Miriya, and Ben arrived.

"Hey you two are you alright?" Max asked with concern.

"Yes!" Lisa responded.

"Skipper you really took a blow. Where is Roy?"

" He went to find the others."

"They survived?"

"Yes they got in the escape pod."

"Oh thank goodness!" Miriya yelled out.

"Yes it is." Lisa mumbled. "Now help me get Rick down."

"Yes ma'am." Ben replied.

*************************************

Roy finally spotted the escape pod, Claudia and the trio were devastated. The thought of Lisa gone was unbearable.

"I can't believe it, Lisa is.........is" Sammie cried.

"She was such an incredible person." Kim joined

"yes she was." Claudia sighed.

"Claudia!" Roy hollered.

She looked up seeing Roy running. AS he came to them, he went directly to Claudia, he held on to her tightly.

"Oh Claudia don't ever scare me like that."

"Roy.."

"To have the thought of losing you was killing me."

"Oh Roy"

"What's the matter?"

"Its Lisa , I don't know what happened to her."

"Oh don't worry she is okay. I managed to pick her up."

"SHE IS!!" The trio yelled out.

"yeah she's with Rick."

"How is she doing, she isn't hurt is she?" Admiral Global asked with concern.

"No sir, she is fine, the only one that will need attention is Rick."

"Why?"

"Well he was rescuing Lisa when an enemy came and knocked him out. But I managed to lure him away. Admiral I think we are dealing with a new enemy. Those machines didn't appear to be zentraedi."

"Hm I wonder, let's hope its not any reinforcements. We are going to have to have another meeting with Breeti and Exedore."

"But how the SDF-1 was destroyed."

"Yes unfortunately but they are in the process of building another ship."

"Another ship?"

"Yes not is the time for us to move on. Roy take us to Lisa and Rick they will need to hear this as well."

"Yes sir."

_**Thank you so much for the reviews sorry this took so long. As I have said with school and other personal up rises its hard to think. Hopefully everyone will enjoy and the reviews are always welcomed no matter how critical they may be..again thank you....**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Robotech: Black Feathers**

** Chapter 5 Empty apartment**

"I didn't nee to come here, I told Lisa I was alright." Rick complained.

"Stop your whinning Hunter, just be happy that nothing bad happnened to you or her." Roy implied.

"See i told you, there was nothing wrong with me the doctors said I was fine."

"Yeah but that bruise on your head isn't nothing. You're not superman you know. The body can only take up so much damage."

"Yes but as you can see i'm fine now. So I need to get out of here."

Rick tried to get out of bd but Roy pushed him down. Surprised by his action he persisted, Roy accepted the challenge and they behan to wrestle.

"Oh so you want to play rough eh?"

Roy stop it, I don't want to-"

"Oh I see how it is, well let me show you another reason why you're going to stay here." Roy smirked.

Roy pinned Rick's arms down, he twisted them behind his back. Rick started to kick, moving his legs pushing Roy aside. Roy switched hands and with one he held Rick's arms behind while with his other he pinned his legs down. As they were on their on going struggle, Lisa and Claudia happened to walk in. The situation made her uncomfortable, Claudia began to gigle but ypon seeing LIsa's expression she held it in. Lisa moved her hands on her hips and cleared her throat loudly. Both Rick and Roy turned as they heard Lisa.

"Commander Fokker may I remind you that Lt. Hunter is here for injury purposes. Keep this up and you also will end up next to him." she said with a firm look.

"Excuse me but I just happen to be doing you a favor." Roy said while walking up to Lisa.

"And what would that be?" She said as her eyebrow went up.

"For starters Rick wanted to leave without saying anything and second you would have something less to worry about." He teased.

Claudia looked at him and nodded her heard. She knew in what sort of trouble he was going to get into.

"Look Roy I appreciate the offer but I rather carry my own load than to push them aside for a time and then take them on." She said as she gave them an evil eye.

Rick couldn't help it but laugh, he knew where Lisa was headed. Claudia just stared in confusion at Roy. Roy choked up and turned to Rick who was laughing. From the corner of his eye he turned and saw Roy's eyes boil in anger.

"So that's what little Rick told you eh?" he said while popping his knuckles.

Claudia took a hint and put her hands on her waist.

"Roy?" She slurred.

Roy turned and saw Claudia's expression, amazed of how Claudia could believe Rick than him.

"You really believe him?" He questioned.

"I didn't say anything did I?" She continued.

"Well Fokker if you are doing hasseling Rick I would advise you-"

"No need to say anything Lisa, I see who side your talking."

"Don't tell me you're backing down now." Lisa mocked.

"What me back down ha! This ins't over yet."

"Oh is tha so, well Roy you be careful now, I don't want to over burden you."

Claudia couldn't contain herself and giggled. Roy clenched his teeth, he looked at Rick and walked out.

"I'm sorry Claudia."

"Don't mention it , it's about time someon put him in his place for once."

"Well I hope he doesn't take it too personal."

"Nah he'll get over it, Well i better go and calm the beast before he does something stupid."

"Alright thanks for accompanying me.

"Don't mention it, glad to see you alright Rick, take care."

"Bye." Rick responded.

Lisa turned and closed the door. She gave a sigh and then turned toward Rick who was sitting on the bed. Lisa gave a suspicious look to Rick, he didn't like where this was going.

"Well now Mr. Hunter I see you're not content where you are."

"Look LIsa I know you won't like this but I'm fine there is nothing wrong. So I have a bump on my head."

"Rick!"

"What?"

"Don't say that, I know it's just a bump but still there are procedures to follow and just because you're hurt a little, doesn't mean that you'll be okay." She stated distressed.

Rick looked at her confused by her raction. It was just a bump what was the big deal?

"Lisa what is the matter with you?"

"Its just that...." she began to say but her voice started to break up. Tears wanted to come out, but she was trying hard to hold them in. She came close to him and held his hands. She moved them to her cheek and pressed against it.

"It's just that when I saw you go down, its like the story repeated itself again. To have the thought that you were dead or something bad happened to you, killed me. I had this pressure on my chest that wouldn't let me breathe." she continued.

Staring at the watery green eye he pulled her close to him. Slowly she came tward him, he held her tightly. He could feel her heart pumping, he rested his head on hers and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry Lisa please forgive me. You thought your past was going to happen again. But it didn't Lisa don't be afraid. A lot of things happen, but also know that there are moments when there are going to be a few false alarms."

"Yes I know but I'm just always so afraid."

"Afraid huh? It's been a while since you've been afraid."

"Rick?" She said as she was pulling back

"Hm?"

"Listen remember when I told you I had something to tell you."

"Yeah."

"Well I guess now is a good time to tell you."

"Okay."

* * *

"Roy? Roy? Are you there Roy?" Claudia began to speak as they walked.

"Oh sorry Claudia just a little distracted."

"It doesn't have to do with what Lisa was saying?"

"Psh I even forgot about that, but since we are in that subject. Claudia none of what Lisa or Rick were saying is true."

"Aww no worries dear, I know it takes a lot to be comitted to. I pay no attention. They just wanted to have a little fun that is all."

"Well they certainly had a lot of it."

"Don't take it too personal, I found some amusement in it as well."

"What? You too? Geeze perhaps I should forbid you to be friend with them."

"In your dreams Fokker, I still have to look after my friends and so do you."

"Yeah I know, as much as I want to teach Hunter a lesson, deep down he'll always be my little brother."

"Do you think it's wise to hold the meeting while Rick and Lisa are abscent from it?"

"Well admiral's order kid. Can't do nothing about it, I'm sure that they will be brief after Rick comes out from the hospital."

"Yeah."

"Well here we are, I guess it's time to figure out what kind of new enemy we are dealing with."

"Yes just when things were going well another block covers our light way toward a brighter future."

They knocked on the bridge door, Admiral Global and the rest where gathered around the meeting room.

"Alright now that we are all present we can start." Admiral Global instructed.

"What about Rick and Lisa, shouldn't we wait until they are able to come?" Sammy suggested.

"Don't worry, once Lisa and Rick are capable, they will know this information as well. But in the mean time we shall start, Dr. Lang you may procceed."

"Yes admiral, from all that we were able to gather the data, is that this new enemy came through and instant space fold."

"Space fold? Why weren't we able to detect it with our sensors?" Claudia asked.

"It appears that their new ships are able to handle such an intensity in changing gavity levels. Like a chameleon, its able to change its color to adapt to its surroundings. The same with these new weapons, from my analysis it could be possible that they could hold a great amount of technology, far greater than Robotechnology."

"But that is impossible, Breeti and Exdore have always spoke of Robotechnology being the greatest power source of technology. How is it possible for there to be one above it?"

"We are still working on it, but since Rick was using the prototype it was able to gather few energy source from it. This is all that it could be saved, even after its crash."

"So could there be any possibility to pick up any signal from there."

"If we could use the stored energy that the prototype received from the blow, we are hoping to get something out of it."

"Interesting, will the prototype be a match for this new weapon."

"As far as I know, it was able to sustain that blow that machine gave it. If it were to be one of the regular VF's, no doubt in an instant it would be obliterated."

"So why did it crash if it did survive the blow."

"The energy that it recieved, we calculated that the blow the enemy gave was a great force of negative energy that caused all system to shut down. You might say like trying to force a virus in the ships."

"Very clever indeed, so how can we face this?"

"Right now we are working on it, from the data that we gather hopefully we are able to find something out of it."

"What about Breeti and Exdore, what do they have to say in this?"

"They are as much surprise as we are, they have never seen such mechas before. Right now they are working on their own analysis as well. What ever they can find they will let us know."

"Well here we go again, to think that we had distroyed all of the fleet, now we have to deal with another one. I wonder if we will be able to hold."

"We have beat them once and we will do it. We all know that the SDF-1 was able to take on a whole fleet, we all live it."

"But the SDF-1 is now destroyed, could we actually be able to."

"We just have to, we must have faith in ourselves and eachother, that is how we will get through this."

"Either that or build another ship and led them away from Earth."

"Say what?"

"Yeah I mean in the mean time the rest here could buy out sometime to think of some sort of way to figure out something."

"Well they already know where Earth is, I don't think that they will hesitate to destroy it."

* * *

"When Karl died I was completely devastated. It was as if my whole owrld disappeared, everthing I had hoped for vanished. From then on all I could focus was only on my work. It wasn't that I was being over worked, it was that I wanted to be occuped in order not to think of him. Days, weeks, months, then years went by, I never could tell time only when it came to the day when he died. Memories of him still kept haunting me and never was there an end to it. I lived with such a pain that led me to be who I am. Claudia and the other girls tried so hard to bring me bck but it was useless. Then as I told you earlier that dream I had made me umcomfortable. That day you did something special for me and I didn't want to ruin it."

"It's okay Lisa now I understand you more why you reacted like you did."

"I'm happy that you do, but now i see the bright side."

She hugged me tightly, certainly Rick never hard the ful story but something made him umcomfortable. Something gave him doubts. The phone rang, Lisa answered it, She hung up and told Rick she had to go back, Rick understoo and Lisa left the room. All slone he sat there thinking over what Lisa had to him. Her expressions of the way she described her time with Karl confused him even more. Could she still love him? He wasn't sure just the thoguth tormented him. He got off the bed and reacherd for his clothes sitting upon the chair. Removing his beddress he changed into his uniform.

* * *

"So Max you had a chanve to see Rick right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Max responded.

"How is he doing?"

"So far he only had a bump on his head, the doctors said he's going to be out tomorrow."

"That's good to hear, you know thinking about his accident, what's your thought of the new enemy?"

"I don't know just the thought of a new fleet is scary. Weh may have survived the frist but another one, it's hard to believe."

"Yeah Iknow what you mean, there is so few of us. It makes me think its the endo fo the world again."

"Let's hope this time we end the battle without having them make another attack on Earth again. The city is slowly reconstructing itself and so its the earth.

"Yeah we should move the battlefield on their planet just to show how it feels like."

"You're missing the point, its not about being equal, it's about stopping a war that couls save many. Don't you see some of the Zentraedi were taught a different way of living. Everyone can coexist with one another if they let themselves have another chance."

"You know Max you are right, hey you want to come with me and visit the boss?"

"Sure no problem."

As they were making their way to the hospital they managed to bump into Rick.

"Oh my goodness Rick? I thought you were going to be out until tomorrow?" Max asked.

"I was but I decided to leave, I don't need to stay there."

"I know what the doctors said there is nothing to worry about."

"Does Lisa know you're out, from my knowledge she was the one who insisted you to stay."

"No!"

"Oh man are you going to be in a lot of trouble one she finds out."

"It doesn't matter from what i knwo she is still in another world and that's her work."

"Hold on a minute is something wrong with both of you?"

"Just forget what I said okay."

"Ah I see your mad because she made you come right?"

"Ben enough!"

"Oh wait i see it's that you that she is tried of looking out for-"

"Shut up Ben!"

"Oky yeah sure boss."

"Rick if there is something-"

"I said everything is fine okay. There is nothing wrong."

"Okay calm down, i was just-"

"Look I have to go now, I'll see you guys around okay."

Rick left the guys in a depressed state, Max managed to notice what was happening.

BAck at the headquaters, LIsa and the rest of the crew relocated the base in a military base. There all of their work was being carried. In the mean time Lisa was thinking over everything that she had told Rick about Karl. She bit her lower lip. Claudia noticed Lisa's expression. When it was time for their break Claudia approached Lisa.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't seem like it. Come on you can tell me."

"It's just that I told Rick everything about Karl and now?"

"What is it?"

"Now I'm having doubts about telling him."

"Well what did you tell him exactly?"

"What karl meant to me and about my experience wiht him. About his death and how it affected me."

"And what did he say?"

"He told me that he understood why I made him go to the hospital."

"Then what is the worry?"

"I feel like there was something he wanted to say or maybe that he thinks that I still love Karl."

"And do you?"

"no I love Rick, Karl is my past."

"Then why worry?"

"I don't know I'm just scared that's all."

"Look here Lisa there's nothing to worry about if Rick said he understand than he undstands got it?"

"You certainly know how to say the right think at the right time."

"Of course what do you think best friends are for?"

* * *

Finally reaching home he came in and headed for his bedroom. He left himself fall into the bed. Laying there all he could was to think about what Lisa told him. it was good that she told him about her previous finace, but her expressions, each detail about Karl, her eyes gave a sparkle.

{_When I fell in love with Karl, it was like entering into a world full of dreams , full of magic. I felt butterflies in my stomach and each time we kissed it was as if I was going through and endless joy ride with him.}_

Another flash back came to his hed, the words echoed in his head.

_{I loved Karl like no one else, he was the only person that ever understood me. My father was enver around but Karl took that emptiness away, he made me fly high; higher than the clouds itself.}_

_ {The day Karl died devastated me, I felt my whole world disappeared, everything i had hoped for vasnished. From that day on all I could do was focus on my workonly.....Iived with such a pain that led me to be who I am.}_

"So that's why you work all these long shift to keep your mind off of him. Well isn't that something, I thought I could bring you joy but i guess not." Rick spoke to himself.

It started to rain hard, he could hear the rain hit against the window. He turned to his side, as he stared a the other side fo the bed. The memory of LIsa lying there wen she accidentally fell asleep. The sweet aroma came to his nostril, he gave a fainted smile. HE close his eyes remebering the feeling he had her in his arms. He opned his eyes again but he no longer saw Lisa, only and empty spot. There were sudden bangings on his dorr, he didn't want to open it until he heard his bell ring, Finally A loud voice ws heard.

"Hunter I know you're in there now open up!" Roy yelled.

Rick got off his bed and opned the door. Roy came in infuriated all wet from the rain. He looked at Rick with a disappointing look.

"Now Roy before you start." he mentioned

"No you listen when the doctors tell you to stay one more day, stay one more day. Lisa is over there with Claudia, man the look on her face scared the heck out of me. Claudia is trying to calm her down. I had to beat her here before she comes.I don't know how you are going to to it but you have an angry woman after you."

"Hmph I'm surprise she still remembers me."

"What's that?"

"Nothing look I know how to handle things don't worry."

"Now remember this is Lisa, she is not going to gorgive you so-"

"Roy I know what she is all about."

A sudden knock interrupted their conversation, Roy looked at the dorr and then at Rick, he gave a sigh.

"Well Rick be prepared and don't screw uop anything you hear."

"Don't worry."

Roy headed toward the door, Lisa had a mean look on her face. He saw Claudia behind her and signaled him for their depart. Lisa entered and shut the dorr hard.

"Looks like its going t be a long night." Roy commented.

"I just hope they don't end up hurting eachother."

Lisa stood there firm, she didn't know where to start, thousands of words she wanted to say but she held on to them.

"So Rick how are you feeling today?" She said with a tone.

"I am fine thank you very much."

"That is good to hear. you know I stopped by the hospital and you know what they told me? That you signed yourself out from the hospital without the doctors orders."

"I do recall doing that and I know how you feel."

"Do you now, let's hear it I'm listening."

"You know when you put a tone it makes me not want to say."

"Excuse me, let me tell you something. Im go in the hospital to see someone that I care about. Someone that helps me get through no matter how bad my day went and I find out that you left without the doctors orders."

"Well I'm glad I serve as a purpose in you life."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh now, don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about."

"You're talking in puzzle pieces."

"Don't do me any favors, I know how you really feel about me all this time I'm just something you use to get out of your misery."

"You're talking nonsense."

"Ha! No it isn't everythhing you told me makes sense the reason you work so much."

"Oh my goodness is that what is bugging you?"

"Is there an echo here? Lisa whoa re you trying to fool here?"

"Oh really just when I had an accident right. You know what Lisa nothing is ever going to change is it? You told me that every day you live with that pain."

"Yes but I-"

"Tell me do you still feel those memories?"

"Yes but that-"

"you still love don't you?"

"NO! How could you say something like that!"

"I know you still do, they way you expressed yourself. they you described him."

"What? That means nothing."

"Yes it does you still love him, deep down you still do."

"I can't believe you! I can't believe what I am hearing, you're doubting me."

"I'm not doubting I know, it makes me think that everytim you were with me you think about him."

"You're mad!"

"No Lisa it's truth and I can see you just use people in order to end your misery."

Lisa slapped Rick, hurt by his words she headed out. But Rick took hold of her arm tig htly, she tried to break free but he drew her closer to him.

"Let go of me, Rick you're hurting me."

"That's all you're good at is running away from your problems. huh?

"I hate you." She mumbled as tears came to her.

" Oh so now you hate me, well no surprise you did slap me. What is it now huh? a kick or another slap?" He mocked

"You know what, you're right this isn't going to work out, its over Rick."

"OH really now this is what you want?"

"Yes because I just saw everything I loved vanish for just a stupid reason."

As she said those words more tears came down, her green eyes showed pain, heartache. Rick stared deep within her eyes, he saw something that he had never seen before, pure pain. "If this is what you want Rick congrats you won. To see me like this good for you, Rick. But I will let you know that at one point I did love Karl but when I met you everything changed. What I thought I had for Karl came nothing compare to what I feel for you."

Lisa turned as more tears came, from her pocket she pulled out a music box.

"You know I brought you this and I had hoped it would cheer you up. I picked it out because it reminded me when you rescued me on earth. It's a plane that has two people in it, it plays a wonderful tune. Although now it means nothing but I'll just let you have it." She said as her voice was breaking off.

Lisa laid it on the table and left, Rick wanted to say something but he couldn't face her. When she left he turned and opened the musci box, sure enough it was a plane, there were two figures in it, a man and a women holding onto eachother. Underneath it was a switch, he pressed on it and a soothing melody was heard. Rick's hands trembled upon hearing it, he felt like an idiot for telling her all of what came to his mind.

As Lisa walked by her lonesome, the rain splatter. Her face grew cold, her skin color left it's normal tone. Guilt was all she felt, nothing more. Deep down she blamed herself for what happened, again she was alone, her only chance for happiness had slipped off her hands. This time death didn't claim her happiness rather her own imperfection. She wondered around, cars drove by, hitting the edges of the sidewalk. More water came in contact with her, finally she reached at the front steps of her dorr. She took a moment thinking about what Rick had told her.

_[ You use people just to end your misery..]_

It just seemed to echo in her head, she pressed the sides of her head. Falling to her knees, tears rand down her cheekds, Toward a distance Roy and Claudia were walking by. The were both laughing and chatting until Claudia notice Lida on the floor in from of her home.

"Oh my Lisa?" Claudia said in a shocked state.

Roy turned and saw Lisa on the floor on her knees. He ran to her, by the time he came to her, her body trembled in coldness. He took hold of her but she resisted. Claudia came trailing behind and lowered herself to Lisa.

"Lisa what happened"? Claudia asked with concern

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't of told him." She began to mumble.

"What's that?" Roy asked.

Claudia tapped Roy on his shoulders, he turned toward her. Claudia gave him a nod, Claudia searched for the keys in Lisa's jacket. When she found the keys Claudia unlocked the dorr, in the meantime, Roy picked up Lisa; carrying herl ike a lost child. He walked in a placed her on the couch. Claudia walkedinto the kitchen to make her some tea in the mean time Roy grabbed a blanket form her room and wrapped around her. Once Lisa took hold of the blanket, Roy saw how devastated she was. Her eyes were sollen, her nose was beginning to run.

"What happened?" He spoke to her.

"It's all over, what is there more to say." she began to say.

Claudia walked in with a tray of three mugs, she placed it on the coffee table. She handed the first mug to Lisa, her trembling hands took hold of the warm cup.

"So he didn't really understand after all."

"I don't know why he didn't tell me. He told me that everthing was fine."

Roy looked at both of them not having any idea of what they were talking about. He looked at claudia, the at Lisa then back at Claudia. Finally he cleared his throar trying not to be rude to interrupt them.

"Sorry to butt in but what is the reason you both are like this. I mean I am cleary missing out here." Roy blurted out.

For a moment both women looked at him; Lisa turned her face trying not to remember the reason. Claudia patted Lisa on the shoulders and then turned to Roy.

"She told Rick evertying about her and Karl." Claudia explained.

"Everything?"

"Yes everthing Roy its what I thought he needed to know but apparently I was wrong."

"Lisa why would you tell him. Okay yeah I understood that there needs to be communication-"

"Because I need him to understand why I forced him to go to the hospital. Believe Roy you too felt what I've been throught. Having the thought of loosing someone worth your life gone is not a joy. I knew he didn't want to stay but he was hurt because of trying to save me.

"So Rick couldn't handle it eh?"

"Apparently not, he told me that I never loved him and that I only used him to end my misery to Karl."

"Why that little-"

"Enough Roy, look Lisa give him some time he just isn't-"

"He has a ll the time he needs, its over now he has nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"Just like you heard it Claudia it's over between us there nothing."

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing it was hard to see Lisa die off again, especially since she was having the best moment of her life just a couple of days ago. Roy signaled Claudia to walk into the other room. Lisa just stared at her cup, the warmth she felt from it was slowly disappearing.

"Look you stay with Lisa in the meantime I will go and have a little chat with Rick." He whisjpered.

"But Lisa is devastated, don't you think we have to respect her wishes?"

"I knwo but Hunter has to man up right now. I'm not going to let anybody put her in this state again, especially Rick."

"I understand."

"Good."

They both walked back toward where Lisa was, Roy just lifted his arms as if stretching them.

"well I'll be right back, I need to get something from the store so you can eat."

Claudia rolled her eyes at him thinking what a lame excuse he was giving. Roy just winked at her and headed out the door.

Still thinking over what she was telling him, everything before he had crossed the line. Flashbacks came to his mind as he laid again on the bed. Beside him there sat the music box, he opened it up. The crystal like plane appeared and the soothing tune began to play again.

_{ I brought you this and I hope it would cheer you up. I picked it out because it reminded me when you rescued me on earth. It's a plane that has two people in it. It plays a wonderful tune, It means nothing now but I'll just let you have it.}_

"Did she really mean it? Maybe I really wwent over board?" He thought to himself.

He turned to his side looking where Lisa slept. He stretched his hand over and slowly went through it. he closed his eyes, remembering the warmthin, the slow breathing that hit against his face. Teh aroma came to his nostrils again, he smiled upond remembering it. Finally he re opened his eyes and noticed no one was there. Self pitiness over shadow him, he tried to shakeoff the feeling but it stayed in him. Flashbacks of his past came from the times he would come back from his duty there was always something he did wrong to offend Lisa. All thos past times, he managed to always regain her confidence back; this time it was different. This time he wounded her straight in the pare he always swore to protect, her heart. That fragile piece of her that made her shine; the only thing she was known for. Yet he stabbed her profoundly causing so much pain; taking her spirit of joy. Now all that was left was a cold body lying there with no life. He got up and looked at his blank walls, ther was nothing but emptiness all around.

A knock disturbed his thinking, he left the door being pounded until finally he sighed. For all of the possibilities that it could be Lisa was on in a million. He opened the door, Roy appeared on the other side. From the look on Roy's face he definitely knew what his visit was all about. Without saying a word, Rick stepped aside letting Roy in.

"you know it's funny how everthing has happened. For a moment we were all happy, having the best day. Next it was interrupted by a sudden attack on the city. Not only that but the SDF-1 was completely destroyed. It so happened that we were both freaked out knowning that there were people on board who's lives were on the line. You tried to rescue one but not hedding any attention the enemy came from behind and knocked you down. In the meantime you werer out the enemy nearly wipped her oof, but strangely he didn't he stood there immoblized. I took the advantage to take him out. Lisa was so frightened about you Rick. When the enemy retreated I too her to safety. She was looking desperately for you, you wouldn't imagine when she saw your plane; she ran so fast as she could, man I never seen anyone run that fast." Roy explained.

"Look Roy I know where you are going with this."

"Do you now, Rick?"

He paused from a minute to think, he looked at Roy, who was waiting for an answer.

"Roy you wouldn't understand."

"Really now, what would make you think about that."

Look Roy it's been a long day."

"Yeah its been, I have Claudia with a devastated soul."

"What?"

"Just like you hear it, you know I have never seen her in this state sine the day-"

Roy quickly stopped thinking not to mention the name that caused the problems.

"You mean Karl right?" Rick finished the sentence.

"Yeah that."

Rick turned his back and headed toward the kitchen.

"Oh come on Rick, seriously don't tell me your jealous over a dead man."

"Its not that Roy."

"The what is it? Why would you cause Lisa so much pain."

"It's just that they way she described him, all those experiences. As she was telling me she had this sparkle in her eyes that made me think-"

"That she still love him right?"

"Yeah."

"Look here Hunter seh did you a favor; heck she had a reason to tell you every detail."

"What are you saying?"

"Hunter you were whinning about not going to the hospital, saying you were okay."

"And?"

"I can't believe this Hunter you definitely have a lot of things to learn. When both Lisa and I found she went histerical. Her face was all paled, she climbed aboard not caring if your plane was going to explode. The on the way to the hospital, it nearly took the whole crew to calm her down. You were still knocked out well halfway. Even when the doctors were working on you, she wouldn't calm down. No tell me Rick shouldn't that be proof that she loves you?"

"I know Roy and I admit I made a mistake but its too late now."

"Hunter you give up too easy."

"Roy I said a lot of things to her that will give her some reason not to talk to me ever."

"What like she uses people to get out of her misery."

"I know, I know."

"Listen Rick let me tell you something here. I never told this to nobody but I guess now is the time to tell you."

"And that would be."

"Be patient Hunter this is going to take a while. In the meantime be thinking about how you are going to talk to her the next time you see her."

"But Roy I-"

"Like I said you give up too easy. Anyways going back to what I was telling you. When Claudia and I had finally established out relationship, bot of us were in the same state as you were. Sur there was time when we had little disagreements. But some how we managed to work things out. There were also sometimes when we didn't have enough time for eachother due to our work just like you and Lisa. That was the problem as well but then work started to loosen up after the war with the anit-unification army. But then something unexpected happened. Once we were together some new fly boy came into our stations. He had really good flying tricks and he had really good marking on his records."

"Let me guess better than yours?"

"You might say that , apparently I didn't have a problem with him until I found out that he and Claudia dated a long time ago. Of course I was always ignorant and every time I saw him with Claudia I always interrupted. But then it cmae when i was stuck doing some late night partols. Claudia and I had some evening plans but work happened to get in the way."

"So you cancelled on her."

"Yes trust me I was ready to make up for it when I came back. As my shift ended I went back to the control center, I didn't find Claudia at all. I asked one of her co-workers and they told me that she decided to leave early. so I headed toward her apartment, it was raining as well just like tonight. I was about to cross the street when I saw about to cross the street when I saw Claudia and her ex walking together. They were both laughing and pretty happy together. It seemed that she was enjoying herslef, then I also noticed that he took her hand and kissed it. You know how that made me feel? I felt rage betrayed, all I could only think about was those two together. I left angry without knowing anything."

"Yeah I know what you mean big brother. So what did you do?"

"Well that next day she approached me all happy and that bothered me as well. I completely ignored her the whole day, she wanted to hug me but i pushed her off. Then when my shift ended she approached me, she wanted to knwo what was going on. So did the same exact thing you did to Lisa. She left with the saddest expression I had never seen. She tried to explain everything to me but I refused to listen. Insted I caused her more pain. For days we never taked nor saw eachoter, I lived with a great torment deep inside of me. It killed me slowly until I realized it was too late. I tried so hard for her to listen to me, all my struggles just to have a moment with her was useless. Until finally I stood in from of her doorsteps, I kept on knocking until finally she answered the door. she must of been really annoyed and man my hand was really sore. She let me in and I explained my action and why i acted the way I did. This time I was ready to listen, she told me everything. When she was finished she came close to me and told me that he was her past and I was her future. The only reason she was with him that night was becuase he owed her a lot. Apparently Claudia had helped him get together with one of her friends on our team. So he wanted to take her ou to eat. She re-assured me that she felt nothing for him. There was only friendship. I looked straight in her eyes and that's where I noticed that she was telling me the truth. I felt like a complete idiot, that's why I'm telling you that you give up too easily."

"But Roy how do I do it, I don't know what to tell her."

"Hunter there is a lot of ways to approach things. Look you still have a chance with her. Heck I had it worse, the guy was still alive."

"Yeah I guess there's a bright side to this."

"Yup but listen Rick what you had to do first was to listen before you said anything."

"You don't have to rub it in."

The rain finally stopped htting against the window, Roy stood up and looked through the window.

"Looks like the rain stopped."

"Yeah how Ironic right?"

"You know Rick I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Well there is a little miss sunshine waiting for you."

"But Roy I don't-"

"It's alright, it's better for you to take care of it right now, She won't wait forever, now is a good chance."

Roy began to push Roy out the door. But Rick persisted trying not to leave his home. Roy smirked and over powered him. Both men were making their way toward Lisa's house. Rick keep on rethinking all he wanted to say but just the last expression Lisa gave to him keep on appearing in his mind. finally the reached toward the front door, Roy smacked Rick on the back of his shoulder.

"Relax everything is going to be okay." roy reassured him.

"but Roy what if she doesn't listen to me?"

"NO worries I have Claudia to calm her down."

As Roy opened the door Claudia appeared right in front of them. Unaware of her presence, Roy jerked back.

"Claudia what's the matter?" Rick asked

"Its Lisa....she's...she's gone!" She blurted out.

"What?" both men responded.

"But how? you were with her right?" Roy asked.

"Yes but she said she was going to the bathroom. After a couple minutes I noticed that she was taking a long time. I knocked but no one answered. when I opened the door the window of the bathroom was opened and she wasn't there." Claudia furthed explained.

"Oh no this is all my fault." Rick began to mumble.

"NO, don't blame yourself Rick." Claudia tried to comfort him.

"Look Rick and I will start to look for her, in the meantime you stay here and call anyone that you might think she maybe."

"okay."

Rick and Roy headed out, Rick began to feel more guilty. He never knew what a fool he was to treat her like that.

Lisa sat on the piles of crumbled concrete. Looking at the destroyed SDF-1 she gazed down. Her eyes were completely dried from cryihng, all the hopes were now with the fallen piles of useless technology. Injust a couple minutes the fortress was gone. She looked around seeing the buildings destroyed. The scent of smoke was still around. She closed her eyes trying to remember everything that happened on the SDF-1. Most of all of the memories was focused with Rick and her. From the time when they both came back from escaping the Zentraedi ship to being trapped on board their ownship. Even when Rick ws mistaking caught in the SDF-1 attack, she was there for him. That was when she finally realized she loved him yet she didn't know what to do. Then it came to the love triangle, she almost gave everything up for him but how she ould dar to cry for him anymore. More rain began to fall once more, letting every drop fall upon her, she finally welcomed it. She flet the rain symphonylize wiht her misery.

_[You only use people to end your misery]_

Is all that echoed in her head, she began to smack her head in order to make it stop. Her hands began to tremble but she squeezed them to the form of a fist.

"How could you Rick? How could you, everything I had worked for meant nothing to you. Did I not show you love that I have for you? Was telling you about my past a mistake?" She questioned herself.

The wind started to pick up wiht a force. As Lisa began to breathe harder from the cold. She could see her breath drift away.

As Roy was driving by, Rick kept on wiping the window for it was being fogged up. They were passing by where the SDF-1 stood, when Rick noticed a figure sitting on the piles of concret.

"Wait Roy stop! I think that's her there."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so." Rick replied.

Roy turned and parked nearby, Rick was opening the door when Roy took a hold of his arm.

"What the?"

"Rick she is really not in a stable state. Remember put her interest first alrigh. I'll wait here."

"Okay thanks Roy."

He closed the door and started to run toward Lisa.

Unaware of Rick's presence, she still kept looking at the fortress. She felt a little weak and her body was becoming numbed.

"I guess this is my fate to never be happy. I will always be condemned to a life of misery, torment, reproach. I have nothing more to give but be a slave of warlords." she spoke to herself again.

"That's not true." Rick interrupted.

Lisa froz upon hearing his voice, she didn't want to face him. She wouldn't be able to handle seeing him not like this.

"What are you doing here." She said coldly.

"Honestly I don't know." He replied.

"Well then you have no business here then. You should leave here, there is nothing that's no value for you."

"That's not what i meant."

Irriated by his exucses she finally turned toward him. Her green eyes blazed with anger.

"Oh let me guess yo uahve come here to make my life more miserable isn't it. Look you have already ruined everything, I don't hink you have more to lose."

He tried to hold every negative word in , the words of Roy's were beginning to echoe.

"Tha'ts what I thought, you haven't changed a bit. Such an arrogant fool I am to trust someone like you. Curse the day I set my eyes on you."

Completely offended by her remarks. He walked strictly toward her. He took hold of her as tight as he could. Lisa struggled to get free but he didn't let her go. He moved on of his arms behind her head and drew it closer to him.

"That's where you're wrong. I do have a valuable reason to be here. I have something important to lose." He said as he stared at her green eyes.

"Let go of me Rick!" She replied.

"No! and listen to me I'm sorry Lisa. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you like this. I jumped to a stupid conclusion in the first place. I should of listened to you first before getting on your case. There is no excuse for my action but if you curse the day we met then curse this love I have for you. Curse the love that both of us have."

Lisa tighten up and began to break even more. She felt her energy leave her. She trembled even more. She placed her heand upon his shoulder and ceased from resisting, she move her arms on the side of his shoulders.

"Then why would you say those things to me?"

"I don't know I guess I thought you still loved him."

"But I don't the only reason I told you was becuased I had hoped you'd understand why I worried so much."

"I know and i over looked it. I'm truly sorry for what I said."

"Don't ever think that I don't love you, I do even more than you think."

Lisa lifted her head focusing in his eyes. AS the rain fell more i was difficult to see the tears. Both their faces were coming closer until Roy interrupted them.

"Hey you two, if you made up hurry, it's getting way too cold here!" He hollered.

Rick and Lisa looked at him and then laughed. Certainly Lisa needed a little cheering up.

"Well Lisa I'm glad you are coming back."

"For certain but not without my dear fly boy."

He chuckled and took her hand, together they both walked back to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Robotech:Black Feathers**

chapter 6 Dark shines

He walked passed the hallway confused, unsure about himself. Everything became so strange, remembering her face, it was too unbearable. The one thing he freared, the only reason he didn't want any contacts with the planet. Arriving at the control room, he stood there with a firm look. Kira noticed the change of his expression.

"What goes in that mind of yours?" she asked.

"Nothing that should be any concern to you."

"My, my this must have something to do with the reason-"  
"Enough nonsense, how is Khyron doing?"

"He still hasn't woken up, but I know he is going to freak when he finds out what you did."

"That shouldn't matter, besides if it wasn't for me, he would of been dead by now."

"Yes but you know what is to happen."

"Khyron will have to accept the changes, he will be under my command whether he likes it or not."

"Is that so?"

"Only until I decide what to do with him."

"So what is our next move now?"

"what is our location?"  
"You didn't specifyto where you wanted to go."

"Hmph, I'll wait until Khyron awakens. I need to know somthing before we depart."

"May I aske why?"

"You will know."

Opening his eyes, the light blinded him. He moved his arms for some shade, stablizing his vision. As he lifted himself, wires wehre attached to his body; he pulled them away and jumped down from the bed. His legs were a little whobbly but he managede to control his balance. As he walked, he noticed the change in uniform, black with green sides and yellow linings. It almost resemble his old uniform but the structures were much differen. The door slid open, he walked further finally he went through the hallways. To his perspective the ship was like a maze, unaware to where he was headed. Finally he noticed a glimpse of light coming from one dorr. As he approached noises of construction were echoing. Stepping into the room he saw weapons being carried, parts of the battle pods being carried. He could believe his eyes walking further he noticed his officer pod. From his view it stood tall, well built, finally he took note of its height. Looking from head to toe and then looking at himself. Not believing what he swa, he clenched his teeh and began to shout. All the other stopped and looked at khyron throwing things around. Going off like a wild animal trapped in a cage. Kira walked in noticing what the commotion what all about. She quickly called for the commander in the meantime she went down to face Khyron.

"Khyron stop this nonsense at once!" she ordered

Khyron turned and stared at her with fury and with hatred. They both looked at one another obviously he remembered her. So many years it had been since they last saw each other. They always competed in who killed the most until one day. when Khyron reported drunk he struck her down leaving a scar across her cheek. From then on she consider him her enemy, one day she would have the privilege to kill him. But now was not the time, the commander finally came coming from the dark hallway khyron made his way toward him but Kira stepped in.

"Out of my way women." he demanded.

Kira punched him inthe stomach as hard as she could. Khyron fell back and coughed up blood.

"Kira enough!" the commander ordered "Now khyron must you always try to be so ignorant?"

"You fool how could you do this to me?"

"Did what?"

"Don't be an idiot, you know what I'm talking about."

"Ah yes so what you want me to save you adn you go what you bargained for."

"Yes but you lowered me to a micronian size."

"this is the thanks I get for saving your skin."

"I am a Zentraedi!"

"Yes of course but in order to be in this ship you have to be a micronian size as you may have well stated."  
"Arey ou saying that you prefer to be this-"

"I have always been, may i remind you taht I am not. Now Kira is a Zentraedi butshe came down to my level. As for the rest of us, this is how it has always been."

"You're telling me that all this time I have benn dearl with someone your size?"

"Yes and I loved making a fool out of you. Show that an overgrown tin can like you is nothing more than a stupid mistake ever created. If it wasn't for me you would of died a pathetic way. In the hands of people three times below your height. Your race is already considered pathetic.

"I will not stand you talking like that to me, you will-"

"What are you going to do eh? You can't do anything for yourself. All you have cuased is lead to a shameful patth; because of your stupidity everything you worked for meant nothing. Look at where you led the rest of the Zentraedi, look how that battle left your commrades. That's right you have never cared about anyone but yourself. You almost left one of them die."

"Azonia? where is she?"

"She lives to our surprise she managed to pull through if it was for Kira."

"What kira?"

"Yes Khyron I helped her, unlike you I actually would let things go but still this changes nothing." she replied.

"Hmph I don't think Azonia would like it, If she knew what you did."

"We have our differences, wheter she likes it or not she si under my command as well as you."

"What are you saying?"

"It's just the way you heard it, since the race has perished you are one of us now. so live with it!"

"What I was in high command!"

"Exactly you were in high command but you are not anymore. Your ship is gone. Things have changed, you have nothing and if you don't like it then leave. Oh wait a minute you have no place to go do you? That's right hahaha." Kira mocked.

"Now Kira don't let tense control you. Like Kira mentioned until we figure out something you will serve under me."

Khryon clenched his teeth tighter, he began to form his hand into a fist. "By the way I will need to know something in the meantime."

"And what is that?"

"Tell something about the fortress. What was the purpose for you to continue on with the battle with the earthlings.

Azonia opened her eyes, noticing wires on her body. Looking around she pulled them away. her head flet light, she closed her eeys for a moment and then opened them again to stablize her vision. She got off the table and deaded toward the door. But the door didn't open, she tried pushing against it, still it wouldn't open. She walked to the window but she couldn't see anything. The windows were tainted, she pounded as hard as she could but it would break.

"Get me out of here!" she yelled, "Khyron!"

"So the space fortress feel into the hands of the humans eh?"

"Justas you heard it."

"Well im not surprised for someone like you to fall under their control ."

"why you-"

"Now, now Khyron let's not go there again. So what happened to the rest of your crew?"

"They were destroyed during the last battle. Commander Azonia joined me to continue with the mission. Breeti and the rest of his crew joined the humans. Those traitors deserve to die. I wasn't able to let go of what I had worked for."

"You say Breeti remains with them?"

"Indeed."

"Hmph not surprised, well know that the fortress is destroyed, there is no need to deal with them no longer."

"What you dare to let those traitors go?"

"They are not my business I have more important things to take care of."

" I see and what may I ask be more important?"

"That shall not concern you. for all I know I still have to figure out what I am going to do with you, Azonia, and Zeraal."

"Zeraal? He's alive?"

"Yes it seems that nothing has changed. You always look out for yourself, no wonder you lost your battle and dignity."

"What's that?"

"Nothing anyways now Kira will let you know of your post. I have more important things to attend."

He left wihtout saying another word. Khyron more enraged than ever now started at Kira who smirked at him.

"Khyron, Khyron look like now you're the only one who is in the bottomless pit."

"I can see you haven't forgotten about the past."

"Don't think this changes anything, once the Commander figures out what to do with you I personally will kill you."

"I would like to see you do that. I doubt you will be able to."

"That is what you think. Everyone know how you really are, i don't think anyone will believe that you die without a cause."

"And what would you say?"

"That you went mad, drunken Zentraedi kills his own crew and I was left with no choice than to kill you."

"Ha! If you think that will work, you're wrong, I don't think my crew will let you get away with it."

"Well as for the rest I know how to control them. Don't get me wrong but even your crew gets tired to the way you command. If you think your loyal soldiers will protect you that is up to you to believe, but I have my ways. So don't cross the line with me, I mean it."

"Well now determination is a good motive."

She came close to him touching his face and smirked at him.

"Try me." she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Robotech:Black Feathers**

Chapter 7 Bleed

"From the reports of all of the damages the SDF-1 will no longer be operateable. It seems that this new enemy had completely annihilated the space fortres." Admiral Global procceed to say.

"Where do we go from here then?" Lt. Hunter asked.

"In the meantime, Breeti has been working in the new constuction of a battle fortress almost with the similiar characteristics of the SDF-1." He continued on.

"And the purpose for this fortress is?" Dr. Lang asked.

"I have made the decision that the next battlefield will be on their planet. Earth can no longer sustain any wars. The people must be liberated from all this. We cannot afford to put them at this risk."

"And how are we to find it?" Lisa asked

"Breeti and Exdore have been helping with that information. where ever that destination will be I am sure we will be able to gain more knowledge of the others."

"But what about Earth? Surely we can't leave it without a defense." Claudia concluded.

"There is no need to worry about it. I have decided to stay here in the mean time. There will be someone else commanding that post."

"What? I mean Admiral you can't stay here." Sammie blurted out.

"Then if you are going to stay here who is going to command the other ship?" Kim asked

Admiral Global stood up and cleared his throat.

"I have nominated commander Hayes. I feel she has the capability to take on this mission."

"But admiral I..." Lisa began to say.

"There is no need to say anything. You have proved yourself worthy for this post. I am confident that you will succeed in this mission."

"Thank you Admiral, it will be a pleasure."

"Good once you have taken post aboard the new ship you will be debriefed further."

"I understand but who all will be in my crew?" She asked while looking toward the others.

"In the mean time you will have Kim, Vanessa, Sammie, and Claudia under your command. As well as the skull squadron and others will also be assigned to your expedition."

"Thank you."

"But as for now they will still be under my command."

"Breeti and Exdore have requested for your assistance in the mean time the new fortress is finishing up."

"Yes sir."

"Tomorrow there will be a shuttle waiting for you. It will take you to Mars base, there you will be more fully informed of your assignment."

"Am I going alone?"

"Yes only you this time, the rest will join you later."

"I see." She sort of sigh as she turned toward Rick. She looked at the others as well, Claudia came behind her and smiled.

"Don't worry we will be with you again. Im sure you can manage." Claudia spoke to her.

"Thank you."

"Now that everything is settled, that will be all." Admiral Global dismissed.

Everyone headed out, only Admiral Global and LIsa stayed behind. As soon as everyone was out, Admiral Global pulled out his pipe and lit it.

"Lisa I understand how you feel about going to Mars. Trust me it would be the last place I would want to do. But Breeti and Exedore wat to reconstruct that base and they feel like it would be a great assest to our mission. Once you embark into your expedition Mars and the Moon base will serve as a frontier shield for Earth. More mechas will be built as well as battleships, people here no longer desire to see anymore robotechnology here. They just want to live a peaceable life without the disturbance of any weapons. As difficult as it is to make them see how much we are trying to do our best, I still feel that the people keep on blaiming us for their loss."

"I understand, don't worry Admiral Global I will complete my duties."

"Good also one more thing."

"Yes sir."

"This mission that you are to embark is completely confidential."

"Yes sir."

"That will be all."

"Yes admiral."

As Lisa headed out, what Admiral Global said to her completely puzzled her. Never had he said a mission was confidential. Ths gave her an uneasy feeling cout it have to do with the new enemy? As she walked further into the hallway, Rick stood there lokking toward the ground. He looked up and smile.

"Hi." He spoke.

"Hi" Lisa responded.

"I guess today is the last chance I have with you."

"Well you can put it that way. But like you said earlier I can manage."

"Yes but deep down it hurts me to leave you even if it were 15 minutes."

He pulled her closer to him, she rested her head upon his shoulders.

"I know the same withe me but it will be over soon."

"Well its just too soon that you have to go."

"I know but as the new captain of a ship I have to be strong."

"Yes but why does it have to be Mars."

"Who knows apparently Breeti and Exedore have requested my assistance."

"I don't care about that all I want to know if you are going to be alright with this?"

"I will manage, the question is will you be okay with this?"

"Anything that will make you happy. I am willing to sacrifice for you."

She pulled away and looked into those baby blue eyes that makes her melt.

"So Lt. Hunter what should we do today?"she asked

"Hm well we can always go on a little trip by ourselves and no one else."

"Sounds tempting but we still our duties on the line."

"I'm sure we can both be excused, they can sympathize with the great loss I will have for the next coming days."

"Loss huh? Well we shall see."

"Ahem I think both of you love birds have een excused!" Roy hollered.

Both Rick and Lisa broke apart feeling out of place.

"Oh Roy when are you going to learn to stop that." Claudia said as she pinched Roy.

"Come on we are all grown ups, its not lie there is going to be some live action here. I'm sure both officers know the strict code for such behavior. Right Captain Hayes?" He smirked.

" Oh shut up Roy, sometimes I wonder where you get your ideas?" Rick blurted out.

"Well Hunter looks likes you still have to learn a lot. A man has his needs espcially if his woman is leaving."

"Enough Roy!" Rick replied with a blushful expression. Roy just began to laugh toward his reaction.

"Alright Roy enough, that is none of your business to begin with." Claudia scolded.

"Hey tease them a little while we still can. Remember Lisa is leaving tomorrow."

"Anyways Lisa congradulations on your promotion."

"Thank you Claudia I really do appreaciate it."

"We were thinking in celebrating after our shifts. That's if you two don't mind?"

"No of course not, I could use the distraction."

"Don't worry you two like I said have the day off. I guess even Admrial Global understood. So go do your thing, Im sure 5 hours is enough for both of you." Roy commented winking his eyes.

"Can it Roy!" Rick again spoke.

"Anyways meet us at our place okay." Claudia spoke.

"We'll be there." Lisa responded.

"In the meantime I'm sure you and Rick couls use the last few hours together."

"Just don't use all of it, Rick needs to stop being selfish"

"Roy I'm warning you!"

"Alright you two, Roy let's get going before you make things more uncomfortable." Claudia commneted as she pushed him.

Both Rick and Lisa watch Claudia and Roy walked away. Roy made his last turn gave them a wink and a thumbs up. Claudia rolled her eyes and took a hold of his arm, pushing him into the next turn.

"I am most certain I made the right choice for the mission."

"Im sure commander Hayes is a capable soldier, she show the right atitude." Breeti commented.

"Indeed she has been ready for a long time now."

"Speaking of which we've recovered new data from our new enemy."

"they don't appear to be Zentreadie at all. From the lookd of the ship they appear to be far advanced than us."

"Is that possible?"

"Either that or they are from a different source of life form created by the Robotech Masters."

" This is not good."

"We are still going over the data carefully, we are hoping to find more on this enemy."

"Is there any records that they could be from the Masters?"

"So far we are analyzing every detail, from all the civilizations we're encountered, none have come across."

"That is why we need commander Hayes to go on a recon mission. Of course she is going to be accompanied by our soldiers."

"I am quite interested in the plans you have for her. As you may well understand she is one of my top officers."

"No need to worry Admiral, I will also accopany commander Hayes. It would be wise for me to have a closer look on this enemy."

"Do you have any ideas where they might be located?"

"Not necessary, but we tend to find out by using a space jump."

"Alright then procceed as you like."

"I presume tonight will be a difficult time for the crew?"

"It will but as soon as this mission is over then I'm sure things will settle."

"No worries Admiral I've calculated about two weeks and we should be back at Mars."

"Rick What is this?"

"Don't open your eyes yet you'll spoil the surprise."

"Im kind of feeling insecure here."

"Insecure?" Rick chuckled.

"What is so funny?"

"It's hard to imagine you being insecure."

"What? I am human after all."

"Yeah but you're not like everyone."

"Am I suppose to take that as a compliment?"

"I'm serious, you've always been the onec, the explemplary one, the one that makes even the worse situation not so difficult."

"Well I never thougt you had that impression of me. But thank you."

"Lisa there is so many wyas that mes you irreplaceable in my eyes."

"You don't have to tell me, I already know flyboy. But what mes me insecure is that I'm in a plane blindfolded not knowing where I am going."

"Miss Hayes are you doubting your safety in my hands."

"Oh of course not. I trust you I just can't handle the suspense."

"Don't worry its not that long."

"Everytime you say that, it ends up being long."

"This time I'm not kidding, plus the wait will be worth it."

"Oh then tell me about it?"

"No words can describe it trust me."

"Ugh, that doesn't help."

"And here I thought you were mature."

"Can it Hunter." She spoke jokingly

The plane began to slowly descend. Lisa held onto Rick tighter, which didn't seem to bother him. The cockpit opened and Lisa felt the smooth breeze blow through her face.

"My dear we are here, just watch your step."

"Can I remove the blindfold?"

"No just yet, give me your hand."

Rick held onto Lisa's trembling hand, which he wanted to burst in laughter but he held onto it. It seemed to be an eternally for Lisa, not knowing where to even how to step. The fear of falling just didn't go well for her. The only thing that kept herrin placeas the feeling of Rick's hand.

"Ok now you can take it off."

LIsa slowly took the blind fold and opened her eyes.

"This is incredible!"

"Told ya and you wanted me to spoil the surprise."

"What is this place? how did you find it?"

"Actually its was a while back, this is the place where i wanted to take you out on our first date. Well before I screwed up."

Lisa just looked at him, remembering when he stood her up for Minmei. but that didn't matter anymore, they were both together. Alone, along with this beautiful place. Tears came running down her cheeks, she msiled, ran up to him and kissed him.

Just the feeling gave her strength and assurance that they will always be together. Nothing could stand in their way. They slowly broke off the kiss and Lisa rested her head on his shoulders.

"You don't know how much this means to me but you didn't have to."

"I want to and I just want today to be special, to show you how much you mean to me. Words can't describe it no matter what I do it doesn't come near to how much I love you. Besides I also brought some food, well what you made the last time. I know I can't come close to your cooking but I tried."

"Oh Rick."

"Well those two are gone. I wish I had the day off." Sammie complained.

"Yeah but we'll see Lisa later and after a few days we'll be under her command." Kim spoke.

"True, Lisa's dreams are coming true, she is so lucky." Vanessa tried to sympathize.

"Hard work pays off, man all that she went through, heartache, headaches, sleepless nights. Man I tell you, she's incredible." Kim expressed herself.

"I know I would of thrown in the towel by the first round." Sammie answered.

"Oh sammies we all know that." Vanessa chuckled.

"Hey!"

"Remember when Rick totally ticked off Lisa by talking Vanessa into playing hookie?"

"Oh tell me about it that was the most akward situation I was in."

"No kidding if i were Lisa I would of punched him in the guts and spit on him."

"Kim I think that is why you're dates end quickly."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah or how about when Rick totally went Belistic on her when he rescued Minmei."

"Poor Lisa, you know its funny how she couldn't stand him at first."

"Come to think of it, yeah all the time they would be arguing. Of course Rick deserved it for disobeying her commands."

"But other time you could really see how much she didn't like him. I totally thought she would murder him one day."

"So true then things started to change after Rick rescued her from Mars. I mean couldn't you see it, the way he looked at her. I don't know wut clicked but something started to work in his head."

"Then after they both came back from being Breeti's hostages. They started to bond more. All this time they've been together, even when their lives where on the line."

"Its like they were meant to be from the start. They were so blinded to see it but them just played it's role and settled things."

"To think, Rick has always saved Lisa counting the last attack on Earth."

"That is why Rick is Lisa's flyboy."

"Sounds like a too good to be true story. The princess' knight and shining armor happened to be among her soldiers."

"You know Lisa I never thought of you picking me."

"What do you mean?"

" I guess what I'm trying to say is that deep down I knew, some where that the person whom I wanted was none other than you. But I didn't want to face it, you are just at a higher rank than I am and well I know that I act stupid. Do the unthinkable, but I just didn't think you had eyes for someone like me."

"Honestly I didn't think either, but I guess deep down I always had a soft spot for you. WHo knows when my feelings made sense, but all I know is that you've always been there for me and have saved me. You have opened many doors for me that I never thought of walking through."

"Its funny isn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"Years ago we were at eachother's throats and now we're at eachother's hearts."

"We've made progress."

"Yes we have."

"You know this isn't that bad."

"I'm glad you liked it, I was a little worried that you would spit the food out.

"Ha, very funny Hunter."

"You know let's dedicate this day for us only."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's you and I stay here under the night sky. Watching the stars together."

"What about Claudia and Roy?"

"Oh they will understand."

"Are you sure? you know Roy."

"Oh that's him, he's not a threat."

"Oh? So what do you have in mind other than watching the stars."

"Let's dance all night long."

"Dance?"

"Yeah why not?"

"YOu dance?"

"Yes, is that a surprise?"

"Well yes, I didn't think you were the type to dance."

"I guess you don't know me that well."

"Apparently."

"How about you miss."

"How about me what?"

"Do you like to dance?"

"I do, I always do."

"What?"

"Yup."

"I have never seen you dance."

"That's because you aren't always with me."

"That's going to have to change."

"So are we going to dance without music?"

"NOpe I actually brought some. Don't worry none of them are from Minmei."

"I didn't say anything. So what music are we going to dance to?"

"Oh that's a surprise, but on thing I could tell you is that we are going to kick it old school."

"Is that so? But shouldn't we tell at least Claudia we aren't coming."

"Nah."

**sorry everyone that i haven't posted anything yet...i know i probably lost some readers and frankly i had a lot of things to do plus i had surgery soo yeah im kind of a mess right now. but im still working on updating this story. Im not done yet! soo please bare with me is all i ask...thank you too all who have been writing to me and to those who are adding me i do appreciate it alot. i have been impressed with each of your writing styles...thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Robotech: Black Feathers**_

_** Chapter 8 My Side Of The Story**_

__Lisa just kept on looking toward the lake where once the famous space fortress stood. She gave a sigh surprised how much sad she was. Not only because she is about to embark a mission away from her family; But because she shared soo much in that fortress. It was like her other home so much happened on board that ship.

The jeep honked once, nearly making her stumble a little. She just turned and saluted the emptiness that now remained.

"Commander are you alright today?" The driver asked out of curiosity.

"Yes Lt. no need to worry about it. Just head toward the airport." Lisa responded with a sigh.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Today is the big day girls. We have to make this moment happy for Lisa." Claudia advised.

"Oooh just the think of it makes me sad. I can't believe we aren't going to see her for a while. Its not going to be the same without her." Sammie complained.

"Sammie now is not the time to get soft. This is Lisa for god's sake, we have to be tough. I mean come on its going to be as much hard for her than for us." Vanessa explained.

"Well you know I'm the type to get mushy and sensative." Sammie defended herself.

"That is why we need to be happy and well you know pretend that everything is going to be alright." Kim reassured.

A jeep pulled over, all the girls gasped for a bit thinking it would be Lisa. The figure didn't appear to be her at all. Rick stood there looking puzzled at the girls when their reactions went from serious to shock. He waved and walked toward them.

"Hey there any sign of Lisa yet?" Rick asked.

"Why are you asking us, we should be asking you that question." Kim spoke offended.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really this naive? Come on Rick, you're her man, you're suppose to be with her right now. Especially today, she is leaving." Sammie yelled at him.

"Ok Sammie calm down, I'm sure Lisa is not crying right now." Claudia tried to calm her down.

Rick began to feel a little sick, remember that Lisa, his Lisa is about to leave his world to go to another. He looked toward the floor thinking, maybe Sammie was right, he should be there with her. Especially right now, holding her, telling her that they'll be together again.

"Well Lt. Hunter I guess right now is the time for comfort. How are you feeling?" Claudia asked.

"I'm fine, shouldn't I be?"

"I don't know should you?" Claudia asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well if I were you Hunter, I would try to be a man about it and suck it up." Roy interrupting the conversation.

"Well Roy I'm glad you're in a good mood." Rick spoke with sarcaism.

"Are you kidding? Why would I be happy, Lisa is leaving me with a kid here. I'm going to have to be your babysitter until 'mommy' comes back." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh knock it off Roy, now is not the time." Claudia said as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's alright Claudia, I know how to handle Roy." Rick chuckled.

"Handle me? What is that suppose to mean?"

"I know you're mad that Lisa and I didn't make it last night. I'm actually surprise it's not Claudia. But now I see how 'touchy' you've gotten."

"Ha you think I'm nagging about that? Yeah right, but now that we are in that subject. I'm curious to what your excuse is." Roy asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"I don't think so. Even if I did tell you, you're not even going to believe me."

"What? That is one lame excuse, now I know you didn't cross the line. You're face isn't even glowing."

Upon hearing Roy's comment, Rick's face turned red. Roy started to laughing so hard he dropped to the floor. Claudia rolled her eyes and turned the other way. Lisa's jeep finally arrived, the trio began to run toward the jeep saying Lisa's name. Lisa stepped out thanking the driver and turned to the girls. Rick forgot all about laughing Roy and turned his full attention toward Lisa. His heart began to race but at the same time it sanked. Today, the seconds, this moment was different for him. Even if it was just for a couple of days its too much for him to bear with her. Roy, finally calming down, put his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"You should be the one infront of her right now. You should go to her." He spoke.

Rick nodded and began to approach Lisa. From the corner of her eyes she can see Rick approaching her. Her heart also began to race, tears wanted to come out but she tried really hard to hold them back.

"Well today is the day Lisa, we are going to miss you a lot." Sammie spoke with a quivering voice.

Kim just put her hands over her face as she heard Sammie.

"Oh girls its ok, its only a couple of days that is all." Lisa reassured them.

"Glad to see that you are taking it well Lisa. We were worried that maybe we didn't want to make things hard for you." Vanessa commented.

"Nah its ok, you're only human, but I do expect my crew to be ready once this mission is over is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" The trio responded.

"Lisa it is going to be tough without you for a while. Trust me you should of seen these girls when you left for Alaska." Claudia commented.

"No worries this time I do have a flight back." Lisa chuckled.

"I guess I'll miss bring you back then." Rick interrupted.

Lisa looked at him with a puzzled face not knowing what he was referring to.

"Don't you remember, I was the one that brought you back after the great war." Rick continued.

"Oh yes haha how could I forget." Lisa smiled.

Claudia slowly stepped back letting Lisa and Rick have their time alone. She signaled the trio to make their traces as well.

"Commander Lisa I hope you have a save trip up there." Rick saluted.

"I always do, especially because i have a special guardian angel with me." Lisa teased.

"I guess this guardian angel knows how much I will miss you then. Lisa I-" Rick stopped for a moment to think what he was going to say.

Those eyes of hers are too much to bear, even to say the simpliests words. He looked down for a moment, trying to clear his throat.

"Oh for god's sake will you tell her, hug her, kiss her!. You're here already too late to turn back!" Roy hollered.

Lisa just began to laugh, she came close to Rick. Her hands came to his face, lifting his head a little just to see his eyes.

"Rick I know, I'm going to miss you as well. This is just as hard to me as it is to you. But don't worry I'm going to be fine, I'll be back in a few days. Be strong for me and it will go by fast." She gently spoke to him.

"I know but it's just that, its not the same. Here I know that I can protect you, but if you're out there. I won't know when you need me, or know that each new day you're fine. There is an enemy out there, the last thing I want is for you to be in danger while I'm here safe and not being able to bear the news if one day you don't come back." He continued nearly in tears.

Lisa drew her head close to hers, she moved her hands down to the back of his neck. They both closed their eyes just feeling eachother's breath.

"Listen I wouldn't of taken this mission if I knew I wasn't coming back. If I knew that I wasn't coming back to you. I'm going to be with Breeti and Exedore and they have pilots as well. I'm sure if anything happens that they are going to do the best they can to make sure nothing like that happens. We are both soldiers and I just wanted to let you know that I love you will all my heart and that I will always. I know how hard it is, and even though I'm not going to be within your range. I'm going to fight for my life as well as you always do each day. I won't leave this world without you."

Lisa pulled away, digging in her pocket she pulled out a necklace. The necklace that belonged to her mother. Her two thumb pressed tightly on it; She kissed it and put it on Rick's hands.

"Rick I give this to you as a promise, a promise reassuring you that I am going to come back to you. That I will be looking forward to seeing you again. Until then take good care of it, it was my mother's. She gave it to me before she passed away, everday I look at it to remember her. Now its your's to remember me, see her pictures is on one side and my picutre is on the other side." Lisa continued.

Rick just nodded and before she could go on, he held onto her tightly and kissed her. Roy and Claudia just looked at each, while the trio were in tears holding onto eachother. Both Lisa and Rick didn't care whether people were there, right now was their moment. when finally the intercome broke their moment.

_**{Shutter to Mars base is about to take off in 15 mintues. All personal please report to the shuttle. I repeat shuttle to Mars is about to take off in 15 minutes. All personal please report to the shuttle.}**_

__"I guess its time for me to go." Lisa sadly spoke.

"Yes." Rick responded.

"Ehem. well I think its my turn to say something to out new captain." Roy interrupted.

"Go away Roy." Rick complained.

"Oh don't be such a baby Rick. Hey as a big brother I would like to hug my little sister and wish her the best."

"Alright you two enough with the drama." Lisa chuckled.

Rick just nodded and Roy came up to Lisa, hugged her and saluted her.

"Hey I always knew that you would make a great captain. But be save up there ok. Don't do anything that would jeopardize anything with us."

"Is that an order from a commander to a captain?"

"No but its an order from a big brother to his sister." Roy teased.

"I'll do my best to do what I can within my powers."

"Alright I'll take your word for it miss Hayes."

Lisa began to make her way toward the shuttle, everyone just watched as she went up the steps. Once in the shuttle the doors closed behind her, Rick just kept on watching the shuttle while the rest went back to the jeep. The engines were starting up, the wings where being organized to take flight. The countdown was begining. The intercome echoed in Rick's head, suddenly he remembered when the last time Lisa left. When she called him up late at night telling him that she was going to leave for earth. Left helpless watching from the window how her shuttle left.

Next thing he was sent out to rescued her shuttled from a sudden enemy attack. confused by why she had taken that decision, but now everything is different. Before he didn't know he loved her, he wanted to be with her. Now everything made sense, now he would know that she would be coming back to him, and only to him. He felt the necklace that Lisa gave him. He kissed it and held it against his chest. Finally he felt the wave of the lift off, he watch as the shuttle was disappearing within the clouds. For a second he wanted to run to the nearest VF to go after her and plead her not to go. But he couldn't move, his legs became shaking and the tears began to flow down his cheeks. His whole body trembled, his knees giving out, he found himself on the ground looking up.

Roy looking how helpless Rick was, looked at Claudia. She nodded and began the jeep. Roy stayed behind with Rick, he didn't want to bother him right now, but he waited for him. Rick looked back at the shuttle, the only thing that remained was the trail of smoke the shuttle had left.

All that Lisa could do was just look out the window, her hands touching the glass frame. Trying to be strong, trying not to make a fool out of herself and ask the pilot to stop and let her out. The shuttle, now taking off, she could only see Rick becoming smaller and smaller; finally disappearing behind the clouds. Tears came down her cheeks, she didn't bother to wipe them off, because eventually the whole flood would come down. She told herself this is not the time, she will be with him again.

_[Rick I promise that I will return to you. Don't be sad for my parting, I will be back I promise.] _She thought to herself.

Within a few moments, the blue sky was becoming dark. Seeing the stars appearing around her. She closed her eyes wishing that he would be ok and the rest of her family she is leaving.

"Commander what do you wish we do now?" Kira asked.

He sat there thinking, as he kept on tapping his fingers. All that was in his mind was that face. Why was that face in his mind, what did it mean? Something about that expression is so familiar, but why, have they meant before. His mind just wonder as Kira was trying to get his attention. He just stared at the stars that were floating before him.

"Hm? This doesn't make sense at all." He concluded.

"Say what?" Kira responded.

"What I meant is that once the Masters figure out that the space fortress is gone. What are they going to do." He pondered.

"We haven't heard anything from the yet, and I don't think they would be pleased to know that the Zentraedi have failed them."

"That is the least of my concerns. How is Khyron handling his post?"

"He's helpless as ever, mad, crazy, I still don't see why we need him or why we are staying here."

"I'm not sure, but we should be heading out way out of this galaxy."

"Then do you want me to make the order."

He gave no answer, he got up and walked closer to the windows. From the corner of the hallway, Khyron was hearing the conversation. Enraged by leaving those humans alive and not avenging his lost comrades was just detestable to him. But first he needed to find where they were keeping Azonia and Zeraal, surely they would assist him.

"Sent a scout first." He spoke again.

"A scout?"

"Yes just to make sure we aren't being followed, then we will leave this place."

"Yes sir!" Kira responded.

Khryon kept making his way around the ship, he felt like he was walking in a maze. Perhaps he has been walking in circles, everything was soo strange, being in a human form was even more disgusting to him. He was still a little wobbly, but he was getting use it.

"That idiot doesn't know that those humans have to be destroy. No way will I be able to live." Khyron spoke to himself.

He looked around and noticed that he was in the armory compartment.

"If only I had a crew, I would go out and personally wipe out those micrions. I just need time right now." He kept on speaking to himself.

"Well, Well how has it been going Khryon?" Kira smirked.

"Hm what do you care." He remarked.

"True why should I care, but as you know I am your commander and I do have to put up with you." Kira continued.

"Just for now, but once I prove myself worthy. I won't have to put up with your-"

"Watch it Khyron, one slip and I guarantee that those will be your last words."

"Hm you seem so confident for being a Micrion puppet."

"You still believe that rubbish after all this time?"

"You don't believe me? You much more than a fool than I thought."

"At least I have my crew and not a trash like you."

"Laugh it up while you can. Because one of these days you will come to me and when that time comes trust me even I will repeat the death words to you."

"Then I guess we shall see."

"I only one question."

"What is it."

"Where is Azonia and Zeraal I want to see them."

"They are still an inactive mode."

"where is that at?"

"You can't see them, you might interfer with the process."

"What process?"

"For them to wake up, they are in an awful state. Interferring with that process is dangerous so no one is aloud."

Before Khryon could go on, Kira just walked off leaving him with the words in his mouth.

"Who does that women think she is. I will have my revenage and trust me I will make that Commander fight those humans to the death."

The shuttle finally made it to Mars, Breeti and Exedore were waiting for Lisa's arrival. The shuttle landed safely onto the airport, Lisa walking out in her space suite felt a little akward as she looked up at the giant Breeti.

"Greetings Captain Hayes." Breeti greeted.

"Hello there Breeti and Exedore. I believe I am here for assistance?"

"Indeed Captain Hayes, we apologize for the sudden plead." Exedore explained.

"No worries Exedore, I'm glad that I am able to help."

"I'm sure your crew is going to miss you, but rest assure that this task will go by quick." Breeti commented.

"Ah yes, well I'll see them soon." Lisa spoke trying not to leave any traces of saddness.

"Good then let us begin." Breeti continued.

They walked back into the base, everything was so different from the last time Lisa was in Mars. It was mostly surrounded by Zentraedi space ships and of course with a couple mecha of the RDF. Everyone around her were so busy, people coming in door, huge doors and small doors. Personals walking, others running and others sweating intensely.

"As you can see Captain Hayes, this base has been recontructed. I'm sure that Admiral Global has informed you that this base as well as the moons are going to be frontiers for the earth." Exedore went on.

"Yes he did mention something like that. So is this where the new mechas are going to be constructed and then sent to earth." Lisa responded.

"He believes for the relief of the people, it is best for them to be made here. All the construction and the test for military weapons." Breeti commented.

"I would have to agree with him on that part, Earth needs whatever assistance to recover its beauty and its strenght back. As for the people, well I still don't think they would be happy with either decision but if the Admiral believes it then we should try to work with it as much as we can." Lisa expressed herself.

"Now is the time to do what we can since we have the power to do so. Other than that, if we don't then eventually we will all regret and face the consequences." Exedore pointed out.

"I couldn't agree more Exedore, I just wished that more people had faith in us. To see that every one is doing their part to bring out home back and to reconstruct its beauty back." Lisa conclude.

"Yes indeed. Well other than the reconstruction of the base, we have been working on Dr. Lang's new designs of the VFs. I personally believe that these new mechas would be effective against these new enemy." Exedore explained

"Speaking of Dr. Lang, shouldn't he be here as well?" Lisa asked.

"He is, he is just taking care of some little things back on earth and he will be with us shorty. In a couple of day I pressume." Breeti commented.

"I see, so how do you know for sure that these mechas are going to be of a good use against the new enemies?" Lisa asked again.

"This is where you come in Captain Hayes. To further our data on this new enemy, we are going on a recon mission. I will be accompanying you along with some of our men of the Zentraedi force. Breeti will stay behind to debief the rest when they arrive." Exedore said.

"You mean the rest of my crew. How long is this mission going to take?" Lisa pondered.

"I estimated about two weeks, maybe just a few more days but not too much." Exedore answered

"Two weeks, will be back in that time?" Lisa asked with a little concern

"Affirmative, we plan to use the space fold to find them." Exedore said.

"Wouldn't that give our position away if we are doing a recon mission?" Lisa asked again.

"I understand your concern but we plan to defold somewhere near them, not exactly in the same position where they are." Exedore commented

"I see do we have an exact location where they are?"

"We don't have a precise one only a theory." Breeti commented

"A theory?" Lisa questioned

"I know it doesn't sound like a suffice answer but trust us we know what we are doing." Breeti again commented.

"Rest assure Exedore and Breeti I am confident that you know what you are doing. I think a theory right now is better than not knowing anything." Lisa reassured

"Then we agree, we shall set our course tomorrow." Exedore concluded.

"I will be ready." Lisa confirmed.

All he could do was just stare at the sky, even though he was infront of his VF, all he could think was about her. He jumped in his cockpit which made him feel worse. Those memories came back again, the times she was with him in here. He sigh and took a deep breath. Finally all his thoughts were disturbed by Roys incoming message.

"Hey there little brother how are you holding up?" Roy asked.

"Can't you tell I'm as happy as a cookie" Rick spoke with sacraism.

"You can't fool me Hunter, I know you're misery. I don't blame you, if you need some time you know-"

"I'm fine Roy really, if I took time off it would drive me more crazy. No I need to be here just in case something comes up."

"Hey boss! don't worry Captain hayes will be back in no time." Max came into the conversation.

"Yeah and with me you don't need to worry about nothing ahahahhahaha!" Ben came into the conversation as well.

"Thanks guys I really do appreciate the concern but I'm fine really. I know she will come back."

Rick held onto the necklace and kissed it. He remembered how Lisa kissed it before she gave it to him. He put it around his neck and smiled.

_[Yes my Lisa will come back to me. For sure we will be together once more.] _He thought to himself.

"Well then I guess if Rick says he is alright, then guys its time for us to hit it." Roy Commanded.

"Roger!" All three men responded.

The four men lifted up in their VF off from the ground into the sky. The city was becoming smaller and smaller soon disappearing into the mist.

_[Lisa I'm counting the days to see your pretty face again. Don't worry my love once this war is over I'll take you to the stars this time for dance with them just like the night before.]_


	9. Chapter 9

**Robotech:Black Feathers**

** Chapter 9**

She twirrled the ring on her finger as she pondered, she peered out the window watching as the mechas carried building materials back and forth. Lisa thought about Rick, what would he being doing right now? Would he be looking out toward the sky at night searching for the red star of Mars and wondering the same thing? She gave a sigh and continued looking outside, Exedore came in noticing her expression. He cleared his thought and approached her.

"Captain Hayes Im sure they miss you a lot and don't worry about them. They are soldiers, the are keeping busy when they realize it. It will be the time to reunit with them." He tried to comfort.

"Oh thank you but I'm fine, I'm just wondering about this mission." Lisa quickly tried to hid her saddness.

"Is that's what is bothering you?" He asked

"Well not worried, I'm just curious to what we are going to find. I mean what our next move will be once we recover the data you need." She continued.

"For the sake of mankind to stop this madness before it reaches its critical point." Exedore explain.

"I hope so Exedore."

"Well then are we ready to go then?"

"Yes of course."

"Good I will notify the pilots."

Azonia waiting and waiting in the exact same spot as always. Her finger tapping on the bed just staring out the window as if she were some kind of experiment. Her eyes only focused on one area of the window, furious hoping to burn it with her fury. Finally the door opened, Azonia's thought vanished as she stared at the figure in the door way.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Where you need to be." The voice said.

"Where are the others?" Azonia again asked.

"Where they need to be." The voice spoke again.

"What am I doing here?" She asked again.

"For your safety and the well being of the others." The voice said.

"I need to see them." Azonia demanded.

"Like I said its for safey precautions and-"

"The hell with that!" Azonia screamed.

She tried to run through the figure, but the figured moved too quickly knocking her down. Azonia picked herself up again and tried it once more, but it was no use, the figure knew her next moved and knocked her again. This time was hit good, Azonia could hardly pick herself up.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?" Azonia questioned.

"Oh you too have forgotten" The voice mocked.

"Who the hell are you?" Azonia spoke with bitterness.

The figure came into the light, at once Azonia's eyes widen as she stared at the woman's eyes. Kira smirked upon seeing the expression of Azonia, the exact expression she was dreaming for so long to see. The day had finally come for both of them to come face to face, the only problem is that she didn't have the opportunity to end Azonia's life.

"Well Azonia by your expression I'm glad you remembed this face. This person before you that you left to die and rot in misery." Kira fiercly spoke to her.

"But there was nothing I could do I-" Azonia stopped herself before she spoke.

"Go ahead let me hear what you have to say. Come on don't stop I want to hear it." Kira cynically spoke.

Azonia just kept silent not wanted to go further, Kira just smirked.

"I want to know what happened to Khyron. Is he still alive?"

"If i told you no?"

"Is he?"

"You sound so pitiful you know that. Do you really care for him that much?"

Again Azonia kept silent, she faced the ground trying to hid her expression.

"Well, well looks like you have fallen for that rat! Hmm interesting." Kira mocked.

"You still haven't answered my question." Azonia trying to change the subject.

Kira turned her back to Azonia leaving her demanding answers. Kira couldn't keep it to herself, the idea to use this to her advantage. She locked the door and left Azonia once again trapped in there screaming her lungs out.

Rick just stood there looking onto the sky, as the sun rose. He stood there thinking how Lisa would be doing right now, thinking, keeping her mind off him? He shook his head trying not to think about it. The VFs taking off caught his attention, he watched as they left the trail of smoke behind. The instant flashback of Lisa getting on the Shuttle, leaving the same way came to his head. He wanted her back, he wanted to feel her warmth, to feel her kisses, especially to hear her voice once more. He just closed his eyes while he was holding on to his fists trying to shake off the feeling of loneliness.

Claudia walking by noticed that Rick was standing there trembling like a scared five year old kid. She quickly walked by Rick and put her hand on his should. Rick jumped a little and then realized it was Claudia. She smiled and nodded.

"Hi Rick how are you holding up?" She asked with concern.

"Oh well you know me, whinning as ever." He tried to joke.

"Rick I know there isn't any words that could fill the emptiness you are feeling. But just remember Lisa is facing the same thing. She is being strong for you and you should try to do the same thing. Its hard for all of us and especially for you, just hang in there. When we go to her I'm sure you will have all the time you need with her."

"Thanks Claudia."

With that Claudia left Rick, in the mean time he kept on gazing at the sky. Hoping to see that shuttle come back. On the bridge the same story was happening. All the girls seemed to be distracted, even the Admiral noticed it.

"Do you think Rick is crying again?" Sammie whispered to Kim

"Psh wouldn't you?" Kim answered a little annoyed.

"Well I'm not in love with Lisa." Sammie spoke

"You know what I mean, we all miss her so I'm sure." Kim said.

"Yeah we are just with it today I guess." Sammie sigh.

"Any word from Mars?" The Admiral asked.

Both girls jumped and gave him a nodd.

The shuttle from Mars was taking off, Lisa looked outside the window watching how the mechas cleared the way. For a second she thought she saw Rick, then it clicked the image of Rick standing, watching her leave. She tried blinking when Exedore interrupted her thought. Then the figure quickly began to fade away.

"Captain Hayes we are going to the space ship and from there we will be heading out." Exedore explain.

"That's fine."

The shuttle was now heading out from Mars, Exedore trying to explain the whole process. But Lisa was way out of his reach, her thought were somewhere else. The stars she thought, those same stars that she was under days ago, now seemed to accompany her. within an hour they were back in the ship. They boarded the ship and now they were on the deck. Lisa now took her position as the captain of the ship. She motioned for the space fold to begin. The countdown was beginning, and the spacefold engines were now spinning. Soon the night of space was lit by the spacefold proccess, within a few second they were gone.

Kira walked with a smirk on her face, looking content, this was something she could use to her advantage. At once she went to report to the commander, deep down she knew him better than anyone and this one is the Ace.

"Well how is this Azonia doing?" He asked.

"She is fully active, she was asking for Khyron actually." she said with a smirk.

"Oh?" He spoke with curiousity.

"It seems that we have an advantage with Khyron. Those two seem to have a strong bond with eachother. Something that could be good use." she continued.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I saw it in her eyes, she cares more for that animal than he does and that sir is key."

"So what do your purpose?"

"I say turn that "kindness" into the opposite. If Khyron were to reunit with those two, they could sturr something. but if we make against eachother than we have a weak competitor."

"Sounds rather intriguing."

"It will be."

"Fine do as you please, did you prepare for that scout?"

"Yes they are about to depart."

"On second thought, send Khyron."

"Khyron? I don't think-"

"Do it, as a new member of your unit, I would like to see how he does as a soldier. I'm sure you will enjoy this as well."

"As you wish."

Kira left in search for Khyron, She found him at that armory sector. She smirked and called for him. At first he acted as he didn't hear her but then he drew his attention to him.

"Well Khyron looks like you're on duty today." Kira commanded as she tossed him a helmet.

"What is this for?" He remarked.

"Since you are a new member, it has come to the commanders attention to see how you perform out there in combat. You're on scout patrol."

"Me? On scout patrol that is obsurd! I don't do-"

"That is not my problem you are under my command you understand. If you don't like it then you could choose the other option."

"And what would that be?"

"To kill you. Its you're choice."

He didn't speak anymore, she just left him and he took the helmet.

Lisa's ship came into a defold, they happened to be on the opposite side of Saturn. Everything seemed to run smoothly, they were prepared for anything. Outside where the Zentraedi troops ready to defend them.

"Stargaze has successfully transferred." one of the bridge personals reported.

"All stations are green no red light yet." Another reported.

"Well Captain Hayes it seems that we have a successful trip." Exedore informed.

"Good, procceed with caution we don't want to be detected by anything. Search for anything signs of movements. Send a unit to cover the debris infront of us. I don't want any surprise we must carry this task successfully." Captain Hayes commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." They all reported.

A unit of Zentraedi were dispatched immediately to cover ground. Captain Hayes and Exedore awaiting further confirmation, now procceeded to discuss the plan further. In the meantime Khyron and the other were dispatched as well to cover the same ground. With bitterness he went out his way, trying to forget the akward situation he was in. Alluded in his own thinking, he was straying from the group, making the others frustrated. He remarked back with irriation and hatred, finally Kira came onto his screen.

"Khryon you are disobeying the commmands you are to stay with the group." she commaned him.

"Are you really this blind, we have to check on the other side, its the protocol."

"We are only secure the areas that call to our attention is that clear?"

He quickly turned off the screen, obviously not taking any further crap from her. Kira pounded her hand onto the monitor. Her fist tighten more, wishing it was squeezing Khyron's neck, feeling how his bone breaks.

"I knew he would pull something like this." Kira complained.

"Leave him." The commander interrupted.

"But he is-"

"I know what he is doing, let him think that he has this won."

The debris caught Khyron's attention. something about it made him feel like he needed to go there. Again his screen popped in, this time it was a different officer.

"Khyron we are not to go there" The officer informed.

"We have to secure that premisses. There is no telling if there is something there or not." He replied.

"Look we have our orders, besides you can't see anything there."

"Exactly why and this type of debris anything can hide there."

"That is not our orders, regroup at once!"

"That is not something you should be saying."

"Khyron!"

On the other side the unit of Zentraedi procceed to pick up a signal.

"Captain we are picking up some activity here."

"Is it the enemy?"

"We can't see the debris is too thick to tell."

"Alright stand by, do not intersect yet. Hang low."

"Roger."

"Could we have found them already." Captain Hayes questioned.

"If we have then we must be extremely careful in order not to be seen."

"You're right, procceed to fall back a little way more. We can't afford to be seen, if it is the enemy we must not intersect." Captain Hayes commanded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Looks like Khyron is going toward the debris. I say we just leave him here." Kira commented.

"Just let him be." The commander spoke.

"Sir we are getting movement on the other side of the 7th planet." one of the soldiers informed.

"Is it our unit?" Kira asked.

"No sir."

"Order for the unit to procceed with caution. And tell khryon to fall back now!"The commander ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Khyron fall back, there seems to be some activity falling your way."

"Is that so, I bet is those earthings, this will be fun."

"No! Khyron you must not intersect, you have been ordered to fall back."

"Stop your nonsense you don't know how long i have been waiting for this." with that he exited his screen and procceed a full launch attack.

The soldier informed of what Khyrons was doing, Kira tried to get back on the monitor but it was no use.

"That fool he is going to ruin everything!" Kira remarked.

Send out the calling, get him back at once!" He ordered.

Khyron now in full speed was heading toward the debris, his scanners were picking up multiple icons. He fired targeting the enemies, at once the zentraedi unit responded back firing at him. The crew was monitoring everything, not paying attention, the other unit was fast approaching from behind.

"Commander we have visual" the soldier reported.

From the Monitor the stargaze appeared, Kira just grew angerly.

"He's already in that battle." She reproached.

"Have the unit help him out. We have no choice but to intercept. Kira stay here I will go."

"What? But I should-"

"No stay here, I will personally go for him."

"Its only one enemy?" Captain Hayes questioned.

"What?"

"Captain we are showing multiple enemies behind us." One reported.

"Missiles are approaching." another reported also.

"Evade!" Captain Hayes ordered.

The battle was intense, more and more enemy battle pods were heading toward their way. The Stargaze managed to dodge the enemy fire. On the other hand Khyron was enjoying the destruction of his enemy, finally destroy the unit down he procceeded to head toward the ship. Once he took a look at the ship his eyes widened. He recognized that ship, it was Breeti's ship. His fists tighten, the thought of those traitors, the feeling of revenage ran through his viens. At full speed Khyron launched toward the ship, Captain Hayes dispatched more units. The Stargaze was finally taking hits, Surrounded by both sides. All the bridge crew were in panic, they tried with everything but it seemed that there just too many enemies. Khyron launched multiple missiles and began to fire with his beam at the ship.

"Khyron back down immediately!" The Commander came into his screen.

"But those are Breeti's ship he must go down, that traitor has to pay. I'm not done yet I have to kill them all!" Khyron yelled.

"You imbecile! They are no threat look at them. You need to fall back!"

"No I will not let you take this battle, this battle that belongs to me and I will destroy those humans in there as well!"

Lisa was not about to throw in the towel just yet. She ordered for the cannons to be fire. The count down began, but the enemy fire was too much for the Stargaze to bear. At once the Cannon was ready and destroyed part of the unit. Khyron and the Commander watch helplessly as their unit was destroyed. At once Captain Hayes ordered for the unit to go after Khyron and the Commander. Kira was inpatient, without the orders she dispatch the whole ship to make way. The fighting continued, both Khyron and the Commander now fighting for their lives were on the line. The Stargaze prepared for another Cannon attack when all of a sudden the enemy ship fired at their cannon. This was it, the Stargaze now was left vulnerable. The enemy ship began to fire at the Stargaze.

"Captain the Stargaze is loosing power, the cannons are done for. We are going to have to abandon ship." one reported.

"Units red, green and blue are down, I can't reach yellow or orange."

"This can't be." Lisa thought.

"We have to make a jump." Exedore commanded.

"We don't have enough power, not even to use the boosters."

Another hit was received this time it hit them near the bridge. Khyron was shooting down all the enemy he could possibly get, in the mean time the commander proceeded to go toward the Stargaze. As he was dodge enemy fire, he finally reached the Stargaze. With that he took out his beam cannon and proceeded to destroy the remaining units on board.

"Captain the enemy is closing in!"

"Captain Hayes this ship has an S.O.S signal that could do a spacefold. If we activate it right now we can get to the others."

"Alright then we shall do that."

"No doubt Breeti will know the exact coordinates."

"Abandon ship everyone, send an S.O.S through a spacefold!" Captain Hayes ordered.

At once the Stargaze fired an S.O.S that lit the space, infuriated Khyron again made a full speed toward the Stargaze. He knew what that was all about, before anyone can get out alive, this was his chance to get revenge. The Stargaze was slowly crumbling to pieces, the crew getting up running out of their way, when a strange light came into view. Frozen, unable to speak, for a second she could feel even her blood stop. The sound of her heart beating sounded so loud she thought everyone around could hear it. Feeling the warmth of the light getting brighter and brighter, she heard a voice. An uneasy voice calling to her, from a distance there stood a figure, she coudn't make out who it was but it was there calling her. The light was getting bigger and bigger when a strong wind came in blowing her away finally being consumed by the light, the bridge was completely destroyed.

Rick felt like someone had punched him in the stomach when he fell to the ground on his knees. A powerful pain that he had never felt before, with that his mind clicked a voice calling his name. He looked up and saw an instant light flash.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

Rick getting up on his feet, shaking his head off.

"I don't know I just got this awful feeling in my stomach." Rick responded a little unsure.

"Strange." Max commented.

"Well it's because the boss hasn't eaten that is why." Ben interrupted.

"I have what are you talking about?" Rick defended.

"Hey that reminds me you haven't eaten." Roy commented.

"Yes I did i had lunch with you guys." Rick spoke.

"But skipper you didn't touch your food." Max replied.

"Ah ha, its not good, do you want Lisa to see you like this." Roy teased.

"See well shall we go out to dinner? I know a perfect place." Ben spoke enthused with the idea of food.

"Well I've got stuff to do-"

"Nonsense don't give us that crap, you are going to eat with us." Roy spoke as he pushed him forward.

"Looks like its going to be a long week for us." Max spoke with concern.

"Why is that?" Ben asked.

"If he keeps acting like this something bad might happen."

"Oh watch it Max don't even say that, you could actually bring something bad."

"You're right, i shouldn't be say anything like that."

"Hey are you two coming or what? You're not making this easy come on we have to cheer up Rick remember?" Roy hollered.

Both Max and Ben looked at eachother and then nodded, running toward Rick and Roy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Robotech: Black Feathers**

** Chapter 10 Friends or enemies?**

"Khyron you are such a dam fool!" Kira shouted as she pinned Khyron to the wall.

"What is wrong with you? I did what I had to do, get my revenge!" He answered.

"You call this a successful revenge? My men where killed out there because of your stupidity, this is strike two for you Khyron. One more and I swear upon this crew that I will have not have mercy for your pathic zentraedi life. I will make sure that you will joy the rest of your race in history!" She remarked.

"Safe it for someone who is intimated by you. Those traitor deserved death, Im going claim what is right. If sacrificing soldiers is what it takes then so be it. I have no problem with that, there is always room for more." He smirked.

Kira pulled out a knife and stuck Khryon right in the face causing him to be blinded on his left eye. He fell to the ground as he was in agony. The rest of the crew members just watch, not helping Khyron out. They were as well enjoying this, hoping that Kira could finish the job when the Commander came in. Every disperse waiting what will happen next.

"Kira step down!" The Commander ordered.

"But Commander he-"

"Enough I said! I understand Kira don't worry you will have your chance but for now take him away. I don't want to see his face loose." he ordered.

The rest of the crew nodded and picked up Khyron. He tried to free himself, but the men took hold of him tightly not letting him escaped. Once Khyron was out of the scene, Kira stood there trembling in madness.

"Kira don't you have something to accomplish?" The Commander smirked.

"Huh?" She answered with a puzzled look.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of that special goal you have always desire. I'm sure now is the perfect time for you to take it out on someone else." He signaled.

"Oh yeah, actually I had forgotten, but now its time for pay back. An eye for and eye right?" Kira smirked as well.

"Have fun Kira but control yourself. I'm sure they will be of great use."

"That you can be sure of."

The Commander left, Kira stood there looking at the damaged mechas before her.

"I swear Khyron this one you are going to pay with your very blood."

Khyron still struggle to be free was thrown into the prison. The men mocked him and spat on him. Khyron tried to reach for him but he was unsuccessful. The men closed the door and locked it, the sound of the footsteps fading away is what echoed around him.

"Blasted woman she will sure pay for this! I don't care if i have to kill both of them. Mark my word my time will come." He spoke to himself.

He looked around just finding emptiness around him, it was hard to see. It was as if he was blinded completely, all dark with no light. When all of a sudden he heard a cough. He jerked and quietly waited; no sound came again was it all in is head? Again another cough was heard.

"Who's there?" He questioned.

"Hmm wouldn't you like to know?" the voice responded.

"Are you another prisoner here?" He asked.

"Prisoner? I'm more like a pet caged in an unrealistic world." The voice spoke again.

"Come out!" Khyron demanded.

The figure lurked until the little glimpse of light that was one.

"Zeraal is that you?" Khyron asked.

"No the name is Hindus." The voice again spoke.

"You look like some one I knew." Khyron explained.

The man just looked at him and noticed his wound. He smirked and reveals more of himself. He face have been scared so many times that they appeared to be heavy thick wrinkles. His arm was all made out of metal. His clothes all ripped up, shredding as if he was attacked by a wild beast with out mercy. He chuckled as he stared at Khyron.

"What is so funny?" Khyron asked.

"Let me guess Kira left you her property mark." Hindus chuckled.

"How do you know?"

"Well lets just say I know her well enough to know her marks."

"Why are you here?"

"Because like you I am held against my will. I came from a society with prosperous technology. But one day they came and took it all away, those fools thought they could own the power. The destroyed my world trying to suceed in their mission."

"Hmm doesn't sound like much of a fight." Khyron sarcastically spoke.

Hindus became angry and ran up to him pinning him again the bars.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Khyron. From what I've been hearing you won't live that long." Hindus remarked.

"Let me go!" Khyron demanded.

Immediately Hindus let Khyron go.

"I like your atitude, perhaps we can help eachother." Hindus offered.

"Yeah right. What can you do old man. Nothing much is left in you."

"Oh trust me I could be of good use. Like you I seek the revenge and with your help I'm sure that we can gain back the power."

"Power? what power?"

"All this technology you see around you. It all belongs to me, I help built this massive this. This new type of robotechnology."

"You what?"

"Just as you hear it, they only reason why I am alive is because I'm the creator of the dam thing."

"You're lying."

"Like I said I came from a prosperous world of technology. If it wasn't for that traitor that I rescued it wouldn't of ended this way."

"Traitor? What traitor."

"Who else, that so called commander. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be alive. That idiot, all he wanted to do all this time was get power."

"So the Commander happens to be a traitor. Well a traitor like that deserves death."

" I couldn't agree more. If I knew what he was up to from the beginning I wouldn't of helped him. I would of let him die out there. But I was fooled."

"What do you mean you should of left him die?"

"Isn't it obvious? He is not a Zentraedi, he's not from this world, who knows what world he came from. But I taught him the things that I know because I felt sorry for him. But now I take all that back."

"Yes of course I know he is not a Zentraedi but how did he get to have this power."

"Good question. why don't you ask that woman."

"Kira?"

"Yes that one, the day she came to my planet he turned against me and that is when it all happened. Countless of my race died at the very hands of those two. Ever since i have craved to get my revenge on them, yet look at me I'm here alive because I only serve as a puppet to them."

Kira walked with a big smile on her face, she opened the door and watched a helpless soul with wires all over his body. Still inactive not being able to hear, smell, see, think, or taste. To her he was in the most beautiful state, a weapon, a destructive weapon. She walked right passed him and went to the other door. Azonia looking helplessly, looked up and frowned.

"What do you want from me now?" Azonia remarked with bitterness.

"I want you to come with me. Don't you want to know if Khyron is alive Or whatever happened to him? Kira tested her.

"You know where he is?"

"Please if it wasn't for us you guys would of been dead by now."

"I rather take death than to be here."

"Don't worry I could arrange that."

"But first I want to see Khyron what have you done to him."

"Actually Khyron isn't here."

"What?"

"Just as you hear it, Khyron left both you and Zeraal."

"That's impossible, I was with him when we-"

"When you tried to destroy those humans please. Are you sure it was Khyron you were with?"

"Yes I am certain that it was him."

"What a shame because when we found you it was only you and no one else."

"You're lying!"

"Im not sweetheart, the only two we found was you and Zeraal."

"Where is Zeraal?"

"Zeraal is inactive right now. We are trying to rescue him."

"This can't be true Khryon wouldn't-"

"What you think you being with Khyron made things different. Hahaha now that is funny. Khyron will always be the mad dog he has been. I complete mad dog that doesn't care about anyone else but himself."

"Then why did he send out the signal?"

"So he could get rid of you two and leave. He left he is not here anymore. I don't know he was talking about finishing his job, looking for a better crew."

"NO! NO!NO! that isn't true."

"You don't believe me? Fine come with me and I will show you."

Kira stood out of the way to let Azonia walk off. They both walked down the hallway, when a glimpse of blue light caught her attention. She looked at the window, finally her eyes widened as she saw Zeraal, all deformed.

"What has happened to him?"

"As you can see this is Zeraal, when he found out that Khyron was ditching both of you for a better crew. Zeraal tried to stop him but couldn't, he tried to reason with him but you know Khyron." Kira explained.

"That's not like-"

"Remember long ago when I was part of your team? Look what he did to me? His own crew and now it doesn't surprise me that he went this far. We tried to fix Zeraal but this is as good as we got."

"Why didn't you stop Khyron?"

"We tried but Khyron had hijacked our latest weapons and used them against us. We save all three of you and look at the 'thanks' we get. I know its hard to believe but have you ever thought that if he was still here. He would at least come by and see how you are?"

Azonia just stood there speechless. Of course how could Khyron care for her, she was slowly convincing herself that Khyron ditched them completely.

"See? If he did care for you, then he would have come by and see for himself. But someone selfish like him, wouldn't even care if he knew you died on that battle ship. Look around you, the only ones you could trust now, is us."

"That fool! That,argh, how he does this? This is unforgivable."

"Khyron never changes, he's a ruthless animal and that is what he will always be. If I were you, I go and kill him, we can both do it. I have my reasons and so do you. I'm sure this is what Zeraal would want him to do."

"He's not worth dying. He's worth more than that."

"Than can I count on you to do the job?"

"Hmm despite the differences we have, after this than it will just be me and you."

"Of course you don't have to tell me twice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Robotech: Black Feathers**

** Chapter 11 Try To Sleep With A Broken Heart**

Again and again he kept on hearing his name being called out. He looked around but all he saw was the thick mist that surrounded him. Rick's body trembling in fear, but why fear? What was out there that he feared? A could cold wind came into place, he turned facing the direction the wind was coming. A dark figure appeared but then instantely faded away. Once again his name was being called, he turned around and saw the figure instantely fade away. The feeling in his stomach was coming back again, the voice came once more, this time louder. He looked up and saw the figure again, this time it didn't fade away, it kept standing before him. He tried to go toward it but it seemed to be further with each step. Finally as he looked harder, he recognized that figure.

"Lisa?" Rick hesitated, "Lisa is that you?"

The figure didn't respond, Rick began to run toward it, the feeling in his stomach got strong.

"Lisa what is going on?" Rick spoke as he was breathing for more air.

The surrounding became darker, he didn't see the figure anymore. He felt the strong wind once more, as he turned he saw a body on the ground. Barely moving, he ran toward it, fearing the worse. As he approached his stomach was killing him, Rick stared at the body and when he slowly turned the face of the person, his eyes widened.

"NO! Lisa! Wake up! Lisa can you hear me?" He yelled.

He held on to her, Lisa's body all cold, all fragile. He put his head on her chest trying to hear her heart but nothing. He checked her pulse but nothing, he cried over her.

"Lisa please open your eyes! Please don't leave me, why! Why did this happen?" He kept on yelling.

A sudden light caught his attention, again the wind came, this time knocking him away from Lisa. As he barely began to get up, the light was consumed by a huge dark figure. He couldn't tell what it was but it was moving toward Lisa's body. Rick tried to run toward her as fast as he could, but the darkness beat him to her.

"No Lisa! No No No!" Rick shouted as he woke up from the dream.

All sweaty, his mouth all dried up, his body trembling uncontrollably. He gasped for some air, removing the blanket over his body and clearing his sweat with his hand. He quickly got up from his bed and headed toward the batheroom, he splash water over his face, wiping with a towel.

"Ugh what a nightmare." He spoke to himself.

Coming out from the bathroom, he went straight to the kitchen. Taking a glass of water and drinking it fast. As he put the glass down, he walked passed the picture frame of him and Lisa holding ice cream together. Smiling as if nothing around was terrible. He smiled with some relief remembering that day, the day they were celebrating, along with the citizens of Macross city, the anniversary since they had returned to earth. That day it was special, that was when they had their first date together. He held it tightly against his chest, closing his eyes thinking of her. Thinking of her warmth, her smell, her smiles, her laughter, everything about her.

He sighed just the thought of her presence gone, away from her. He took the picture frame back to his room, he sat on his bed staring at that picture.

"Oh Lisa I can't get to bed." He complained.

It was day three, how much more could he take? He knew he had to be strong, to be happy because she finally got what she had worked for. Yet there was a feeling in his stomach that didn't let him rest. He tried to shake it off, but somehow, no matter what he would do, it would always come back. He shut the lights off and threw the blanket over his body hoping that it would at least be of a little help.

"Well, well it looks like someone had a rough night once more." Roy commented as he entered into Rick's house.

"Thanks Roy." Rick frowned as he responded.

"What else can I say, I can't lie to you but you just looke horrible as hell." He teased.

Rick ignored his comment and went straight to the kitchen bringing some drinks.

"So are you going to tell me what is the matter?" Roy asked.

"What do you want me to say." Rick responded.

"I see still mourning I see. Rick seriously you got to stop with it, the more you continue to be like this the more its going to rough on you."

"I know I'm suppose to be happy and I really am Roy. There is nothing in the world that wouldn't make me happy than to see her happy."

"Then what is the problem."

"I had a dream."

"A dream? What kind of dream?" Roy curiously asked as his eye brow went up.

"Not like that, it was more like a nightmare." Rick trying to be serious.

"That bad?" Roy teased.

"I'm serious Roy, I had a nightmare that Lisa was...was..." Rick said as he began to studder.

"Was what? Out with it."

"Was dead!" Rick shouted as he trembled.

"Dead?" Roy not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes she was dead, her body was cold. I couldn't get her to wake her up. I tried so hard Roy but i just couldn't. Thats when a dark figure came and took her away. When I woke up my stomach was killing me, it was like someone had punched me and left me airless."

"What kind of things are you thinking about Rick? You're scaring me here, dreaming of Lisa dead."

"Its not like I did it on purpose, I'm just worried that something bad has happened to her. Yet look at me, I'm here waiting, safely away from all the danger. I should of gone with her!"

"Rick its normal that you feel this way. I'm sure that we will hear from her soon. You just can't let this haunt you, if you keep on thinking bad things. You're just going to end up paranoid and isolated."

"I can't help it, I finally realized how much she means to me and that I love her not too long ago. If I loose her, it would be unbearable, to have the thought that she has always loved me and I for being a stupid idiot not realized it sooner."

"Well you got me there." Roy spoke sarcastically

Rick glared at him while he frowned.

"I'm joking, come on we are talking about Lisa, one of the strongest women in the military. She is capable of many things and I doubt she would just play dead that easily, she would give it all she had to be alive. She's a soldier and a dam good one, no way death can take her down. She's like...like...like wonderwoman for peek's sake."

"I thought that wonderwoman was Claudia?" Rick trying to sound a little more loose.

"Yeah well her too, they are both wonderwoman if you ask me." Roy reassuring.

Rick just smiled as he saw Roy taking pride in describing Lisa and Claudia's personality.

"Thanks big brother." Rick spoke.

"No problem, hey come on you could use some air now." Roy spoke as he was pushing toward the door.

"Oh my goodness, this is so boring. There is hardly anything to do here." Sammie complained.

"Better than enemies attacking us. I mean our ship was taken out, we lost one officer momentarily. At least we can rest assure that for the mean time we have peace." Kim explained.

"Yea and lets just enjoy what we have I mean once Lisa gets back we are definitely not going to have free time at all." Vanessa also joined the conversation.

"I guess you guys are right, I wonder what Lisa is doing right now. Probably getting use to be Captain of her own ship right? I mean she was our Captain for a while, but it's not the same because she was just sharing the ship with the Admiral." Sammie continued

"Do you think she will change?" Kim asked.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked.

"Well she will have her very own ship. I wonder if she is going to be the same Lisa when she comes back?" Kim explained.

"I'm sure, I mean Lisa n doubt is going to be doing her job as a Captain but that won't change her. but I know something that will and it will be marriage with Hunter." Vanessa teased.

"Oh my god!" Sammie blurted out.

Both Vanessa and Kim looked at her with an alert expression.

"What is it Sammie?" Vanessa asked.

"The Wedding! Of course why didn't I think about it before. What am I going to wear for the wedding?" Sammie paniced.

"Oh don't forget about Roy's and Claudia's as well." Kim began to panic.

Vanessa just stared at both of the girls with a blank expression as they were panicing.

"Um why are you guys worried about that? I mean they haven't even set up a date yet." Vanessa commented.

"We know that but since we are here, might as well think of something. What if both couple get married before we go to space. I mean they might want to do it as soon as Lisa gets back." Sammie expressed herself.

"That wouldn't make sense, I'm sure that they would of said something before hand. You could always ask them anyways, especially since Claudia and Roy are still here." Vanessa concluded

"Sounds like a good idea, but since we are out here why not at least take a good look at the dresses. I mean we have all day and tomorrow." Sammie spoke with excitement.

"Yippi! I'm in." Kim shouted.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around." Vanessa came to the conclusion.

"Alright then let's do this and report back to Claudia."

Claudia walked around for a while, she could use the break for herself. Just a few hours ago she and Roy were together having breakfast. Roy went out to be some company for Rick. To her it was find, she needed to be alone anyways. She did some shopping, buy beauty supplies, next it was to the spa, she needed to relax. Yeah she did have some bubble bath, but at the spa she could enjoy her mud baths that she enjoyed so much everytime. Then she would go out for coffee and read her favorite book, The Devil Wears Prada. After she was done she go to the park and swing on the swing. Just the thought to swing always made her laugh, to Roy it was a big time thing. He would always tease her about it, always telling her that sometimes she can be a kid. But she didn't care, it was her way of enjoying her life, to remember her childhood.

She sat on the bench of the park watching how people were there with their families. All happy, with there kids, for a moment she pictured herself that same way. A family with Roy accompanied by her best friend and of course her 'litte brother' as well. As Claudia was lost in thought, a tiny arm reached her knee. Claudia jumped nearly falling off the bench when she started at the little blonde girl infront of her.

"Oh Diana you scared me?" Claudia chuckled as she picked Diana up. "Now where are your parents missy?

"Oh Claudia hi." Miriya hollered.

Claudia looked up as she saw Miriya running towar her.

"Oh hi Miriya, Diana here scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry, she ran off and I was trying to find her. I'm glad that she found you."

"Yes and you are very fortune." Claudia teased.

"So are you here by yourself?" Miriya asked.

"Yea Roy went out with Rick for the day. He could use the cheering up, he's been moping around and Roy just got worried about him." Claudia explained.

"That is funny Max said the samething, he told me that he was going to look for Rick."

"Well I guess Rick is going to have some company, with those two he is sure going to have one heck of a time." Claudia chuckled.

"Its good I guess, Rick really needs to cheer up. Especially since Lisa left for Mars. I wonder what she is doing right now?" Miriya wondered.

"You know I wondered the same thing, I didn't hear what she was suppose to do there in Mars. But I guess it must have to deal with the preparation with the mission we are about to embark." Claudia thought.

"Oh that's kind of a sad thought." Miriya frowned a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Earth has been the only home I've known. Just when I was getting use to the culture here. Now its time to move on to another."

"That is true, but hey maybe you will know a little bit more about your race other than being pron to fight. I mean there could be some new insight of how it all started."

"You mean the enemy could be Zentraedi as well?"

"I'm not saying that, but I mean if they have connection with the Robotech Masters, I'm sure they have something of the Zentraedi race."

"You're probably right."

"Hmmm Ice cream." Diana outspoke as she pointed to the incoming ice cream truck.

"Oh someone is hungry. What kind of ice cream do you like Diana?" Claudia asked.

"The sweet one." Diana answered.

Both women began to laugh and Diana kept on pulling on to her mom's shirt.

"Well I better get this girl some Ice cream before she throws a fit." Miriya commented.

"What? She throws a fit?" Claudia shocked as she got up to join Miriya.

"Its hard to believe I know. She seems so sweet on the outside, but when she gets mad its like the earth melts for her. She is one of the ruthless person i know. Even Max gets scared of her when she gets angry." Miriya explained as they both walked toward the ice cream truck.

"Talk about half Zentraedi and half human, I feel sorry for the guy that tries to break her heart."

"Oh hahaha you know Max says the same thing."

"YOu don't say?"

"Yea he believes when she gets older that she is going to be one scary girl."

"But she will be one beautiful one though. I'm sure when she gets old she will be a knockout like her mother." Claudia spoke as she winked.

"That is another concern Max has as well. But I'm not that worried, I'm sure Diana is going to be one smart girl when it comes to men." Miriya chuckled.

"You both have a beautiful child." Claudia commented.

"Well thank you. How about you and Roy? Do you plan to have children once you get married." Miriya asked.

"The subject hasn't come up but-" Claudia was speaking when it finally hit her.

"What is it?" Miriya asked.

"I just had a thought."

"Which is?"

"I just thought when I'm going to get married if we are going to go on a mission that may take who knows how long." Claudia came to the conclusion.

"Funny I was actually going to ask you the same thing after the family question."

"Its good that we think alike then."

"I'm sure its going to be a great wedding, seeing that even Rick and Lisa are going to get married as well."

"I know and its about time."

"Yea for a second I thought those two weren't going to be together. But then I realized that Rick had always been in love with Lisa since ever." Miriya commented.

"What?"

"Just because I am Zentraedi doesn't mean I don't know what love is when I see it. I saw Rick's eyes give the same glow Max did when we first met." Miriya smirked.

"Oh I see, well I guess it doesn't matter where you are, love conquers everything." Claudia laughed.

Max and Ben had met up with Roy and Rick at the movies. They watched from comedy to horror movies. Ben was mostly the scared one, Roy and Max just loved to make Ben jump because he would make the funniest noises ever. Rick just smiled on and off, but still didn't enjoy the movie as much as Roy and Max did. Afterwards they went out to eat and drink, from there they where just walking around. When all of a sudden they came across a fancy store with tuxedos and suites.

"So When is the big day?" Max smirked as he looked at both Roy and Rick.

"Well the subject hasn't come up yet. I mean we haven't had time lately." Rick spoke a little embarrassed.

"I haven't thought about it at all." Roy spoke as if there was nothing to fear.

"Yea boss, are you doing to do it before we all leave for the mission?" Ben asked.

"Good question I would have to wait to see what Lisa thinks." Rick commented.

"How about you Roy?" Max asked.

"Are you kidding me? Mostly likely, I can't imagine having the wedding in space. I don't know how I would do that?" Roy chuckled.

"Well if you asked me I got married in space." Max commented.

"Yea but that was different." Ben commented.

"You got married with a Zentraedi." Roy said

"And what does that have to do with anything? I mean she's a woman no difference there." Max explained.

"That's because we were stuck up there and you're marriage is a symbol of hope." Rick said.

"True but still I think its not that bad. I actually loved the idea with the wedding being in space." Max said proudly.

"He has a point." Ben concluded.

"Who knows I'll make Claudia pick, I'm sure I'll be fine with whatever she decides." Roy said.

"By the way do you guys plan to have kids?" Ben asked with curiosity.

"The subject hasn't come up yet. But I'm sure that Claudia does want a child. I for my part don't mind if she does that is great, if she doesn't its fine with me." Roy explained.

"How about your Rick?" Ben asked.

Rick turned a little red but tried to remain calm. Roy smirked at him which made things worse.

"Actually, I don't know Lisa and I haven't talked about our futures as parents. With everything that has been happening i really don't know." He said a little sad.

"Would you want kids?" Max asked.

"Of course, but I'm either fine with what ever she chooses." Rick said a little confused.

"Hmm sounds like someone hasn't made their mind up." Roy commented.

"What?" Rick shook his head.

"Well you better pick which one you want." Roy said again.

"I'm serious, I would love to have kids but like I said I don't know if Lisa has considered having a family."

"Once she gets back I guess you'll find out." Max chuckled.

The trio was all happy walking around, Kim and Sammie were looking at the catalogs. Checking each page with excitement as they stared from one dress to the others. Vanessa walked infront of them laughing at their comments. Never has she ever enjoyed them talking so much and so funny in months. As they were coming around the corner, Miriya and Claudia who had Diana in her arms were walking. They were laughing but not too much, they didn't want to wake Diana up. suddenly the ran into the trio, they were happy to see both Miriya and Claudia. Sammie ran up to Claudia showing all the pictures of the dresses; Miriya just laughed at irony. They had been both talking about the subject earlier one.

One the other side all three men were talking, laughing and teasing Rick. Vanessa whom was just looking around as the girls chatter away noticed the men on the other side. She signaled the rest, and Sammie whom was already excited hollered at the boys. All three boys looked around until they saw Sammie jumping up and down while waving her arms. The looked both ways looking out for traffic. As they were approaching, Roy noticed Claudia holding Diana in her arms. For a second he pictured her with their child, ready for a family night out. He gave a smile and Claudia noticed it, she looked at the child in her arms and thought the same thing.

"Well you ladies are certainly have your night out." Ben commented.

"No kidding we have been in the stories looking for bridesmaid dresses." Sammie blurted out.

Both Rick and Roy became speechless, as Max and Ben laughed. When Kim asked what was so funny, they both explained that they were just having that conversation.

"That is pretty funny, the irony in this day. It all started with these girls getting all excited and looking around. When we bumped into Miriya and Claudia they had the same thought, and now you guys." Vanessa demostrated.

"That is pretty ironic, well this tells us something." Max winked.

"Of course, the wedding is coming." Miriya finished his sentence.

"Well We will have to get back to you." Roy spoke as he stood next to Claudia.

"Oh yes and I think its about that time as well." Claudia said.

The night had come and they stood there talking for a while. Max and Miriya both said their goodbyes, taking Diana in his arms. The Trio took Ben out of the way. For some reason they had gotten into who and who was going to be dates for the wedding. The girls thought Ben could use a little lesson with women and off they went. Now it was Claudia, Roy and Rick.

"Well I think its time for me to hit the haystack." Rick commented.

"Why don't you hang out with us." Claudia commented.

"Nah I'm actually tired right now. From all the excitement that Roy and Max had with Ben, I was quiet amused." Rick laughed.

"Well what can I say Ben is pretty funny when you take him out." Roy chuckled.

"Are you sure Rick?" Claudia said a little concerned.

"I am plus I'm sure both of you could use the time alone to think about the wedding."

"True but you could be of a good assistance." Claudia said.

"Yeah but it just wouldn't be the same without Lisa." Rick spoke a little said.

"Hey remember what we talked about Rick no being sad now."

"Of course big brother."

With that they said their goodbyes; Rick acted as he was walking away, but he turned and watched as both Roy and Claudia walked together. He got a little sad once more, but he was trying to shake it off.

When he got home, again he was surrounded by emptiness, surely he wanted the days to go by fast. But he told himself to be strong and not to think about it. With that he went to his bedroom again and started at the picture again. He put it next to his bed and as he stared at it he instantely fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Robotech:Black Feathers**

** Chapter 12 It Ends Tonight**

It had been three days, the same nightmare over and over again. Bits and pieces of the dream where different, but it was the same outcome, that shadow. What was that shadow? He couldn't think of it, he took a hot shower trying to release some of the tension on his body, all his muscles due to the restless nights were bothering him. Once he was out of the shower he was in a hurry, finally after days of no work were driving him crazy. He just wanted to get back on that plane and fly high, to forget about his emptiness and keep his mind focus on something else.

He put up his uniform and proceeded out the door. He skipped breakfast, for one he wasn't hungry and two he was running a little late. Once he got back to the base he saw people with new faces running around the base. Finally he came to the conclusion that the new recruits for Admiral Gloval. He wanted to see him, to see if he had any news for Lisa or anyone from Mars. As he was walking along, he noticed that he hadn't seen anyone, not Roy, Max, Ben, Miriya, not even the bridge crew. As he approached the door he knocked, the door opened. As he stepped in he noticed the whole gang was in there. He thought that perhaps they were in there for the same reason as him. But then the same feeling in stomach stucked him. He tried to hide the weird feeling in his stomach, he tried to look firm. He looked around him, everyone with serious face, his nerves were beginning to strike.

"What is going on?" He asked

Roy came up to him, trying not to look serious. He cleared his throat and tried to look at him in the eyes. He couldn't make out why Roy was looking like this, everyone was now staring at both of them. The Admiral had his back to him, Rick tried to speak to the Admiral but Roy put his hand on his shoulder.

"Rick, what I have to say." Roy began.

"What is it? Is it about Lisa, do you have news from her?" Rick asked

"Yes we have some news from Lisa. There has been a change." Roy continued.

"Change? What kind of Change."

"The plan was to join her at Mars but that is not going to happen."

"Oh so she is coming back soon?" Rick spoke with an excited.

"No Rick."

"Then are we meeting her somewhere else?" Rick asked again.

"No." Roy spoke as his voice quivered.

Roy couldn't bring himself to tell him the news about Lisa. Claudia approached behind Roy and with her water eyes she confronted Rick.

"Rick you have to be strong. Apparently, Lisa isn't coming back at all." Claudia spoke.

Rick didn't respond at all, there was no reaction from him. This was the point, the bursting point, when the dishes fall into the ground making the breaking noise. When the volcanoe erupts, when the battle alarm goes off insanely. All life color from Rick went out, he became paled, he could feel as if his blood was leaving his heart and now his heart was giving out.

"I'm so sorry Rick." Claudia spoke.

His eyes wondered a little bit, first to Max and Miriya whom were looking at the ground while Max was holding onto Miriya. The trio starting to weep, sammie hugging Kim, Vanessa trying to hold back her tears but hiding behind her hands. Ben just looked at the ground as well, trying to avoid any contact. Then to Roy and Claudia who were staring at him, Roy with a concern face thinking what the heck to do. Now toward the Admiral, looking out toward the window, hands in a fist form. If anyone was paying attention, he was trembling. Rick looked back at Roy, the anger boiled in him, his eyes turned dark blue and Roy noticed it. Rick pinned Roy to the wall, everyone gasped, shocked toward Rick reaction. both Max and Ben hurried to release Roy from Rick.

"You told me she was going to be alright! You told me that there was nothing to fear! Rick shouted as he bursted in tears.

"Rick please I understand that you-" Roy was speaking

"NO YOU DON"T! YOU DON"T! STOP SAYING THAT YOU UNDERSTAND! SHE IS GONE. LISA IS GONE. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THIS FEELS RIGHT NOW OH GOD." He shouted as he began to back down from pinning Roy.

Max and Ben finally pulled Rick out, trying to hold him back. Claudia got in front of Rick and slapped him.

"Rick stop it! This isn't making anything better!" Claudia pleaded.

"But Lisa! Lisa is...is..." Rick studdered to speak

"We don't know yet! From what we heard is that they lost contact. The only thing that they were able to recover was an S.O.S signal and that is all." Claudia explained.

"Its all my fault." Admiral Gloval spoke.

"No Admiral is not your fault." Vanessa trying to comfort him.

"How? How did this happen? Did they enemy attack Mars base?" Rick trying to regain his senses.

Everyone looked away once more, Rick looking blank toward everyones reaction. Finally the Admiral turned and looked at Rick.

"No she was never in Mars." The admiral spoke.

"What? But her shuttle it left for Mars." Rick trying to make the sense of it.

"It did go to Mars, but from there she left to another place." The Admiral continued.

"Left?"

"She was on a recon mission to retrieve some data from the enemy. Apparently Exedore and Breeti needed this in order to find out what were are dealing with. Exedore went with Lisa on this recon mission." Roy trying to explain while fixing his collar.

"And you knew about this?" Rick spoke as if he was accusing Roy.

"No, I did only. This was confedential mission. No one from the crew knew except for Lisa." The Admiral spoke.

"How could you?" Rick spoke with an angery tone.

"Rick watch it. Your atitude is not helping. Dammit Rick its not his fault." Roy tried to reason with him.

"No its fine Commander Fokker. It is my fault, I shouldn't of sent Lisa out there." Admiral Gloval spoke.

"You're right you shouldn't of sent Lisa out there in the first place. Especially since we weren't out there. I would of know what she was going for I wouldn't of let her go. Not without me, if I was with her this wouldn't of happened!" Rick said as he was approaching the admiral.

"Don't cross the line Rick!" Roy protested.

"SHUT UP ROY!" Rick shouted.

"Remember this is not the solution." Roy kept on say.

Rick shaking in anger got up and walked out the door. Roy tried to speak to him, but Rick just walked off. The rest of the crew just remained the same. Shocked of what Rick was about to do and because of the situation they were in. Claudia looked at Roy who nodded.

"I'm sending all of you out there. I have ordered the shuttle to head out a.s.a.p." Admiral Gloval informed.

"Admiral I do apologize for Rick's behavior." Roy spoke.

"No worries, I'm sending him to. He's right I should of sent your squadron to protect them." Admira spoke with sincerity.

"Admiral its alright, Rick is not thinking right now."

"No I understand, this isn't easy for all of us especially for him. Just remember the shuttle leaves as soon as you get Rick back."

"Yes sir." Roy answered.

He saluted the Admiral and left running after Rick.

Rick walking outside, looking at the sky, the empty sky that before coming here was full of color and now was just a grey sky. The anger had finally left him, he watched as the VFs were taking off. Then it hit him, why wait here if he could fly on his own to Mars and from there get in contact with Breeti. He began to run toward the hanger. The thought of Lisa gone wasn't processing, he had a bit of hope, that she is waiting for him. That she found a way to be safe and now she is waiting for him. Just like when the Alaska base was hit pretty bad, she was there waiting for him. Only for him, he remembered the warm of her hug, the feeling of her body on his.

He saw his veritech, he got one board and was about to start it when he heard Roy calling his name.

"Rick what do you think you are doing?" Roy hollered.

"I know you think I'm stupid right now. But I'm going to rescue Lisa!" Rick yelled back.

"And how are you going to do that. You don't know where she is at!" Roy hollered again.

"I'll go to Mars and from there Breeti will surely tell me where they went!"

"Rick you're wrong I don't think your stupid! I think you're insane that is for sure! Alright if you are going to rescue Lisa by yourself. I don't think you will survive, who knows how many enemies there are. If its just you, then for sure you will kill yourself!"

Already pissed off far enough, Rick got out of his cockpit and stormed toward Roy. This time Roy was ready, he dodge Rick and knocked the wind out of him.

"Giving up already?" Roy mocked.

Rick just remained silent, looking at the ground, he's right. If he just went by himself surely he would die. Roy kneeled down next to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Rick you can't let this get to you, think positive. We will find her I promise, Lisa is a soldier remember. She is wonderwoman, she won't leave this world without you."

As soon as he heard those words, his memory clicked.

_["Listen I wouldn't of taken this mission if I knew I wasn't coming back. If I knew that I wasn't coming back to you. I'm going to be with Breeti and Exedore and they have pilots as well. I'm sure if anything happens that they are going to do the best they can to make sure nothing like that happens. We are both soldiers and I just wanted to let you know that I love you will all my heart and that I will always. I know how hard it is, and even though I'm not going to be within your range. I'm going to fight for my life as well as you always do each day. I won't leave this world without you." ]_

Then he remembered the locket that she gave him. Rick pulled out the necklace from his neck, he looked at his and his stomach got the weird feeling again. More tears wanted to come but he looked at Roy whom just smile. He looked toward the ground as the tear came down heavily. Roy just hugged him.

"Its ok Rick we are doing to find her, we will find her. Look the Admiral told me to tell you that he is sending you to find her. He is sending all of us to Mars. Breeti is going to debief us and from there we are going on a rescue mission alright. The shuttle leaves as soon as we get back to the base." Roy informed

Rick looked up and nodded, first he needed to do something.

"Roy I'll meet you at the shuttle i have to do something first."

"No probable bro."

The rest of the bridge crew was already onboard waiting for Roy and Rick. The veritech were to be transported later, since they were in the process of being upgraded. Rick ran to the Admiral, he knocked and the door opened.

"First Lt. Hunter reported." Rick saluted.

"At ease." The Admiral responded.

"Admiral I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was out of the line and I just...well-"

"Its alright Lt. Hunter. I understand, you were at your right to be mad."

"But sir I just...What I am trying to say is that I promised Lisa that I would always be there to protect her. Hearing the news that she...she...she is missing. It just made me see that I could of been there with her. That its my fault that she is out there indanger and I'm here safe. That I'm not doing my job and that it could have been avoided."

"I understand that is why I am sending you over there. To find her, I am sure that she is still alive. Something tell me that there is still hope."

"Yes sir!"

"Have a safe trip."

"Thank you sir."

Admiral Gloval dismissed him and off he went. Rick joined the others in the shuttle, he apologized to everyone especially to Claudia. Claudia apologized to Rick for slapping him, but he agreed on that, if he was her, he would of slapped himself too. The shuttle was now leaving earth, All the Rick could do was hope that Lisa, wherever she was, that she was still alive and breathing. Waiting for Rick to come rescue her like he always does. Rick held onto the locket tightly and kissed it. Another memory came to his mind, they way she kissed it and the night they spent under the stars. The moment that they were dancing together. No disturbance, no nothing, it was just them and it was just perfect. He kissed it again and whisper to it. He could see that they were approaching Mars, he counted the seconds until he could see her once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Robotech: Black Feathers **

** Chapter 13 Hero**

The ship began its spacefold, the whole entire ship began to shake. Khyron stood up looking around, with the dim lights he tried to make out what was going on. On the other hand Hindus just sat there nothing to be worried about.

"What's going on?" Khyron pondered.

"They are beginning a spacefold we are going to back." Hindus replied.

"Back? Back where?" Khyron asked.

"You will see." Hindus smirked.

Within a minutes space was lit once again, seconds later they were gone. Kira came back looking for the commander, she had a smirk on her face. When she finally spotted him she went to report on her accomplishment with Azonia.

"So she fell for it?" The commander asked.

"Indeed, there is no doubt that using Zeraal proved more successful than we thought. Now we can be sure that no matter what they will turn against eachother. Its only a matter in just playing the right cards." Kira explained.

"So you say." The commander commented.

"What is our next move?" Kira asked.

"We are going back there is no need to stay here. The last attack made me realize something." He said.

"Which is?" Kira asked again

"That they weren't as powerless as I thought, remembering what Khyron told me just gave me an idea. Did you retrieve that data from that ship?"

"Yes I did, I have copied everything single detail. Judging from thier technology I'm quiet as impressed. We aren't dealing with trash this time."

_{Hmm must be because of the Zentraedi that they have advanced this far} _The Commander thought to himself.

"Do think they would be worth it? I mean once we report back to our headquarters?"

"No doubt they might pose a threat to us. I don't think that we will be surprise with their conclusion. In any case I don't think I would be up for it."

"Not up for it? Why is that?" Kira asked.

The commander didn't give her a response. He just stood there looking else where. Kira frowned and excused herself. As she was exiting the Commander turned facing her.

"Kira." He called.

"Yes sir." Kira responded.

"Once we get back order for Khyron to be escorted out. I'm sure headquarters will take care of him." He ordered.

"Of course." She smirked.

_{Just a little while longer...Khyron. You will get what you deserve. As for Planet Earth...hmmm I don't wish to come back. Finally that I have all that I need.}_

Once arriving at Mars, Breeti sadly informed of the inccidents. He was a much as surprised to receive the S.O.S signal from the Stargaze. He apologized to the crew especially to Lt. Hunter. He debiefed them on the matter and set orders for their departure until later in the day. Rick wanted to go now, he was anxious to get on his Veritech and be on the search for his dear Lisa. Roy tried to calm him down, making him see that there were still some upgrading still to be done on the Veritechs.

The rest of the crew followed Breeti toward the ship; That way they would get familiarize with the controls. Rick sat in the conference room looking out toward the window. Watching the mechas doing more construction work around him. Another flashback came into his mind, the time when he was sent to rescue Lisa whom was in charge to blow the base up because of the mines holding the SDF-1 trapped. That was when it all started, his curiousity toward Lisa. Never had he seen her so vulnerable and so sad at the same time. But once Lisa explained her reasons it finally made sense why she didn't want to leave this place. It was because of Karl, her past finace. The one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Sadly he died on this very base, when she finally came back to this place, it must of been horrible for her to see where he was. Now it was him, understanding that feeling she had when she was last here. Could she have thought about Karl when she came by? He tried to shake that idea off, this was not the time to think about the dead. The dead he thought, no his Lisa couldn't be dead, no way. She was too smart for that, too good to be taken away just like that.

Roy approached him for behind, wondering what to tell him, how to cheer him up. Rick would be probably tried of Roy referring Lisa as Wonderwoman again. He cleared his throat getting Rick attention.

"So little brother what have you been thinking of?" Roy asked.

"The same thing. Lisa." Rick sadly responded.

Roy scrached the back of his head, still trying to think how to bring his little brother back to life. Finally it clicked in his head

"Hey Rick come on lets go to the hanger." Roy suggested.

"What?"

"Come on our Veritechs are here. Its time for us to check them and make sure that they are ok with us."

"What for, if they are here shouldn't they be in the ship by now?"

"Dr. Lang's instruction. If you got a complaint take it up to him."

"Alright fine I'm coming."

Roy stepped aside, making Rick walk in front of him. Once they arrived at the hanger, Dr. Lang, Max, Miriya, and Ben were waiting. They had smiles on thier faces, Rick was kind of ticked about it. What was there to be happy about? His Lisa was missing and mostly likely in danger and they are here smiling about it. He held in his anger as Roy reassured him that everything was going to be alright.

"Well if it isn't Lt. Hunter, now that we are all here I can start." Dr. Lang began.

"So what is this big news you have?" Roy asked.

Rick just looked at him with a puzzle expression. He didn't mention anything about there being any new news. What was he talking about?

"As you can see we held your Veritechs for remodifications. Thanks to the data from the Prototype that Lt. Hunter use against the enemy. We were able to enhance and upgrade your Veritech to the new generation of VFs. Allow me to introduce you the new and improved Veritechs." Dr. Lang continued.

The doors were slidding open, as the lights came on. All the pilots eyes widen as if they were little kids opening their christmas gifts. The new VFs were nice and shinning, the light reflecting a glow in them. They looked exactly like the one that Rick was using against the enemies when the SDF-1. Roy couldn't hold himself back, his was a little bit bigger than the other ones, but still the same body figure. He was especially thrilled because the Skull on his plane was still there. Miriya frowned a little only because her's wasn't in the red color. Which later she whispered it to Dr. Lang, he reassured her that it would be done. Max was excited that he jumped into his new VF checking out the features it had. The same with Ben, only this time Dr. Lang told him that his would be a lot fast and be able to use his booster to max without any disturbances like the last one. Rick went to see his, he put his hand over the VF.

"What do you think Lt. Hunter?" Dr. Lang asked.

"I don't know what to say, I thought I had screwed up with the last one." Rick said

"Actually it was a complete success, thanks to you and that enemy mech that knocked you out. We were actually able to recalculate some tactics in it. So yours stands out, it signifies the triumph and I am sure the you will be able to win with this new technology." Dr. Lang continued on.

"I see does it still have the beam cannon and the jamming device?" Rick asked.

"All of them do, they also have barriers now, and spacefold jumps."

"Spacefold jump?"

"Exedore and I had been working on it. We figured if we had ships that could do it, why not with the VF as well. It was a little complicated to reduce all the power into this small gadget in the engine. Although there were times where we failed. But after the whole Macross incident, we discovered that the enemy had somehow transferred a type of power or energy waved that allowed us to compress it into this." Dr. Lang explained.

"You mean thanks to that enemy that knocked me out cold, you and Exedore were able to figure the space fold jump thing out?" Rick said surprised.

"Likewise, that is why Exedore wanted to go out on the recon mission. Something about that enemy, we came to the conclusion that they have a far more advance type of Robotechnology." Dr. Lang said

"What? an advance type of Robotechnology?" Roy asked as he came into the conversation.

"Is that even possible?" Max asked as he joined in as well.

"Its just a theory, Exedore was going to confirm that but as we all know that. We haven't had anything answered yet. But I am as shocked as all of you, even Exedore couldn't believe that conclusion."

"Well we are about to find out once we head up there. Any indication where this enemy could of come from?" Roy asked.

"Not a clue, the only thing you will need to know is that whatever they are or whatever they are planning to do. Lets hope its not to wage war with us. " Dr. Lang concluded.

"That is one thing I won't let them do. They can try as much as they can, but with us, we have beaten the Zentraedi and we can prove to them that we cannot be easily extreminated." Rick said courageously.

Roy smirked and felt pride for him.

"We will do everything in our power in order for that not to happen. Not to us not to anyone. Who knows how many different live forms are out there. Now that we have the compacity to do many things that decades ago people couldn't. Now we can, and now is our chance to change the histroy of mankind for the good." Rick concluded.

"Alright then, let us all be in this masketeer oath, To earth and the rest of alien life force that want peace. We will protect it and keep it that way." Roy spoke.

Everyone joined in and nodded.

"Wow this is a gianormous ship!" Sammie said in amazment.

"You don't say, I'm afraid to get lost in this ship." Kim commented.

"I'm sure once you get use to walking down these hallways you will get familiarize with it." Breeti explained.

"Yeah easy for you to say because you're bigger, but us. well that is a different story." Sammie complained.

Breeti just chuckled and continued with the tour. Next it was the armory dock. Sammie and Kim's eyes widened as they stared at the Zentraedi soldiers around them. They had a fear that one would accidentally forget that they are there and step on them. Finally they came to the control room, where they are to take their position as the crew. It wasn't so bad, at least they had human size control panels and everything thought sammie.

"When do we depart?" Claudia asked.

"In just about an hour. My men are still securing everything in the ship." Breeti explain.

"Um are they going to be able to understand us when we give them orders." Vanessa shly asked.

"Of course, my men have been exposed to alot of your culture, they have gotten use to your language." Breeti explained.

"Just wondering." Vanessa excused herself.

"There is no need to worry, we will be prepare and hopefully find the rest of the crew out there." Breet sadly spoke.

"For sure, Lisa isn't the type to give up her life easily. We will find here, perhaps they are somewhere safe waiting for us right now." Sammie said trying to sound happy.

"Sammie is right, Lisa is a dam good soldier and she will let no one die on her." Kim proudly spoke.

"Well then once we hear from my men then we will be able to go." Breeti said.

"What about the enemy? Do you think that they could be expecting us?" Vanessa asked.

"We are ready for anything. Incase we run into the enemy we have new barrier systems thanks to Dr. Lang and Exedore. I'm sure that we will be successful." Breeti reassured them.

The defold came to a halt, the station was only a few seconds from them. The commander gave orders to depart into the station. The Commander left Kira in charge in the mean time he headed out. As he exited out of his ship, there were other ships around him. Bigger ships with the same structured, a soldier came to escort him to headquarters. In the mean time Khyron sat in there curious to see how everything looked around him. How were these soldiers different from the Zentraedi. Hindus smirked a little more when Khyron noticed his reaction.

"You seem a little cheery." Khyron commented.

"Its because I see that you are curious. But there is nothing exciting to see out there." Hindus replied.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Khyron asked.

"Because eachone of those animals is a murder in my eyes. All this technology has death written over it that is why." Hindus explained.

"What is going to happen now?" Khyron asked trying to change the subject.

"Usually the Commander reports to the headquarter and from there. Well lets say everyone has their own fate laid out by them."

"Which means?"

"They decided if they want to kill the prisoners or let them live."

"What?"

"Just as you hear it. Just wait a couple minutes and see what lies ahead of you."

"That's not fair!"

"Psh, who care about being fair, if they choose death, there is no questioning them."

"They can't do this! I have my reasons and they just can't make something out of nothing."

"Take it up to them don't worry you have your chance to fight for you life. That is for sure."

"And you? What is going to happened to you? You said that they have been keeping you here. Have they voted for you're life to be spared?"

"Not exactly, they are just holding me momentarily. I don't think I'm going to kept alive anyways. They are reaching their final points to if they find another race worth of taking over. Then I am dead. I am useless to them."

"Do you think that they would go after the micronians now?

"Micronions? Who are those?"

"That is the race i had to confront when I was sent by the Robotech Masters. The Zentraedi were sent here to retrieve the space fortress Zor was in. apparently he died in the process but all of the Robotechnology was left on Earth."

"Zor? You mean the same Zor that stole the flower of life from the invid?"

"The same one."

"Did you mention this to Him?"

"He knows everything."

"You fool!"

"What's that?"

"Do you realize what you have done. Now he is going to inform them about all of this."

"What are you talking about?"

"These maggots prey on anything that has a supreme amount of technology. Once they hear this no doubt they are going to be after them. Even those who posess the same technology."

"Haha I doubt they can take on the Robotech Masters."

"You don't know the type of destructive power they have. From what i know they are part of the reason why you're race nearly went extinct years ago. That one battle your people had, they were about to nearly destroy when all of a sudden something happened and they let you go free."

"What that was them? How do you know this?"

"Because I was there, that is when they moved onto my world, the world you were about to destroy!"

The memory clicked in his mind, like always he was drunk but still was able to fight. That planet he thought, was this old man's world.

"You say a Zentraedi rebel resides in your ship as a captive?" The voice asked.

"Yes sir. We retrieved this Zentraedi hoping to find the where about of the Robotech Masters." The commander said.

"And did you find anything about their whereabouts?"

"No we didn't."

"How did you find him? The voice asked again.

"We hand just taken over a Zentraedi force. At that time he transmitten a high frequency looking for help. We took over it and well i recognized that voice it was Khyron."

"You say he was defeated by the inhabitants of a another galaxy."

"Yes sir."

"Did you have any contact with them?"

"I had no choice but to interfer, when I went to retrieve Khyron. He was mixed up in this battle with those earthlings."

"What did you find?"

"I have all the data on this disk I have brought."

"Good we shall analyze it."

"As you wish. What about my two prisoners."

"Until we have analyze every detail we will notify you. In the meantime you are to remain here until further notice." The voice ordered.

"Spacefold about to commence in about 15 seconds." Claudia announced.

The coordinate were set for Saturn, that was where the S.O.S single came from. Rick still in his new VF looked away. The rest of the crew went inside to see what else was on the ship. His mind again drifted away, he pulled out the necklace once again. Remembering Lisa's words, he kissed it promising to save her again and this time not letting her go.

"All lights are green in this sector." Sammie reported.

"The same here, all sectors are cleared." Kim also reported.

"All green lights in this one." Vanessa said.

"Alright begin space fold now." Breeti ordered.

"Spacefold starting now." Claudia reported.

Space was lit once more with the space fold lights. Everything around them shook, Rick noticed that it was that time. He held on to the necklace tightly fearing that it wouldn't travel with him.

_[Don't worry Lisa I'm coming for you. This time I'm not letting you go. I promised to be there for you and I am going to fulfill my word Lisa. This time no one or nothing will stand in our way.]_

With that the ship disappeared.

**Thanks for all the reviews im sorry if I made you guys wait im truly sorry. Any reviews are welcomed. I still don't know where this is leading but I'm as excited as all of you..once again thanks for being patient and sticking with this story ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Robotech: Black Feathers**

** Chapter14 The Night The Lights Went Out**

"Well what was their decision?" Kira asked.

"They haven't said anything yet." He responded.

"Do you think that they want us to go back?" Kira asked again.

"I don't know but something tells me that we are going to have something new coming our way."

"Like?"

"I don't know, but what ever it is I'm not liking it."

"I'm suspecting something from you. Ever since we had contact with those humans you have been a little tense."

"That has nothing to do with anything at all. I'm wondering about the two prisioner we have."

"You mean Khyron and Hindus, well if you want my opinion. I think those two have served their purpose in life. I could see headquarters trying to get out as much as they can with Khyron but Hindus. He is disposable."

"Yet he looks like he has something up his sleeve. Anything that he knows from us. He might try to use it against us."

"Then what do you purpose we do?"

"Well I think we need to push both of them off this area. Something that they will instantely force headquarters to kill without cause."

"You don't say. Why so desperate?"

"Like I said those two are capable of anything to get their way."

"I see what about the other two captives?"

"I'll let headquarters deal with them. I don't think they will be of much use to us. Or perhaps they might, maybe if you push them a little more we can get what we want."

"Interesting, I'm curious to where this is going."

"I think its time to wake up Zeraal."

"What about Headquarters, I mean did you tell them about the other two. Azonia and Zeraal?"

"I don't think that they will mind. They don't pose a threat to us, I'm sure that they will be use as soldiers for their military."

"I see."

"In the mean time wake Zeraal up."

"As you wish."

The spacefold operation was successful, Breeti immediately dispatched the skull squardon for a recon.

"There isn't anything on my radar yet." Vanessa reported.

"Nothing on my scanners." Sammie also reported.

"Same here no activity." Kim answered.

"How about you boys, get anything?" Claudia asked.

"Skull leader to Bridge we aren't getting anything just debris out there." Roy answered.

"This is impossible, we should see something out here." Rick commented.

"I don't know we will have to wait until the others report. Probably they will have more success on the other side." Roy commented.

Max, Miriya and Ben were dispatch to secure the other side of the planet.

"I'm not getting anything on my radar. How about you hun?" Max asked.

"Nothing here, just a bunch of debris. I wonder where its all coming from." Miriya pondered.

"I don't know but its seems weird, I don't remember this being here last time were where in space." Max concluded.

"Well it must be some type of space junk passing by." Miriya commented.

"Hey by the way where is Ben?" Max asked.

"Ben, can you hear us?" Miriya spoke as she was opening the channel.

"Oh hey guys." Ben responded.

"Where are you, we can't see you." Max said.

"I'm right behind you guys." Ben answered.

Max tried to turn around but couldn't see anything, the debris was too thick. His radar was finally being disrupted. He tried switching channels but everything was being affected. It was becoming fuzzy and fuzzier.

"Hey Ben is your radar working." Max asked.

"No its beginning to become unreadable. How about you Miriya?" Ben asked.

"Same with me, I think its because of this debris. It could have some sort of magnectic interference." Miriya commented.

"Alright you two try to stay close, what ever is out there can't be safe." Max ordered.

"Roger!" Both Miriya and Ben replied.

As they went in deeper into the debris, the radar was turning red. All three stayed on the alart, a bolder appraoched at high speed, nearly hitting Max's right wing.

"Hey guys be careful we got some astorieds on the loose." Max ordered.

Again another bolder came, then after that one another one came. Within a few seconds three transformed into six, then into a bunch.

"Oh dang!" Ben said all scared.

"Watch out guys here comes some more." Miriya alerted.

"Gosh I wonder where all these things are coming from." Max complained.

"Max watch out!" Ben hollered.

A bolder was coming straight toward Max when he activiated his shield. The Bolder hit his shield and reflected toward Miriya, she managed to dodge it. Max checking on Miriya when all of a sudden felt a huge thump that scared him. Ben and Miriya widened their eyes and their jaws dropped. When Max turned his face turned pale, his stomach felt all weird and he wanted to vomit.

"Oh MY GOD! Is that a...a...dead body?" Miriya asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Max commented.

"Then those back there weren't bolder. They must...be part...of the stargaze." Ben commented as well.

As the debris was beginning to clear, far from it floated the spaceship. Everything was torn apart, there wasn't any movement from it.

"Oh MY GOD!" Max outspoke

"I'll inform the base. Skull three to Bridge come in." Miriya said as she opened her channel.

"This is Bridge please report." Claudia responded.

"We found the Stargaze." Miriya responed.

"You have?" Rick pitched in excitedly on the other screen.

"Yes but look." Max came into the screen as well.

The image from the Stargaze was transmitted to the Bridge. Everyone gasped as they saw the most awful image they had seen. The Stargaze all lifeless, floating as if it was part of the space junk. Rick's stomach twirrled as he watch it pass by. He turned on his booster and headed as quickly as possible.

"Where are you guys at?" Claudia asked.

"Just on the other side of Saturn, there's a heavy debris and be careful because there are part of the ship loose." Max warned.

"Roger that skull three."

"Rick! Slow down!" Roy ordered him.

"I can't. Lisa might be there and she might not have a lot of time." Rick spoke as his voice quievered.

Max, Miriya, and Ben hurried as well. They sent out signal flares hoping that someone would answer. But there was nothing, more bodies floated their way, they could only watch as the faces of what appeared to be the crew watched them. Their eyes, the scary scene of their eyes made Max feel more sick. Rick and Roy saw them as well and tried very hard not to stare at them. Rick's fist clenched together. He feared he might see Lisa coming his way looking lifeless.

Once they had approached the ship, Max, Miriya, and Ben checked the bottom part, or what was left of it. Rick just headed directly toward the Bridge. Roy followed behind him, once the reached them, Rick was left speechless.

"The Bridge it can't be.." Rick thought aloud.

"Then those out there were the Bridge crew." Roy commented.

"Was Lisa...Lisa..." Rick tried to speak

"No I didn't see her out there. She wasn't out there." Roy spoke as his voice began to break.

"Then where is she?" Rick asked furiously.

As he turned on his light to check the bridge, everything in there was all useless. There was nothing on board anymore, but the debris of the ship falling apart. Then a sudden hat came across Rick, he recongized it, it was the Captain's hat. His Lisa's hat, he opened his cockpit and went to retrieve it.

"Rick what are you doing?" Roy asked.

"It's Lisa...its her hat." Rick answered as tears came running out.

The rest of the crew came by, Breeti looked at his ship all torn into pieces.

"Is there any survivors?" He asked.

"We haven't found any traces of life sir." Roy answered.

"What about the Captain and Exedore?" He asked again.

"Nothing sir, no traces of them either. Did you guys see." Roy was saying.

"Yes we did, and no none of them were Lisa or Exedore." Breeti finished his sentence.

"How could this have happened? Did they fold in the exact position of the enemy?" Rick kept on asking.

"I'm sorry Lt. Hunter I don't have that answer. Exedore had a theory that they could have been somewhere here." Breeti explained.

"Looks like he was right." Roy commented.

The three that left came back, their faces all torn apart, their eyes losing hope.

"Did you guys find anything?" Roy asked.

"Not a thing, the only thing was just bodies." Max answered sadly.

"Then where the heck did they go?" Roy asked.

"DO you think they got out in time, maybe the use an escaped pod." Miriya asked.

"I'm on it, I'm checking for any signs of escaped pods." Vanessa spoke.

"Do you think they were take captive?" Ben asked but then regretting what he said.

"Captive? Captive? You mean they could of taken Lisa and Exedore as prisoners? They are in the enemy ships?"Rick got uncontroably.

"No Rick, no one is saying that. Its just a thought not a fact." Rick spoke trying to calm him down.

"Vanessa are you getting anything?" Claudia asked.

"Its hard to say, since there is a lot of debri out here, I can't get a pinpoint." She reported.

"Looks like we are going to have to move on a little more. Skull team remain here in the mean time we go scooping around some more. Also I am sending Dr. Lang here to retriever some data." Breeti ordered.

"Roger!" The skull team reported.

Zeraal opened his eyes, his body was all stif, he wanted to move but every inch of his body hurt. He looked around and saw only lights, he waited for a little bit, when his body regain a little strength he tried once more. Barely getting up on his own, he saw Kira watching him.

"Well its about time the sleeping bueaty woke up." She mocked.

"Where...where am I?" He weakly asked.

"Where else, in our ship." She spoke a little harsh.

"Where is...Khyron?" He asked again.

"He's gone." She remarked.

"What?" Zeraal said waking up a little more.

"Yes and look how he left you."

"That is...not true." He spoke as he was trying to get up.

"Well you better believe it Zeraal. Khyron is not the type to stay here for his crew. He's an animal and will try to leave anything that slows him down." The commander spoke as he entered into the room.

"You're...lying."

"You don't believe me then look what he did to you." The commander spoke

Zeraal turned to look at the glass, his eyes widened as he looked at his deformed body. His body trembled he couldn't believe what he saw before him.

"What in the world?" Zeraal spoke.

"He was the one that did this to you. When you were in the state of sleep he wanted to use you as a weapon to destroy those humans. So he ordered for you to become this. Azonia wanted to stop him but he didn't listen to her. He sent here away and locked her up. In the mean time he arranged everything like this." The commander explained.

"How could...no...it can't be..."

"Look I'll get Azonia and she can testify." Kira commented.

"Why did you let him do this to me?" Zeraal angerly asked.

"He hijacked the weapons and used them against us. We had no control until he did what he could and then from then he figured he didn't need you anymore. From there he disappeared." The commander continued.

"You poor thing, you were only used as an experiment for nothing." Kira mocked.

"Khyron!" Zeraal yelled.

"Look we are back at the station you can stay here if you want. I'm sure headquarters can use you. I mean they can even give you your own ship and everything. Then you can be on the look out for Khyron and take your revenge." The Commander smirked.

"I'm sure you will take pleasure into taking his life away." Kira smirked as well.

Zeraal looked at both of them with a glare and nodded. When another soldier came in and whispered something to the Commander.

"Well it looks like I have been summoned. If you want that privilege might as well say it."

"Fine I'll take it." Zeraal answered.

In the mean time Khyron and Hindus were planning their escape. There was a point where they were at eachothers throat but then calmed themselves. From what Hindus was informing Khyron about this race, he didn't want to take any chances. He rather stick with this old man that knew this place and leave with is life.

"Alright when they come in and take you away, its the best time when we reach the hanger. From there the guards will take us to the cell. That's when we attack and hijack one of their ships." Hindus suggested.

"You sound so sure this will work. I would think they would have more soldiers since we are prisoners." Khyron commented.

"Trust me I know how this whole facility works. Remember I helped them build these things. Besides I still have tricks up my sleeve." Hindus smirked.

"That is more like it." Khyron smirked as well.

"Vanessa do you have something?" Claudia asked again.

"No nothing yet, but I'm still trying. Maybe if we moved someplace else." She commented.

"But where? There is no other place that the pod could of gone, it would of landed somewhere or stopped at some place." Claudia anxiously spoke.

"I know but I'm still not getting anything. There is nothing out here." Vanessa replied.

"Yo do you think there is any data to where the escape pod could of gone in this ship?" Roy asked.

"I don't think so, but I'll look anyways." Dr. Lang commented.

"I see, dang where could they have possibly gone." Roy spoke as he looked toward Rick's direction.

"How is he holding up?" Dr. Lang asked.

"How do you think, he is as lifeless as this ship." Roy answered.

"I see well I'll get back to the ship and try to recover as much as I can." Dr. Lang replied.

Roy saluted him and went back to where Rick was. Rick was holding on to Lisa's hat, at the same time he was holding that locket.

"Hey there Rick, we need to get back." Roy said as he disrupted his thought.

"Yeah I'm coming." Rick responded.

As they all regroup they escorted Dr. Lang's ship back to Breeti's ship. Roy asked Claudia if there were any news, but she said nothing.

"I got something!" Vanessa shouted.

"Where?" Breeti asked.

"Just a little ways from saturn on the south side." Vanessa informed.

"How in the world did it get there?" Roy asked.

"Forget about that there is not time to waste." Rick commeted.

They all hurried trying to get there as fast as they could. The pilots activated their boosters, as the ship followed behind. It seems like a race of VFs. Rick was the first one to retrieve the pod, they went back into the ship. As Ricks VF landed, everyone came into the dock to see. Rick jumped out of his cockpit and ran toward the arm of the VF.

"Alright everyone stand back we have to give them a little air." Roy commented.

Everyone was filled with hope, to finally see their friends. Rick was impatient with Roy punching in the code. He wanted to see his Lisa, to hug her, feel her body to kiss her and never leave her alone. Finally they saw the green light, Roy and Rick both pulled the doors. When the lights of the pod were lit, everyone's smiles turned into a tragic expression. There was blood all over it, Rick's eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" Both sammie and Kim outspoke.

Breeti was especially shocked when he saw his friend Exedore lying in there bleeding like hell. He ordered the medics to come immediately, Roy tried to help Exedore up. He checked for a pulse, he nodded and told them that it was a weak pulse. Rick felt his stomach twirrled, as the medics hurried, Roy came behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Where...where...WHERE IS SHE?" Rick cried.

No one spoke, they watched as Rick fell to his knees crying, suddenly the rest of the girls started to cry. Claudia came next to Rick and hugged him. Rick put his hands on hers and they both cried, Roy joined in and hugged them both.

**I hope you guys can bear with me on the suspense cuz i love making suspensful stories. Anyways i just wrote this, i couldn't get to sleep and this idea hit me so I got up and started to type it up before i forgot. hope you guys are enjoing this! thanks for all of the reviews, you know they are always welcomed :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Robotech: Black Feathers**

** Chapter 15 Secrets**

"So what are our orders?" Kira asked.

"They want the two prisoners." The Commander answered.

"I'll order Khyron and Hindus out then."

"No, not those two, I'm sending Zeraal and Azonia."

"I guess you're right then, they are probably going to use them for the military."

"Actually I'm changing the plan, the reason I'm sending Zeraal and Azonia is because I know that they don't know as much as Khyron. He on the other hand poses a threat to our plans. If they only hear from Zeraal and Azonia they won't think that the humans pose any threats to their plan. But if I send Khyron, things may not go the way we planned for it to." He explained.

"Considering that Khyron has the potiental to sturr things up. So what are we going to do with him?"

"As soon as the other two are escorted out and out of here. Its time for Khyron to leave his mark in history Kira." He smirked.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment."

Everyone was quite, no one was able to concentrate in their task. The image of Exedore lifeless in the escape pod was all it took for them to be shocked. Roy stood there looking as he watched Exedore, having wires attach to his body, laid thier as a dead soul.

"Any updates?" Claudia asked as she came behind him.

"No its the same, he's sustained to many injuries and now he's in a state of Coma. Dr. Lang doesn't know when he is going to wake up. He may not have enough time either." He spoke as he took hold of Claudia's hand.

"That's awful, we need him alive. We need him to tell us what happened." Claudia said as he voice shook.

"I know all we can do is hope that he will get better." Roy replied.

"Where's Rick" She asked.

"He's in his quarters." He responded.

"I see, I guess this wouldn't be a good idea if he was here."

"No it would serve any good, if he knew that Exedore might not make it. He might go nuts." He answered.

"I see."

In the mean time Max and Ben stayed in Rick quarters. It took Rick a while to calm down after the shock with Exedore. Dr. Lang gave him a shot to calm his nerves down. Max and Ben were ordered to be on the look out when he woke up.

"What are we going to do Max. Our boss here is on the point of a breakdown." Ben commented.

"I don't know Ben, everything just seems so bizzare, I mean who would of know that Lisa and Exedore would defold in the same spot as the enemy?" Max responded.

"I just hope we can find Captain Hayes in one piece."

"Sh! you might not want to say that here since you know how is next door." Max said as he put his finger over his mouth.

"Oh my bad, but speaking about the subject, do you think that she might have been captured by the enemy?" Ben whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Max whispered back

"I mean its just a theory but there could only be one explaination that Lisa might of been taken." He continued on.

"That could be a possibilty but what about Exedore, don't you think they would of taken him too?"

"True, well it was just a thought I had, maybe he got out of there in time."

"Who knows Ben we will have to wait until he recovers." Max sighed

"How is he doing?"

"Not too good, Dr. Lang said he might not make it." Max spoked as he looked around him hoping Rick wasn't listening.

"Ugh that is not good."

"Tell me about it, we can only wait for the mean time."

"What are we going to do now, I mean now that we have Exedore."

"I haven't heard anything, Miriya is on stand by just case anything shows up."

"I wonder if we are going to be on recon patrol."

"That is what I was thinking. Probably looking for anything that could give us an indication of something."

Rick laid in his bed, sweating and gasping for air.

"Lisa!" he began to cried out.

Max and Ben hurried into the room trying to wake him up. Ben ran into the kitchen filling a glass of cold water. Rick finally opened his eyes and began to breath hard.

"Take it easy Rick it was only a dream." Max spoke to him.

"What?" Rick spoke

"Here I have the glass of water." Ben hollered as he came into the room.

Max handed the glass of water to Rick, whom drank it pretty quickly. Ben ran back to refill the glass. In the meantime Rick stand up and wiped the sweat from his face.

"What was it exactly?" Max asked with curiousity

"I was dreaming that I was flying out to space, until i saw a spark of light. It blinded me for a while but then I heard my name, I couldn't see who it was but when I got closer I saw Lisa. I tried reaching for her but she kept on going more and more. I tried but then there was another flash of light and this time I didn't see her anymore." He explained.

"I'm sorry Rick." Max sighed.

Ben again came back with more water and this time Rick drank slowly.

"So how is Exedore?" Rick asked as he was finished.

"Well he is.." Ben began to say.

"Let's just say he isn't doing too good." Max finished the sentence.

"What does that mean?" Rick asked again.

"There might be a slight chance that he may not make it." Max spoke in a scared voice.

"What?" Rick outspoke as he stood up.

"Calm yourself, he's still alive but barely. We are all hoping that he gets better." Ben jumped in.

"Yea skipper then we will know what really happened. All we got do is wait. In the mean time Miriya is on the look out just in case there is any thing new." Max spoke as he tried to calm Rick down.

Rick sat back down looking sad, Ben and Max just looked at eachother.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Sammie sadly asked.

"What is there to do? We have nothing here, Exedore is on the point of death and the stargaze has been completely demoished." Kim answered.

"But Dr. Lang recovered some data right?" Sammie asked again.

"True but we still need to wait until further updates. That might even take a while." Vanessa commented.

"I hope that Lisa is ok and not suffering." Sammie commented.

"Lisa is top gun she wouldn't give up on the battle that easily. I'm sure that she is alive and trying to get back." Kim outspoke.

"Is Breeti there?" Dr. Lang suddenly appeared on the monitor.

"No but I'll call him." Vanessa quickly spoke.

"Are there any news?" Sammie quickly asked.

"Yes we have managed to retrieve some data." Dr. Lang responded.

Breeti came in quickly along with Claudia and Roy. Miriya followed behind once she heard Breeti being called on the intercome.

"Yes did you get anything?" Breeti asked.

"We did apparently not a lot of data all we have is this so far."

He showed them a video of what was going on, it was a little hard to see because of the fuzzy view. They could hear Lisa's voice giving orders, Claudia put her hand over her mouth not believing the noises she heard. The camera moved constantly indicating the blows they were recieving. Finally they saw the enemy ship coming their way.

"That's the same enemy that attacked us!" Sammie blurted out.

The video kept on going when Exedore pointed out the escape pod and then the video ended.

"For sure we know that they encountered the same enemy that attacked us on earth." Roy commented as his hand formed into a fist.

"Was there anything else recovered?" Breeti asked.

"All we have is readings of the size, amount of enemies that were there. I don't think they had enough time to get anything else." Dr. Lang responded.

"Surely there must be something that could give us a glimpse of where that enemy headed." Claudia commented.

"Well we could have a scope around the Stargaze. There could be some traces of spacefold activity around there." Dr. Lang explained.

"Great then we must hurry before it disappears." Roy hesitated in responding.

"Then we are all in agreement, right now we need to focus in finding anything out there. Dispatch your unit immediately." Breeti ordered.

"I would like to join the unit Breeti. Since the Stargaze battled with the enemy there should be scraps of technology of the enemy. That way it could give us an idea of what we could be dealing with." Dr. Lang commented again.

"Very well then." Breeti agreed.

Miriya called Max and informed them of the current situation. All three men stood up and hurried toward the dock where their new VF were awaiting them.

"Where are you taking me now?" Azonia suspiciously asked.

"Apparently headquarters is interested in both you and Zeraal." Kira answered as she escorted her out.

"And what may that be?" Azonia asked again.

"We have no clue but you will find out." Kira smirked.

As they were stepping out of the room she caught a glimpse of Zeraal. He stared at her for a while and then left, Azonia wanted to say something but wasn't able to. Back in the prison cell Khyron and Hindus patiently waited.

"I wonder what is taking them so long." Hindus pondered.

"They must be caught up with something." Khyron answered.

"Strange thier first task is to always take whatever prisoner out by now." Hindus continued.

"Looks like they are doing something different this time." Khyron spoke again.

Within a half and hour later Kira came into the sceen, along with two other soldiers. She smirked and signaled for them to be taken away. She watched as the prison cell was openedd and both Khyron and Hindus walked away. It seemed like a while that they had been walking, until Kira opened the hatch to the armory dock.

"What are we doing here? This isn't the detention dock." Hindus wondered.

"You two are being set free." Kira answered as she went behind them and removed the locks from their hands.

"Free?" Khyron asked in a shock state

"Look we know what is going to happen to you guys. You can thank the Commander later. As for now I would advise you to get the hell out of here before you get executed." Kira explained.

"Wait a minute!" Hindus halted.

"Why are you wasting time, you need to get out now!" Kira ordered.

"Something doesn't feel right here. You must be up to something." He pointed out.

"Look if I was having something up my sleeve something would of happened by now." She answered.

"Come on Hindus now is our only chance." Khyron hurried.

Kira and Hindus just kept looking to one another, Kira just smirked.

"This changes nothing." Hindus warned.

"Yeah yea whatever now go and never come back."

"What about headquarters?" Hindus asked.

"Don't worry about them we got your guys covered." She smirked even more.

With that she left and the doors shut behind her. Hindus just kept on staring as if she was still there. Something about her words didn't feel right. Kira made her way back to the Commander.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"The package has been delivered." She smirked.

"Good." He answered.

"How long do we wait?" Kira asked.

"Knowing Hindus give him just 15 minutes." The commander smirked as well.

"You think that will be enough?" She asked again.

"I'm sure headquarters knowing that there are two fugitives on the loose will no doubt hesitate to kill at first sight." He continued.

"And they will send us to look for them?"

"Absoutely, we can use that chance to go and do our own task and then report back that we have annilihated them."

"I wonder if they are going to come back."

"I'm sure if you have delievered the package right, everything will flow as planned."

"No sight of anything yet." Miriya reported.

"There has to be something out here. If Dr. Lang is right about any traces left I'm sure that we will find something." Rick reassured them.

"But there is so much out here, how can we know if they belong to an alien life source or not?" Max asked

"Well Dr. Lang is working on the Stargaze. I'm sure once he gets a reading he'll start on the rest." Miriya commented

"That sounds like it will take a while." Roy commented.

"Not necessarily, once I have a scann then I could use that same resource to tract anything that isn't part of the ship. So be on the look out if anythying doesn't look like it would be part of the ship." Dr. Lang explained.

"Hey I think I have something here." Ben reported.

All VF's and Dr. Lang's crew came to him. Dr. Lang dispatched from the ship came to Ben's VF, he scanned for any traces of alien traces. Sure enough the lights went green. Rick felt a little relieve to know that it was confirmed. They headed back to ship and Breeti ordered for a full examination to be made.

"How long would you think that will take to get a result?" Rick asked.

"I'm counting like an hour to two hours." He answered.

"I see." Rick sighed.

"Don't worry Rick we are almost there. We will find her." Claudia reassured him.

"Yes Claudia you're right. We will find her."

"What is this room, there is nothing here." Azonia stated.

"Could it be some sort of detention area?" Zeraal asked.

"No I summoned you." The voice echoed.

Zeraal and Azonia both jumped back creeped out by the sudden appearence of the light.

"Who are you?" Zeraal asked.

"That is not important for now. I want to know something." The voice answered.

"And what precisely will that be?" Azonia asked.

"Both of you are from the Zentraedi race am I correct?"

"Yes." Zeraal answered.

"Then I want to know the encounterment with the humans."


	16. Chapter 16

**Robotech: Black Feathers**

** Chapter 16 Secrets part 2**

The alarms went off, the lights within the buildings were flashing red. Both Kira and the Commander smirked as they saw soldiers beind dispatched to destoy the opposers.

"Blasted we should of never trusted that woman!" Hindus remarked.

"There nothing to do anymore, we have to get out of here." Khyron said.

"Active the spacefold we need to leave this place before they come and shoot us down." Hindus ordered.

"What are the coordinates?" Khyron asked.

"As far alway as possible, just make it to the other side of the galaxy." He orderd

As the mechas were on thier way, the ship prepared for the spacefold. The mechas fired trying to stop them but the ship began disappearing, before they were able to shoot missiles at them they were gone.

"Commander we are getting a signal from headquarters." A soldier reported.

"Put it through he ordered." He ordered

"What was that?" The voice asked as it appeared on the monitor.

"Apparently two fugitives escaped and they fled." He responded.

"Fugitives?"

"Yes two fugitives that were captured. Apparently they were spies from the Robotech Masters, calming that they had important details about the where about of the Robotech Masters. Their true motives was to find out the whereabouts of this base to report back not to the Robotech Masters but to the invid." The commander explained.

"The Invid?"

"Yes my lord, I am as shocked as you. Kira just informed me that she over heard the prisoners saying that."

"How could you let this happened? Where they you're captives?" The voiced demanded.

"No sir, she was making her patrol routines when she heard noises from the armory dock. She tried to stop them but they ambushed her and they took off. She barely made it out alive." He continued.

"This is not good, I want you to go after them and stop them immediately. The Invid must not know about our whereabouts. In the meantime I will order for a relocation and send you the coordinates later."

"I think that is wise my lord. In the case i wish to go to the recovery hive, since i have an officer down I want her full recovery." The commandered asked.

"You have full permission, but afterwards i want those fugitives taken care of." The voice orderd.

"It will be done."

The message was terminated and the monitor was shut off.

"Well everything is working as you planned." Kira smirked

"Now we don't have to worry about those two for a while. I'm sure those two won't come back at all. Hindus is smart enough to know that."

"What about Zeraal and Azonia?"

"Those two they will probably be assigned to another battle cruiser or something."

"You sound so sure that is how it is going to be."

"Everything has proved to be exactly how I said it would be."

"Right."

"Right now we are heading toward the Recovery hive."

"What for? I thought you just said that for cover up."

"Not this time."

Kira just gave him a puzzled look and the ship began to fold.

"Those traitors, I guarantee when we come back I will-" Khyron was speaking.

"That would not be wise, that fool is smarter than that. If we went back again surely headquarters would order for us to be killed on sight."

"Blasted! So what do we do now?" Khyron asked.

"Tell me about those micronians." Hindus replied.

"What is your interests in them?" Khyron suspiciously asked.

"If you put your pride behind you I'm sure we could use them for our advantage."

"What are you saying? That we should join forces with them?''

"Something like that, but get them on our side. Headquarters destroy anything that poses a threat to thier plans whatever it is. I'm sure if you claim that they have Zor's spacefotress or at least part of his technology they might be our ticket to destroying them."

"I don't care about that. All I want is my revenage."

"Look this is for you benefit as well. If we don't get those maggots taken care of sooner or later they will come to haunt us. When they finally get what they want, it will be too late. My suggestion is to use those humans to get the job done. If they were able to wipe out your race completely I'm sure they won't have a probable with this one. Once they triumph you can have your revenge. I don't care all I want is my part of my revenage. That way we both benefit."

"Hm sounds interesting. Tell me one thing, why are they so interested in finding the Robotech masters?"

"Well if you must known then who am I to stop you. Long ago before my world was destroy, we were on the verge of discovering new way to enhance the life span. Zor was helping us and he went on a recon mission. He said he had some business he had to take care of. During that period the Robotech Masters created the first race, the zoids. At first it stared with living orignism but then it moved to something more advanced as in androids. Once the Zoids were created they were sent to recreate the same process but this time focus rather on a small amout to a bigger amount."

"Amount of what?"

"Amount of living DNA, the Masters were a genius at this. They supervised each process and approved, the Zoids were they're faithful servants until one day. These Zoids were sent in different star systems. We kept tabs on where each was at. When they finally retrieved any sort of DNA they would report back. One the Zoids came back and reported, this one was special though."

"Why is that?"

"Because he was the reaon why the Zentraedi were created

"What that is impossible!"

"Well believe it, they mixed different DNA and came to what you knew that there was another race similiar to yours. When Zor came back reporting that he finally foudn the secret, the descovery to live forever. The Masters seemed more focused on the discovery of the flower rather than the discovery of this particular Zoid. That's when his ambition came into view. "

"Ambition?"

"He wanted to know what this flower of life was, the Masters denied him. That is when the spark began to happened. He didn't like it all and assumed that once they would retrieve that flower of life, the Zoids would become disposable."

"But I thought Zor had left with the secrets of Robotechnology to his grave?"

"That was an unexpected news that the Masters heard. For the Zoids that was a triumph and it was time for the new era to begin. Greedy, determined to destroy anything that stood in their way."

"How did you become involved with them?"

"The Zoids began a revolution, once they found out that my race was resposible for their creation, they revulted against us. The Masters, on the other hand battled against the Zoids. The Masters were able to over power them and they vanished. Years later they came back, this time with a whole fleet, and that is when your race was finally moblized to secure the remains of the Robotech Masters. They nearly destoried your race but somehow the Masters ordered a full asault. It cost the whole planet's existence, there was nothing to be done and the Masters disappeared."

"But you survived?"

"Yes only because I was the one who helped creat him and I was the one with direct contact with the Masters. They guaranteed the safetly of my people if I had helped them out in advancing their technology. But those fools turned their backs on me. After they learned the basics they started to reconstruct themselves and update their weapons from then on they have been on the pursuit to take revenage and to destroy anything that was above them. Its been years and everytime they find anything dealing with robotechnology they go after it and secure it, in the meantime they conquer worlds."

"You're saying that the headquarters belong to the Zoids?"

"Shocking isn't it, with each world they come in contact, they are quick to learn their way. Those androids are nothing more than piles of pure power. Something the Masters should be proud of, but even their experiment turned against their creator."

"Did they ever came in contact with Zor?"

"At somepoint when they descovered that Zor was missing, they went in search for him but once they learned that the Invid was in haunt for him as well they retreated."

"Why?"

"Who knows what the story is behind that. But I assume it has to deal with the great amount of power they posses."

Khyron stood there pondering about what Hindus was telling him.

"So what makes you so sure that the humans would succeed in overtaking them?"

"Those humans is what got me in this situation."

"What are you saying."

"I am not as stupid as the Commander thought, I knew exactly where he came from. I would bet my life he is an earthling as we kept tabs on the location of each Zoid"

"What's that?"

"For a fact! When he came in that ship, all beaten up, I took him in the be analyzed. I didn't expect a human to make it this far. Who knows how he came to our star system. He's a traitor of his own race and a traitor of my own people! I think if we bring the humans to them we can take them all down with one stone." Hindus smirked.

"My, my this is sure too good to be true."

"I'm sure even the Commander doesn't know what is coming. I know he is up to something, no doubt I saw it in his eyes. He knows I know that is why he wanted us to flee from that ship. Because he knew if we fled, headquarters would have no other option than to shoot us down. I'm sure that Commander pushed all the buttons he could to justify why there was fleeing."

"Than he is not as an imbecile than I thought. He knows how to play and good, but now that you have made a suggestion."

"So you will accept my offer?"

"Fine but after that I will take my share and take my revenage. I hope you don't stand in my way."

"But of course you can do whatever you want."


	17. Chapter 17

**Robotech: Black Feathers**

** Chapter 17 If We Ever Meet Again**

Rick just walked up and down the same hallway. The view of Exedore wasn't helping him, he bit his nails trying to think any theories that could explain why Exedore is here and not Lisa.

_[Where are you Lisa? Why is Exedore here and not you? What happened out there?] _Rick pondered.

Roy walking by to check on things, noticed Rick pacing back and forth. He let out a sigh and walked by him.

"You know Rick maybe its best if you're not here right now." Roy advised.

"What are you saying?" Rick answered offendly

"Don't get me wrong, I just think its best if you go back to your quarters instead of beating yourself." Roy explained.

"I rather be out here than in there. It would be much worse if I just stay in that room with four walls around me. Its not something I want right now." Rick expressed himself.

"I guess you're right. I just think right now you should get some rest before we get any news from Dr. Lang. I except you to be a your 100% once we head out." Roy ordered.

"Don't worry its not going to affect my performance out there. But just standing, sitting, or laying down isn't going to make it any better with the idea that Lisa is in danger right now. I don't care how I will manage, but just to know that Lisa is a live and in on piece that is all that matters to me right now." Rick sighed.

"Rick you are just going to have to be a strong man, not because you are a soldier, but because Lisa needs to see that you are in one piece. If you don't make in one piece than Lisa is going to break me in two pieces." Roy chuckled.

"Thanks." Rick replied with a faint smile.

"Any news?" Breeti asked.

"It's hard to say." Dr. Lang answered.

"What do you mean?" Breeti asked as he turned his head a little.

"The complexity of this material, its something I have never seen before. Its hard to get an exact pinpoint of where they came from or where they could possibly have gone."

"Is it possible to at least get some sort of location, somewhere that could be near?" Claudia asked.

"Hmm it's hard to say but I could try, there are still something I would like to try out." Dr. Lang said.

"What else can you tell us about the material?" Breeti asked again.

"Well strange but its granite." He answered

"Granite?" Claudia asked.

"Yes but not the kind of Granite we have back on earth. This seems to be a different from of Granite, a Granite that can reflect off direct hits."

"How is that even possible?" Max asked.

"I don't exactly know, but what I can tell you is all the chemicals mixed to make this mineral. This chemical I pressume can be deadly to the human body if destroy like that. But it has its effective use as a weapon." He further explained.

"Then we must be dealing with something out of this world. Breeti can you think of anything or anyone that uses this type of material?" Claudia asked.

"I have no doubt that we haven't come across anything of this sort." Breeti answered.

"This is getting to be more strange each time we come across something new. I wonder if it would be possible to gather more of these minerals." Max suggestioned

"Where are you getting at?" Dr. Lang asked.

"Well I was thinking that even back on earth, these new mechas that appeared had the same capability to disappear like that. Dr. Lang was also able to find some traces of the enemy mechas on the prototype that Rick was flying. If the Stargaze came into contact not just with the ship, but also the mechas, they would leave traces on the ship right? Since the ship is made out of Zentraedi/human metal, we can get a reading." Max explained.

"You know he could be right lets try it out." Dr. Lang advised

"Good thinking Max." Ben proudly outspoke.

"Then its time to bring the stargaze onboard the ship. Have dock 3 be cleared." Breeti ordered.

"Yes sir!" Claudia reported.

Roy and Rick made there way back to the headquarters. Roy tried hard to crack some joke to Rick but failed miserably. Roy scratched the back of his heading trying to think how he could cheer up his little brother but got nothing.

"Thanks Roy." Rick suddenly spoke.

"Well you're welcomed even though I failed." Roy chuckled.

"I think if I was in a better mood, then I would of laughed hysterically." Rick replied.

"Oh you are just pulling my leg here." Roy teased.

"Yea maybe you're right." Rick teased back.

_[Stargaze heading toward dock3, please clear the area. Green team report to dock 3]_

Both Roy and Rick looked at eachother and made their way toward dock 3.

"Lets hope you are right Max." Ben commented.

"I hope so too." Max replied.

"Max! Ben!" Roy hollered as both him and Rick ran to them.

"Hey guys." Ben replied.

"Max what is going on?" Rick asked.

"Well Max here had the idea to use the Stargaze inorder to get the location near where they enemies might have gone." Ben answered.

"Will that work?" Roy asked.

"I don't know but we are hoping for it." Max commented this time.

"What gave you that idea?" Rick asked.

"Well Dr. Lang counldn't get a reading from the results we recovered. From some reason this material is granite, not the one you have on earth. But some sort of mineral made from different gases. Which is the cause Dr. Lang isn't able to get any readings. But Max had the idea if Stargaze had contact with the enemy then it would leave traces onto the stargaze, which it would be easy to get a reading. Since the ship was made from Zentraedis and humans." Miriya explained as she came into the conversation.

"Interesting." Roy commented.

"I figured if Rick's prototype was able to absorbed the tracts that it received from the last enemy attack, no doubt it would have to work on this one." Max said.

"Good work Max." Roy commended.

"Thanks, we just have to wait until Dr. Lang gets a reading." Max concluded.

"Oh the waiting is killing me. Ugh why can't we just find a trail in letters saying this is the way." Sammie complained.

"Yeah and get shot down by the enemy?" Kim sarcastically replied.

"Its better than nothing Kim. At least I'm trying to think of ideas." Sammie defended herself.

"Calm down both of you, I just got word that the Stargaze on this ship. Apparently they are going to try to get some data out of it." Vanessa jumped into the conversation.

"I thought they had all the data they needed." Kim asked.

"Looks like they aren't done yet." Vanessa responded.

"Oh brother when is all the suspense going to end?" Sammie complained again.

"It appears that we have to wait once more." Kim commented.

"From what you tell me I'm quite interested, you say that they had contact with Zor's ship." The voice asked.

"Yes but I doubt they had the chance to have Zor alive." Zeraal answered.

"What happened to the ship?"

"The micronian apparently reconstructed it and used it against us. Before we left Earth Khyron took the liberaty to destroy it." Azonia continued on.

"Khyron? Did he die in the atempted?" The voice asked.

"You put it that way, at least for us he is." Zeraal this time answered.

"I see."

"That's the end of that." Azonia concluded.

"From what I have retrieved, no doubt those micronians have hold and extreme amount of Robotechnology."

"What are you trying to imply."

"It has called to my attention to intercept these micronians." The voice confirmed.

"You can't be serious." Zeraal answered.

"Silence! Anyone that has contact with the Masters poses a threat."

"A threat? What do you mean a threat?" Azonia asked.

"That is not your business, I am sending you and Zeraal to haunt these Micronian and bring them to me." The voice ordered.

"You think its that easy, this micronians hold the key to the Protoculture, even if you took your whole armada, you wouldn't be able to stand a chance. What you need is the Robotech Masters." Azonia outspoke.

"Protoculture? What is this Protoculture?"

"Its the ultimate technology of Robotechnology, Zor was the one who discovered the secrets of it. Apparently the Micronians hold its secrets as well. That is why I am telling you its useless against them." Zeraal answered this time.

"The more reason to have them brought to me. I have a feeling that they will be of a good use."

"I don't think you are-" Azonia was beginning to say.

"Don't defy me ever! What I have said it shall be carried out! If you don't see it fit, then you are of no use to me." The voice ordered.

Two soldiers came in and took them away. Zeraal and Azonia tried to resist but an electrical shock wave came in contact with their bodies and they blacked out. As they were taken out, more lights appeared.

"It appears that we must find these so called Micronians." Another voice spoke.

"No doubt what we heard, they had contact with Zor. We cannot let this by pass us. We must know their whereabouts." Another voice spoke.

"We got two Zentraedis with no eager to go back out there. Perhaps we should dispose of them." Another answered.

"No, if we did then we won't be able to get them. I'll give them time." The red light spoke.

"What if they never come to their senses?" The other voice asked.

"Then I will have no other choice than to use full force just like the other." The read light spoke.

"I see, then what do we do in the mean time?" Another voice asked.

"In the meantime we must leave, those two fugitives are sure to give our positions away. I'm not ready to give these up yet." The red light spoke again.

"Where did they come from?" another voice asked.

"I don't know but I've sent a battel ship after them." The red light spoke again.

Everyone waited on the bridge, no one said a word. It was making things a little too akward on board when all of a sudden Dr. Lang appeared on the monitor. Soon everyones faces lightened up a little.

"So Dr. Lang what did you find?" Breeti asked.

"It took some time but we did find somethings." Dr. Lang said and paused for a moment.

Everyone stared at him as he moved his attention to Max. Max got a little uncomfortable as everyone else turned his attention to him.

"Well Lt. Sterling it appears that your theory was correct. We managed to recover some traces and we have a location." Dr. Lang continued.

Everyone celebrated for a moment when they quickly realized that Dr. Lang wasn't finished yet.

"So where exactly is it?" Rick asked.

"It appears that these coordinates belong to a different star system." Dr. Lang answered.

As he showed the Coordinates on the screen, Breeti's eyes widened. Miriya noticed his reaction.

"Commander Breeti whats wrong?" Miriya asked.

"That is close to where the Masters began with their experiments."

"What?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Experiments." Ben asked.

"Its a long story but we must hurry, we don't have much time." Breeti ordered

Everyone in the Bridge got in thier position and began the defold.

The ship began to defold, The commander smirked as he realized that they have reached the recovery hive.

"Looks like we are here." Kira said.

"Good I'm getting off the ship." He answered.

"I still don't know why we are here. There is nothing to do here." Kira commented.

"I know it seems strange for you, but to me it means something." He answered back

"And that would be?" She asked.

"Just be patient, now you will see why I have requested you to assist me. You will finally see where my motives came, where this idea of tricking those Zoids and end their lives." He continued to say.

"You keep saying that yet I still don't see it Commander. I've actually wondered where this is all coming from." Kira said as her eye brow went up.

"But now you will, and I tell you from this day forward you may question somethings. I don't blame you, but just remember everything may not make sense. well at least to you, in time you will know why. Now I must leave, you are in charge now." He ordered.

"As you wish." Kira saluted.

The Commander left the room, leaving Kira wondering what the heck he was talking about. Finally she will learn why he has choosen to go against the Zoids? What did he mean by that? As he made his way out, he opened the weaponary dock. He jumped into his mecha and opened the dock. Off he went carry a pod with him. The recovery hive camouflage by the icy top layer of the planet. As much as anyone wanted to try it would never be detectioned. He smirked at the idea the Zoids found how they had advanced. As the ice moved slowly allowing him to make access, there were other mechas that approached them. As he informed that he had a task to accomplish, they let him in. Finally he stepped out of his mecha. He opened the pod and smiled at what he saw.

"Don't worry everything will be alright. You aren't dead just in a state of sleep that is all." He spoke.

Out of the pod he took out a body, he stroked the person's hair and kept walking into a dark room. As the door slid opened there were pods everywhere filled with steam. He opened one of them and gently put the body in there. The door closed and a green light went on. The pod filled with steam now, was making noises as if water was flowing through the pipes.

"Lisa don't worry I promised that I would come to you and take you away from everything. Now I'm fulfilling my promise, I know I am late but now I'm going to make it up. This time nothing or none will stop us from being together."


	18. Chapter 18

Robotech: Black Feathers

Chapter 18 Information High

Claudia stood outside the bridge, watching as bright lights were passing by. She let out a sigh wondering if Lisa would be doing the same where ever she was. Thinking about them, thinking if the others would be on their way to rescue her. Roy walked by and noticed his girlfriend in the saddest state he had ever seen her.

"You seem to look worse than Rick." Roy spoke as he came behind her and hugged her.

"My best friend is out there, who if she is well or injuried. I have a feeling that she could be in danger Roy." She faintly spoke.

"Don't think about that, we both know what Lisa is capable of. I don't think that she would throw in the towel that easily." He replied.

"I know but still, not knowing anything from her. The fear is still there and it won't stop until I see her, here with us." Claudia sadly spoke.

"I know, I know hon but we need to be strong for her and for Rick. Its alot to ask for but we must be strong for both of them." He said as he hugged her tighter.

"Yeah you're right."

Both Claudia and Roy stood there until Vanessa walked by and cleared her throat.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt but we are about to defold." She shly spoke.

"Don't worry Vanessa, you're fine. Thanks for the update." Claudia responded as she faintly smiled.

Vanessa nodded and headed back, Claudia turned toward Roy and kissed him. Coming back to the bridge,everyone was eagered to know where exactly they were going.

"So Breeti are you sure that this is the spot where the Masters made their experiments." Dr. Lang asked as appeared in the monitor.

"I'm positive, I remember being there hearing the orders from the Master to secure the fortress." Breeti answered.

"Do you think that we might come in contact with the Masters?" Dr. Lang asked again.

"The base has been abandoned for some time. I doubt that they would be there." He continued on.

"But I surely they would go back to do more experiments right?" Kim asked.

"The Masters are quiet secretive when it comes to this. They fear that other forms of live could try to learn and cause them harm. I believe that once they finish their experiments they move on to a different location." Breeti explained.

"This seems interesting, perhaps this new enemy could be part of the Masters then." Dr. Lang commented.

"It seems like it if we are heading toward the same location where they had been. We might enter battle as soon as we get there." Claudia mentioned

"You may be right, order for all units to be on standby." Breeti ordered.

The sirens went out, every pilot came running into their units. They were all set for battle. Rick, Roy, Max, Miriya, and Ben where on the first line of duty. They were fired up and ready, Rick just sat there waiting impatiently. Counting the seconds until they defolded. Breeti's ship was coming to a defold, everyone in the dock felt the sudden halt. Once the ship had defolded, the squadrons were sent out for recon. Everything around them was silent, the radars showed no indication of any enemies or anything.

"It looks like there is nothing here." Claudia commented.

"Strange, wouldn't they be here?" Sammie asked.

"Who knows, we might be close to them. I mean it wasn't for sure that we would be in the exact location as them." Vanessa also commented.

"We have to wait for the squadrons and see what they find." Breeti said.

"I don't see anything out here, are you sure they got the coordinates right?" Rick asked impatiently.

"Well they weren't really sure that they would get the direct coordinates of the enemy. Perhaps we might be near their location. I not quiet enthused with getting into battle right now." Roy replied as he came into the monitor.

"We just need to check out the area just to be cautious." Max also said as he appeared as well.

Rick bit his lower lip and had the whinning eyes that a little kid would have. Roy looked at him a little annoyed but didn't want to fight over it. Once everything was cleared they went back to the base heading toward the bridge.

"So any updates?" Max asked.

"We are landing." Breeti answered.

"Landing? where are we landing?" Ben asked.

"Apparently we are in the exact location where the Masters have done their experiments. Your group will be escorting Dr. Lang to retrieve some data. We believe that the base might contain some information on the enemy." Vanessa explained.

"Experiments? What kind of experiments exactly?" Rick asked a little concerned.

"Anything that will help us to get an idea of what we can be dealing with." Kim answered this time.

"You will be dispatched in a couple of minutes so head to your stations." Breeti ordered.

Everyone nodded and headed back to the dock.

"It appears that the enemy has reached our past location." One of the voices said.

"They don't appear to be Invid." Another voice said.

"But the are near where the Masters had their base for experiments. Do you think they came from them?" A third voice asked.

The screen moved a little close, when the red lights became brighter.

"Those ships appear to be Zentraedi." The red light spoke.

"I thought they were destroyed." The second voice asked.

"I think we should send those two captives there." The first voice mentioned.

"No, I think its best if we observe them for a while to see." The light answered.

Azonia and Zeraal were in separate cells, Azonia couldn't help but stare at Zeraal.

"What is it?" Zeraal angrily asked.d

"Nothing." Azonia quickly answered.

"Is it the fact that Khyron did this to me?" He asked again.

"No, its just that I was thinking why would those things ask us to go back to the humans?" Azonia asked.

"I don't know but all I know is that I want to find Khyron!" He angrily asked.

"He's not worth it, if he's gone then we will never find him." She concluded.

"Maybe not now, but I know a way we could." Zeraal smirked.

"And what would that be?" Azonia asked again.

"What if we took the offer they made us?" Zeraal pondered.

"Are you serious?" Azonia asked as she had a shocked face.

"It's better than to be stuck here and we could lure Khyron back here. Knowing that he urges to get his revenage, we could finally get Khyron as well. Don't you want to get some answers?"

"Hmm that does sound interesting, but how will we get Khyron. We don't even know where he is. Besides don't you think that we could be watched. I mean we are going to be under their command."

"Don't worry about that, we will make it seem like we are doing our mission."

The ship entered into a strange planet, it didn't have an atmosphere like earth, but it did feel like a bumpy ride down. The planet was ice and there appeared to be a lot of mountain ranges along the way. As they landed, the ship nearly slipped a little. As soon as all motion came to halt everyone relaxed.

"Oh my this is a scary planet." Sammie commented.

"Yeah I have to agree with Sammie, those clouds don't look friendly at all." Kim mentioned as well.

"Do you think the squadrons will be fine out there?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah maybe if the stormed died a little." Vanessa commented.

"If we did that then we would be here forever. This is how it is all the time and I think they could manage." Breeti answered.

"Well guys looks like we are going to have to enter into the eye of the store. Weather isn't exactly friendly so be careful out there. We can't afford to loose anyone." Roy commanded.

"Roger." Everyone said

As they went out, the storm seemed to get worse as they flew further into it.

"Geeze its been barely a couple seconds and I'm freezing out here." Ben complained.

"No kidding, looks like the planet doesn't appreciate our presence right now." Max commented.

"From what Dr. Lang mentioned, this planet is always like this. So I don't think it cares if we are here or not." Roy mentioned

"Its a good thing that no civilization lives here or else they would be popsicles by now." Ben said

"Yeah I would hate to live here and suffer the coldness every single year." Rick commented this time.

"Now I see why the Robotech Masters came here to hide out their experiments. No one would bother to come out here in this weather." Roy spoke again.

"Yeah but now its up to us to see what else they have been doing here." Max answered this time.

"So does Dr. Lang know exactly where we are looking?" Ben asked.

"That is why we are out here, we are on recon again. We are helping Dr. Lang find any traces of anything that could lead to the findings of this base." Roy explained.

"I see, well everything is frozen down here." Miriya commented.

"Yea well it looks like Dr. Lang has his super gadgets to help him out."

"And those gadgets just found the ticket in." Dr. Lang spoke as he came into their screen. "Its coming up really soon, just a couple of feets here."

The red lights were flashing indicating that they were recieving some frequencies. Dr. Lang informed Breeti and turned on his camera to document everything. They base was found in the chains for mountains. The doors were completely shut from the frozen ice around it, the VFs used their laser guns to opend the cracks. Once the doors were opened the VFs entered first to make sure everything was cleared. Inside all that was there was ice, thick ice that were shinning bright from the lights of the VFs.

"Ugh this reminds me of a horror movie." Ben blurted out.

"I agree its really creepy out there, reminds me of that one movie where some teenagers around stranded in the middle of nowhere. Until the reach in a creepy house where a psychopathic come out with an axe and kills all of them." Max recall.

"Eww don't even mention that around this place." Roy said creeped out.

"Well I don't think anyone would come out infront of us with an axe if we are in our VFs." Miriya smirked

"True but we could run into some enemies with mad weapons." Ben commented back.

Dr. Lang's ship came to a halt, everyone paused and waited for orders.

"What's wrong Dr. Lang?" Rick asked.

"Look." He said as he shinned the light infront of a barrier.

Everyone turned toward the light and saw a door the size of a normal door, humansize that is.

"Well that is new; that door is actually in our size." Roy sounded applauded.

"I know, I think from here we continue on foot. I curious to what there is in there. Could be something that we might need." He mentioned

Azonia and Zeraal stood infront of the shinning light waiting for anything.

"So you say you change your mind?" The red light spoke

"Yes we have, I think we could help in that area." Zeraal asked

"What made you change your mind?" The voice asked again

"We both know what we are dealing with here." Azonia responded this time.

"Very well then, you will both have command of your own ship. In the mean time you will be assigned to your task. I will notify you both when everything is ready."

Azonia and Zeraal nodded and the two soldiers came in and escorted them out.

"Do you think we could trust them?" A second voice came into place.

"I'm sure, they are part of our creation. I don't doubt that we could trust them. Even if they tried something against us, there is always a way to get them back on tract."

"Wow its really cold in here than out there. I rather be in my VF where its a little warm." Max complained as he sneezed

"Looks like you are going to suck it up Max, we have mission to cover here." Roy ordered

Max looked at him a little annoyed and sneezed again. In the meatime, Rick and Miriya walked with Dr. Lang.

"Its interesting how everything is our size. I would think if the Zentraedi where here, everything would have been bigger." Rick commented as he flashed the light around.

"Look here now this could prove that the Zentraedi came from a smiliar race to us." Dr. Lang said as he pointed to the pods that are use to reverse the growing process.

Rick had a creepy feeling that made him shiver. Miriya looked at him weird but he signaled her that he was ok. Dr. Lang walked closer to one of the monitors, he pressed a button, sudden noise sturred them on the alert. Finally one of the monitors turned on and Dr. Lang sat on one of the chairs to analyze the data. Miriya's attention was else where, one of the pods caught her attention as she walked toward it. She tilted her head a little, as she approached closer she moved her hand over the glass. She jerked back as she was frightened by the image before her. Rick turned and ran toward her, he looked as Miriya's expression was as if she saw a ghost. Rick turned toward her attention and was shocked as well. Once Dr. Lang had the monitor running all the lights came back on, Rick and Miriya finally snapped out of it and looked around. They were surrounded by more pods with more bodies in them.

Meanwhile, Max, Ben and Roy's attention was taken as they saw lights turning on. They looked around and their expressions changed from normal to scared.

" I think you need to come here!" Roy tried to holler.

and the other came running and were in shocked to see more bodies around them. Ben jumped and was afraid to even be five feet within range.

"What the heck is going on here?" Max asked disgusted.

"I don't know but whatever this was wasn't pretty at all." Rick answered as well disgusted.

"I think I'm going to be sick if i keep on staring." Roy commented while putting his hand over his mouth.

"I wonder what kind of experiments the Masters were doing. I don't think they where here to be giants." Dr. Lang observed.

"I don't think I would want to know just for future reference." Miriya quickly commented.

"I wonder if Breeti would know anything about this. I think I'm going to inform them right now." Dr. Lang said as he hurried by to his ship.

On board the rest of the crew waited patiently when Dr. Lang came into the monitor.

"Dr. Lang where you able to find anything?" Breeti asked.

"Actually we found something more interesting. Any idea what kind of other experiments the Masters where up to?" Dr. Lang asked as he turned the camera to the pods.

Shocked by the images, Claudia held onto her stomache, while the trio quickly turned their faces from the images. Breeti stood there with his eye brow raised.

"That is strange I don't remember those pods being there at all." Breeti answered

"Are you sure? Because this things just appeared as Dr. Lang turned on the lights." Roy answered.

"What they are still working?" Breeti asked.

"Apparently so, I would think everything would be all messed up but I guess they still work." Rick answered this time.

"That's impossible, from what I remember those monitors were disposed of, I don't think the Masters would of have left everything still intact." Breeti continued.

"What? How could that be if everything here seems normal. Well not normal because everything is frozen and bodies are in these pods, But other than that everything is still working." Max answered.

"Looks like they have turned on the protcol hive." A voice spoke.

"They must be with the Masters, no doubt, we have to seize them at once!" Another voice answered.

"Its time to send those two now." The red light commanded.

Two soldiers came for Azonia and Zeraal and led them to their ships. Once they had stepped foot into the ship, the monitor came on.

"It looks like we have another mission for you two." The voice spoke.

"What is it this time?" Azonia asked.

"It appears that a Zentraedi ship has infliterated into our premises and we want you to seize that ship." The voice ordered.

"Zentraedi ship? Are you sure?" Zeraal asked.

"I am positive." The voice answered as another monitor came on showing the image of the ship.

"That's Breeti's ship!" Azonia spoke outloud.

"Breeti?" The voice asked

"Yes he is one of the few that took sides with the micronians when the rest of us still kept on fighting against them." Zeraal answered this time.

"Interesting, looks like you won't have to go back to the micronian world then, seize them anyways. I want them alive." The voice again ordered.

"As you say." Zeraal responded.

The monitor soon disappeared and Azonia looked at Zeraal with a concerned face.

"Now what are we going to do. We can't go find Khryon now." Azonia spoke as she frowned

"Nonsense, sooner or later he will come back and when that time comes then we will make our move." Zeraal smirked.

"You sound so confident that he will, if he is long gone." Azonia questioned.

"Give it some time, in the meantime we could have our little fun with this humans and those traitors. Lets head out." Zeraal ordered.

"Where you able to get anything else from there?" Breeti asked.

"No I'm getting to it, we were just distracted by the bodies here." Dr. Lang explained.

"Alright, try to get as much as you can, in the mean time we will be making our way toward you." Breeti said

"Yes sir." Everyone responded.

Dr. Lang hurried back into the room to retrieve the data needed, Rick and Miriya decided to stay out for the mean time. It was no use, weather in the room or not they would be surrounded by the distrubing images around them. Rick tried to stare at the ground to avoid any contact.

"Ugh how could the Masters even take stuff like this. They must be one twisted race if you ask me." Roy commented as he approached one of the pods.

"I rather not find out what they are capable of. I just want to get out of here." Ben answered this time.

"Either way they must be stopped, I don't think that these so called Masters would do any good if they ever had the chance to reach earth." Roy commented.

"I agree who knows what they can do with humanity, they would mostly likely use them as experiments as well." Ben continued.

"But isn't that our next mission, to find the homeworld of the Robotech Masters and settle things there before they reach our starsystem?" Miriya joined in the conversation.

"Hmm that sounds like a scary mission right there. Lets hope that they would come in peace and try to make us their next experiment rats." Max spoke as he tried looking down.

"We must be prepared for anything that is to come before us. No matter what we may face out there, we have to be prepare to fight for our future and for the rest of mankind that is for sure." Roy spoke as he turned to the rest.

"You're right, despite what kind of monsters the Masters can be. We have to do everything within our power to stop all unnecessary war." Rick said as he finally looked at Roy.

"Commander Breeti I'm getting some readings on the west side of us." Vanessa reported.

"What? Can you zoom in?" Breeti asked

Vanessa nodded and put the image on the monitor. Everyone focused their attention on the displayed image, until they saw an incoming battle ship, with multiple fighters along with it. Everyone held their breath in as they saw the numbers of enemies coming their way.

"Alert everyone, tell the Skull squadron to return to the ship immediately. I don't think those are coming as friends." He ordered

"Couldn't it be possible that they could be the Masters?" Sammie all of a sudden asked.

"No the Masters would have no reason to come back and besides those ships do not look like they belong to the Masters." Breeti answered.

Claudia dispatched all the units to encounter the incoming enemy. As they approached, missiles where being fired. They enemy was closing in rapidly, meanwhile Dr. Lang was having a difficult time inflitrating into the system. The Language wasn't Zentraedi, either way he tried to copy the data as much as he could.

"Roy! Roy!" Claudia kept on calling.

Roy smiled and ran to his VF switching on his monitor.

"Well hello to you hun, I'm missing you a lot too but you don't see me yelling your name." He said jokingly

Claudia frowned and was not up to teasing, Roy gulped at her expression and scratched his head.

"Ugh this is no time to horse around. We are under enemy fire and we need you guys back her a.s.a.p." Claudia announced.

"What? Is it the-"

"Yes its the enemy that attacked us back on earth. Looks like we hit the right spot. Breeti has ordered for your full retreat. We are still trying to make it here, but the enemy has surrounded us." Claudia continued.

"Roger bridge over and out. Hey guys looks like the enemy decided to show up." Roy alerted the others.

"What?" They all responded.

"Looks like its time for pay back." Roy smirked.

"Now they are going to pay for what they did." Rick said angrily.

"You guys go one ahead, I'll stay here and inform Dr. Lang." Roy ordered

Everyone nodded and headed toward their VFs. Rick hurried and fired up his engines. In no time he was up and out toward the ship. Breeti's ship was barely making it out of space and heading into the planet. The ship was taking hits, in the mean time Zeraal and Azonia were smiling at their triumph

"Looks like dear Breeti is no longer strong as he use to be. Shame on him he should of known better than to come with only one ship." Zeraal smirked.

"Hmph too bad he not going to die, whatever those things have in store for them." Azonia spoke with a frown.

"There will come a time don't worry, in the meantime look at use, they have given us great power and our own command. Who knows what our reward would be." Zeraal continued on.

"It seems like worthless battle right now. I mean here I was thinking that Breeti would put up a good fight." Azonia spoke again.

"That is what he gets for siding along those Micronians."

"Units red and green have been take out sir." Claudia informed.

"The enemy has just past our yellow zone Commander." Vanessa informed.

"What is the skull squadron's coordinates?" Breeti anxiously asked.

"I estimate that they should be here in about five minutes." Kim responded.

"ugh, fire the cannons, that should stall them for a while." He ordered.

The ship prepared for the cannon fire, Claudia ordered all the units to clear out. Once the Cannon was ready to fire, it nearly wipped out have of the enemy. But the ship let out more fighters. Soon the Skull made its way, Rick launched as many missiles at the enemy. Max and Miriya took on the rest that where coming, while Ben followed Rick in protecting Breeti's ship. rick turned into his battleloid mode and fired his laser beam cannons. The enemy appeared to evade his attack but the second time he tried it, they were destroyed. More enemies came their way, Miriya and Max as usual were experts in destroy most of them.

"Dr. Lang how much longer is it going to take?" Roy asked impatiently.

"Its difficult to say, there appears to be some bugs that aren't letting me through. I'm working on decoding it all but its not in the Zentraedi language." Dr. Lang responded.

"And how long will that take?" Roy asked again

"I don't know it could take hours to decode it." Dr. Lang responded again.

"ugh this isn't good. I hope the others will hold a little longer." Roy commented.

"You should go, I will be alright." Dr. Lang said as he focused his attention back into the monitor.

"I can't, Breeti orders us to protect you." Roy responded.

"I know but as you can see there is no enemies here. They need you more than I do. Besides all the enemies are up there and if we were to go back up there, I would definitely be in trouble then." Dr. Lang explained.

Roy thought about it for a moment and then scratched his head. He bit his lower lip thinking what would Breeti say if he knew that Roy had left Dr. Lang by himself. Then he started to think about the other option, the others getting on his case for not accepting the offer and not helping them.

"Alright!" Roy blurted out. "Dr. Lang are you sure you are going to be alright here?"

"Of course Lt. Fokker, no enemies here remember?"

"Fine then I'll head up there, and please stay here no matter what. I don't what to be accused of having you found here dead." He warned.

"No worries Lt. I will be fine, now go they need you."

He nodded and ran back to his VF, he jumped into his cockpit and made his way out.

"Ben more boogies on your six." Rick informed.

"No worries boss I've got them." Ben replied as he targeted the enemies and fired his missilies at them.

"Rick you must get out from the way, we are firing the cannons again." Claudia informed him.

"Roger, you heard that Ben?" Rick asked.

"Roger that boss." Ben replied.

"Looks like he is going to use his cannon again. Prepare our cannons as well. I think we shall see who has the greater power." Zeraal order.

"Careful now Zeraal, remember we can't kill them just yet."

"Just a little scratch no big deal."

As Breeti ordered for the cannon attack, Zeraal's ship has already fired his cannon. The two forces collided with one another, Rick watched as the waves came straight toward him, hitting his VF. A flashback came to his mind, when the SDF-1 had launched its cannon attack against Khyron ship. Within the spark of light he saw the image of Lisa waving at him. Rick, motionless, watched as the two forces sent waves of energy to either side. Breeti's ship recieved major hits and so did Zeraal's ship.

"Rick! Rick!" Roy hollered as he appeared on his monitor.

"what?" Rick reacted.

"We have to take out those cannons come on. what are you waiting for?" Roy ordered.

"Roger, Ben stay here and protect the ship." Rick ordered.

"No problem boss." Ben responded.

"Looks like that Zentraedi ship has more power than we thought." The voice echoed.

"Interesting they are proving worthy of this battle, what shall we do?" The second voice asked.

"Order for them to retreat." The voice spoke as the red light appeared

"What just like that? What if they manage to inflitrate into the data?" A third voice questioned.

"No need to worry about that, I don't think that with as much as technology as they have. They won't manage to get through." The red light responded.

Zeraal was infuriated with the results, it almost seemed like they had the victory but now they were actually being a worthy opponent afterall. Just as he was about to give another command, the red light appeared on the screen.

"Retreat at once." the voice ordered.

"But we still haven't retrieved them?" Zeraal questioned

"Don't question my orders retreat." The voice demanded.

"Alright we will retreat." Zeraal answered as he clenched his teeth.

Within seconds of Roy and Rick approaching the ship, the enemies were retreating. Both Roy and Rick came to a halt, the ship gave a sudden spacefold taking all the fighters with them.

"They just left?" Rick questioned.

"That is wierd just when they nearly had us." Roy stood there in amazement.

"Skull squadron report back." Claudia informed.

"Roger, come on Rick let's go." Roy ordered.

As Roy was leaving, Rick just remained there thinking. What was all that about, seeing Lisa when the enemy had fire. Was his eyes just playing games with him or did he really see Lisa there? Roy appeared on his monitor, which made Rick come back to reality. He turned his VF and headed back to the ship.

"Contact Dr. Lang I want to know the coordinate before we land." He ordered.

Within a couple seconds Dr. Lang came onto the monitor.

"Yes Dr. Lang" Breeti responded.

"It appears that this system is being blocked by some sort of wiring. I can't seem to get through. This system is much more complex than I thought." Dr. Lang observed

"Hmm then I guess once we land I should make my way there." Breeti suggested.

"Perhaps, maybe you can help out with the translation here." Dr. Lang informed

"Alright as soon as we land I'll head over there." Breeti concluded.

As the VF landed,everyone headed out. Rick was the only one that didn't get out, he held onto Lisa's locket again and looked up.

"What was that Lisa? Was that you showing me the way? Are you in that ship we were just battling?" Rick thought out loud.

Again he looked back at the locket and kissed it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Robotech: Black Feathers**

** Chapter 19 Beautiful nightmare**

"I thought you said you wanted us to capture that ship?" Zeraal asked with an annoyed tone.

"We almost had them, why the sudden change in plan?" Azonia also asked.

"Its seems like we have a change of plans." The voice responded.

"Which is?" Zeraal asked.

"They seem to be strong with just one ship and they seem highly interested in that hive." The voice continued on.

"What does that have to deal with that new change in plan." Azonia asked.

"I want to both of you to test their power." The voice ordered.

"Test them?" Both Azonia and Zeraal spoke at once.

"You will see." The voice concluded.

"Hmm this is indeed very interesting. I don't recognize that language, it certainly isn't Zentraedi." Breet informed as he looked at the monitor.

"I'm working on decoding this thing, but it's going to take a while." Dr. Lang said as he turned to the monitor as well.

"Could they have something to do with the new enemy. I mean they just happened to appear from no where." Roy asked.

"But how could they know about this base? The Masters were careful enough not to leave any traces of proof." Breeti answered.

"Looks like someone found them." Roy concluded.

"Things are becoming more wierd by each time." Claudia stated.

"Whatever time it takes we have to get into that data. I wonder if those new ship have been in here." Breeti comtemplated.

"You think that is possible?" Dr. Lang asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but whatever lies locked in there. Must be something those intruders tried so hard to destroy us." Breeti stated.

"Going into battle again, sure isn't much of a time of peace." Sammie stated out loud.

"Yea it seems as we end one we begin another." Vanessa also stated.

"True and yet no sign of Lisa either." Kim commented.

"Do you think she could be on that ship?" Sammie curiously asked.

"Don't even joke about that. Lets hope not." Vanessa answered as she gulped.

"I'm serious, I mean we didn't find her in the escape pod and there were no other indications that she could of gone somewhere else. Isn't it possible that she is held captive on board of that ship?" Sammie continued to ask.

"It is a big possibitly, but wouldn't we get like a frequency by now. I mean threating us or telling us that they have a captive on board?" Kim reasoned.

"You could be right. Do you think she could be frozen in those pods? Sammie asked again.

"Sammie!" Both kim and Vanessa scolded her.

"What I'm trying to think here." She defended herself.

"Comments like those are only going to get your introuble. I mean come on Rick is around here and hearing you say that. Oh boy I don't even want to think about the aftermath." Kim scolded her again.

Sammie stuck out her tongue, when the doors opened. The trio turned to see who it was, when Rick came into the scene. Sammie gulped hoping that Rick didn't hear the conversation.

"Any news from that base?" Rick asked.

"No sorry Rick, they are still working on decoding whatever is in there." Vanessa answered.

"Oh I see, is there any movements from the enemy?" He asked again.

"No, nothing has appeared on the radar." Vanessa answered again.

Rick just sighed and looked down. The moment of silent made the girls feel out of place. Kim wanted to say something but was afraid to say the wrong words. Sammie just turned away looking like she was busy, but couldn't help to feel the urge to cry.

"Well Rick if anything shows up I'll be sure to update you." Vanessa finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Thanks I'll be in the dock if you need anything." He said as he walked out.

As soon as he was gone, all three girl took deep breaths again.

"Well that was rather hard." Kim stated.

"No kidding, man its hard enough to see him all devastated. Poor Rick." Sammie sighed.

"She will turn up sooner or later. I mean the good thing is that we haven't found her body yet right?" Kim wondered.

"True lets hope for the best." Vanessa answered.

"Test them, do they even know what they are talking about?" Azonia asked

"Hmph apparently they want to make themselves the sitting ducks. Well fine by me, I don't care." Zeraal responded.

"But we have no choice than to do what they want. I mean we are stuck here with nowhere to go." Azonia said as she looked to the floor.

"I am aware of that as well, but we need to find a way out of here. Perhaps play the cards a little while and then once they think we are doing what we are suppose to be doing. Then we will lay the Ace on them." Zeraal explained.

"You mean play dumb in the meantime?" Azonia asked with a puzzled face

"Of course dear, we have no other option."

As they kept on walking through the hallways, they approached in opening, with the view of other ships. Azonia stopped for a minute to think and take in the scene she was watching. Zeraal only heard his foot steps, when he turned toward Azonia.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Tell me what do you see over there." She answered as she pointed toward her focus.

"Ships, cargo machines carring loads. why?" He answered

"Don't you think its strange that we haven't seen any other officers around here." She said not looking at Zeraal.

"We were escorted by two officers." He stated.

"I know but lately I haven't seen any other officers, but just those two. Don't you think that is a little wierd. I would think since we are in a huge fleet, there would be more movement around here." She explained.

Zeraal was speechless, not knowning what else to say. But he just kept on staring, like Azonia, puzzled around the spaceship.

"What kind of place is this." He pondered.

There were sudden movments around one ship. As the one of the ships opened is cargo dock, minature machines came in unloading cargos. Azonia and Zeraal took a closer look, when all of a sudden, they noticed frozen pods coming out. Both of them looked at one another and then back to the pods. Azonia's eyes widened as she looked harder, for a second she thought she saw a body in there.

"Zeraal look there are bodies in that pod." Azonia commented.

"What?" He responded shock.

"Look!" She spoke as she pointed to them

Zeraal looked hard and noticed the faint figure of bodies in the pods. They watched as the an elevator opened and closed as soon as pods where put in them. They watched as the doors closed and went deeper into the ship, Zeraal felt his skin crawl for a moment. Something about this was very familiar to him, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"I wonder where that goes?" Azonia asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is. That couldn't be good." He stated as he watched more pods being put into the elevator.

"I don't know about you but something tells me to go and see what its about." Azonia commented.

"Are you crazy? I don't think they would appreciate us snopping around there." Zeraal commented.

"We are part of this fleet now, I don't think it would be too much. Besides aren't you curious to who they are, what they want, or what they are planning to do with us?" She asked.

"True, we don't know nothing about them, or what their intentions." He concluded.

"Besides I don't think they would notice. We have nothing to do right now." She reasoned.

"Lets go then." He concluded.

Both of them made their way down the hall trying to find a way in the direction the elevators where going. The way led them into a long hallway going down, with a lot of stairs. Zeraal looked down and then back at Azonia whom nodded. After about 7 minutes of walking down the long steps, the air became colder to the poin that both could see their breaths. Azonia trembled a little, but kept her focus on their little mission. What was this place? She thought, why were they spared? And what could they possibly be curious over the human or the Zentraedis. As the came to the end of the stairs, Zeraal opened the door. Beams of light were coming out, letting a cold breeze out.

Once the door was opened it led to another hallway, but this time it was different. As they walked further into it, Azonia noticed wierd markings on the walls. She looked at them for a moment, coming to the conclusion that it was ancient. Once she recovered her focus, Zeraal was already almost down the hallway. She ran toward them until more light was shown. As they hall ended, they came into an underground facility. They looked around, everything was frozen, clear, its the reason why there was so much light in here.

"Look there are the pods." Azonia pointed out.

The frozen pods came and were placed into a case at the were more stairs leading down, Zeraal followed them, while Azonia stared in amazement at the huge power engine. It was almost like Crystal, but blue with a different rays of light spreading everywhere. Once making it out from the stairs, Zeraal was surrounded by cases around them. He couldn't seen through them, there was thick fog in them, with differen't pipes attached to it. He looked around and saw the same thing, cases all around them with the same fog in them. There was a red flashing light that came on, on one of them.

"What is it? Did someone see us?" Azonia asked worried as she came next to Zeraal.

"No, its one of those cases." He spoke as he approached the case with the flashing lights.

The case opened letting the fog out, a sudden machine shaped of an arm came in and was placed above it. As the fog cleared, both Zeraal and Azonia stared in amazment. There lied a body, eyes closed, naked, motionless. The machine above came down, taking the body and leaving. Zeraal and Azonia followed it until the entered into another part of the facility. Their eyes widen not believing what they were seeing. There were more bodies around, lying on a clear hard substances, when the previous body they followed cuaght their attention. As the body was lying there, another machine came fast cutting through the chest part. It remained motionless for a few seconds when it began to cut open the chest. Azonia horrified, turned not looking, while Zeraal felt a fearful pain in his chest. Blood dripped as if there was a stream coming down, another machine came with a chip figure. It placed it into the chest and the other machine came back and began to close up the cut.

"What the hell is this place?" Zeraal thought aloud.

The eyes were opened and the body stood up, the rays of light came into contact with the eyes. The crystal figure turned into a different color and then went back to its original color. They watched as the body got up from the clear substances and went walking to another room. Zeraal pulling onto Azonia followed once more. The room was cleared, it was a white and plain. The floors were beginning to move, as Zeraal jerked out of the way. He looked and saw the floor planels move. When he looked up he saw the body standing there on the floor planel, going to another pod. The pod then moved into one of the fighting machines that were used to fight against Breeti's ship.

"What kind of a civilization is this?" Zeraal pondered again.

"I didn't think those mechas had any pilots in them. I thought they were autopiloted." Azonia questioned.

"Androids?" Zeraal thought aloud again.

"Androids? Why would they use andriods?" Azonia asked.

"They look like the micronians. But they are just machines." He continued.

"A civilazation with mechianized Micronians." Azonia stated still in shocked.

"It makes sense now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Meaning Kira and that commander nothing but pieces of metal put together. I mean it would explain how Kira survived, we aren't dealing with the actual thing, we are dealing with a cybernetic ghost of her." He explained

"But how?"

"What do you mean how? I just-"

"Not that! I mean how would they know about kira. We have never encountered anything like this."

"Who knows maybe along the way they found her."

"But her ship was destroyed, there was nothing there, whatever was left. I don't they were even her size."

"Whatever the case is we must find out what they plan to do with this androids."

The trio took their breaks and stood there looking helpless. Sammie pondered on the coffee, the scent bought her back memories of the coffee break the crew would take. Talking about the latest gossip while Lisa scolded them for it. Suddenly her traits of thought were disruppted as they saw Claudia walk in.

"So what is the update?" Vanessa asked as she sip on her coffee.

"Nothing so far, the same as always. Dr. Lang is working on decoding it." Claudia responded as she took some coffee.

"How long will that take?" Kim asked this time.

"Who knows, hours, maybe days." She continued.

"Days?" Sammie impatiently asked.

"Well it appears that the codes aren't in the Zentraedi language. Breeti was thinking maybe they have something to do with the new enemy."

"What are you serious?" Vaness asked.

"It could be, think about it. As soon as we came here they enemy appeared."

"You may be right, so how is Dr. Lang going to decode it, if its in a another language that Breeti doesn't know or there isn't any records?" Sammie asked.

"Lets hope Dr. Lang can come up with something." Claudia sighed.

"Have you talked with Rick yet?" Vanessa asked.

"No I haven't seen him lately. Why the question?" She asked this time

"Well he came in here a while ago asking if there are any news. He looked so depressed, I don't know what to do. I wish we could help somehow." Vanessa continued.

"No news from Lisa, I would think that is enough devastation. I don't know what else to do, right now the only medicine would be bringing Lisa back." Claudia stated.

"Do you think she could be held as a captive?" Kim asked as Sammie looked at her.

"You know I'm starting to come to that same conclusion but-" Claudia spoke.

"But?" Sammie asked.

"We haven't anything from the enemy, no ransom what so ever. Not even indications that they have her." She continued.

"That is what I thought, but what if they aren't interested in a ransom. I mean what if they don't want to establish anything, just want to kills us all?" Vanessa asked.

"Let's hope for the sake of all of us especially Lisa that is not the case." Cluadia sighed again.

Rick wondered around the ship, staring into nothing. From one of the windows of the ship he stared as the weather was brutal. He let out a sigh, wondering all the possiblities where Lisa could be. Yet there was no answer, Exedore was still in a coma, who knows when he would be able to wake up. Or if he will ever wake up, but the thought killed him in side. He wanted answers, he wanted to know what happened out there, how come he was in the pod and not Lisa. So many question but no answer just a silent whisper of loneliness.

_[ The sunset was barely setting, when Lisa was freaking out about not telling Claudia about the change of plans. Lisa tried running to the radio but Rick chased her down._

_ "Come on she's my best friend." Lisa stated as she tried to free herself from Rick._

_ "I knwo that you want to tell her, but hey lets not ruin the night. I'm sure she will understand." He said as he held her closer to him._

_ "Yes I know but still." She spoke in a sad tone._

_ Lisa gave up her resistance, she looked down as a child being scolded. Rick loosen up a little and frowned, suddenly Lisa smirked and freed herself._

_ "That's not fair!" Rick hollered._

_ "Oh Hunter, you may be an ace pilot and be able to out smar the enemybut not as smart as your superior officer." Lisa chuckled._

_ "Well you are going to have to pay for the Miss Hayes." He smirked._

_ Lisa looked at him wierd when she finally realized she was heading toward the VF. Trying to catch up to her, he realized he had the remote to the VF. He smirked and waited until Lisa got closer; feeling like she had victory, she smiled. When all of a sudden the cockpit was closing._

_ "Hey that is not funny!" She said as she missed getting in._

_ "Well looks like I am as smart as you think." Rick teased._

_ Lisa put her hands on her hips and looked at him seriously. Rick gulped and felt a little fear staring into those blazing green eyes._

_ "Come on Lisa I was just kidding." He spoke as he shyly approached._

_ Lisa didn't move an inch, she just stared at him. This made him nervous, wondering if maybe he should press the button to open the cockpit again. _

_ "Lisa?" He said as he was close to her._

_ She didn't move again, but Rick knew better, he held onto her tight. Not expecting it, she quickly moved her hands to his sides and started to tickle him_

_ "OH STOP!" He pleaded._

_ "Ha! not until you give me that control." She teased_

_ "Never! I'm a soldier so I'll never give up." He answered trying to breath._

_ "Then prepare for the hurt." She said as she ticked him more._

_ The on going struggle went on for a while, Rick was on his knees trying to hide the remote from her. But she came on him and tried to pull the darn remote from his hands. Not paying attention, Rick finally saw his advantage and started to tickle her too. She fell immediately and they were both on the floor. Lying on the ground, Rick on top of her, tickling merclessly. _

_ "OK I GET IT I WON'T CALL!" Lisa finally said._

_ Rick stopped and they just looked at one another. She gave him a shy smile and then put her hands around his neck._

_ "Looks like I won this time Hayes." He said as he kissed her._

_ "Looks like your right. But better watch yourself, you may never know when I might get you back." She smirked._

_ "Anytime." He whispered.]_

Rick opened his eyes coming back to reality, he missed her so much. The feeling of her presence, looking into those gorgeous eyes. Everything about her, she is irreplaceable. He sighed again, looking how the breeze harshly hitting against the glass.


	20. Chapter 20

**Robotech: Black Feathers **

** Chapter 20 Pulse**

** [**Those eyes that he couldn't bare to see, the pain that was flowing out from them. He turned his back not to see their reaction, because he knew that he couldn't turn back from his decision. Even if it meant that he would have to depart from the one he loved the most. But it was for the best, the world was becoming chaotic and this was one battle he knew he couldn't stop.

"When will you be leaving?" She asked him as her voice quivered.

"Tomorrow." He answered with a sad tone.

"Tomorrow? But that is too soon." She quickly reacted.

"I know but I have no choice." He spoke as he turned around to face her.

"Karl." She softly spoke as she came up to him and hugged him.

As he watched her expression die, he looked at the ground and then thought. He reached for his pocket, feeling the case and closed his eyes.

"Lisa." He began to say.

Lisa didn't want to look at him, it was already too much for her to bare without him. He took hold of her arms and moved his hand, touching her face. He lifted her chin a little in order to look at her eyes.

"I know this is hard on you, its hard on me as well. But remember that I will always love you. Someday once this is all over, I promise I will return to you. When that day comes I swear I will make it up to." He softly spoke.

He slowly pulled out the case in his pocket, Lisa couldn't take her eyes off him. Until he removed his hands from her and took out a ring from the case. Lisa's eyes widened and looked at Karl with a puzzle look.

"Lisa I only hope that you believe me and see that my love for you is true. I wanted to do this sooner, but I guess I'm not the right kind of guy that makes this romantic. All I want you to know is that this is the guarantee of my love, my promise and my mission to come back to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, there wouldn't be anyone else that could replace you." He spoke as his voice quivered as he placed the ring on her finger.

Lisa was speechless, she wanted to say something but no words came out. Her body trembled not for the excitement but for the saddness because she was going to loose him. More tears came and she felt like a knot in her throat. She slowly nodded her head, trying to be normal. Karl smiled and held onto her closer. He felt Lisa taking a tight grip on him, finally she made sniffing noise.

"Oh Lisa I am sorry, I don't want you to suffer for me. I know its hard, but look at it this way, I will never stop loving you. I'm sure that I won't be long out there." He began to say.

"I know, I understand why you are leaving and I don't hate you for it. I just don't want you to go, I need you here. I don't care if my father approves or not, all I know is that I want to be with you. Always and forever." She answered.

They both held onto eachother, until the sky darkened. karl looked at the stars, one in particule caught his attention.

"Look Lisa there's where I'll be watching you from." He said as he pointed to the red star of Mars.

"I'll be out here day and night watching the stars, waiting for you." She responded.

Her heart sank more and she didn't want to let him go. As the moon was coming out more, Karl frowned a little and looked down at Lisa once more.

"Its time Lisa I have to get going." He finally broke the silence.

"No Karl I don't want to let you go." She pleaded.

"I don't want to either but Lisa I must go now."

Lisa felt as his body was leaving hers, finally an idea hit her.

"You know I should inlist in the military. Perhaps by then I would be able to get to you." She outspoke.

"Lisa I know you will make it, sincerely I believe that you have the capablitiy." He smiled at her.

They looked at one another and then Karl began to walk away. Lisa stood there with teary eyes wondering if she would ever see her sweet Karl again.]

He watched as the fog continued to engulf her body, listened as the wires transfered fluids into her body. All he cared about was her, only her, the reason for his decision were based on her. He crossed his arms thinking back when they were younger. The first day he met her, the first time he had an agruement with her. Amazed of how much passion, how much devotion, how much of a strong person she was. Never had he met someone with a triple threat quality. But the one thing that he mostly admire was her free will to give, thinking that she would be like the admiral, he didn't expect someone from her level to be there.

Around that time their camp was under attack, helicoptors came to rescue the injuried, and then the rest of the medics. Both Lisa and Karl were interested in the safetly of others rather than themselves. The last helicoptor to swing by was too full, so Lisa and Karl decided to stay and wait for the next one, but as the helicoptor was lifting off, a missile came into contact with it and exploded. The anti-unification was coming fast, Karl took a hold of Lisa and hid in the trees.

"I can't believe they would do this." Karl angrily spoke.

Lisa shaking from the image, watching as the helicoptor having civilizens on board were completely gone.

"Those cold hearted monsters, how could they do something like that!" He shouted as he hit the tree with his fist.

Lisa still shaking and not being able to speak, hearing Karl vent his anger out. The night was coming and the temperature was dropping, Lisa held her hands together to keep them from getting to cold. Karl realizing that he wasn't alone looked at Lisa. Shaking, probably from the trauma, bit his lower lip. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Lisa. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Lisa looked at him with a puzzle expression, he left and told her that he would be back. A couple of minutes he came back with some wood, she sat there watching as he struggled to make fire. He cursed at the wood for not making the fire, when she suddenly found humor in his reaction.

"What is so funny?" He asked angrily.

"You're doing it wrong." She pointed out.

"How am I doing it wrong?" He asked.

"Your hands." She responded.

"What about them?" He asked again.

She came close to him and put her hands on his. Lisa felt a little weird about it, but then focused more on making a fire. Karl looked at her and then at her hands, feeling how cold, how soft, fragil they were. Not paying attention he turned his attention back to her, watching how her face look, not realizing how beautiful she was. He felt the warmth of the fire coming, and he jerked back thinking his hand were burnt. Lisa jumped back but then started to laugh.

"That's not funny, I could have been burnt." He offended spoke.

Lisa just kept on laughing at him, after a couple seconds then she stopped. The area around them began to get warmer, Karl just kept on staring at Lisa as she zoned out into the fire, but then noticed that he was looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

Karl snapped out of it and then nodded.

"Well there must be something because you have been staring at me for a while." She answered.

"I was just wondering-" He stopped.

"Wondering what?" She asked again.

"I'm surprised to see someone like you here." He answered.

"Someone like me?" She said as her eye brow went up.

"Yeah I mean usually people from a higher level don't help out here." He answered again.

"I'm not like them, I may be an admiral's daughter, but that doesn't mean I'm like them. I rather jump off the state empire building than to become like him." She sadly spoke.

Karl looked at her with a confused face, him? who was she talking about? her father? But he didn't want to ask, with a face like that, it wouldn't be worth it. Days went by and they were stranded, Karl tried to use his camping experience but was then shocked that Lisa had better survival skills than he did. Of course she is the admiral daughter, but having her company around wasn't bad at all. All the time they would be laughing at eachother or competing against one another. The experience of trying to survive seemed like a camping trip to them. Finally they were able to find an abandoned camped and tried to get in contact with the RDF.

Happy to see the helicoptor and no sign of enemies, they were able to return home. Once they were back on the base, he saw Lisa reunit with her father. He smiled but then thought about what Lisa meant by not becoming like him? He scratched that idea out of his head, days went by and he missed the feeling of Lisa's company. Somehow he felt like he was missing something, perhaps if he asked for her someone might know. Then again she was the admiral's daughter and she would probably be gone by now. It wasn't until months later when he accompanied Dr. Lang to one of his discourse when he saw Lisa. Surprised she was thrilled to see him again and they went out for lunch. That lunch led to a date and from then one, it led to something more beautiful.

Kira happened to notice the change in his eyes. She wondered why he was so interested in this person.

"How are things going around here." She asked.

He didn't answered but just stared at the pod.

"So what is our next move?" She asked again.

The Commander turned and looked at her. Kira just gave him a wierd look and waited for him to say something.

"Its time." He responded as he walked passed her.

Kira turned and watched him leave. Her attention went back to the pod and pondered.

"Time? What does that mean?" She asked.

The scene played over and over again. It was if she was staring at it, facing it again. Chills ran down her spine as if something bad was about to happen again. That same feeling she had when she was in the last attack against the humans. Trembling in fear, she then remembered watching Zeraal, lifeless in that pods. Having the same characteristics as the cyborgs she watched. Zeraal walking by noticed the trembling figure far off. He noticed Azonia standing by her lonesome self.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked as he approached her.

Azonia didn't answer, she just stood there silent, mute as a scared child. Zeraal didn't bother to look at her, he now saw the reason why she was acting that way. He looked around and then as he was about to leave, Azonia slitly turned her head a little.

"What are we doing here?" She questioned

Zeraal stopped but didnt' say anything, he just stood there looking at nothing.

"Why are we fighting? Why are we still here?" She kept on asking.

"There is nothing much we can do, we are just a war prision struggling to survive." He answered.

"You said we were going to get out of here." She said a little angry.

"I know but right now we have to play it by their game. Trust me I have everything under control." He said.

"That is what you keep on saying but I'm not seeing any results. We are the only real people here, they could dispose of us anytime. Why are we doing their dirty work?" She kept on speaking.

Zeraal finally turned and saw the fire in her eyes.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything I just want answers. What we saw isn't nothing, its not anything that could be quickly erased like that." She continued.

"Hmph you're acting strange." He answered.

"How can you sound so causal. You yourself saw what they are doing down there. Hasn't it occur to you as to why they would spare us? Why are we still alive wasting our time when they could be sending those things out there than us. We have been battling those microns for sometime now yet we are just being used as a puppet for what? So those things can see what their power is?" She explained.

"I am curious to why they keep on sending us and why they have such an interest in them. But regardless they will be our ticket to finding Khyron." He spoke as he kept on walking

Azonia wanted to say more, but Zeraal had left her there standing.

The attacks came often, still they manage to succeed. The battles didn't last more than 20 minutes. Roy in charge of protecting the cave where Dr. Lang was working at, frowned at the idea of missing all the action. But knowing that Dr. Lang was not in any danger was good enough for him. The enemies now retreated and Roy patched on the channel.

"Don't you think that its weird that they just come and attack like they are in a suicide mission?" Roy pondered.

"It does seem rather odd, the weirdest part is that they focuse their attention more on the ship than on the cave." Max responded.

"Yeah its like they don't care." Ben said as he joined the conversation

"Maybe they think that we haven't found it yet?" Rick questioned

"Who knows but they should of picked up something. I mean Roy is there." Miriya replied.

"True but still I mean they would be the ones going to it and guarding it. Could they possibly know that we can't get through?" Ben asked.

"Could be and they are just laughing at us right now." Roy said a little mad.

"I hope Dr. Lang can get through that thing." Max spoke.

"By they way any undates?" Rick all of a sudden asked.

"Nothing so far, things are more complicated than he thought." Roy answered.

Rick didn't like the sound of that. He just wanted to go and slam his arm on the monitor hoping it would open up something. He bit his lower lip but then realized that the others would notice his expression.

"Well can't say he isn't trying, he's been in there for a while." Ben stated

"I wonder if there aren't any more areas to look at." Rick thought.

"You want to start an investiagation group?" Roy asked.

"No I'm just saying there has to be more than just that block. I'm sure if the Masters were genius' in creating such a thing, that they would have more room than that cave over there." Rick explained.

"Rick can be right, I mean we didn't see any other pathways along that cave in there." Miriya agreed

"Can't hurt but to try, I'm sure with all the experiments, they would need more room." Max also agreed.

"Then I guess its settled then, but first we have to inform Breeti." Roy concluded.

Roy opened up the channel and informed Breeti of the sudden changes in plans. Once he recieved the green light, they all set out on their mission. Breeti ordered for the ship to go towards the cave where Dr. Lang was working in.

"So what exactly are we looking for here?" Ben asked.

"Anything that could lead to another possible entry. It will be difficult for the fact that the ice is stinking thick. But try your best." Roy ordered.

Everyone cooperated and where slipt into groups. Roy and Rick both went to other side of the mountian ranges. While Max and Miriya went to the west side and Ben to the East side. 15 minutes into the search, Roy carefully watched for a minute Rick's reaction.

"How have you been holding up?" He suddenly asked as he appeared in Rick's monitor.

"What do you mean?" Rick answered back.

"You know what I mean, have you been sleeping?" Roy asked again.

"Yeah." Rick sighed.

"Hmph that doesn't sound convincing Rick." He smirked.

"I'm alright really." Rick said seriously.

"Alright if you say so." Roy said as he tried to act like he was being attacked.

"Its still difficult to say, but I did manage to break a few. I still have more to go though." Dr. Lang reported.

"I see, hmm if only Exedore was concious maybe he could help." Breeti concluded.

"How is the other team doing on their scavanger hunt?" Dr. Lang asked.

"They haven't found anything yet, the ice is too thick." Breeti answered.

"Can you remember anything of this place. Anything that is familiar to you?" asked.

"Nothing comes to mind yet." Breeti sighed.

"Whatever the case is, there is bound to be another easier way to enter." concluded.

The transmission ended and Breeti sat back feeling helpless. The trio noticed the sudden change in his appearence. There was a total moment of silence when a Zentraedi officer came in looking scared.

"What is it?" Breeti asked.

"Sir you have to come and see this." The officer hastily replied.

Breeti quickly followed the officer, leaving the bridge crew in a puzzle state. They finally reached to dock where the Stargaze was being held in. Once they entered, Breeti could not believe his eyes. The ship was glowing, it was glowing so immensely, Breeti covered his eyes.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"I don't know but it started to do this just recent." The officer answered.

"Is it some type of Chemical reaction?" He asked again.

"We don't know but we are tyring to find out." The officer answered again.

Back on the bridge, the girls sat there looking at eachother wondering what could be the possible reason for the early intervention.

"I wonder what was that all about?" Vanessa asked.

"Who knows but whatever it was it can't be good by the look on his face." Kim answered.

"Hey maybe we can put the screen on and see where they are going?" Sammie suggested.

Both Vanessa and Kim looked at one another thinking. Then they focused their attention back at Sammie, whom felt a little out of place.

"Well one way to find out, besides its not the first time we do it anyways." Kim smirked.

Vanessa nodded and put on the cameras on her screen. The big screen finally turned into multiply small screens when finally one caught their attention. Something becoming brighter and brighter, they couldn't tell what was going on but they did spot Breeti.

"Hey isn't that where the Stargaze is at?" Kim asked.

One moment they were trying to zoom in when Claudia came running into the bridge. The girls gulped and gave a guitly look.

"We were just trying to see what was going on." Sammie blurted out as if she was being accused.

"What? No, where is commander Breeti?" Claudia asked.

"He's in the loading Dock where the stargaze is at." Vanessa answered.

"What's wrong Claudia?" Kim asked concerned.

"Its Exedore, something has happened to him." She quickly answered.

The girls looked at one another, as Claudia moved one of the cameras to the medical facitily. The girls looked closely and noticed a strange light coming from there. Suddenly the light became brighter, making the screen unbareable to look at.

"What is that?" Sammie pointed out.

"I don't know what happened but I was just seeing if there were any changes in his condition when all of a sudden he started to glow." Claudia explained.

"Oh boy better notify Breeti then." Vanessa concluded.

Claudia dispatched the intercom calling Breeti to report to the medical facility. The trio didn't want to miss anything so they stayed in tune with the cameras while they watched as Breeti and Claudia entered into the scene.

"What is going on around here?" Breeti asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about this." Claudia answered.

"Call Dr. Lang back, we need him asap." He ordered.

Claudia nodded and turned her attention toward the camera. Knowing that the girls would be watching, she signaled for a radio tranmission with Dr. Lang. The girls responded and opened the channel waiting for Dr. Lang to respond.

From a distance, little cameras popped out. Facing the ship but hidden underneath the ice. The cameras zoomed in and out, noticing something coming out of it.

"We are picking up something in that ship." The red light glowed.

"Yes its some sort of energy wave lenght from one of our ship." Another voice entered into the scene.

"How is that possible, is there a ship captured in there." A second voice popped in.

The Camera zoomed in closer, the scene changed to a more distorted vision. They searched where the energy was coming from when they focused to one of the docks of the ship.

"There is it. It is one of our ship." One voice sounded alerted.

"How is that possible? We have to get it back before they discover who we are or what power they hold." The other voice suggested.

Zeraal was staring blank outside watching how they were hiding beneath the ice. Azonia came in looking a little eased, but she didn't bother to say anything. Another transmission came in, Azonia and Zeraal turned their attention to the monitor.

"You are to recapture one of our lost ship. It appears that they were able to capture one and now it resides in their ship." The voice ordered.

"How is that possible?" Zeraal asked

"I don't know but whatever the reason are, we can not allow this to happened. You must bring that ship back at once!"

"Under one condition." Azonia outspoke.

"What is it?"

"Zeraal and I are both soldiers and I demand for us to have our own mechas. I don't think these soldiers that you have supplied will be good enough. We can both do a better job." She said.

Zeraal gave her a puzzled looked and turned his attention back to the monitor. There was no response after a couple second but then the red light came back on again.

"Very well. I trust that I will have that ship. now go." The voice said as it terminated.

"What was that all about?" Zeraal questioned.

"To show these creeps that we are worth more." Azonia angrily spoke.

"Well we have been out here for a while, I think we should call it a day." Max appeared.

"Yeah you are right, this weather isn't getting any better." Ben commented.

"Its not just that, my power supply is running low." Max answered.

"That too, lets notify the rest." Ben agreed.

Max dispatched the radio channel letting everyone know what their position was. Although Rick wanted to keep on looking, Roy noticed it, decided to stick with the plan and leave. Just as they were making their way back more enemies where appearing out of nowhere. Somehow they were coming from underneath the ice.

"What the heck?" Roy commented as he swung his prototype back.

The new VFs swung by and started to battle with them. It was a complete ambush, missiles, enemy bullets where flying everywhere. As the other squadrons were heading out from the docks, some where shut down even before they got a chance go to up.

"Where are they all coming from?" Breeti asked.

"They seemed to come from underneath us." Vanessa commented.

"How is that possible, we didn't even detect them." Breeti commented.

More enemy missiles came their way, all the enemies were making their way toward the ship. When Breeti ordered for the cannons to be fired. The fire missed most of the enemies, Rick and the others were having a difficult time due to the lack of energy their protypes were in.

"I can't shake them, I can't shake them."Ben informed.

Just as he thought he was going to be shot down, Miriya came by to take care of the intruders. Ben sighed with relieve and continued on with his pursuit.

"Argh, dammit my energy is about to go out." Roy complained.

"No kidding this is bad, very bad." Rick mentioned.

"Yea think? What kind of timing is this." Roy said a little annoyed.

More enemies came their way, just as the enemies were coming, Zeraal and the others appeared. Azonia was now ready to intrigue herself in battle, it had been a while since she had been able to go out.

"You are sure about this?" Zeraal suddenly appeared.

"Hmph aren't you forgetting something we are both Zentraedi, made to destroy anything." She smirked.

"Of course." He said puzzled by her reaction.

They both lauched out heading toward the ship. As they were fast approaching, some of Breeti's squadrons came but they were no match for Zeraal and Azonia.

"We have to find the source where they are coming from." Breeti ordered.

"Sure we have more coming from above us." Kim informed this time.

"What? Could they have planned this from the beginning?" Claudia commented.

"Fire the cannons again, order for the Skull squadron to intercept." He ordered.

"Bridge to Skull leader." Claudia began her open channel call.

"What is it?" Roy answered a little angry.

"We have incoming boogies from above, Commander Breeti was you to intercept." Claudia ordered.

"Well we have a problem, we are in the middle of this flying circus here." He responded.

"Roy I know but you are going to somehow break formation and take care of those incoming enemies." She protested.

"And there is another problem, I don't know how much our Prototypes will hold out. I'm almost out of power here." He responded.

Claudia turned and looked at Breeti for another answer but he was too busy ordering the other squadrons. She looked back and gulped.

"Don't worry Max and I will intercept." Miriya came onto the screen.

"Miriya are you sure?" Roy asked.

"Yes I still have a little more enegry. Max and I will hold while you guys head back and reload." She suggested.

"But Miriya the enemies." Claudia began to say.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will be a quick thing, and you are talking about the Zentraedi here. I know what the probablities are." She smirked obviously confident.

"Alright Rick, Roy and Ben head back to reload." Claudia ordered.

They all nodded, while Max and Miriya headed straight for the incoming enemies. Azonia picked them up coming and fast, she smirked obviously feeling what she missed the most. Max and Miriya launched their missiles while the other two were shooting them down. More Cannons were being fired, when Roy and the others landed. Roy opened his cockpit and yelled at the mechanics to hurry up. The mechanics hurried their way, trying to not fall due to the sudden movements the ship was making.

"Argh I can't believe it, why didn't we see it before." Roy said angerly.

"How could we, it was unexpected." Ben answered looking lost.

"That is why, things were obviously too smooth. All those battles, they knew what they were doing." Roy protested.

Roy slammed his helmet down when a bright light caught their attention.

"What in the world is that?" Rick pointed it out.

They watched as the Stargaze was lit up, mesmorized by the scene, they all suddenly fell to the ground. Some lights were about to go out when they heard noise rebooting them back on. Rick ran to his radio trying to get in contact with the Bridge.

"Claudia what in the world was that?" He asked concerned.

"What do you expect we are in a war right now." She answered obviously nervous.

"Well of course." Rick responded trying hard not to be sarcastic.

"How are you guys holding up?" She asked.

"They are almost finished, how are the other two?" He asked.

"Well they are not dead but we could sure use you guys up there right now." She answered

"Hey Claudia what is that light thing over here." Roy suddenly asked holding himself up.

"That is the Stargaze, I don't know why but he started to be like that just a couple minutes before the enemy came." She answered.

"The Stargaze? What is causing it?" He asked once more.

"We don't know, but that is not the only thing that is being lit." She said while turning her gaze back to the monitor.

"What do you mean?" Roy not knowing what she was talking about.

"Its Exedore, he had the same reaction and I bet he is glowing like the ship now." She answered.

"What glowing?" Rick answered.

Max and Miriya were on the border line between life and death. They didn't know who was piloting the other mechas but they certainly were good. They tranformed into a battleloid configuration trying to out match their opponents.

"These microns are certainly good." Zeraal commented.

"Hmph but not for long." Azonia answered

She turned to her cannon and tried to shoot one of the mechas when all of a sudden Miriya came behind her trying to hit her. Azonia turned on her barrier and turned facing her. They both again engaged into their battle, when Azonia recognized the fighting style of the pilot in front of her.

"That's Miriya!" She outspoke.

Azonia stopped for a moment trying to sink it all in. In the meantime Miriya didn't hesitate to make her next move. She launched toward her again trying to hit her with her leg, but Azonia managed to dodge. She took out her laser cannon and fired at Miriya.

"What is the matter with you?" Zeraal asked as he popped in her monitor.

"I just recognized one of those pilots and that is Miriya right there." She said.

"Miriya? Zeraal answered shocked.

"Yes well apparently she too decided to join the humans." Azonia smirked.

"Well this is going to be one heck of a show." Zeraal commented.

"Leave her to me, she owes me." She ordered

"Uff looks like these enemies won't let us live Miriya." Max commented.

"Yeah but we have to hold on a bit more longer until the others come." Miriya answered.

"How much power do you have left?" Max asked

"I can't complain the only thing that matter is that I still have enough." She said trying to avoid Azonia's cannon shots.

"Geeze that mecha certainly has a hate for you." Max commented again.

"Well it must feel threaten because we are as good as them." She smirked.

"I hope the others are on their way." Max sighed

Breeti's ship was suffering too many hits, most of the squadrons were being wiped out. The three men waited impatiently when the mechanics gave them the good news. More hits were making them fall, as they picked themselves from the floor, they quickly jumped into their cockpit. They were cleared to go and they lifted up into the sky. Roy feeling how smoothy his VF was flying, felt the great wave of energy.

"Ok boys lets lock and load." He smirked.

They opened fire to any enemy they could lock onto. Just when all hope was lost, the three pilots tagged team themselves through the enemies. Breeti ordered for another cannon shot, taking more of the enemies.

"That's much better." Roy smirked more as he was able to shot down more enemies.

"Hey I think we should go and help out Max and Miriya. They could be almost out of power." Rick informed.

"Alright well you and Ben go, I can take care of these maggots here." Roy ordered.

"Well someone is really confident." Rick teased.

"Hey they didn't make me the leader of the Skull team for nothing now go." Roy said as he chuckled.

"Alright sir." Rick smirked

Just as soon as he was about to make his leave, an enemy mecha happened to land on him. Taken by surprise, Roy was also bombard with more enemies. Rick's prototype was falling, as he was almost unconcious. His vision was becoming blurry as he mind was drifting away. He tried to move but nothing seemed to be moving. He tried to force himself to stay awake, but he body was protesting. When all of a sudden he felt a warm light coming his way. For a second he thought his life was now ending and he was hearing the call from above. Suddenly there was a dark figure infront of him, he could tell who it was but he felt safe for some reason. Then a flashback came to his mind, a voice calling him. He wanted to move his hand toward the figure but his body wasn't responding him. The voice became louder as it was approaching him, suddenly the figure wasn't blurry anymore. Those green eyes came to his mind, the laughter, the anger, pain, joy in them he saw. Then the face of the one he was in search for. Her face suddenly appeared, Rick now responded thinking she was coming to him when he heard Roy calling his name out. He regained his senses and moving every button on his VF. As he realized the enemy on top of him, the looked through his monitor seeing a figure. Mostly like the pilot, he looked a little closer noticing it looked like a human. He was still dizzy but couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Another human?" He mumbled

Roy came onto his monitor and Rick quickly reacted moving away from the enemy. He opened fire on his laser forcing the enemy to get away.

"Rick are you ok?" Roy shouted.

"Yes, Roy you won't believe this but that enemy." He said when the enemy opened fire and distracted him.

The enemy was now in pursuit of Rick firing like crazy, Roy was still in the middle of the battle forcing him to drift from Rick.

"Sir blue and yellow squadrons have been wiped out." Sammie reported.

"Where is the Skull squadron?" He asked

"They are still trying to evade the enemy. But they seem to be stuck in the middle of the hole sir." Kim informed.

"This is not good." He said.

The enemies were flying like grasshoppers eating away the harvest. When the ship received another blow. This time one of the enemies were forcing its way through, cutting though the walls of the ship.

"Sir enemies are surrounding the block 3." Sammie informed.

"Don't worry I'm on it." Ben commented.

Ben began to launch his attacks, making the enemies leave and battle with him. Things were gettting ulgier when all of a sudden another ship appeared.

"Commander we have another enemy vessel." Vanessa informed.

"Oh my God." Claudia said shocked.

Breeti clenched his teeth, feeling helpless. Could this be the end of their mission? He watched as the ship was fast approaching them, when suddenly the ship fired their cannons to the invaders. The crew and the rest where in shocked, the mechas were being annihilated infront of them.

"What in the world is that?" Zeraal realizing what was going on.

"Isn't that one of ours?" Azonia questioned.

They watched as the incoming ship was assisting Breeti's ship. Little ships were coming out from it firing at the invaders. Another cannon attack from the ship and the enemies were being wipped out.

"No that is not part of our unit." Zeraal looking mad.

"Well who ever they are they came at the right time." Roy commented.

"Yea." Rick spoke a little uneasy.

The enemy was still in pursuit of Rick, when the enemy pinned him again one of the mountain sides. Rick fired but the enemy had his barriers one and dodged his other attack. As the enemy gave a full thrust on his next move, it missed and hit the rocks. An electric current came from that side making the mecha loose a little of its power. Rick noticed it and noticed as it tried to get away.

Zeraal and Azonia still couldn't get near the ship when their monitors were opened.

"Retreat!" The voice commanded.

"But we almost have them." Azonia answered.

"Don't defy my orders retreat at once!" The voice this time sounded firm.

Once the transmission was terminated, Zeraal and Azonia fired their missiles giving them a slight moment to be free. The enemy was now leaving, following Azonia and Zeraal back to the ship. The crew could finally breath, relieved that the danger was somehow over. Rick looked at the mecha how it was completely destroy by the strange energy wave it recieved. Now he couldn't tell if his eyes were right. Was that really a human he saw piloting?

"Rick are you ok?" Roy suddenly appeared.

"Yeah I am." He responded.

"Good, looks like we have another day to live." Roy tried to chuckle.

"Thanks to whatever helped us." Rick said as he turned back to the ship that came.

"What do you suppose they want with us?" Roy asked.

"Who knows but I bet if we head back we will find out." Rick suggested.

Breeti and the others looked at the ship, wondering what its next move would be. Nothing seemed to happened within the next minutes, they were all silent. They pilots came running in trying to find out what was happening.

"So who are they?" Roy asked.

"We don't know, there doesn't seem to be any movements from them." Claudia answered.

"Commander Breeti I'm getting a message from that ship." Sammie informed.

"Well its time put it through." He ordered.

As Sammie put on the message on the monitor. Everyone now focused their attention to the scene as the image became clear. Everyone's jaw dropped and eyes widened. Rick's mouth was dried, he thought for a moment that his eyes were playing games with him again. But it was real, he looked at everyone noticing that everyone else had the same reaction.

"Well well, looks like we meet again." Khyron as he laughed.

"Khyron you have a lot of nerve!" Breeti said shaking uncontrollably.

"Trust me Breeti I don't like this situation either, but I have something you will want." He smirked.

"Give Lisa back you monster! I swear if you have done something to her!" Rick outspoke.

"Silence you micronian, this isn't with you. And I don't know what you are talking about." Khyron said angrily this time.

"What do you have that I could possibly want Khyron. You have no no clue how much people here want you dead." Breeti commented.

"Listen here your vermen I just saved your life back there and -" Khyron was speaking when Hindus came into the scene.

"Look I know you two have a past but I want you to know that we come in peace and I wish to negotiate something with you." Hindus interrupted.

"And who might you be?" Roy asked still in shock.

"I am Hindus and I wish to onboard your ship. There are matter that I must discuss with you." He answered.

"You want to board our ship. For what purpose?" Breeti asked suspiciously.

"That my friend is what you are going to find out." Hindus spoke.

"Alright but your ship stays there, I will send out a squadron to escort you." Breeti answered.

"It will be as you wish." With that the conversation was terminated.

Roy and the others looked at Breeti with a confused face. But Breeti didn't say anything he ordered for the Skull squardon to escort them. Rick left anger, about to burst, trying to picture his beating the heck out of Khyron.

**sorry about the delay but i had to really really think hard on this one. Hopefully you readers are enjoying it. I will put the next chapter as soon as I can. Please any review is welcome thanks you :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Robotech: Black Feathers**

** Chapter 21 Anthem**

Anger blazed through his viens, the uncontroable emotions didn't help much. All he could concentrate was looking at the other face infront of him, picturing him wiping that grin on his face.

"Rick control yourself!" Roy yelled as he was trying to release his grip from Khyron

"What did you do to her! I want answers!" Rick kept on screaming

"Get this micron away from me before I execute him with my bare hands!" Khyron spoke as he tried to free himself.

"Can it Khyron, I know you had to do something with Lisa's disappearence now tell me!" Rick continued.

"I don't know what this vermon is talking about, I know nothing about a Lisa! Do you really think I would have a micron with me?" He added.

Rick broke a little on his grip, Khyron took the opportunity to step back. He fixed his uniform and cleared his voice.

"Besides if I did have a micronian I would of killed them by me I would have enjoyed it and remembered it" He grinned

Rick's anger blazed once more and this time Roy was able to hold him back.

"Enough!" Breeti interrupteded.

The tense was growing and Roy took Rick out of the scene. Hindus gave a piercing look at Khyron whom just smirked some more. Once Rick was out of the scene, everyone still couldn't believe they were standing infront of Khyron. They looked at him with such awe, no fear just confusion.

"What are you all staring at?" Khyron said a little annoyed.

Everyone didn't say anything they just kept on staring at him. Breeti also looked at him up and down amazed.

"Well Khyron it appears that you have conformed to our way of life." Breeti commented.

"Don't be so surprised once this is all done, trust me I will go back to being a 'real' Zentraedi." He said annoyed.

"Rick calm yourself. You aren't making this any easier." Roy scolded still escorting him out.

"Did you hear him, he could know something!" Rick said angrily as he removed his arm from the grip of Roy.

"I know but obviously they have something that is brought to Breeti's attention. Look I also want to know more but we just have to face the fact that we may have to be cooperating with them." Roy explained.

"Cooperate? With a murder like him?" Rick said offendly.

"I know its not easy to take in but we have to try our best to do what ever we can to stop all this madness alright. We don't have a choice, its not about us, its about the future of mankind."

"But Roy-"

"Sometimes we have to make decision that we as soldiers may not understand but that doesn't mean that we should throw every opportunity that may not seem fit away. We don't have all the facts yet so we can't jump to conclusion alright. And I'm not defending that guy im just saying this so you don't make a fool out of yourself." Roy finished.

Rick sighed and just looked at the cieling, wondering if everything would be alright. Once Roy noticed Rick's shoulders go down a bit, he relaxed as well.

"Alright so do you think you handle yourself in there again?" Roy asked

"Yes Roy I will." He finally said.

"Good because I have no problem knocking your dead body out." He spoke with sarcaism.

Rick just gave a faint smile and Roy came, putting his hand on his shoulder. They both walked back into the bridge once more, everyone turned and gasped. But the realized that Rick was in a much better mood.

"As I was saying, it looks like you have a predator on you." Hindus finally spoke bring the attention back to the subject.

"So what is this that you want?" Breeti asked.

"What makes you think we want something out of you." Khyron asked with sarcaism.

"What can we expect from a rebel like you Khyron? I can tell you one thing that you can be unpredictable. We all know that you could be planning something and I doubt it's wanting to have a peace treaty." Roy spoke.

"Well for being small you certainly aren't stupid." Khyron smirked.

"Yea because we managed to take dumb giants like yourself down with just one song." Roy grinned trying to put Khyron in his place.

Claudia elbowed Roy in the ribs, making him look at her. She made a wierd looked with her eyes pointing toward Breeti. Roy just smiled and scratched the back of his head, Claudia just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways what is it really that you are up to?" Breeti asked once more.

"We both share some similiarity." Hindus continued.

"Which is?" Roy asked again

"That predator that keeps on coming back to you. I'm sure you have question why is it that they have sparked their interest in you." He continued.

Everyone just nodded.

"Well I would like to share something that will help you with your war with them. Eventually they would come across your star system since they in fact know who you are." Hindus kept on going.

"They know us? How is that even possible?" Rick outspoke.

"Let me fill you in a little secret, those fins are the creation of the Robotech Masters. Their first creation i might say, they inturn were handed down the task to recreate life in a way. A great discovery which lead to the creation of the Zentraedi." He spoke.

"Their first creation? But I thought we were the first creation?" Breeti questioned.

"Well looks like you were wrong. Those out there are you real creators, the Masters are just the Co-creators. They did take some part in it, just giving the finishing touch but that is all."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Claudia asked.

"Why do you think these Zentraedis appears so similiar to you? To answer that question, the Zoids, that is what they are called. Were incharged to explore other systems with live. Learn from them and get what ever possible data on them. One of them happened to be on your planet. From there they took samples and brought it back. For there they did their magic and now you have the Zentraedi." He finished.

Everyone looked to one another not believing what he just said. Of course through all the medical procedure they knew they probably hold some type of bond but this, this was too good to be true.

"So Dr. Lang's theory was correct." Rick mumbled.

"But going on the real deal here, those Zoids out there are only after one thing only." Khyron spoke this time.

"Which is?" Roy asked.

"Which is your technology. They are hunters for power, all they care about is getting power and bringing it to their homeworld to upgrade themselves." He continued.

"If they want our technology so bad why are they toying with us?" Rick asked.

"Yeah every single battle they have against, it always seems like they are just playing games. Sometimes they have us right where they want us and then they leave." Claudia mentioned

"Because they want to test out the capacity of your power. Isn't that the obvious?" Hindus spoke this time.

"So why are you here?" Rick questioned coldly

"Because like you I'm struggling to survive, they destroyed my homeworld and because I had helped them to become what they are. They must be destroyed at all cost, I cannot let them live." Hindus said angrily.

"You helped them?" Breeti asked.

"Yes like I said before, they are technology hunts, any world they come across they take full advantage of it. Forcing the people to do what they want until they learn everything. I was chosen out of the people because I was well equipped. The time came when they learned what they needed and made a full assault on my world." He mentioned.

"But you're still alive." Claudia commented.

"I know and only because I kept on bringing up ideas." He answered.

"Why would you, your world was already destroyed you could of gotten away." Roy commented.

"Its not as easy as you think, by then I didn't know until one day I saw it with my own eyes, saw that destruction. My life made no sense after that point so I kept working for them." He ended.

"So what do you know about these Zoids?" Roy questioned.

"I know them like the back of my hand, they are nothing but wires and metal. They can easy be scared." Hindus grinned.

"What the heck happened that ship that came out of nowhere was the same ship as this one!" Zeraal said as he shook his fists.

"Yes we want answers here!" Azonia also angrily said.

The red light didn't respond, it was silent for a bit when Azonia kept on shouting. Finally the ground was shaking and the red light came back on. Both Azonia and Zeraal fell to their knees.

"Silence! May I remind you, both of you are still alive." The voice spoke.

"And for what purpose so we can be your lab pests and waste our time out there while you are here watching how they nearly killed us. But that doesn't surprise me since you're just-"

"Azonia!" Zeraal shouted

"I will not tolerate such behavior! If I want to, I can have you killed right now if you so pleased." The voice mocked.

Azonia didn't say anything she just held onto her tongue and vented her anger inside her head.

"Just as I thought, both of you are just a mistake created for no reason. Its a good thing that your race has been wipped out." The voice mocked.

"Why you." Zeraal outspoke.

"You can't do nothing, you have no purpose, but I will let you have another chance. Get rid of both those ships immediately." the voice ordered.

"But I thought you wanted that ship not to be harmed." Azonia answered with frustration.

"It has been brought to my attention to only capture the crew on that ship, and that is final." The voice ordered.

"You're saying that all this time they have been traveling the world, trying to find the Masters. In the meantime they have been conquering worlds to perfect their weapons for the battle against them?" Roy recited the words.

"Just as you said it." Hindus answered.

"Either way weather you end that previous world, they would have found you. In your generation or the next, they would hunt you down." Khyron commented.

"How can you be so certain? I doubt they would remember anything about our world." Roy commented again.

"They aren't like you or I, they never die nor age." Hindus mentioned.

"What are you saying?" Breeti asked.

"They are just made out or wires and metal, they are a cyborg society. Of course they may not come in contact with your world but they do have records and I wouldn't be surprise if they saw you and recognized you." Hindus explained.

"A cyborg society?" Everyone said at once.

"If they are as advance as you say, why would they need to learn from other society, putting it as they have it on record." Rick mentioned

"Like I mentioned they never age or die off, unlike us, we do. With each generation I'm sure you change your ways of technology." Hindus said.

"So you are here because you think we could help you on your revenge?" Roy said.

"Exactly after that, there is nothing more than just a goodbye and never seeing me again. If you suspect me that is your problem, I just want to end their world just like they did to mine." Hindus grinned.

Roy just nodded, but then turned his attention back to Khyron.

"And Khyron what is your side of your story?" Roy questioned suspiciously.

"Im just here for the same reasons, look what they did to me." He answered.

"Mhmm, I'm sure things will go back to they way things were wouldn't you say. We destroyed your ship and took your crew away, Im sure you have some up yourself after all this is down and over with." Roy concluded.

"If you want to go back to the dog chasing afterward I wouldn't mind for a last battle, my pride comes first." He grinned

"I wouldn't mind taking you out on a one on one." Roy said as he stepped closer.

"If you are that hestiate to die fine suit yourself, the more the marrier." Khyron smirked more.

Roy was about to throw the first hit when Breeti interrupted them. Roy stepped back and went back to his last position. Khyron just stared at Roy, amused by the intense energy he was in Roy's eyes.

"We will deal with Khyron later but in the mean time we have some questions of our own to start with." Breeti stated.

"Go right ahead." Hindus freely answered.

"I cannot belive them! Just as I thought we are going a game to them." Azonia finally vented.

"If you would of kept calm." Zeraal said through his teeth

"What you think this is my fault? Please we both know this was coming sooner or later. Now to deal with those ships." She continued.

"Yeah that ship, who could possible be, could it be that commander?" He spoke.

"I doubt it, he seems to be the loyal one, Khyron!" she outspoke.

"No it can't be, he wouldn't aid those microns, especially Breeti." He concluded.

"Whoever they are, too bad for them." Azonia concluded.

They both headed back to the ship and began their departure.

Everything around was blurry, mouth all dried, head dizzy. The thoughts of getting up, moving were impossible. Each inch of the body ached, barely moving the fingers. Voices came to the head, little bits and pieces of scenes but couldn't make out what they were. slowly the hand moved trying to feel if everything was real, taking a deep breath, trying to get the sense. Finally the body moved slowly and the lungs were finally filled with fresh air. A couples steps only, but held on to what ever it could find to sustain itself. Everything was still blurry, when the eyes saw a faint figure coming, knees feeling weak finally collapsed and then a sudden blackout overcame.

The sleep felt like an eternity when again the eyes were reopened. They looked around for a bit and then finally the fingers were able to feel. Feeling the cold metal on one of the finger, the eyes widen more. Lisa stood up, looking around. Feeling a sense of fear, but she wondered why. She looked around trying to figure out what happened, the last thing she remembered was seeing a shadow and a light. But the rest was just blurry, she moved her hand on her head trying to hold everything from spinning. She took three deep breaths and then looked again, feeling a little better she got up from the bed she was in.

"Where am I?" she pondered.

She made a couple steps trying to be careful not to have another black out. All she could see was light coming out from the other room. Once she entered, a huge clear hallway was infront of her. She looked around amazed, she went up to one of the clear walls and touched it. The clear changed into colors and she step back suddenly scared. She looked around more trying to get the sense where she was at. She kept following the path when it led her through two huge metal doors. There was a red button in the middle and she pressed it, the ground moved and it slowly opened. The scene changed from clear and light to dark and cold. When she took a couple steps in, the doors behind her closed. She looked behind and tried to go toward it, but her head felt a little light. Everything was so chaotic, things weren't making sense.

"What is this place I can't see." She outspoke.

"Looks like you woke up." A voice was suddenly heard.

Lisa looked all around trying to see where the voice was coming from

"Don't worry, your safe right now. There is no reason to fear." The voice responded.

"Who are you and what have you done with my ship?" She hesitated in asking.

"Don't worry Lisa everything will be alright. You don't need to worry about them." The voice answered.

"How do you know my name?" She asked scared

There was no response this time, Lisa kept on looking but there was nothing when a light was shown. The light waved behind her and she turned. She couldn't tell what it was, so she slowly made her way to it. As she approached it, she had that same odd feeling that couldn't let her breath right. Once she came to the light, there was a small antique box. She looked around again, feeling as though some one was behind her. She opened the box and found a note. She took the note and read the words "turn around." The lights came back on and she turned around. Her eyes fixed on one figure, but the back was to her. She tilted her head a little and took a deep breath.

"Who are you?" She asked again

"Its been a long time I know." He responded

"What are you talking about? Did you rescue me?" She asked again

"Yes I did because it was what I was destined to do." He spoke with a soft voice.

"Where am I?" She questioned.

"You don't need to worry about that anymore. All your fears and pain will be gone." He answered.

"What are you saying? How come you know me so well? Did we meet before?"

"You could say that."

She didn't know why but the wave of anger overcame her. She wanted answers, somehow she left danger but didn't know what it was.

"I need to go back. I need to go back to where I came from. Please you have to help me." She said.

"No you don't, its better if you stay here." He suggested.

"I can't I have people that probaby think I'm dead. I need to go back so they can know that I'm alright." She said.

"You can't, if you do, you will be indanger. You're life is very important right now." He answered

"No you don't understand, there are people that I care about and I must get back please. You may not understand, but I need to go back and stop a war that might threaten my world." She said as she approached him closer.

"Its best that you stay here, I'm sure that they will be fine. You don't have to worry about them." He answered again.

She couldn't take it anymore, this was not helping, she walked up to him.

"Look I need to go now! Whether its convient or not I will go! now where is my crew." She firmly said as she turned him around.

The life went out of her, everything in her mind collapsed. Somehow everything in her brain stopped working, motionless. The knot on her throat was growing, the pain came back again. The confusion arose, her knees were shaking once again, her face became very pale. She couldn't breath any more as she stared at those eyes, those eyes that she had waited to see for too long. Those eyes that once made her feel again, that once made her feel secure. Promising eyes that took her away from the pain and promised to come back. They eyes that belonged to the soul that she barried a long time ago.

She felt light headed again and lost all her energy, falling nearly to the ground. But he caught her, there she realize it wasn't a dream nor a ghost she was looking at. That same feeling of his warmth, his kindness, his body, everything was coming back. Memories of her past where coming, all those times alone with him. All those memories she had with him, was now here all along. She snapped out of it and pulled away, looking afraid.

"Lisa you don't have to be afraid anymore, I'm here just like I promised I would." He said with a gentle smile.

"Kar...ka...karl?" was all she could say.

"I know it has been a long time but you first have to listen to me." He explained.

"But Karl..you...YOU!" She began to say as the emotion began to flood.

She began to push away, hitting him but Karl didn't let her. He kept on pulling her closer and closer to him. She tried to free herself but he was too strong for her.

"YOU! YOU! HOW COULD YOU!" She kept on saying.

Karl didn't say anything all he could do was just hold on to her as tightly as he could. Lisa started shouting, when her voice was breaking. Her voice shivered and her fighting was continuing to die. Finally she was crying as Karl kept on holding to her.

"I know you probably hate my by now, but Lisa I need you to listen to me first. Please don't make it hard on me, you have all the rights to be but I just you to listen right now." He said as he moved his hand to her face.

Lisa just looked at him and saw the sincerity in her eyes. Her eyes watered more, but deep down she had to let him tell his story.

"I want to know if you were involved with the destruction of the Stargaze." Breeti interrogated.

"Stargaze." Hindus answered with confusion.

Breeti turned his attention toward Khyron whom just shifted his gaze somewhere else.

"Khyron?" Breeti began.

"Well I've been in battles, I am a Zentraedi of course." He answered

"Were you or were you not?" Breeti asked again.

Khyron just smirked and Rick was loosing his patience

"Answer the question you freak!" Rick blurted out.

"Alright if you must know, yes I was in that battle. Happy now?" He answered.

"What happened to the crew?" Breeti asked.

"What can you expect if you see the ship all destroy well that answers your question." He mocked.

"Did you take any captive?" Breeti continued.

"Hmph how should I know."

"Because you were there!" Rick blurted out again.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that I was in charge." He mentioned

"What do you mean? You weren't in charge?" Breeti questioned

"Of course not! Although if it was me I would of told you I killed them all. But I'm not the one." Khyron answered.

"You're lying." Rick mentioned.

"If you don't want to believe me fine, you wanted answers well im giving them to you." He responded.

"When we got here we found the Stargaze all destroyed and the crew flying in space. All of them except for Exedore because we found him in an escape pod." Rick explained.

"Well good for him, looks like luck is running with him." Khyron said.

"You piece of-"

"Hey, hey Rick remember what I said." Roy interrupted Rick whom back down.

"One of our officers is missing Khyron. We didn't find her with any of the crew that was floating around, nor in the escape pod. She is missing and we want to know if you or who ever was in charge took her as a captive." Roy finished the question.

"Like I said I don't know, I took care of the mechas, the rest well you are going to have to take it up with the Commander." He answered.

"The commander?" Breeti questioned

"Yes he's the actually one that took care of the ship. You've encountered him, he was the one that got me out of your planet. But good luck with that because I don't know where he is at." Khyron grinned.

"Weren't you with him?" Roy asked.

"Hmph that maggot left both of us to die, eventually we got away and we fled. We had no choice but to or else we would of been shot down." He explained.

"Dang it!" Rick blurted out as he pounded his fist on the table.

"Actually." Hindus mentioned

Everyone looked at him and waited as he thought.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"I did see something, well a capsule somewhere on the ship." He mentioned.

"A capsule?" Breeti asked.

"Yes." Hindus answered.

"Did you see anything or anyone in it?" Rick asked.

"I couldn't it was too far way."

Everyone sighed.

"But those capsules are mainly to carry on soldiers that need to be repaired." He spoke again.

"That means." Rick murmmered.

"I'm not sure but it could be it. I thought something was odd, because there was no one injuried." Hindus finished.

"Where would they take their wounded?" Rick asked.

As soon as he asked Vanessa came onto the monitor.

"Sir we have incoming enemies." She reported.

"Blasted! order the squadrons to intercept." Breeti ordered.

The rest of the Skull squadron left, Hindus and Khyron stayed behind.

"Looks like its show time again. Allow us to assist. Let us help you this is the only time. Trust me you will not regret it, for the safety of your people and their future." Hindus offered.

Breeti looked at them and then nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

Robotech:Black Feathers

chapter 22

"How do you know there was a capsule out there if you were with me stuck in that cell." Khryon asked.

"I didn't, anything to get back at that traitor." Hindus responded.

They both headed toward their ship, ready to enter into battle.

"Hmph well what will happened if they find no one there?" Khryon asked once more.

"You have a lot to learn my friend, it will be easy. They will assume that he killed whoever they are looking for." Hindus smirked.

In the meantime the squadrons were assembling to departure. Rick infurigated was eager to enter into battle, hoping to rescue Lisa. The green light was given and all the Proto types were launched. On the monitor, the little dots were multiplying, the bridge crew watched as the dots were being intercept by other dots. The sky was being lit by multiple lights, explosion were being heard. Little fragments of mechas were falling from the sky.

"Both of you are to capture that ship. No matter what is to happen destroy the other intruder but do not harm this ship." The voice ordered.

"Yes sir." Zeraal responded.

The voice then disappear when Azonia appeared on the monitor.

"I feel that this will be our last chance. So remember we must capture Breeti's ship." Zeraal ordered.

"No need to remind me I know what I have to do." She answered as she cleared out of the ship.

"Those two are disposable, we no longer need them. Clearly they are not what we had expected. Its time to call the others." A voice suggested.

"Lets us give them the impression that they are winning, and then we act." The red light spoke.

Nothing seemed to be making sense, words were being spoken but no understanding was coming out from it. She just stared blankely at his eyes, the one she had love so much at one point. The one she thought was taken away from her, unfairly, was now standing infront of her. Without a scratch or anything indication of harm done to him. She wanted answers, she wanted to know the truth but there was no understanding whatsoever.

"Lisa this isn't as easy as it seems. I know there are a million questions you would like to ask. But right now is not the time, I know you want to know and trust me it will all make sense. But right now I need your cooperation." Karl continued on.

She remained speechless, unable to think. His words just echoed in her head, trying to at least restrain herself. He approached and took her in his arms. Tightly holding her, listening to her breathing. She felt her knees shaking, this feeling, the odd feeling of his body was making her uneasy. There was a long pause between them, no one speaking, until she felt in her fingers the ring. She froze for a bit, trying to peer at her ring. Rick! she thought, finally the memories of Rick was coming to her head.

Kira appeared at the monitor breaking the moment of silence between them.

"Commander." She spoke as both Karl and Lisa broke off.

"What is it?" He responded.

"We have been called back sir." She answered trying to forget what she saw.

"What?" He answered shocked

"Yes, it appears they want us back, something has happened." She continued.

Karl turned and looked at Lisa whom was just staring at Kira. "This is not good." He said as he turned his attention back to Kira.

"I know, it appears some unexpected guess showed up and they want us to clear the way." She proceeded to say.

"What about those other two?" He asked.

"Looks like they aren't as mighty as they thought." She grinned.

Karl frowned and nodded. He looked at Lisa once more and then back at Kira whom was waiting for his next order.

"Now is the time as any other, prepare for a fold." He ordered.d

Kira nodded and then terminated the channel. Lisa just stood there looking at Kira as she disappeared from the monitor. She then turned her attention back at karl, hiding her hand.

"Lisa." He spoke as he was approaching her, "This might look bad but I have to."

Before she could say anything, everything went black.

"Ugh when are these ugly things going to stop toying with us." Ben asked.

"Well you heard the guy, they just want to see what kind of power we possess." Roy answered.

"Still I consider this an insult to my dignity." Ben angrily spoke.

"How do you think I feel, I'm the commandering and knowning that this is all just fun and games to them. I don't find the humor in this at all. Just wait til i get my hands on them, they will wish they never messed with us." Roy continued on.

More battle pods came their way, Ben and Roy shot them down with no problem. Hindus and Khryon's battle ship came into the scene trying to assist Breeti's ship against such attack.

"Well, well there is something I'd never thought of seeing." Max commented as he flew over Khyron's ship.

"What do you expect, when Khyron can't compete with an enemy he rather suck his pride up and get some one else to do his dirty work." Rick commented.

"That's what he's talking about. Knowing Khryon better than both of you. I'm also surprised he teamed up with someone, it's not likely that he would cooperate so easy." Miriya jumped into the conversation.

"Could he be up to something?" Rick asked as he shot another enemy down.

"It just might be a possibilty, don't you think?" Max asked.

"Knowing Khyron anything is possible, my suggestion would be to keep a close eye on him." Miriya commented.

Azonia fiercely mad, was making her way toward Khyron's ship. Launching every possible missile her mecha contained. The ship then retaliated with cannon shot, which Azonia easily dodged. She launched more missiles and then took out her own laser cannon and fired like crazy.

More enemies were making their way, but this time their attention was focusing more on Khyron's battle cruiser. Hindus launched more fighters out.

"Looks like they know who we are." Hindus commented.

"No doubt they really want us dead." Khyron stated.

"Looks like that Commander wants us dead that badly. I knew the moment we escaped this would happened." Hindus again commented.

"Well looks like its time to pull out our latest weapon don't you think?" Khyron suggested.

"Not now, lets wait a little more." Hindus smirked.

"Now what are they up to?" Roy asked.

"I know they were on us and now they turned toward Khyron and Hindus." Ben commented.

"Whatever their beef is, they certainly don't like the fact that we have help."

"Skull Leader you are ordered to assist that ship." Claudia appeared on the monitor.

"Say what?" Roy answered.

"They have just requested assistance and Breeti wants the Skull team to assist them." She answered.

He bit his lowere lip and agreed. He then turned his attention to the monitor.

"Well we have just received orders to assist Khyron and the others." Roy announced.

"You have got to be kidding." Rick said a little mad.

"They did rescue us from the last attack, so I guess we owe them." Max agreed

"Yeah but they-"

"Rick we have no choice." Roy said with a firm voice.

Rick just nodded and turned his prototype heading back with the others. In the mean time Azonia kept at it hard, a couple times she was able to hit the ship, but not cause enough damage.

Back on the ship, Zeraal just watched as the battle was continuing. He felt like sitting duck unable to do nothing. Suddenly the ship began to move by itself, Zeraal looked around and went toward the monitor. He didn't know what was going on until the red light came into the monitor.

"What is going on?" Zeraal asked.

"Its time for you to capture that ship. This ship was not built for nothing, you must end it now." The voice ordered.

"Fine but what is the ship moving by itself?" He asked.

"We are going to use this as a decoy, in the meantime we have others that will be joining you in battle. Now go and join Azonia." He ordered

Before he had any chance to respond, the red light disappeared. His teeth clenched, deep down he knew this was coming. The moment when it would end for both of them, now that time came.

"That enemy certainly knows how to fight. Entertaining yet annoying." Khyron commented.

"Looks like they did their homework right. The finally got it." Hindus mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Khryon asked.

Hindus didn't responded he kept on sending out more pods toward Azonia but they were shut down. The Skull team arrived in time in order to push Azonia out. Both Max and Rick fired missile, but Azonia dodge them quickly and launched her own missiles. This time Roy and Miriya stepped in and shot the missiles down. Breeti launched his cannon shots as more enemy battle pods were coming.

"Gosh where are all these enemies coming from? You would think they would have a limit by now." Sammie stated as her eyes tried to keep up with the monitors.

"I'd hate to find out." Kim replied.

"Breeti the Stargaze is having another reaction again." Dr. Lang announced he popped into the monitor.

"What?" Breeti answered.

"Yes but this time it appears to be blinking." Dr. Lang went on.

"This is no good." Sammie answered.

"Huh?" Vanessa said as she looked at her.

"Well anytime that ship starts to glow something bad is going to happen." Sammie explained.

"Man that pilot is good." Max answered.

"No kidding, it alone stands against five fighters." Ben commented.

"They may be good, but they must be stopped." Miriya spoke.

She launched more missiles at Azonia, but again the mecha dodge them. Azonia looked at her monitor and noticed it was Miriya again. Forgetting about the missile she went after Miriya. Both of them began their dog fight, in the mean time she launched more missile everything to distract the others.

Finally another mecha arrived, heading directly toward the others.

"Did you forget Azonia we don't have time for them." Zeraal finally popped in the monitor.

"Hmph, what is the use might as well enjoy this last battle. What are you doing here anyways?" She asked.

"It's time to capture that ship and get rid of this one." He answered.

"Didn't take that long did it? We both knew this was coming." She mentioned.

"Yea well it won't end like they plan it to, we have to keep alive and make sure we don't get shot down. These mechas are our only chance to get out." He went on.

"What about the ship?"

"That thing is going to be use as a decoy, my guess they are going to crash it against this one to get rid of it."

"What?"

"Just as you hear it, they think we might be stupid. But I know what their intentions are. No doubt they played their cards well, but we have ours."

"They are more of a fool than I thought. How do they expect to capture Breeti's ship then?"

"That is why they have their 'Commander.' You are right, we are nothing more than lab pests."

"Those good for nothing-"

"Don't waste your breath, once that ship collides with this one, that will be our chance to escape. We'll make it seem like we died with it."

"But where would we go?"

"Don't worry about that just yet. Just focus on what we need to do now."

Karl's ship had now defolded, as they resided above the battle, the red light came onto display.

"Did you find the intruders?" The light asked.

"No sir, we were not able to." Karl answered.

"It appears that those intruders came back." The voice responded.

"Say what?" Karl responded.

Another monitor came into display showing the two battleships in battle. Both Kira's and Karl's eyes widened as they watched.

"You are ordered to eliminate them."

"What about the other two?" Karl asked.

"They are disposable, their end is about to come. Besides I'm going to use their ship as a distraction, for the other one. In the meantime there appears to be one of our ship the Zentraedi vessel. I want you to retrieve both of them." The voice ordered.

"You want to capture it?" Kira asked this time.

"It has called to our attention, that they are the missing piece we need to perfect ourselves. You have your orders now go. Don't worry about your entry, we will provide assistance for you." The voice concluded.

"What are we going to do?" Kira asked.

"I didn't think Khyron would be bold enough to come back, especially Hindus. We must killed them at all cost, there is no room for mistakes now."

"What about that other ship?"

Karl didn't answer, he just looked at the monitor hoping that it would disappear.

"We have to get rid of it too. They pose a threat to all of us, we be in contact with either of them."

"Commander Breeti we have an incoming vessel heading our way." Claudia reported.

"From direction?" He asked.

"From above us!" Vanessa reported.

Zeraal's ship was slowly coming from above Breeti's ship. Breeti ordered for the cannons to be fired, the beams made their way and had a full impact on the other ship. Once the light was gone, the ship still made its way. The Cannons were fired again, but there was still no success.

On board Breeti's ship the Stargaze was beginning to lit up the whole station. Dr. Lang and the others were trying their best to figure out what was going on, but it couldn't be helped. Energy waves were coming out from the ship, causing the ship's power to become unstable.

"What is going on? Our monitors are going haywire." Sammie blurted.

"Commander Breeti its the Stargaze, I don't know what is causing it but we are having some energy reaction coming out from it. Which is the reason why the power is going crazy."Dr. Lang informed.

"It must be that ship there. Send out the units to destroy it." Breeti ordered.

"Skull Leader you must take care of that ship above us. It's causing our monitors to be jammed." Claudia ordered.

"Roger!" Roy responded.

Suddenly enemies were imerging from the ground, the ice was breaking and enemy pods were firing at Breeti's ship.

"What the hell?" Roy spoke to himself as he was passing by.

"Guys looks like we have more party crashers!" He announced.

Ben, Rick, and Max began to intercept the enemies. In the Meant time Both Azonia and Miriya continued with their dog fight. Zeraal taking the opportunity was heading toward Khyron ship.

"When are we going to use that weapon?" Khyron impatiently asked.

"Just wait a little more." Hindus kept on saying

More blows were bombarding their ship. The last one seemed to be hard enough to knock them both down.

"That's it I'm going out." Khryon blurted out.

"What's that?" Hindus questioned

"If we wait any longer than you can kiss your plan goodbye. Obviously those micronians can't take them alone." Khyron remarked.

"Fine do as you please." Hindus responded.

Khyron hurried to the dock and entered into his new mecha. He had a smirk on his face as he felt the feeling of his mecha. It was time for him to go out and fight for what he believed for. Fighting was the only means of his life, without it he rather die. The dock opened and he launched out, the first thing that came to his head was the mini battle pods firing at his ship. Once he shot them down, then it was that mecha that was firing his laser cannon.

"So you're the intruder that wants a piece of the wrath of Khyron." He spoke to himself.

Azonia and Miriya broke out from their battle. All these years yet they were both good enough to keep on fighting eachother. Azonia never denied the fact that Miriya was one of her best pilots she had, but that didn't change the fact that she betrayed her. Azonia opened her communication channel to Miriya.

"Although its been a long time, yet you still have it." Azonia smirked.

"Azonia?" Miriya answered.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten." Azonia responded.

"Some how I knew it was you but wasn't sure. Now I know."

"Nice observation but too bad that it has to end now."

"Azonia please stop. You don't know what you are doing."

"I beg to differ, its you who doesn't know what you are doing. They have brainwashed you, how could you reside and betray your own people?"

"I didn't betray my people, I found a new and better way to life. It's not a bout fighting and killing. Please Azonia let yourself have another chance at life."

"I do have another chance at life and this is how I live it!"

"It doesn't have to end this way."

"No! I will not betray my people just like all of you have done!"

"We have all been misled, this isn't how we were suppose to live."

"What makes you think that I would care."

"Because Azonia you and I are the same."

"That is not true! I did not turn back on my people and I will never."

"Azonia is right, you chose your way and we choose our way." Zeraal finally interupted

"What Zeraal?"

"Miriya, Miriya its a shame that you are like this. One of the best pilots ever and now look at you." He mocked.

"I thought you were dead."

"Well think again, death my want my sould but it can't touch me. As a warrior I don't fear death. I stick to one side, not like you, Breeti, or Khyron!"

"Khyron?"

"Yes that fool that left us for dead. The one who sold us to these freaks that we are now slaves to."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what they are going to do with all of you. But I won't let them get away with it. Before I lick the dust, I'll make sure everything goes bad for them!"

Suddenly their conversation was disrupted by a sudden light. Another battleship appeared. Everyone stopped and turned their attention toward the ship. As the defold ended, the ship just stood there without any movement.

Lisa opened her eyes, her vision was blurred. She tried to get up but her head ached. She touched her head rubbing where it hurt the most. As her eyes readjusted to the light, she looked around, wondering where she was at. She felt the softness under her and then remembered what was the last thing she saw.

"Karl" She softly spoke.

The memory of hiding her ring came back, she looked at her hand. The ring was still there and wondered if he had seen it yet. As the pain was wearing off, she got up and proceeded to walk out of the room. She kept on holding onto her head, thinking that it would come off. There was a long hallway, to hold herself, she leaned against the wall. It seemed rather a long walk out of a nightmare, but soon came to the end of the hallway. She felt as if she was in a huge palace, everything was so complexed, She made a mental note to investigate as much as she could. But her main focus was to find Karl. She kept on walking until she came to a huge window, she looked out side and noticed the ice all around. Her vision was slightly blurred, couldn't make out what was going on, but figured that this ship was in a battle of some sort.

"Launch all fighters and fire all cannons! Kira I want you to go out and secure that zentraedi ship." Karl ordered

"As you wish." She answered.

As everyone kept on staring at the ship, different mechas came out firing at the ship.

"Oh God!" Max blurted out.

"What the heck now we are all sitting ducks here. I don't think those are friendly."

The other ship that was above Breeti's ship, was changing course and making its was toward Khyron's.

"What in the world? Commander this ship is heading toward Khyrons." Claudia informed

Hindus monitor was blinking, his eyes widened as he recognized the ship that defolded

"Hmm I knew you would come. But don't worry i have something special for you." He smirked.

"Hindus you have an incoming vessel appraoching at full speed." Khyron informed.

"Ah yes don't worry friend now is the time to use our weapon. Listen carefully, in your mecha you have a switch at your right hand. Its purple, I need you to approach that ship and hit that switch." He ordered.

"Right." Khyron answered.

As Khyron was making his way, Zeraal got in his way. Khyron didn't like to be stalled so he fired his cannons. As Zeraal was going to make his next move, Hindus fired his cannons which had a direct hit on Zeraal.

"Don't worry about him focus on the mission." Hindus said a little annoyed.

As Zeraal got up he tried to head toward Khyron but Hindus fired again. In the meantime Khyron made his way toward the incoming ship. He took out his cannon and pressed the purple switch. The radar was then fired from the cannon and stuck to the ship. Hindus now turned his battleship facing the vessel.

"Hmm that fool won't have time." Karl announced.

"That will take care of him once and for all." Kira said as she came into the monitor.

She was making her way until she came across Roy, they both entered into battle.

"Hindus you are going to have to abandon ship!" Breeti ordered.

As the ship was only a few hundred feet away, Hindus' ship transformed the front part of his ship. The pieces of metal formed into a gun figure, from there, blue lights were showing. Everyones radars were going haywired.

"What in the blue blaze is that?" Roy asked.

"I don't know but its too bright to see." Rick responded.

The blue lights were morphing into one single one and then created a big ball of energy releasing everying. Making its way to the ship, energy waves were shot out. Once the beam hit the radar it released mini beams everywhere. A gigantic auroma of beams were shot out, paralyzing every mecha in battle.

"What is going on I can't move my mecha!" Kira shouted.

All wires and monitors were being disrupted and destoyed.

"Commander we are loosing power, I can't get anything." Claudia reported.

Another wave of beam headed toward Karl's ship causing part of the ship to explode. Lisa fell to the ground as the beam hit near her. It sent her flying and falling.

"What in the world?" Karl said as he tried to hold himself up.

Most of the mechas were wiped out, when a third waves came, this time much hard. All the mechas' systmes were failing causing them to loose complete power. The vessel that was approach had now been destroy, falling to the ground.

"Return at once! Looks like we have underestimated them." The voice came on.

"We can't I'm not getting any response."

Suddenly all the mechas were coming back, and his ship was making another fold. Lisa looked around feeling the ground move. As she got up, she could see the piece of the ship tear off. The cold air was blowing toward her, making her fall again. Everything became bright once more, and the ship was gone.

Hindus smiled at the success of his new weapon, everyone else around him just stared in amazement. Their prototypes were now coming back online.

"What the hell was that?" Roy asked scared to death.

"That power.." Rick could hardly speak

"That was...incredible." Ben commented.

"I must apologize my friends but we hadn't completely tested it out." Hindus suddenly appeared.

"What in the world were you thinking? We could of died out there!" Roy remarked.

"I am sorry but it had to be done or else we would of been dead all of us." Hindus explained.

"Whatever it was it certainly blew the enemies out." Max commented.

Miriya landed her Prototype near the crushed one. She jumped out of her VF and headed toward Azonia. Her mecha was all torn up, she laid there unconscious.

"Azonia!" Miriya said as she leand forward trying to wake her up.

There was no response from her, Miriya pulled out her radar.

"We have survivors, I need medics immediatetly."


	23. Chapter 23

**Robotech: Black Feathers**

**Chapter 23 **

"You should have just stayed down. A bump like that would certianly cause you to be in a coma." Karl spoke.

"What was that all about? Are you at war?" Lisa asked as she rubbed her head.

"You might say that." He softly spoke.

"With whom?" She asked again.

The demeanor of his face changed, Lisa could tell she pressed a wrong button. He remained quiet for a bit, trying to find the perfect excuse.

"Don't worry about, it will be over soon." He quickly answered.

"Look Karl I don't know what is going on, but you have been acting strangely. Ever since I regained consciousness, I can tell you are not the Karl I knew back then." Lisa spoke.

Again he remained quiet, just staring at those eyes. Those green bueatiful eyes he has missed for so long, too long.

"This is exactly what I am talking about, your silence. It's not like you at all. I need to go back Karl believe me, if its because of what the military might do to you. Don't worry about it, I can take care of things really. I know that they will understand." She pleaded.

"I can't allow that, you know that it won't end that way. Right now its not the right time, please understand." He responded.

"Karl I am a soldier and I have my responsiblities. I can't just remain doing nothing when my crew is waiting for me, worrying to death if I am alive or not." She argued.

"Lisa do you really want to go back to a life that is all about war. To be held responsible on continuing war. When are the words "world peace" ever going to be fulfilled? Do you honestly believe that you can stop all that by just your presence?" He began to say.

"Do you honestly believe that is what I am doing. That I am responsible for every war that has occured. I can't believe what I am hearing, you sound as if you have lost hope." She angrily replied.

"Of what difference can you make Lisa, really? The world itself is prone to war, destruction, agony. There can't be any sense in hoping for a safe world. It will continue on until humanity itself seizes to exist." He sarcastically replied.

Lisa just shook her head in amazement, everything about him puzzled her.

"I just may be on person, but there are others that want the same thing you and I want. We don't just sit back and do nothing, we strife to protect those whom don't desire to surrender themselves to danger. I agree we do live in a world that is prone to war, but what would be the justice to be under control of such ones that only want to spread misery, fear, anxiety to people. When in fact we have the opportunity to save people from that kind of oppression. What kind of persons would we, the soldiers, whom, although don't want to be part of it but have the chance to make a difference, be considered?" She tried to reason.

"You don't need to go back Lisa. You need to stay here." He responded.

"No! I can't! I have my duties, I need to go back!" She pleaded once more.

"Why? why do you insist on such a thing? I'm here. We can be together again, I came back just for you, like I promised." he said as he reached and took hold of her

Lisa reached for the ring in her finger, she felt a knot in her throat.

"Stay here with me, if everyone thinks you're dead, it shouldn't be a problem. Let them think, but I don't want you to be in that world. I don't want you to be in that world I hate so much." He cried

Lisa's eyes widened, she began to tremble. Those worlds just kept on echoing in her head, She couldn't feel the ring anymore. Something about this was way too off, but she could tell what it was. A child, a selfish child, she thought, a child not wanting to let go, fearing to loose forever.

"Why can't you understand I'm not like you Karl. Why do you insist I stay, I can't do this, not like this." She began to say.

"Yes you can, I did it, now its your turn." He responded.

He pulled away from her but still had a tight grip on her. He stared in her eyes.

"Lisa I gave you my word years ago, I'm not like the military that promises things. I have devoted so much for you, so much just to be with you. My love has never faded, has never died for you. I know I put you through so much pain, I accept my now that I have the time to make it up to you, the chance where it is you and me, I can't just let you go. I can't let you go and then see you disappear from me. No not this time Lisa! I will never let you go you understand. Who ever has the guts to stand infront of us will not live long enough." He kept telling her.

"Karl.."She mumbled

"You're right I have changed, I am a different person, but its all for you. Just remember everything I have done is because I love you."

Lisa felt as if her live was being sucked out of her. All she could think of was Rick, Karl wasn't in her picture anymore. There was a moment of silence, they just stood there looking at one another. Everything happened so quick, Lisa didn't have time to react. A second later Karl pulled her quickly toward him, pressing his lips against hers. Lisa's eyes still remained opened, tears wanting to run down.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

"You failed to kill Hindus! Why!" The red light demanded.

"before commencing the procedures, Hindus had stated that he had on last secret he was holding on to. The secret to the missing puzzle, we weren't sure of his claim. We decided to bring him back to you immediately when he escaped." Kira claimed.

"And how was that possible?" The red light demanded again.

"We still don't know, but obviously that was prove that he does have something still holding back." Kira responded again.

"No doubt, we just witnessed prove of that. In any case bring him back alive. I don't care how you do it but do it today!" He ordered.

"What about the humans?" Another voice asked.

"Ahh yes, they must be captured as well. I believe holding them will take us to the Masters no doubt." The red light answered.

"I honestly don't believe that to be the case. Hindus should be enough to complete your work. Those humans will just get in the way." Kira outspoke.

"What makes you think that? They have Zentraedis with them. Without them, their genes we can't be complete." The voice concluded.

"Genes?" Kira asked.

"That is not of your concern, right now you must capture them both. No excuses. You have already failed me once and now you must make up for it. If you don't come back with results both of you will be held with the hightest level of accountabilty do I make myself clear?" The red light tremembled.

Kira knew better than to continued, she lowered her head and proceed to make her way toward the ship.

"Do you honestly believe they will make it?" One of the voices asked.

"They know better than to fail me, and if they do fail. Well we know we have replacements." The red light concluded.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Pacing back and forth, biting the tip of her nail. Miriya stood there watching Azonia lay unconscious, wondering when she will open her eyes, or survive. Dr. Lang came out looking on the expression of her face.

"Is she going to live?" Miriya asked not taking her attention from Azonia

"It seems like it, although she did take quiet a blow. Can't say when she will regain consciousness." He replied.

"I see." She mumbled.

There was a moment of silence.

"How is Exedore doing so far?" Miriya asked again.

"Still the same, there is nothing I can do for now." Dr. Lang answered.

"Do you think his state has something to do with the reaction he has be getting?" Miriya asked once more, this time turning her attention to Dr. Lang.

"I am leaning on that theory, but I still won't know for a fact until I get more data on it. Or to even find a cure to whatever he has." He concluded.

"Interesting, everything has been so bizarre lately. Its like we have entered into an upside down world. Nothing makes sense anymore." She spoke.

"I feel the same way, but whatever we are confronting, let hope we don't get sucked into it."

Miriya smirked a little.

"Why don't you join the others, I'm sure you are needed."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I was just called out by Captain Gloval for a meeting with everyone."

"Oh right."

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

"As you have witness this new weapon I have manufacture targets anything within thousands of miles. They way it functions is that it needs a reflector. I can't just point it directly at anything. I need something to bounce the energy off of." Hindus explained.

"Is that why Khyron pulled out that gun?" Roy asked.

"Yes this gun shoots the reflector, of course its needs a stable ground, and the ship is perfect for it. once the reflector is stable, then I launch the cannon. But this isn't like anyother cannons, instead of rays of beams, This uses microbeads that are made out of steel. But not ordinary steel you humans are use to. No these steel contains particles of radiation that will quickly react to anthing that it touches." Hindus proudly continued.

"Hmm who ever thought, simple things like these could make powerful weapons." Ben thought out loud.

"How were you able to get all these technology if you stranded out in space for a while?" Max asked this time

"Well resources from planets don't hurt. We weren't just stranded, as every ship goes out into unknown territory, you must do some investigation." Hindus answered.

"So this new weapon of yours. Can it be use at anytime?" Roy asked.

"Of course, as long as you program it to which ship you want it to be directed to." Hindus responded.

"But when you fired your cannon it managed to hit everyone, including us." Rick stated.

"That would be because the new VF's have zoid technology." Dr. Lang interrupted.

"That would be correct." Hindus agreed.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Remember the first attack those new mechas came in right when Khryon had destroyed the SDF-1. Well we analyzed the data to see if we had any data, Rick had been using the new VF. He came in contact with one of them and VF recorded that data. When the VF was brought back for diagnoics, we noticed that there were resedues from that mecha and we were able to use whatever we could find and install them into the new VFs." Dr. Lang replied.

"To think we had advanced on our own." Ben outspoke again.

"So do you think that they finally get the picture?" Roy asked.

"No that was just an invitation." Khryon outspoke this time

"Invitation? We just nearly destroy part of that ship." Max spoke.

"Yes but remember they are technology haunters, they will stop at nothing until they get what they want. Now that they have seen this new powerful weapon, they are going to want to get their greedy hands on it for their revenge." Khyron answered.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Captain Gloval asked.

"Brace yourselves, by now they could be concluded that they will want to use you to the full as lab rats." Hindus concluded.

"Geeze next time just hold out on the new weapon." Roy stated.

"The never ending battle and what is worse we still haven't found Lisa." Max outspoke.

As everyone else spoke, Rick felt like someone punched him in the stomache. Everytime her name was mention, his loneliness came back to haunt him.

"How is Exedore?" Captain Gloval asked.

"Same, there is not change in his status." Dr. Lang answered.

"And the other one?" He asked again.

"She will survive, but still uncertain when she will regain consciousness."

"I see keep me posted. What about the incription of that lab?"

"Its taking some time."

"Somehow we have to find our way into that mountain. It can hold the only way to save Exedore."

"Mountain?" Hindus asked.

"Yes we came across in the mountains a lab. Seems like the masters had used it. We can't seem to get into the system, we know its not Zentraedi language, but something else. Mostly likely Zoids. In any case as we had mentioned before, one of our officers is missing. We have another officer that was with her at the time of her disappearence, his name is Exedore. But he seems to be under this radiation virus. We are hoping to find some cure for it in that mountain." Captain Gloval explained.

"Radiation virus?" Hindus questioned.

"Yes I don't know how, but we discovered it when he started to react to the ship that these two officers were in." Dr. Lang explained.

"How interesting I have never heard of such a thing."

"Perhaps you can help us, we believe that a cure in those mountains."

"Well I can help you with that.

_**Sorry about taking soo much time, my computer was being crazy and I just got it fixed..im sooo sorry about that truely but I will keep on posting more no worries :D thanks for supporting my fanfics..**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Robotech:Black Feathers**

Chapter 24

"They have made up their minds in intercepting the humans. Seems like the show Hindus gave them made them more determined to capturing those humans." Kira informed.

"They're growing desperate, this is good." Karl mentioned as they both made their way toward the bridge.

"What do you mean good?" Kira asked as her eye brow went up.

"If they want those ships, then we'll get it." Karl grinned.

"I thought you wanted to avoid any contact with them. What's the sudden change of mind?" Kira asked once more.

"Can't you see Kira? Obviously Hindus has joined forces with the earthlings and he has proved to be a mad genius. I have the reason to believe that the end of the Zoids has come to its finish. You and I won't have to take them on ourselves. We will leave the fighthing to the humans." karl explained.

"You make it sound so simple. We have orders you know, I don't think the Zoids will let it off that easily."

"Don't worry this fight we will do but the next one, we won't have to lift a finger at all. It will, although, require a sacrifice, both you and I."

"Sacrifice?"

Karl grinned even more.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

"As you can see, our fellow friend has fallen into a deep coma. At first we didn't suspect nor had detected any abnormalities. Until they day we came into battle, he had the same reaction as the ship that was attacked. I took a closer look did some further tests and it came out that he has been exposed to some sort of substance that has been causing this reaction." Dr. Lang informed.

Hindus examined Exedore very carefully. As he lifted Exedore's hand, he felt a strange sensation coming from the body. As though life was being absorbed by his fingers. Hindus hands began to tremble a little as Dr. Lang continued on not noticing.

"I have the feeling that this exposure has caused Exedore to be in this state, preventing his full recovery. But I still haven't come up with any solution yet." Dr. Lang carried on.

The feeling was growing stronger, like an outcry for help. A warning that Exedore was giving. Finally Hindus regained consciousness, letting Exedore's hand.

"I have a thoery there might be a way to wore off this radiation. That chamber that the Masters had used for their expermients. I have a strong feeling we might find something in there. Perhaps you can help us." Dr. Lang stated as he turned his attention to Hindus, whom kept staring at Exedore.

"Indeed you are wise Dr. Lang. I see why you are an important assest to these humans." Hindus commented.

"then you probably know how to decease this radiation?" Dr. Lang expressed with hope.

"No." Hindus replied as his attention went back to Exedore.

"What? There has to be a way you could-"

"I am familiar with this." Hindus outspoke.

"Didn't you say that you had no idea?"

"Yes but I didn't quite get what you were talking about at first. Now taking a closer look, its the same thing that was used upon my planet, but-." Hindus explained.

"But?"

"The only one that would know anything about this would be the one responsible for attacking this ship." Hindus continued.

"The same one that attacked us during the last battle?"

"Correct, that man has great potiental but obviously is leading an awful course."

"There still has to be something on that chamber that we can use."

"Of course there is, I'll let you on a little secret. That chamber wasn't only used for experiments on live, even with weapons. I assume the Zoids have gotten their greedy hands upon all that data. But we can still use the scratches that have been left. Then you wouldn't have to worry about the Zoids."

"You say that with such confidence."

"I know a lot more Dr. Land, if you want to help your crew not to be kill then accept my offer. Inexchange we can conduct some thing for your friend, both of us can work on something. what do you say?"

"And if we don't succeed?"

"Then the obviously answer would be to capture the one responsible for this and make him reverse it." Hindus grinned.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Gazing at the lights above her, the familiar scene she had seen before. Her eyes wondered around for a bit when it met another set of eyes, green ones. Anger boiled in her blood, for pity and deception she felt the eyes were portraiting. As she tried moving her arms, they were suddenly stopped by chains around her wrists. Azonia tried pulling them more and more, but it was no use.

"Don't look at me like that." Azonia remarked as she looked toward Miriya.

"Azonia you have to be careful, you just barely made it oiut alive." Miriya tried calming her down.

"Hmph you must be disappointed then. Why don't you just get it over with and kill me."

"Why in the world would I do that? I brought you back for a reason."

"Miriya, you and I both know you love to gloat when you gain victory. But I have my pride as a Meltraedi.I would have reather died in the battle field then to be humiliated like this. So what are you waiting for?"

Miriya looked down and hut her eyes for a bit trying not to remember the countless times when she would humiliate her prey.

"Azonia, both of us have been in battle together for so long. But now, ever since I have been with the humans, my life has changed. Although sometimes I still don't comprehend why they do certain things, I've changed. From being a vicious killer of your unit, I cme to be a married woman and a mother. I didn't come here to gloat nor to laugh at your misery. I came here to make peaces and to save you from a world that is a lie. You may not understand right now, but to keep on living only to kill is not our true fate. We were created for that purpose, blinded by power, But believe me everything has changed. Many of our comrades died in the hands of the humans and it was only natural for us to retaliate. On the other hand, it was only natural for the humans to protect was is theiers, what they truly love. If only you could open your eyes and see, you too can break from those chains of unhappiness. To tell you the truth I feel that you have been through a lot and I know that if you accept this, you can finally have that peace you have always wanted."

"You reall have grown soft Miriya. To think you were my best pilot, even among the Zentraedi. All I see now is deception and disappointment, what a waste. You may have been brainwashed by these humans, but I still hold on to my roots. I choose to live this way."

"Why do you keep on insisting to run this path? You know this will only lead you to death. Why are you denying yourself to a better life? Even an ace pilot would know when not to go over board and lose their dignity."

"You truly believe these humans are better than anyone else?"

"I'm not saying-"

"You display such trust in them, you don't really see reality in this little fantasy world."

"I do becuase they have proved to be loyal."

"Mirialy don't be so naive, they will turn against you and seel you to the enemy, They will only use you when its convienent, but then they will leave you to rot and die."

"Azonia."

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

"You must be out of your mind, forgive me but this is way out of line." Kira outburst.

"Like I said this will require a sacrifice." Karl reassured again.

"You realized what you are saying, Commander you know Khyron will take advantage of this point and so will Hindus." Kira reminded as well.

"I am aware of that, but I am certain that these humans won't let them get away with anything. We just have to play it by the card and not to make a false move or else everything can come out badly for the both of us."

"For not wanting to come in contact with them, you certainly have trust in them."

"Well we must have faith that all will turn out well and if we plead for some protection I'm sure we will see results. You are good with twisting somethings aren't you Kira?"

"I don't have a problem in that area."

"Good then I expect for you to do your part and the rest just leave it up to me."

"Although I have my doubts sir."

"Like I said if you play your cards right then all will go well."

"Hmph, what about the captive? What are we going to do with her?"

"She will be in command of this ship."

"What?"

"Don't worry she has the capablity to do so."

"How can you put such a trust in her if we don't know what her intentions will be nor what the background of her is."

"I know she will go with it."

"Look it may not be any of my business but I know you have been having more contact than you should be with this captive."

"You pay attention to much Kira."

"Can't say for sure, but it appears that both of you have something else than her just being the captive. Why so much interest in her?"

"I did say it would all make sense before didn't I. Let's just say I knew her from a long time ago."

"Knew her?"

"Yes Kira I knew her from before I came in contact even before you. shes'-"

"She's?"

"She is a very important assest to my life, the only reason why I had accepted this opportunity in the first place."

"How could you have had contact with her before, if you don't even like the humans?"

"Well that is pretty simple Kira. There is something that I haven't told you yet." Karl smirked a little.

Kira raised her eye brow.

"I am also a human, an earthling from that planet we attacked."

Kira froze unable to say anything.

"It may sound bad but I had my reason for it. That person in there has been the center of life ever since. I made a promise to her a long time ago and now im owing to that promise." Karl continued on.

"A human? A human?" Kira kept on saying.

"You may not understand but hear me out." Karl concluded.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

"Ok explain the mission again?" Ben asked as he was preparing to launch.

"Its very simple we are to escort Dr. Lang and Hindus into the chamber and help out carrying out stuff." Rick responded.

"So are we finally going to be able to help Exedore then?" Max asked.

"Well from what Admiral Gloval mentioned yes, they will try to test out a couple of things. As well as secure the premises and get data from there." Rick again explained.

"Hmph do you really thing we can trust leaving Khyron with the crew, especially since they are now in their ship?" Ben asked.

"I still don't think its a wise idea to have moved the crew." Max spoke with concern.

"Yes, but remember Breeti's ship was badly damaged. He needs sometime to repair it. Who knows when the enemy might show up again." Miriya commented this time

"Besides Khyron knows better than to double cross us right now." Roy jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah but Khryon does have a tendancy to have a double face. What about if this Hindus guy is in on it too?" Ben asked again.

"Then we'll just have to show them that they can't beat us." Roy answered.

"Well whatever we find, lets hope this can help us." Max answered.

"I heard this Hindus guy is going to help us in developing new weapons." Ben stated.

"Whatever the case may be, anything will help right now." Rick answered this time.

They were given the green lights to lauched. Roy went out first followed by Rick, Ben, Max and Miriya.

"Admiral all veritechs have launche and have proceed to make it toward the chamber." Claudia informed.

"All sectors seem to be clear, no sign of enemy presence yet." Vanessa reported.

"Good, I'm sure once Dr. Lang and Hindus infiltrate into the system, the zoids are going to appear in no time." Admiral Gloval responded.

Khyron looked around as the bridge crew remained attentive to their monitors, forgetting that Khryon was even around.

"You're crew is quite impressive Gloval. They certainly adapt quickly to their surroundings." Khyron stated.

"They have been trained to do so, even in the most crucial moments."

"Impressive I might say." Khyron smirked.

"So you say." Admiral Gloval responed with a little uneasiness.

"Don't worry admiral you don't have to worry about me, well not just yet. I'm not planning on turning on you if that is what you are worrying about right now." Khyron outspoke.

"You do have the reputation to do so, even again your own kind."

"Well rest assure that right now we have a common enemy. After that then of course you will have to be careful with me."

"Even after we will help you, you still plan on destroying us?"

"Hmph don't think this changes everything. I have my pride you know, I lost everything because of your planet. I still plan on taking my revenge."

"Sir they have reached the chamber." Claudia interrupted.

"Good, open the channels for contact." Admiral gloval ordered.

"Yes sir."

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Upon entering the chamber, Ben jumped at seeing the bodies all lined up once more.

"Ugh how I forgot that this place gives me the creeps." Ben expressed himself.

"Yeah no kidding I forgot we were entering this way again." Max commented.

"Forget? how can you forget such a place like this. No wonder I have been having a lot of nighmares." Ben replied.

"Now, now Ben get of hold of yourself, we are here for a mission. It will all be over soon." Roy appeared in the monitor.

Both Hindus and Dr. Lang had entered into the other room.

"What were you planning on doing with these bodies?" Dr. Lang asked.

"They were meant for a lot things actually." Hindus replied.

"Were they dead before you started?" Dr. Lang asked once more.

"You can say that but they weren't actually taken from anywhere if you are wondering. This is how they were created, although this seems different. From what I cam remember they started out as cells not like this." Hindus commented.

"Perhaps all these were ready for something." Dr. Lang commented.

"Perhaps." Hindus whispered.

Dr. Lang walked a little further, finding the monitor he had been working on.

"Here it is, I can't seem to override these codes." Dr. Lang spoke as Hindus attention came back to the mission.

"Oh let me have a look at it." Hindus replied looking over Dr. Lang's shoulder.

"We know that its not the Zentraedi language, Breeti couldn't even tell what it was either." Dr. Lang spoke as he was giving Hindus room to see.

"I see, well you are correct again Dr. Lang, this certainly isn't the Zentraedi but I can get through to it. Just be sure to have your men ready."

"Ready for what?"

"These codes right here have an alarm trigger. Even if you were able to get in, the zoid would have come and tried to stop you. There is a reason for these codes and they don't want anyone to know what it is. So if I were you, I'd tell those troops out there to prepare for war."

"Can't we just override that system and delay it?"

"Yes there is but still it will only give us a short time before the thing goes off. In any case it would be wise to keep your men on alert."

"Right." Dr. Lang agreed.

"Yes sir we have reached the chamber, both Hindus and Dr. Lang are working right now." Roy reported.

"Good, report back when they have reached into the chamber."

Roy nodded when Dr. Lang came in trying to catch Roy attention.

"Oh wait Admiral looks like Dr. Lang has something to say."

"Put him through."

"Yes sir." Roy nodded as he handed the radio to

"Yes Dr. Lang have you managed to get into the system?" Admiral Gloval asked.

"Hindus is right now working on it. But he did mention that as soon he cracks the code, there is an alarm that will go off and signal the zoids of our infiltration." Dr. Lang reported.

"Is there any way to stop that?" Admiral asked with concern.

"Hindus can only delay it for a short while, but its best to keep on the alert who knows how quickly they will react." Dr. Lang answered.

"I see, we will be on standby. In the meantime skull Leader be on the alert as well."

"Yes sir." Roy responded.

"Alright whatever we find, it will have to do. Continue with your task." The Admiral ordered.

"Yes sir." Dr. Lang concluded.

"Those Zoids are certainly something. Definitely smart and ready for anything." Khyron commented.

"Whatever they are hiding we will know what their real intentions are."

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Once again surround by the same walls. A prisoner of war, but she was prepared for it. They only thing that threw her off was him, the past coming to haunt her once again. The past she was devoted to bury and leave behind never to think about it once.

The scene played over and over in her mind. Why wasn't she able to push him away? Why can't she just say her heart belongs to another man? Was it fear for this man? Or was it that she still felt something for him? All confused, not being able to think straight. She feared the worse, thinking of the worse possible scenerio of Karl finding out about Rick. Would Karl truly end someone else's life just to keep her? Those words frighten her.

Rick, she thought, What would Rick be doing right now. Would he by now given up in trying to find her? Would everyone else already declare her dead? Only time would tell. Lisa wanted to break free, if only there was a possible way. But how? she wondered. As she kept staring at the wall, the door opened. Not noticing two figures coming in.

"Lisa." Karl spoke.

Lisa jumped, frighten by the sudden burst of thought.

"Karl." She softly spoke.

Her eyes then caught the figure of Kira.

"Are you alright now?" Karl asked with concern.

"Yes." Lisa quickly responded.

"Good." Karl replied as he walked closer along with Kira.

There was a moment of silence, all three of them looking at one another.

"Is there something you need to say?" Lisa finally asked.

"Yes but this will require something of you to do. I hate to put you through this." Karl said with sincerity.

"What is it?" Lisa asked a little worried.

Karl walked further from her, turning his back toward her.

"Lisa let me explain something to you. The reason why I don't want to let you go is because-"

"Because of what?" She asked as she turned toward kira.

"You are in danger." Kira answered.

"Danger?"

"Yes you see, every now and then, if we capture anyone. We are to bring them to our leaders and they decide what to do with them." Kira answered once again.

Lisa looked a little confused not understanding a little, when Karl turned to face her.

"I don't know what they would do to you Lisa and that is what I am afraid of. If I were to send you back, they would detect you and shoot you down. That is why you must remain here. Especially since we are in a war. They'll think you are a spy. Two of our prisoners have escaped and our leaders are on the alert." Karl explained.

"Isn't there a way to negotiate? I mean I'm sure if I speak with them they will know that I'm not a spy. I was just mistakenly caught in this."

"We both know that but they don't and I just can't send you for that reason. They wouldn't even bother to listen to you. I'm sure they will put you death immediately." Karl continued.

"But-" Lisa began to say.

"Its hard to understand but you have to trust us in this. There is not way to get out of this for now. You will have to wait until this war is over." Kira came into the conversaion again.

"I can't do that! I have to return to my homeworld." She pleaded.

"You must understand that this is very hard for you, but there is a way for you to regain your freedom and not be caught." Kira responded.

"And what is that?"

"Join us Lisa." Karl answered this time.

Lisa was stunn.

"Join us, this is your only way toward survival. Help us to win this war and trust me you will go home again." Karl spoke as he came closer to her.

"Join you?"

"Please we are asking of your assistance, if we don't get this enemy your world can be endanger as well." Kira answered.

"My world?"

"Yes its just not only us but the rest of the other worlds. I can tell you have good judgement and that you heart is pure. For the sake of the universe help us to stop this monsterous force. Only then we can all regain our freedom." Kira spoke as she looked down.

"But this is-" Lisa was speaking.

"I know that you don't want to get involve in another war, I know this is too much. If you accept our plead then I promise to take you home. I will personally dotake you back home." Karl said as he took her into his arms.

"Will you really do that?" Lisa said as she looked into his eyes.

"Of course Lisa and I promise from then one we shall be together forever just like we both always wanted."

Lisa stood there still looking into his eyes. She felt a little relief, the thought of returning to Rick and seeing him. But something in his eyes gave her an uneasy feeling. Something was there but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Please help us, I have heard of your expertise in war tacts we can certainly us you in our crew." Kira spoke breaking the small moment of silence.

Lisa closed her eyes while sighing.

"Alright I will help you, both of you."Lisa agreed as she stared at both of them.

"Don't worry Lisa everything will go well for all of us." Karl answered.

"


	25. Chapter 25

**Robotech: Black Feathers**

** _Chapter 25_**

****  
"Don't worry Kira this won't hurt a bit. Just remember what I have told you and you will be set." Karl reassured her as he stuck a needle in her arm.

"No worries commander, I perfectly know how to perform my role." She smirked.

"Excellent, even if it seems that are plans aren't working, just pretend that is and just stick to the story." he again commented.

"You sound awfully suspicious. Are you saying this because of her?" She questioned as she bit her lip from the pain.

"I'm just saying as a reassurance. You don't need to worry about her. She will no doubt fulfill her role, even without her knowing it." Karl spoke as she took the needle out.

"And what if she fails. I still don't see how you can trust her. Even if you both are from the same home world." She said rubbing the aching area.

"Just sit back and watch. You will be surprise of her capabilities." He smirked.

ƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟ ƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟ

"Lisa!" Rick screamed out as he awoke.

"Rick what is it?" Roy unexpectedly entered without even knocking.

"Ugh what a horrible nightmare." Rick answered as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You want to talk about it?" Roy asked concerned.

Rick nodded as he reached for a glass of water. After which he let a sigh and rested his head on his hand.

"Rick you don't have to carry the burden upon yourself. We are all deeply affected by Lisa's absence." Roy comforted.

"Every time I close my eyes, I know I'm going to have a nightmare Roy. Every time I tell myself this time I am going to save her. But when I try different methods, they all lead to the same ending where she disappears from me." Rick explained.

"Rick we will find her. You can rest assure that we will definitely find her." Again Roy comforted.

"Hey whats going on?" Max finally rushing in.

"Just a nightmare." Roy explained.

"A nightmare?" Max said puzzled.

"A nightmare? You too, man and I thought I was the only one here." Ben said as he approached.

"And what are you afraid of?" Max asked.

"What am I afraid of? Did you forget what we had to encounter in that cave? Those bodies, whatever they were and plus a million that we happened to find?" Ben explained still paranoid.

_Hours before..._

As both Hindus and Dr. Lang worked on the inside, Hindus managed to break through the encrypted codes.

"It appears that we will have no problems with the this system. Not only am I able to get in but also take out the security breach." Hindus informed.

"That's great so now we don't have to worry about time." Dr. Lang celebrated.

"Not so fast, although I did managed to secure it, doesn't necessary mean that we can be careless. Even so, we don't know what lies behind those doors. There could still be triggers, so we still need to heed extra caution." Hindus warned.

"You're right, I'll inform the others." Dr. Lang commented.

"I hope they hurry soon. I already feel the nausea waves coming in." Ben complained.

"Well Ben you are just going to suck it up. We need to keep it all together right now no matter what. At anytime those things can come back." Roy commanded.

"Commander Fokker!" Dr. Lang shouted.

"Yes Dr. Lang?" Roy responded.

"We managed to infiltrate through the systems. Hindus was able to override the security systems as well." Dr. Lang informed.

"That's great." Roy spoke with some relief.

"Still we need to heed extra caution. Although he was able to disconnect the security system doesn't mean that whatever is behind those doors, we won't trigger any alarms. So we have to be extremely careful." Dr. Lang continued.

"Of course Dr. Lang. You heard that boys we can't be slacking and that goes double for you Ben." Roy again Commanded.

"Roger." All of them replied.

Suddenly the ground began to slowly tremble, all the pilots held tightly, being aware of what was next to happened. The gate before them began to shake, then break the ice holding them together, finally the walls began to separate themselves opening a path way. No lights, not even a glimpse, just pure darkness laid before them.

"Looks like our VF's will have to lead the way." Roy commented.

"Better than nothing, at least the pathway is big enough for our VF's to get through." Ben commented.

"You afraid of the dark?" Max teased.

"No I'm just afraid of what might come out of that darkness. Didn't Dr. Lang just say we need to be careful about triggering any security alarms?" Ben spoke.

"Yeah?" Max responded.

"Well if there are triggers what are the chances that they could also trigger booby traps as well." Ben further explained.

"He has a point there. That is why we need to keep all our sense on alert." Rick this time commented.

As the gates were finally opened both Hindus and Dr. Lang proceed to go in first followed by the VF's.

"So Hindus will we really be able to find what we need in order to stabilize Exedore?" Dr. Lang Asked.

"Whatever we find down here, it will still be helpful. Either way I am sure that we will be able to help you friend." Hindus explained.

"For this just being an experimental fortress of the Masters it surely doesn't seem like it is much." Dr. Lang again spoke.

"Don't be surprise, this isn't the only fortress they have use. I am sure that there have hundreds of others throughout the galaxies. This is only a small portion of what they can do." Hindus again explain.

"I am curious as to what other types of experiments they have conducted." Dr. Lang wondered.

"You can imagine all you want, but I will tell you it won't even come close to what they actually do. I am sure if you were found in a position to see it all, you would definitely wished you hadn't wanted to know." Hindus continued.

"You seem to know a lot more the Master than I had thought." Dr. Lang again spoke.

"As I have said before, I had helped in creating the race of the Zentraedi. Of course I would want to inform myself with whom I am dealing with." Hindus replied.

"I am sure anyone would. So I am now curious to know what you know about the human race." Dr. Lang questioned.

"The human race huh? Humans are a lot like the Zentraedi trained to destroy anything that appears threatening. Even if it is among your same race, you have no ways of dealing in peace. Though you try to seek it, you will never find something as precious as it. If you ask me, I would say there are many ways to seek peace, yet your kind refuse to look into the obvious answers. Even if they are beneath your noses, your kind is prone to war and to make your own kind suffer until the day of your extinction." Hindus elaborated.

"It seems you have done your research. But I might add, not all of the human race thinks that way. For there are ones whom dislike waging wars and are trying to end it." Dr. Lang informed.

"Of course you would say that Dr." Hindus smirked.

"Yes I will admit we have never ending wars, which has caused so much division among our kind. But even so there are still those who dream of ending such enemy. Those who are with us right now, are the ones that are earnestly seeking for it. While the rest of mankind neglects to see it, they are the ones trying to end it and release the rest of the yoke of war." Dr. Lang explained.

"So you say Dr. Lang, but war will always be the common enemy for anyone and definitely triumphs over anything. Even if peace should come to your people, it will eventually lurk out for the shadows and overpower the brief moment of your peace." Hindus commented.

"Even so, with such a brief moment we won't stop looking for it nor stop fighting for it." Dr. Lang spoke.

Again as they were making there way through the dark path, they came across another set of gates. This time Hindus suggested that he go and try to open them. As he he pressed the combinations to the gates. Once again another waves of tremors were felt. But only this time as the gates opened there were lights on the other side.

"Alright gentlemen be prepare." Roy commanded.

As their eyes were being adjusted to the light, uneasy feelings, shock, knot in the throat. They all couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Is that? What I think it is?" Ben asked as his voice quivered.

"What in the world were they doing here?" Max asked as he turned away.

"I think we are in a pickle here. I doubt this was just use as an experimental fortress." Rick commented.

The room was filled with capsule containing human like figures. The smell of chemicals mixed with the scenes of the bodies lying around made Ben almost puke.

"I believe we should take some data from here to check it out later and find out what really was their plan." Roy informed Dr. Lang

"I was just thinking the same thing." Dr. Lang replied.

"I am sure whatever the Masters were thinking, I am sure the Zoids have taken note of this. They will indeed have use for these, why they could even start an army with these clones." Hindus informed.

"What makes you so sure about this?" Dr. Lang asked.

Hindus pointed out toward the pods. Dr. Lang went to take a closer looked and noticed tat they were running.

"It be?" Dr. Lang said aloud.

"What was that?" Rick asked.

"These pods they are being operated, somehow." Dr. Lang informed.

"What can that be possible? There is no one here." Max commented.

"Indeed, prepare yourselves these Zoids are more intelligent than I thought. No wonder they had all those codes. Even if the Masters where to return no way were they able to crack them all before the Zoids finding out." Hindus explained.

"But how can they even begin to..."Dr. Lang was speaking

"Looks like they are wanting to evolve from scrap iron to actual skin and blood. They are definitely getting desperate and are ready for war." Hindus smirked.

"If that is the case, well then Dr. Lang better get a move on in trying to find what you need. And the rest of use will try to document this and inform the Admiral. Whatever they are trying to do, we need to hurry and fast." Roy informed.

_Present..._

"If the Zoids or whatever are really trying to start a war then we are definitely going to need to brace ourselves and find a way to knock them out." Max informed.

"Just what we needed another war. It never ends does it." Ben sighed.

"Whatever they case may be, we need to be ready. Unfortunately we are caught in this mess, it will put us in a set back with trying to find Lisa but we need to do whatever we can in order for this war not to reach Earth." Roy explain.

"You don't suppose she could be in the same position as we are. I mean you don't think that the Zoids might have her?" Ben asked.

"Let's hope not for all of our sakes. Hopefully she is no where near all these mess." Roy sighed.

ƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟ ƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟ

Feeling as a bird stuck in a case, the uneasy feeling would simply not go away. Her hands never stopped shaking and she was beginning to feel a little fainty.

"Lisa." Karl spoke as he suddenly came out.

"Oh! You scared me." She said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He said sympathically.

"No its not you..err. I mean I just-"

"Don't worry I am sure you know what you are doing. Just leave all the fighting to us and we will definitely win this fight. Then you can go home just as I promised." He said as he hugged her.

The uneasy feeling was overpowering her. For some reason now more than ever she feared being around him. Could he be lying to her? She wondered, but she was more than nervous, a feeling of despair. She wanted to yell to shake this fear she was feeling. But there was no way around, as a soldier she had been trained under the most crucial circumstances to not let fear or any sight of emotion interfere with her duty.

"I know, Karl." She finally spoke.

ƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟ ƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟƟ

"No sigh of any activity whatsoever." Kira informed.

"We cannot allow any more time. I am ordering for an all out attack. They must be destroyed." the voiced ordered.

"As you wish." Kira responded.

"These humans have proved to be more intelligent than we anticipated. In any case, we wish to have at least one of them." Another voice ordered.

"A captive?" Kira answered

"Yes we are curious to how they functions. Perhaps it will serve us as further knowledge in how to eliminate the rest of them." The voice ordered.

"If this is what you so pleased then that task will be made." Kira again responded.

"And where is the commander?" The second voice asked.

"He is checking in that all the necessary arrangements for the assault are ready." Kira informed.

"I see will then make sure he knows what the plans are." The voice ordered.

"I will." Kira responded.

"It seems like they are preparing well." The voice echoed.

"Shame that we have to dispose of them, but nonetheless, everything serves for a purpose." A second voice echoed.

"What is the status of the fortress?" A third voice asked.

"The time has come, we are about to be finished." The other answered.

"What about the captive we ordered to get?" Another asked.

"No worries we will get it in one way or another. Besides if we don't get them now, there is still a whole planet filled with them."

"Yes and perhaps they are the last needed gene structure for our uprise."

"Indeed."


	26. Chapter 26

**Robotech:Black Feathers**

** _Chapter 26_**

****The smell of smoke was all it took. Two figures, blurred stood before him, the need to take of hold of her and take her away. Yet his body didn't permit him to go any longer. His lungs filled with the black smoke, perhaps it would be better than to face reality. The reality that now appeared as a nightmare. All he could see was her, and her only was his chance of survivor. A promised made long ago, a promise he was destined to fulfill without any disturbance. Now things were different, perhaps his time now came when all memories needed to disappear and no longer be remembered. He could easily blame himself, but why the sudden urge to rip her apart from the other and make him miserable? No answer just echoes of voices and the scene finally fading away, could it be justice finally claiming his soul?...

_hours before..._

A strange sensation came over Rick as he rose from his bed. A strange feeling as if he was trying to grasp for air. Today didn't seem normal as he looked around trying to shake off the unbearable fear for his one and only love. He pressed deeply onto his chest, still it became more unbearable, could it be a sign of an tragic event soon to follow. He couldn't imagine his Lisa being tormented, no it would be highly impossible for her to be suffering. The last thing he would want to face would be identifying her remains in a cold atmosphere as this. No she couldn't, she wouldn't, Lisa is the strongest soldier he has ever encountered. No she is stronger, stronger than he had realized anyone could ever be. Finally he shook off those thoughts that only made him grow weaker and weaker by the moment.

"Rick!" Max finally entered without knocking.

"Max what is it?" Rick asked

"Its Exedore! He, He," Max Spoke.

"What? What happened to him? Did he?" Rick hesitantly wanting to know.

"He finally woke up. Come on!" Max finally spoke and signaled him to follow him.

Rick jumped out of his bed, not caring if he came out in his pjs, all he cared about was finally receiving what little Exedore knew about the whereabouts of Lisa. He only hoped that Lisa was able to escape peacefully to an area safer than here. Could this be the result of his uneasy moment a second ago or is this just the tip of the iceberg. His only hope was to be positive and finally be able to put back the missing pieces of the puzzle. But then again, could the Zoids be the ones responsible for the attacks on Lisa's ship. Anger boiled within his veins, no doubt if something has happened and they have all been behind it, they would certainly pay.

Finally they had arrived at the Lab, as Rick entered the room filled with silence. Everyone stared at Rick, perhaps because he was still in his nightwear, or because they knew that whatever Exedore might say regarding those horrible moments of dying might be bad news.

"Now that everyone is gathered here, Exedore if it wasn't important we wouldn't be putting you on the spot. But as you can tell there is a meaning behind of this, I am sure you would agree with us." Breeti expressed.

Exedore nodded but took a while to think of the right words to begin with. He looked around for a moment, perhaps waiting for someone or something to break the silence for him.

"I am well aware everyone is very anxious to know why or how the mission was a complete failure. Trust me I am in the same state as all of you." Exedore began.

"What happened out there?" Roy asked.

"We had successfully defolded at our destination. Unfortunately we came across a debris, Captain Hayes ordered for that section to be cleared. She didn't want us to run into the enemy. But despite all the efforts, it was inevitable." He further explained.

Exedore stopped for a sec, to close his eyes and try to remember as much as he could. But as soon as he opened his eyes again, all their expressions were terrifying.

"Out of no where the enemies were gaining on us, we were out numbered. Captain Hayes tried the best as any Captain would. In order to reestablish control, but the enemy was one step ahead of us. Finally our ship took the hardest blow, there was an order of evacuation. But even then it was too late." Exedore further explained.

"Exedore how is it that you were the one that made it to the capsule?" Rick finally asked.

There was yet another long pause, Claudia held onto Roy hands, while Rick tried his best to compose himself.

"As I was reaching for the Captain, there was an unexpected shock the Stargaze suffered. I just remember glass flying as well as the crew members. I tried my best to reach for the Captain but as I was trying to regain motion, there was another blast and from then one everything went blank. I am sorry I should have tried harder to have the Captain in that capsule before the first blast." Exedore apologized.

"You did the best that anyone could under those circumstances." Breeti tried to comfort.

"Was there anything in particular that you remember before the second blast?" Rick again asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Rick and then back to Exedore. In the meantime Exedore took another moment of silence.

"There was a light, I remembered." He recalled.

"A light?" Max asked this time.

"Yes it was rather fast, I didn't take too much in consideration, but as the glass broke it was getting brighter and brighter." He again explained.

"Could it had be the second blast?" Miriya asked.

"This light was unusual though. As it got closer, it stopped, I think this was what Captain Hayes caught sight of. Just mere seconds before the second blast, she said something about it again." He clarified.

"It again? I wondered what that meant?" Ben questioned.

"Whatever it was, she must have been referring to the Zoids again." Roy commented.

"Zoids?" Exedore asked this time.

"There are a lot of things we need to catch you up on." Breeti answered him.

"How long have I been out?" Exedore again asked.

"Lets just say we all have been trying to put all the puzzles together for a while. We are all glad that you have regained consciousness. But on a short notice you should be thanking Dr. Lang and Hindus for finding a cure you get out of your coma state. I'm sure they will be able to debrief you with further explanation." Breeti replied.

ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ

"Those were the exact orders from them." Kira mentioned.

"Hm seems they are getting desperate. Considering they want captives now." Karl pondered.

"Could be because they are going to want to use the humans for further experiments." Kira commented.

"Why would they need them for that purpose. Could be for the same reasons as they wanted Hindus alive as well." Karl spoke.

"I don't know but all I remember when they were giving their orders was that they could use their genes for a purpose." She further explained.

"If they think that this will help them wage war against the Masters, they are looking in the wrong area." Karl said.

"Well what do you suppose we do now?" Kira asked.

"Carry out the plan as usual, there no need to ponder over such things. Let them believe that everything is going to be carried out as they wish." Karl smirked.

"And what about her? I know you have your full trust in her, yet for something reason I sense something from her." Kira questioned.

"Don't worry about her, she is perfect for the job. Now get ready we are about to start our battle." He ordered.

ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ

Over and over again Rick pondered over Exedore statements. Yet none of them gave me a satisfying answer over the where about of Lisa. Trying to put all the puzzles together, but nothing was clear. The only clue was "it again?" He scratched his head trying to make sense of it. Not that he had ever been a genius in solving riddles but what could she possibly have meant by it. Sitting next to the glass, watching as the stars passed by. Contemplating whether they missed something. Some sort of clue while searching for her. So million possibilities, yet no answers, only silence.

"Hey skipper!" Max hollered breaking Rick's thoughts.

"Oh hey Max." Rick sighed.

Max frowned a little toward Rick's expression. But the sympathized with his confused feelings over Exedore's debriefing.

"Its a lot to take in huh skipper." Max again spoke.

"It sure is." Rick replied.

"I am sure Exedore will remember more over the incident. You're not the only one hoping to gain some clues to Lisa's where about. But we can't lose hope though, she is out there some where waiting for us." Max said.

"I know, I guess I have to be patient. Its not his fault. I just figured everything would come out all at once." Rick again sighed.

"We just have to give it something." Max comforted.

"Just what he said toward the end, a light and 'it again'" Rick rephrased.

"What about it?" Max asked

"She saw something that was obviously familiar." Rick said.

"Yeah could be an-"

Rick's eyes widened, Max noticed his expression as he watch Rick get up trembling.

"What is it Rick?" Max asked with concern.

"There you two are! I've been looking for both of you especially you hunter." Roy hollered.

"It again!" Rick out spoke.

"What's that?" Roy asked.

"It again Roy!" Rick said again.

"Oh you mean what Exedore was saying-"

"She's...she's..." Rick was saying.

"She? Who?" Roy said with confusion.

"Lisa! She is with the enemy!" Rick again said.

"What! How can you be so certain of that?" Max asked this time.

"The light, the unusual light. Remember Roy when the SDF-3 was hit there was that light. I remember because that when I went to get Lisa and that thing! That machine came out of that light." Rick further explained.

"That's right! I forgot about that, you're right. That enemy came out of that light. While you were knocked down, it tried to reach for her. But luckily I came to the rescue." Roy explained.

"So that could mean that it was there when the Stargaze was attacked as well." Rick commented.

"Hindus did say about a capsule, perhaps she really is there and now.." Max continued to say.

"We have to tell the others." Roy spoke.

_[Attention all pilots report to your station, this is not a drill, report to your station! Incoming enemy approaching!]_

The alarm suddenly heard, all three men looked at each other and began to run toward their VF's.

"So these are what you called the Zoids." Exedore repeated.

"Yes." Hindus replied.

"All this time I strongly believed we were the first creation of the Masters." Exedore commented.

"Hmph of course they would do that. It would be their only reason to get you to do what they want and feel obligated to fulfill their wishes." Hindus said.

"And you say they are advanced in technology as well? Greater than robotechnology?" Exedore asked.

"They believe so, but they have sparked interest this is race now. They are technology haunters and will stop at nothing in order to get what they want." Hindus further explained.

"What purpose would the Masters want them to gain from this?" Exedore again questioned.

"Oh they are not under the orders of the Masters, rather they broke away and now they want revenge. In order to gain their revenge they need to be the best to go again the Masters." Hindus again explained

"Commander Breeti enemies are approaching fast." Vanessa reported.

"Dispatch all squadrons!" Breeti ordered.

"Yes sir." Claudia acknowledged.

All squadron were dispatched racing toward the incoming Zoids. It was only a matter of minutes before the skies were lit by the bombs and the waves of each inch of metal being destroyed. Anger boiled in Rick's veins, just the thought of his Lisa being held captive in the hand of a civilization enslaving other population for power. He search and kept in eye for that machine, the one held responsible for taking Lisa away. Even if it was just to save her life, should he feel at least a bit grateful? Perhaps, but right now that didn't seem to matter. Until he was able to rejoin his love again, there was clearly nothing to be grateful about.

ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ

"Don't worry my dear this shouldn't take long. Although they have proved themselves be a great fighter, but even the greatest must fall at something point." Karl reassured her.

Lisa said nothing but just watched as she watched his units dispatch.

"Have you always been in wars such as these?" She asked him.

"Not in particular." He responded.

"I see." She mumbled.

"Our main objective is to seize what ever source of technology they possess and retrieve it before its too late." He commented.

"To late for what?" Lisa asked again.

"Before they use it for a terrible purpose. You perfectly know that such ones that hold such power will not quietly back down so easily. That is why we search and destroy." He further explained.

_[How much you have changed.]_ Lisa thought to herself.

"It may seem that I have changed from what I use to think. But trust me I'm doing this for all of our sake." He mentioned.

Lisa jumped a little, thinking that he read her mind so clearly.

"There is still much to learn, and trust me right now what matter most is that those over there, fighting against us must be destroyed at no cost." He further spoke.

ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ

"Ben look behind you." Miriya warned as she made haste trying to get to the enemy.

Ben was quick to turn and hit the enemy before the enemy buried him with its cannon.

"Whew thanks Miriya, that was a close call." He thanked.

"Don't mention it." She reassured him.

"These new VF's sure know how to throw the punch. Why I tell you, if I was still using the old one then I would have been a sitting duck by now." he chuckled.

"Hey you two, quiet your yapping and focus, we still have more enemies coming." Roy ordered.

"Roger that." they both said.

ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ

"It seems we gave them enough time for these humans to plan out their battles well. Every single time we wage war again them, they seem to progress." One voice echoed.

"Indeed, its quite fascinating just to watch." A second one spoke.

"It will be an honor to have some of them as specimens. For they indeed carry the key for our up rise again the Masters. No more will we have to carry on in these worthless slave machinery. We'll just take over what they humans possess. I am sure that once we take over, our history will now take a new flight among all other races." A third on echoed.

"Yes, we have warred against them long enough, it's our time of finish it off. Prepare to unleash phase two. I am sure both Kira and her commander will understand what sacrifice they need to carry out." the voice again echoed.

"They have both fulfilled their purpose now its time to put to use what we have discovered.

"Alright Kira you know what you need to do." Karl reminded.

"Indeed there is no need to worry, everything will go according to plan." She reassured him

"Good." He replied.

With that he disappeared from the screen.

"Anything for the Commander." She smirk as she looked at the scars on her right arm.

The dock opened and she was let out loose, heading directly for the ship where Breeti and the others were.

"Commander Breeti we have an incoming boogies from for the south." Kim reported.

"What is the status of the squadrons?" Breeti asked.

"They are all under heavy fire sir." Sammie reported.

"Fire the cannons!" Breeti ordered.

The ship took out its cannons and began to fire. On the other hand Kira had no problem in dodging its shots. She chuckled at their mere attempt to shoot her down. Yet she mocked them with her quick dodging skills.

"Roy we have a boogy heading straight for the ship. We request your assistance." Claudia said as she appeared on his monitor.

"Roger that." He replied.

As soon as he was about to head back to the ship enemies came from no where and surrounded him. He cursed at them and tried to free himself, but nothing seemed to work. Suddenly fires from above him came to the rescue, Rick had fired his missiles giving Roy a chance for escape. Yet as things were cleared more came from the ground.

"Again?" Roy complained

"Seems there is no end to their tricks." Rick commented.

"This isn't good." Roy said.

"Roy I'll try to hold them back, in the mean time you go and protect the ship." Rick mentioned

"Rick you're crazy there is no way you will be able to hold them off by yourself." he said.

"Don't worry about me! I know what I am doing." Rick spoke.

Roy didn't move, although Rick ordered him not to. By that time it was too late, they enemies were closing in, there was definitely no space left for Roy to make a run for it.

"Roy you idiot, you had-"

"Hey don't talk down to me! Besides who are you to give me orders. There is no way I am going to have my little brother shot down. Especially since you still need to rescue Lisa." Roy said.

Suddenly lasers came shooting from all sides. They both looked in every direction until they saw a figure that they never thought of being glad to see.

"Hmph useless micronians. Stop your meddling and get over there, I'll take care of them." Khyron ordered as he appeared on their monitors.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. Who would have thought you would be here helping us." Roy teased.

"Don't get use to it, just because I helped this time doesn't mean I have completely join you." Khyron smirked.

ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ

"It appears that they have everything under control now." One voice spoke.

"If only they knew what we have in store for them." A second one spoke.

"Alright lets send out the signal." The third one ordered.

As Kira felt victory right in the palms of her hand, there was a sudden earthquakes. Then shots of lights going everywhere, everyone stopped including Kira. They all looked around following the shots of lights going every where.

"Kira! What is going on?" Karl asked appearing on her monitor.

"I don't know, there's light coming out from everywhere." She replied.

Suddenly her mecha began to loose power, her monitor turned off and unable to move. Karl trying to reestablish communication, but failing. He turned toward Lisa who looked confused yet panicked.

"What is this interference?" Breeti asked.

"I don't know sir, we are picking up signals every where." Kim reported.

"All this energy is making it hard to pinpoint where they are coming from." Vanessa also reported.

"It appears my friend we have to brace ourselves." Hindus advised.

"Brace ourselves for what?" Breeti asked.

"Looks like they have a little something prepared for you. They want a show, to test how far your power can go." He smirked.

"I'm not getting anything, my radar is going nuts. I'm not picking up anything." Ben said.

"Strange our instruments aren't working except for our radios." Max commented.

"Right and what is worse our Vfs have stopped. I don't know how we are still up in the air but, I'm not getting a good feeling out of this." Miriya observed.

"Could they be trying the same thing as Hindus did with them? Could they have figured it out already?" Rick asked.

"I don't think so, by now we would all be made into dust." Roy commented.

ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ

"Now execute the operation." The voice order.

All the lights finally came to a stop and formed a bigger beam glowing more and more brighter. Finally electro-waves were coming out of the light, forming into a ball. Everything shook, breaking the ice beneath them. Nearly blinding everyone the light finally came to a stop, mist sounded the ball.

"No! It can't be!" Karl shouted.

"What is it?" Lisa asked concerned.

"Just as I thought." Hindus smirked. "And now the true battle begins."

"What in the world is that?" Roy asked.

"It can't be." Kira said as she clenched her teeth.

The ball of light finally moved quickly destroying anything in its sight. It moved as if it were a in a pin ball, sapping every sort of energy from the mechas and using it against the others.

"Everyone brace yourself. I don't know what game its trying to play but apparently its on neither sides." Roy ordered.

"Lisa I'll be right back." Karl said as he walked passed her.

"Wait!" Lisa said as she grabbed onto his arm. "What's going on?"

"This war is going far greater than it should. I need to go out there and retrieve Kira back. She isn't responding to her radar. In the meantime you'll be in charge. Once I can get the frequency back online we be safe." he said as he pulled away.

"Is there any way to take it down?" Exedore asked.

Hindus stood there in silence just watching the monitors as this energy began to take down squadrons as well.

"Hindus!" Breeti exclaimed.

"Its perfect." Hindus finally responded.

"What are you saying?" Exedore asked.

"They have perfected their technology, there's no way we can stop a force such as this." He further explained.

"There has to be another way." Exedore commented.

"What about that cannon you used before?" Sammie blurted out.

Everyone looked at her, while Sammie sat back down.

"She's right, that cannon, you think it can be effective?" Breeti asked Hindus.

"We could try." He mumbled.

"Better than nothing, alright Hindus get your cannons ready." Breeti ordered.

Both Exedore and Hindus left to abroad the other ship. In the mean time Hindus got in contact with Khyron informing him about the plans. Kira on the other hand was trying to regain power to her mecha, but nothing was working.

"Kira! Can you hear me?" Karl's voice soon was patching in.

"Commander!" She replied.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Did you see-"

"Yes I know, it looks like they have changed their minds. Anyways I'm heading your way right now, hang in there tight." He commented.

"What about-"

"No worries, looks like we are going to have to wait until the opportune time. Right now we need to get back to the ship." He said.

"I know but my machine won't move." She answered.

"Yes its because of that machine's energy, once we get back on the ship it will get back online." he said.

Roy and the other were trying to override the Vfs systems as well but it was no use.

"This piece of junk won't work!" Roy said angrily.

"How can this be we will be roasted chicken in minutes." Ben said scared.

"You don't think I know that." Roy said annoyed.

"Hey I finally got it to work!" Max said as he came by Roy, Rick and Ben.

"What! How did you get that thing to work?" Rick asked as they watch Max and Miriya passed by.

"Switch to battleloid mode. I don't know why but its better than anything." Max answered.

All three men transformed to battleloid mode, as soon as they did, their monitors came back online.

"Well better than nothing. Claudia can you hear me?" Roy said trying to get to the bridge.

"Affirmative Commander Fokker what is your status?" She asked.

"We have gain back power to our Vfs. I don't know how its possible but with battleloid mode we are able to move around. All thanks to Max." Roy answered.

"Really? That great! Anyways Commander Breeti wants you to lure this enemy to the firing range. Hindus is going to try to use his cannon again." She informed him.

"Alright you heard the lady folks, lets get that thing blown to pieces." Roy ordered.

"Roger." They all responded.

As they were heading toward the enemy, meanwhile Hindus and Exedore reached the battleship.

"You say this cannon is about to immobilize any kind of mecha?" Exedore asked.

"Technically yes, but right now it more focused on Zoid technology." Hindus replied.

"Fascinating, I see why they tried to keep or you kill you." Exedore commented.

"Fear is the greatest weapon against them." He chuckled.

"Perhaps why not join us, I am sure you will be a great asset to our missions." Exedore offered.

"My only purpose to destroy them, even if I have to face death myself." He firmly stated.

The ship was back on line and ready for lift off. The docks were opened and the ship was finally lifting off into the open air.

"What's this? Are they perhaps trying to use that weapon again?" one voice asked.

"It seems so." another one answered.

"Perhaps its the perfect time to use a distraction?" another one suggestion.

Lisa stood there watching helplessly the monitor. See how the battle was intensifying by the minutes. Suddenly the monitors were showing calculations, she had no way in telling. Codes scanning through all of them, unable to decode them. An alarm set off and the ships engines were fired away. The grounds were shaking, Lisa fell to the floor. Trying to get herself up but the force was too great, reaching for the radio trying to make contact with Karl.

"Karl! Karl can you hear me! Karl!" She shouted.

"Yes I hear you, but barely." He responded.

"The ship is speeding up in velocity I don't know what happened but it just suddenly-"

Communications were finally cut off.

"Lisa! Lisa!" Karl shouted as he was trying to open the channels once again.

"Sir we have an incoming vessel heading our way in great speed." Sammie reported.

"What are they trying to do this time?" Breeti thought out loud.

"What is the status of our cannons do they function?" Breeti asked.

"Negative sir, due to the interference for the enemy, we can't get enough power for them to work." Claudia informed.

"Blasted!" Breeti shouted

"Sir we still have Hindus' cannons." Claudia mentioned.

"Put him through." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Claudia responded.

"Hindus we need for you to take care of the incoming vessel." Breeti ordered.

"If I center the fire to that ship then it will-"

"I know what it means, we have not choice right now. That enemy isn't coming after us yet. He may be used as the distraction right now." Breeti informed.

"Alright I will do as you wish." Hindus responded.

"Sir what about the squadrons, since they are luring the enemy to Hindus cannons why not just lure it to where the vessel is coming?" Claudia again made another suggestion.

"Perfect kill two birds with one stone as you humans like to say." Breeti smirked.

"Alright inform the Skull squadron." He ordered.

"Commander Fokker you and the other are to set the target to the upcoming vessel." Claudia ordered.

"Change of plans I see." He teased

"Take up to the commander." Claudia winked.

"Alright crew, looks like we have a new mission. We are going to lure this guy over there. That vessel other." Roy ordered.

As Rick and the other were making their way, Rick monitor picked up two incoming targets heading their way.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones going." Rick said.

As the two target flew past them, Rick's eyes caught on Karl's mecha. His eyes widen, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Suddenly it clicked, it was that same one that knocked him down, that same one that Exedore described. Rick pressed full throttle on his boasters.

"Woah Rick what are you doing?" Roy asked.

"Its him! Its that same mecha from Earth." Rick replied.

Roy and the others did the same thing, more worried over Rick who flew recklessly. Roy fearing that he might compromise the mission as well as his life, something he had always feared since Rick enlisted into the army. As they drew closer to Karl's battleship, Kira's mecha finally was gaining its power again. Suddenly a beeping noise caught her attention.

"Commander we have incoming." Kira warned

"I don't have time for this." Karl replied.

Rick was finally able to surpass Karl, using himself as a roadblock. All power finally came back to Kira's mecha, she stood in front of Karl, using herself as a shield.

"Don't worry commander, I have this." Kira reassured him.

"Dang it Rick what are you doing?" Roy yelled as he was trying to catch up.

As Karl tried to make his way around, Rick was quick to dodge Kira and block Karl once again.

"Move out of the way! Don't you know one of your officers in that ship?" Karl spoke to himself.

"You're not getting away! Not this time!" Rick also spoke to himself.

As Kira was about to make her move again, Roy stood in the way.

"Well aren't you an eager one. Looks like its going to be a one on one." Roy smirked.

"Hmm you think you can stand against me? We shall see." Kira also smirked.

As they were about to battle each other, the ball of energy came their way and went directly to the ship. It fired multiple shots at the ship. Lisa felt the waves of the hits, making her fall repeatly. The ball of energy circled again and shot fire at the ship again. Both Karl and Rick rushed to stop the energy. Karl still tried to open communication with Lisa but it was no use. Nothing was getting through.

"Alright Khyron are you ready to fire?" Hindus asked

"Of course I am always ready." He replied.

"Alright FIRE!" Hindus ordered.

From afar Khyron pinpointed toward the ship, as he pulled the trigger. Multiple beams came flaring out, piercing through the ship. The walls inside the ship were collapsing, the monitors were blowing up.

"No Lisa!" Karl screamed as he was trying to get inside.

"Skull squadron stand clear we are about to launch the cannons."

"Wait!" Rick yelled.

In the meantime Hindus opened fire toward the cannon, again rays of lights were seen from afar, when suddenly the beams formed into one big one, heading toward the ship. Rick looked helplessly as the fire made a direct contact with the ship, Roy came in fast taking out of the line of fire of the beams bouncing off.

"Commander!" Kira yelled out.

Being in the line of fire, Kira's mecha was hit by one of them. Electrifying every inch of her body, shutting completely her mecha as it fell into the ice. The blue energy disappeared, not telling if it was hit or not.

"Alright prepare for another fire." Hindus ordered.

Hit by the beams as well, Karl limping from his mecha.

"Lisa..Lisa.." He tried to yell.

Everything was going in ruins, all the walls were collapsing but Lisa was no where to be found. He feel upon his knees trying to recover what little strength he had. His vision was becoming blurry. As he tried to shake off the weariness, he notice a body lying on the floor. As he struggled to get back up, he tried calling her name, but there was no response. He pushed and pushed himself to get to her before it was to late. As he reach for her hand, he noticed there were crumbles of metal on top of her leg.

"Lisa...Lisa.." He tried saying again but very weakly.

Lisa opened her eyes slowly, but instead of seeing Karl she saw someone else.

"Rick? Is that you Rick?" She mumbled.

As Lisa woke more, the image of Rick disappeared into Karl's. Her eyes widened and noticed he was struggling himself.

"Karl!" She blurted.

She tried moving her leg but it was no use, it was firmly underneath all that mental. Karl looked at her confused, but then felt another wave.

"Stay here I'll get you out." He said as he forced himself off the ground.

He barely made his way back to his mecha, trying to reboot whatever energy it had left. It took him a couple seconds but it was manageable, whether to dictate it would fly, they were about to find out. Hindus was ready to fire and this time he was ready to make sure it was a direct hit, he smile at the fact that he would finally take care of one of his opponents, he again pressed the button to fire. The skies were light once more.

As the beams made its way toward the ship, Hindus counted this as his step toward victory. A moment he had been waited for so long, a moment when he finally felt refreshed. Everyone watched as the ship was lit and then blew up into pieces. Rick's heart sank, he his only hope toward finding Lisa was now gone. The only clue that could lead him to be with her once again vanished within his hands. Now all those possibilities shattered into million of pieces, now he felt his world go under. As the mist cleared, there was no sign of life anymore, neither the presence of the new mecha that appeared from now where.

"Well that was a close one." Ben mentioned.

"Yeah and that new machine. Aren't we headed for another misery." Max commented.

"Whatever that is we definitely need more determined to take them down." Roy commented as well.

As they continued to talked, all their monitors finally picked up a signal.

"Alright guys stay alert looks like our friend hasn't said goodbye yet." Roy ordered

Everyone looked at each direction, the signal was starting to fade. Just as Miriya caught sight of where it was coming from.

"Behind us!" She alerted

It was moving rather slow but it was falling as well.

Everyone zoomed in and noticed it was the same mecha that Rick had been following. Upon zooming in something caught their attention.

"Is it carrying something?" Max asked.

They looked a little closer, but couldn't believe their eyes.

"Its that...is that..."Ben began to say.

"Its Lisa!" Rick shouted.

He raced again toward it and everyone followed. His heart was racing, it was as if he was able to breath again. The only thing that mattered to him was Lisa and only her. The mecha tried all it could to support them but as the last bar of power failed they began to fall. Lisa's heart pounding, thinking perhaps this is where it end for her. She felt the wind going against her face, drying off the tears that were trying to flow. As she closed her eyes, she hope she would go into a state of sleep. Hoping to dream about Rick and others. To be in a dream feeling so real, reunited with Claudia, Roy, as well as the other and especially her flyboy. As she kept her eyes close, she could hear her name being called out, Rick calling out to her. Perhaps she was really dreaming now, without even realizing that will be will be buried in this frozen waste. The voice became louder and louder, then felt a tight grip. She opened her eyes and saw the ground. All white, her eyes wondered around see that the mecha was still in the air but no longer falling. She moved her hands toward her face, trying to feel if she was really suspended in the air. Again her name echoed, she turned her head but saw nothing. Suddenly she heard foot step then heavy breathing. She pulled herself from the grip of the mecha and landed softly on the ice. As she pulled herself from the ground again she heard her name. She walked around the mecha only to find a resemblance of the one she yearned for. Not believing what she was seeing, she fell to the ground once more, trying to catch her breath. Tears came flowing down her cheek, but these no ordinary tears of sorrow, but of rejoicing. Upon seeing the face clear, her strength came back, she stood on her both feet. At first she started with slow step but then picked up the pace. Next thing she knew she was running faster and faster as if her life depended on it.

"Rick! Rick Hunter!" She poured her heart out.

She didn't care if there where other watching, but just to know that he was there, finally there. All other things didn't matter any more, even if she looked like a teenage girl obsessing over her first love. All that didn't matter, what matter the most was this moment, and this moment only. When life came back to her again, when she felt human again. When true inner peace over came her and felt real secure. As they finally reached each other, Rick held onto her tightly as if she was going to disappear in seconds.

"Oh Lisa! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" He said as tears came out.

"I know, I know." She whispered as she also cried.

"Don't ever leave me you hear." He said as he face her and put his hand on her face.

"I won't, I promise you Rick, I won't ever." She said with a quivering voice.

As they made eye contacted, their gazed lock and lead to a kiss. A kiss that meant more to them, the ending of a chapter but the beginning of a new.

The smell of smoke was all it took. Two figures, blurred stood before him, the need to take of hold of her and take her away. Yet his body didn't permit him to go any longer. His lungs filled with the black smoke, perhaps it would be better than to face reality. The reality that now appeared as a nightmare. All he could see was her, and her only was his chance of survivor. A promised made long ago, a promise he was destined to fulfill without any disturbance. Now things were different, perhaps his time now came when all memories needed to disappear and no longer be remembered. He could easily blame himself, but why the sudden urge to rip her apart from the other and make him miserable? No answer just echoes of voices and the scene finally fading away, could it be justice finally claiming his soul?...

_**{So I had realized I made an oops...honestly I thought I had admiral Gloval join in the crew...but it so happen that I was wrong and I DO AND I DO APOLOGIZE for the mess up...Let's just go with he was just a hologram. And for that to make sense I will sure to include that when I bring him up again. Again I do apologize for the whole mess up. I will try not to repeat that same mistake. And I thank those who have waited patiently. I know it isn't fair to any of you (T_T) so I do understand if you are angry (honestly I'm mad at myself as well) anyways keep enjoy the rest of this fanfic ^^ (Robotech hwaiting!) **_


End file.
